Un Ange aux yeux bleus
by Tokiko-fun
Summary: Adolescente vive, Anna Lou voit sa vie bouleversée dans son nouveau lycée Tôhô. Mais, carburant à la générosité et à la spontanéité, elle ne tarde pas à s'attirer la sympathie de l'équipe de foot. Entre surprises de la vie et soucis d'adolescents, Anna Lo
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Hello !

Moi, c'est Tokkiko ! C'est la toute première fois que j'envois une fic alors je me cacherai derrière l'inexpérience et l'ingénuité si jamais j'avais des retours comme quoi c'est nul à vomir… Avant de vous jeter corps et âme dans mon chef-d'œuvre, voici une petite « fiche technique » :

Titre : Un ange aux yeux bleus

Genre : Euh… Disons que je me suis approprié un shônen, « Captain Tsubasa », et que j'en ai fait un shôjo, tout en gardant le côté shônen ! Si, si ! C'est tout à fait possible ! Enfin… Je pense m'être pas mal débrouillée bien que la base de l'histoire ait… Comment dire… Subit les effets de mon imagination déjantée… Malgré tout, je tenais quand même à rester dans le ton alors j'ai essayé de coller au mieux à la chronologie et à l'esprit du manga. Ceci dit, bien évidemment, j'ai largement extrapolé sur certains points ! En un mot : c'est une romance !

Remarque : Il va sans dire que les personnages empruntés au manga ne sont pas de mon cru… Eh non ! Mais merci quand même Monsieur Yôichi Takahashi ! Cependant, comme j'ai une inspiration débordante, j'en ai inclus de nombreux autres pour rendre l'histoire encore plus rebondissante… Et ceux-là, ils sortent rien que de mon esprit dérangé !

Petit commentaire perso. : J'ai découvert les fics il y a très peu de temps alors que j'en écrivais déjà sans le savoir ! Mais pas sur des mangas… Je ne sais pas si mes récits sont de qualité ou non : j'écris juste pour donner du plaisir aux autres, leur vider la tête de leur quotidien le temps de leur lecture. Ils ne sont jamais sérieux et souvent « fleur bleue », et je dois dire que je m'amuse bien à taquiner le clavier pour ce genre de délire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici mon adresse e-mail : tokikofunyahoo.fr où j'accepte toutes les critiques ! N'ayez pas de scrupules à dire ce que vous pensez : mieux vaut une mauvaise critique justifiée qu'un compliment exagéré hypocrite ! C'est ce qui fait avancer les gens dans la vie !

Voilà ! Je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Je vous laisse maintenant plonger dans le monde très mouvementé d'Anna Lou où je vous conseille de vous laisser guider par les mots… (Ne vous laissez pas surprendre par le début : c'est bien une fic sur le manga « Captain Tsubasa » mais… Comment dire ? Largement adaptée à ma sauce…)

**-1-**

**Sanction**

Mai 1992 – Lycée Paul Verlaine

- Trop, c'est trop ! Votre comportement a atteint le paroxysme de l'indiscipline ! …Et épuisé toutes mes réserves de patience et de tolérance pour les dix prochaines années ! Cette fois, vous n'éviterez pas l'exclusion, Mademoiselle Bonnamy !

- Mais, Monsieur le Proviseur, je…

- Taisez-vous, petite insolente ! Votre dernière insubordination vous ôte tous les droits ! Y compris celui de vous justifier !

Monsieur Verdon était rouge de colère. Il postillonnait aux quatre coins de son bureau tandis qu'il tournait en rond et ses narines renflaient comme le groin d'un cochon heureux de voir son maître s'approcher de son auge.

Anna Lou se renfrogna. Cette fois-ci, des excuses théâtrales et un discours extravagant empreint de remords ne la tireraient pas d'affaire… Il avait l'air drôlement remonté le Verdon ! Quand le mot « exclusion » avait été prononcé, une vague d'injustice et d'amertume l'avait envahie mais le proviseur n'était en aucun cas disposé à entendre ses éternelles explications douteuses qui avaient le don de l'exaspérer et de le faire céder au final.

Monsieur Verdon marqua une pause. Il resta un moment à observer la frêle adolescente assise sur un des fauteuils qui jouxtaient son long bureau couvert de dossiers de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait l'air si inoffensive en apparence… Il se demanda comment une si jolie jeune fille pouvait déclencher autant de catastrophes. Le dos bien droit, le menton haut et le regard fixé sur le panneau publicitaire qu'encadrait la fenêtre en face d'elle, elle affichait une fierté presque provocante. Comme soudain accablé d'une grosse fatigue, le proviseur se frotta les yeux du pouce et du majeur en hochant la tête et lâcha un long soupir.

- Bon, dit-il enfin alors qu'il regagnait son fauteuil, je veux voir vos parents demain.

Il chaussa ses petites lunettes ridicules sur sa grosse face et commença à rédiger un mot sur une feuille à l'entête du lycée. Comme l'adolescente semblait n'avoir aucune réaction, il porta le regard sur elle :

- Mademoiselle Bonnamy, êtes-vous bien consciente des conséquences de votre indiscipline ! demanda-t-il perplexe en constatant son visage sans expression. Vous avez épuisé tous les lycées de la région et avec le dossier scolaire que vous traînez, plus aucun établissement n'acceptera de vous prendre. (Il reprit l'écriture de son courrier alors qu'il continuait de s'interroger :) J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien… Vous avez tout pour réussir votre scolarité : vous êtes intelligente, personne n'en doute, et votre cadre familial est plus que favorable si l'on considère le contexte de la société actuelle. J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez votre place dans ce monde… Vous savez, j'ai de la sympathie pour vous… Je ne vous exclus pas de gaieté de cœur mais incendier votre paillasse en classe de chimie, c'est la goutte d'eau ! Et je me retrouverais avec le conseil d'administration et le comité des parents d'élèves sur le dos si je ne le faisais pas… Tenez ! Donnez cette lettre à vos parents. Je les attendrai demain à 18h.

Anna Lou pris la feuille que lui tendait le proviseur sans prononcer aucune parole. Son visage restait fermé et son regard absent. Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main sur la poignée, la tête penchée en avant, elle demeura immobile quelques secondes.

- Y a-t-il autre chose, Mademoiselle Bonnamy ? demanda le proviseur en remarquant son hésitation.

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. A demain, Monsieur le Proviseur.

- A demain, Mademoiselle.

- Eh bien ! dit-elle quand elle fut loin du secrétariat du proviseur. Ça va être ma fête ce soir ! Ça m'étonnerait que l'annonce de l'exclusion fasse rigoler papa et maman… S'ils sont dans leurs pantoufles, ils vont m'envoyer dans un pensionnat de bonnes sœurs, c'est sûr !


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**Alternative**

- ANNA LOU ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Clément Bonnamy.

Anna Lou, étendue sur son lit, avait attendu toute la soirée le retour de ses parents, ruminant inlassablement les pires scénarios pour son exclusion. Quand elle entendit le timbre de baryton de son père faire trembler les murs de la maison, elle comprit que le supplice allait être long et éprouvant. Heureusement, ni Antoine ni Quentin n'étaient à la maison ce soir… L'humiliation et la honte seraient moins grandes sans les frangins pour en rajouter une couche… Elle descendit les marches une à une sans précipitation aucune. Non pas qu'elle eut la folle idée de faire durer le plaisir mais plutôt de retarder l'inévitable.

- C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ! cria son père avec impatience.

Anna Lou ne pressa pas le pas pour autant. Elle entendit la douce voix de sa mère essayant de calmer le jeu.

- Chéri, ne la condamne pas avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle a à dire, tu veux ?

- Rien de ce qu'elle dira ne la pardonnera : c'est le troisième lycée qui la renvoi en deux ans ! Il faut qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités ! Elle doit ap…

Clément Bonnamy s'interrompit : sa fille venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? lança-t-il en tendant la lettre du proviseur. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, nom d'un chien ? Il faut être soit stupide soit possédé par le diable pour mettre le feu à son bureau ! Et comme je sais que tu es loin d'être stupide…

Anna Lou ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Elle savait que de toutes façons, quoi qu'elle dirait se retournerait automatiquement contre elle. Ses seize ans d'expérience en disputes avec ses parents lui permettaient de l'affirmer sans hésitation…

-Tu te rends compte que c'était le lycée de la dernière chance ! continua son père. Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Pompier volontaire !

- Anna Lou, reprit sa mère plus calmement, que s'est-il passé ?

- …Euh… bredouilla l'adolescente. Un accident, ça peut arriver…

- Le problème avec toi, ragea son père, c'est que tu t'attires tous les accidents de la vie ! La dernière fois, les bombes de peinture avaient accidentellement atterri entre tes mains après avoir recouvert les murs du lycée de tags ! La fois d'après, ce sont tes camarades qui ont malencontreusement heurté leur visage sur tes poings ! Et la fois suivante encore, tes pieds ont par inadvertance télescopé le ventre d'un petit caïd ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'en fait le problème ne vient pas de toi mais de ta mère et moi !

Anna Lou et sa mère eurent le même mouvement de surprise et, les yeux écarquillés, attendaient la suite.

- Oui ! poursuivit Clément Bonnamy. Sous prétexte que tu étais la seule fille au milieu de trois garçons, on t'a trop chouchoutée et pas assez corrigée !

« _Oh là là ! _pensa Anna Lou impatiente que tout prenne fin._ Dans quoi il s'embarque là ! Il délire un peu le papounet ! S'il continue dans sa lancée, il ne va pas tarder à nous faire une séance de psychothérapie !_ »

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plus de conduite accompagnée le week-end, finis les cours de kung-fu le mercredi après-midi, exit les sorties et terminés les jeux vidéo avec tes frères ! Abolition des privilèges jusqu'à ce que ta mère et moi trouvions une solution pour le lycée !

Anna Lou ne se rebella pas contre la décision de son père. Quand ce dernier utilisait l'expression « abolition des privilèges », mieux valait ne rien ajouter et quitter la pièce sans bruit.

Une fois regagnée sa chambre, Anna Lou se jeta sur le lit et perdit de longues minutes à regarder le plafond tandis que les voix de ses parents résonnaient depuis le salon. Quand elle en eut assez de les entendre statuer encore et encore sur son cas, elle se boucha les oreilles avec son casque de baladeur et écouta le dernier cd que son frère aîné lui avait ramené du Japon, cd d'un groupe soit disant très en vogue au pays du soleil levant. Elle resta ainsi les yeux clos, un pied battant la mesure jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour le dîner.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**Un tournant inattendu**

La journée de cours passa trop vite au goût de l'adolescente. Le proviseur les attendait, elle et ses parents, pour 18h et il était fort à parier qu'elle aurait droit à une nouvelle dispute le soir même. Heureusement, aucun « accident » ne vint perturber les cours. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça !

A la fin du cours de maths, elle commença à se diriger vers le bureau du proviseur. En chemin, elle croisa un groupe de pimbêches de sa classe qui la dévisagèrent avec un sourire sournois.

« _Grrr… Je leur claquerais bien le beignet à ces sales petites pintades !_ »

L'une d'elle lança une remarque vexante à laquelle répondit une seconde. Anna Lou garda son calme.

- Eh bien alors, Bonnamy ! renchérit une troisième. T'as rancart avec le Verdon ! C'est devenu une habitude, dis donc ! C'est à se demander ce que tu peux bien lui apporter pour qu'il prenne autant plaisir à te convoquer sans arrêt ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire. Ç'en était trop. On ne pouvait pas lancer de telles allusions sans en subir les conséquences ! Anna Lou lâcha son sac et, le regard noir, empoigna la première qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle leva un bras, prête à lui asséner une claque magistrale quand la voix de son père retentit au loin.

- ANNA LOU BONNAMY ! LÂCHE TA CAMARADE TOUT D'SUITE !

Anna Lou s'exécuta sous le regard triomphant de l'adolescente qui ne put s'empêcher de la gratifier d'une nouvelle remarque désobligeante avant de s'enfuir à vive allure. Elle ramassa son sac et rejoint ses parents au pas de course.

L'entretien chez le proviseur dura une éternité. Son parcours scolaire fut étalé sur le tapis et lourdement critiqué… Assise en retrait, elle les écouta parler d'elle comme si elle était absente.

A la fin de l'entretien, le proviseur réitéra pour la énième fois tous ses regrets quant à une décision si catégorique mais ne proposa pas, non plus, un allègement de peine ! Chacun prit congé et la famille Bonnamy rentra à la maison dans le plus strict silence.

- Ne monte pas tout de suite dans ta chambre : ta mère et moi avons à te parler ! ordonna Clément Bonnamy à sa fille quand ils furent rentrés.

Anna Lou fit la moue et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon.

« _Décidément, c'est la fête tous les soirs en ce moment ! A tous les coups, ils vont m'annoncer qu'ils m'ont trouvé un lycée de nones !_ »

- Bon ! Comme l'a souligné ce cher Monsieur Verdon à juste titre, ton cas est désespéré ! Ce n'est même pas la peine de chercher un lycée qui veuille bien t'accueillir : tu es grillé pour toute l'année, sinon plus ! Et il a été bien sympa de frapper à toutes les portes pour nous…

« _Ouf ! Apparemment, les nones, c'est pas pour tout d'suite…_ »

- Alors que faire ? continua Clément Bonnamy. Tu n'as pas trente six solutions ! La vie active ou les cours par correspondance !

- Euh… Il faut que je choisisse ?...

- Nous avons choisi pour toi, ma chérie, dit sa mère en souriant.

« _Oh ! Oh ! Là, ça craint du boudin… Ça va être pire que les nones, c'est sûr !_ »

- Ce matin, nous avons téléphoné à Nicolas, à Tokyo, pour lui expliquer la situation et il nous a rappelé en début d'après-midi, continua sa mère.

« _Ouh là là ! Je l'sens pas ! Ils m'ont concocté un plan pourri…_ » Anna Lou commençait à rire jaune et des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos.

- Un lycée très renommé accepte de t'accueillir là-bas ! dit-elle joyeusement. Oh, bien sûr, dans un premier temps, tu auras une période d'essai… Mais je…

- C'est quoi ce plan ! coupa Anna Lou avec colère. Il est hors de question que je quitte la France !

- Ça, ma p'tite fille, il fallait y penser avant ! rétorqua son père. Puisque tu es au fond du trou, je m'en vais t'en sortir, moi !

- Mais enfin ! Comment je vais faire pour suivre les cours ? Je parle japonais comme une vache espagnole !

- Ne te sous estime pas, ma chérie ! Tu es très douée : ton frère n'arrête pas

de le répéter.

- Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ! C'est tout ! Vous m'envoyez à l'autre bout du monde comme ça, vous n'aurez plus à vous occupez de moi ! Peu vous importe que je me retrouve perdue dans un pays étranger au milieu d'inconnus ! Pourvu que je sois loin de vous ! Et le plus vite sera le mieux !

- Tu vas arrêter ton mélo ! râla son père. On t'envoi près de ton frère ! Ce n'est pas un inconnu, ton frère ! Et puis tu veux faire quoi, sinon ! Incendiaire professionnelle !

- Anna Lou, reprit sa mère. Nous n'avons pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur, tu sais… Te savoir bientôt si loin de moi me déchire le cœur… Mais il fallait bien trouver une solution. Tu es trop jeune, à notre avis, pour entrer dans la vie active. Et les cours par correspondance ne sont pas une alternative pour nous : comment veux-tu bénéficier d'une éducation profitable en restant enfermée à la maison… Ce serait faire de toi un ermite. Déjà que je te trouve beaucoup trop casanière… Je ne te cache pas que les débuts seront difficiles mais tu verras, une fois que tu te seras fait des amis, tu ne voudras plus en partir !

- C'est ça ! bougonna Anna Lou en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Donnez-vous bonne conscience !

- Anna Lou ! interpella son père.

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle au pied de l'escalier sans même se retourner.

- Tu peux d'ores et déjà préparer tes valises : tu pars dimanche au soir !

- Dimanche ! Mais c'est dans deux jours, ça !

- Plus vite tu y seras, plus vite on sera débarrassé de toi… ajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Pfff…

Anna Lou claqua la porte de sa chambre en n'en sortit plus jusqu'au lendemain.

« _Tokyo… Dimanche… Dans deux jours… C'est un cauchemar !_ »


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**Nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie**

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de Narita avec vingt minutes de retard. Nicolas attendait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Faisant les cent pas devant le quai d'embarcation, il appréhendait quelque peu ses retrouvailles avec sa petite sœur. Connaissant son caractère somme toute difficile, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas du sauter de joie à l'annonce de son « transfert » ! Surtout que l'idée venait de lui, à la base ! Cependant, lui était plus que content qu'elle le rejoigne au Japon. Elle allait mettre un peu d'ambiance dans son grand appartement trop tranquille. Il adorait Anna Lou. Elle était sa petite sœur, son rayon de soleil, sa tornade blanche aussi. L'éloigner ainsi de la maison ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique : les parents étaient trop protecteurs envers elle et l'étouffaient. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de lui tendre les bras.

- EH ! LOU ! Par ici !

- Nico ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ouha ! Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un pour venir me chercher !

- C'est-à-dire… J'arrive du boulot…

- Dis donc ! reprit-elle très sérieusement. Elle est de toi la brillante idée de me faire venir ici !

- Ecoutes, répondit tranquillement son frère, pour l'instant, on n'a qu'à dire qu'il s'agit seulement d'un essai, OK ? Si tu n'arrives pas à t'adapter ou si tu es trop malheureuse, on avisera… Il fallait calmer le jeu à la maison. Papa était furax, tu sais !

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Je te rappelle que je me trouvais au premier rang quand il me vociférait dessus !

- Rentrons, maintenant. Il est tard et tu es attendue au lycée cet après-midi.

- Qu… Quoi ! Mais… Mais… Déjà ! Je viens juste d'arriver !

- Allons ! Ne stresse pas comme ça ! Tout va bien se passer !

- Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer… Rien n'est moins sûr ! bougonna-t-elle.

- Eh ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant ! Aujourd'hui sera juste une prise de contact. Tes nouveaux copains t'attendent de pied ferme, tu sais.

- Alors là, tu vois, ça n'a rien de rassurant !

Anna Lou et Nicolas quittèrent l'aéroport dès qu'ils eurent récupérés les bagages de la jeune fille.

La ville de Tokyo était époustouflante. De prime abord, Anna Lou s'attendait à découvrir une métropole ultra moderne saturée de buildings et de larges routes inesthétiques. Mais elle fut surprise de découvrir de nombreux quartiers de petites maisons où trônaient ça et là quelques vieux temples à l'architecture majestueuse. Quand ils passèrent devant un immense parc qui jouxtait un temple bondé de monde, Anna Lou ne put réprimer son étonnement.

- Ne sois pas si surprise : tu verras, il y en a beaucoup d'autres ! dit Nicolas.

Quand Nicolas gara sa voiture devant une petite maison à deux étages encerclée d'un jardin dont les cerisiers étaient couverts de petits bourgeons, Anna Lou ne tint plus :

- Ouhaa… Tu habites dans cette maison !

- A l'étage seulement. Le rez-de-chaussée est habité par un collègue. C'est un quartier plutôt calme. Tu t'y plairas, j'en suis sûr.

Après une rapide visite des lieux, Anna Lou s'installa dans sa nouvelle chambre et prit une douche pendant que son frère s'affairait au repas.

- LOU ! N'oublis pas d'enfiler ton uniforme ! Je l'ai rangé dans ton armoire ! lui cria-t-il.

Anna Lou grimaça à l'idée de devoir revêtir toute l'année cet uniforme impersonnel (« _Tout de même ! Il aurait pu m'obtenir une dérogation pour éviter d'avoir à porter ce truc !_ ») mais une fois qu'elle l'eut enfilé, elle se trouva plutôt jolie.

- Pffff… Je suis vannée ! dit-elle en le rejoignant dans la cuisine. Midi à Tokyo, c'est minuit à Paris ! Je vais être aussi fraîche qu'une huître de Noêl pour mon premier jour au lycée ! Sans compter qu'ils ne vont rien comprendre quand je vais aligner trois mots !

- Eh bien ! Tu as autant de confiance en toi qu'une crevette devant un esturgeon ! Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour ton japonais. Je t'assure ! Tiens, dit-il en lui montrant le téléphone, appelle papa et maman : ils doivent se faire du mouron…

- Quoi ! T'es pas fou ! Il est minuit là-bas ! Papa pourrait venir jusqu'ici pour me coudre les lèvres si je le réveille !

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, c'est que rien n'est jamais exagéré…

Nicolas s'était surpassé : le repas était excellent. Rien que des spécialités nippones. Décidément, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert jusqu'à présent lui faisait forte impression. Peut-être l'aimerait-elle cette nouvelle vie, après tout…

A quatorze heures pétantes, ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau du proviseur du lycée Tôhô de Tokyo, Monsieur Ishisawa.

- Mademoiselle Bonnamy Anna Lou, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée Tôhô où, je l'espère, vous saurez trouver votre place.

Cet homme là était étonnamment calme et pondéré. Il parlait d'une voix posée et accentuait certains mots (sûrement ceux qu'il jugeait important !). Il n'avait pas l'air de se prendre pour « Monsieur Manche à balais dans le fion » et son physique plutôt agréable de quadragénaire invitait au respect.

« _Rien à voir avec le Verdon !_ » pensa Anna Lou avec sympathie.

- Merci Monsieur Ishisawa. Je m'efforcerai de faire de mon mieux pour obtenir le kokogakko sotsugyo(), dit-elle avec un accent français qui le fit sourire.

- Mais j'en suis sûr, Mademoiselle. Je dois vous avouer que vos excellents résultats scolaires ont fortement joué en votre faveur mais compte tenu de vos divers écarts de conduite dans vos précédents établissements scolaires français, je ferais preuve d'une surveillance assidue sur votre personne, soyez-en certaine. Le lycée Tôhô peut se vanter d'une renommée internationale tant sur le plan de la réussite scolaire que sur le respect de la discipline alors je ne tolèrerai aucune mutinerie de votre part. Comme tous les autres élèves de ce lycée, à la première faute, c'est un blâme ! Trois blâmes et c'est la porte… Est-ce clair, Mademoiselle Bonnamy ?

- Soyez sans craintes, Monsieur Ishisawa, intervint Nicolas. Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe au mieux.

- Alors c'est parfait. Notre surveillant général, Monsieur Shiki, va vous conduire jusqu'à votre classe. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et espère ne plus vous revoir dans ce bureau. Vous comprendrez pourquoi ?...

On frappa à la porte. Monsieur Ishisawa se leva et raccompagna ses hôtes à la porte derrière laquelle attendait un grand homme maigre à l'air trop sérieux pour son âge.

- Je vous laisse entre les mains de Monsieur Shiki. Au revoir.

Le proviseur s'inclina en avant en signe de salut et disparut dans son bureau.

- OK ! Ma Lou, je te laisse avec ce monsieur. Je passerai te prendre ce soir après les cours.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit de son côté. Il se retourna néanmoins au bout de quelques pas et ajouta, avant de quitter le bâtiment :

- Hey ! Pas de bêtises, hein petite sœur…

Elle lui sourit et suivit le surveillant, une boule à l'estomac.

Il lui fit faire la visite complète de l'établissement après quoi ils rejoignirent le bâtiment des classes. Ils longèrent un long couloir au bout duquel ils bifurquèrent sur la droite. Ils passèrent trois portes sur la droite et Monsieur Shiki s'arrêta devant la quatrième. Un écriteau au mur indiquait « Première Générale II ».

Anna Lou se sentit fébrile tout d'un coup.

« _Allez ma vieille ! Reprends toi ! T'as l'air d'une tortue sans sa carapace !_ »

- Attendez-moi ici un instant, je vais prévenir votre professeur de votre présence, dit Monsieur Shiki.

- Très bien.

Le surveillant frappa à la porte.

La voix d'une femme lui répondit d'entrer.

Anna Lou sursauta au son des chaises qui grincent sur le carrelage. Elle vit Monsieur Shiki faire un signe aux élèves et un brouhaha de chaises grinça à nouveau. Il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du professeur et retourna auprès d'elle.

- Voilà Mademoiselle ! Votre professeur s'appelle Madame Akashi Yoko. Vous pouvez entrer.

Anna Lou prit une longue inspiration et se lança. Le silence tomba dans la salle comme un couperet sur une tête aristocratique. Elle se dirigea lentement et directement vers son professeur sans oser se tourner vers ses nouveaux camarades de classes. De vifs chuchotements la mirent plus mal à l'aise encore.

- Approchez Mademoiselle ! Ne soyez pas timide, dit le professeur Akashi. Je suis Yoko Akashi, votre professeur de maths, physique et chimie.

Puis, s'adressant à ses élèves :

- Voici votre nouvelle camarade : Mademoiselle Bonnamy Anna Lou. Elle vient d'arriver de France alors je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil. Elle aura peut-être quelques difficultés avec la langue dans les débuts aussi soyez indulgents.

Anna Lou s'inclina face à la classe :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna Lou, dit-elle avec son accent français.

- Alors… Où vais-je vous installer… s'interrogea le professeur en balayant la classe du regard. Là-bas ! La place à côté de Kojirô Hyûga est libre, dit-elle en lui montrant un bureau du doigt. Monsieur Hyûga ! lança-t-elle. Travailler votre français ne serait pas du luxe ! Je vous en donne l'occasion !

« _Génial ! C'est le genre de réflexion qui va me rendre très populaire, c'est certain !_ »

Anna Lou rejoignit son nouveau voisin de bureau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, il lui semblait voir les murs onduler. Son regard restait fixé sur cette chaise. Quand elle fut assise, elle sentit ses pulsations cardiaques reprendre un rythme normal.

- Dis donc ! lui lança son voisin à voix basse. J'espère que t'es pas du genre à t'étaler comme ces fromages français qui dégoulinent et qui puent des pieds !

Elle se tourna aussi sec vers sa droite et, la bouche entrouverte s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la voix de son frère résonna dans sa tête : « Hey ! Pas de bêtises, hein petite sœur ! ». Elle se ravisa et sortit de son sac ses livres et ses cahiers.

- Il paraît que les français ont un QI à peu près aussi élevé que celui d'une huître… Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir suivre ici ?

« _Je vais me le faire celui-là s'il continue à m'asticoter comme ça ! Non… Reste calme ! Tu as promis…_ »

- Non parce que la Tôhô est plutôt balèze… Et tu as plus la tête d'une nana à qui il manque un chromosome que celle d'une érudite…

Elle se tourna une seconde fois avec énergie. Elle savait exactement quoi répondre et sur quel ton le lui répondre. « Hey ! Pas de bêtises, hein petite sœur ! » reprit la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle se ravisa une seconde fois et plongea le nez dans son bouquin.

« _Craque pas maintenant… C'est un gros abrutit qui aura ce qu'il mérite en temps utile…_ »

Son voisin parut surpris de sa réaction et amusé. Il se retourna vers le bureau de gauche où deux garçons lui souriaient malicieusement.

- Le seul domaine dans lequel vous excellez, en France, c'est la production de vin… Ça, y a pas à dire ! Vous avez même les pochtrons qui vont avec !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Anna Lou se leva de sa chaise d'un bond, attrapa Kojirô Hyûga par le col et, les yeux exorbités lui hurla à la face :

- EH ! Toi, le macho à tête d'orang-outan ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Kojirô Hyûga, c'est ça ?

Toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Le professeur sursauta de surprise au tableau et stoppa son cours.

Anna Lou était si près de Kojirô qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dans ses yeux bleus. Il semblait jubiler de sa réaction. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle était si menue et lui si costaud… Il la narguait du regard et paraissait attendre avec impatience la suite.

- Ecoute-moi bien mon bonhomme, reprit-elle avec assurance, si tu ouvres une fois encore ton clapet pour déblatérer sur les français, je te noue la langue en cravate, c'est clair !

Toute la classe explosa d'un rire franc.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! intervint le professeur. Que se passe-t-il au fond ? Un problème avec Kojirô, Mademoiselle Bonnamy ?

- Euh… Non, Madame, répondit-elle en se rasseyant frénétiquement. On faisait juste connaissance…

- Puis-je reprendre le cours, maintenant !

Le cours se termina sans autre incident.

Kojirô ne l'ennuya plus jusqu'à ce que retentisse la cloche.

Quand Anna Lou quitta l'enceinte du lycée après avoir longuement erré dans les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie, tous les élèves étaient déjà partis. Nicolas n'était toujours pas là.

« _Bravo la ponctualité ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas mettre trois heures !_ »

Pendant qu'elle attendait, des cris attirèrent son attention. Trop curieuse pour attendre bêtement sur un banc à ne rien faire, elle décida d'aller voir de plus près la cause d'un tel remue-ménage.

Une annexe du lycée avait été spécialement dédiée au football. Le terrain et les tribunes étaient flambant neufs et les joueurs semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

« _Génial ! Du foot ! Décidément, ça me poursuit !_ » pensa-t-elle avec mépris.

Au loin, elle reconnut Kojirô Hyûga qui faisait de grands signes dans tous les sens et les deux types du bureau de gauche aussi. L'un d'eux était dans les cages et se montrait assez talentueux.

- EH OH ! LOU !

Tous les joueurs se retournèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit gênée d'être observée par tant de pairs d'yeux à la fois alors que son frère arrivait à la course. Elle leur tourna le dos et réceptionna Nicolas qui l'enlaça tendrement après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue fraîche.

- Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ? demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Super ! Mais si tu le veux bien, rentrons direct : je suis crevée.

- Sans problème, petite sœur.

Et, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tranquillement bras dessus bras dessous, à l'autre bout du terrain de foot :

- Eh, mais c'est la nouvelle, déclara le goal Ken Wakashimazu.

- On dirait bien… répondit Takeshi Sawada. Vous croyez que c'est son mec ? Il a facile sept ou huit ans de plus qu'elle… constata-t-il consterné.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre, cette fille, vous trouvez pas ? dit Kazuki Sorimachi.

Kojirô Hyûga ne disait rien. Il les regardait s'éloigner, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand ils furent hors de vue, il émergea :

- BON ! LES GARS ! C'EST PAS NOS OIGNONS CES HISTOIRES ! ON REPREND L'ENTRAÎNEMENT ILLICO !

- OK CAPITAINE ! hurla l'équipe à l'unisson.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

() kokogakko sotsugyo : équivalent du baccalauréat au Japon


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Rencontre**

- Alors ! Vas-tu enfin te décider à me raconter ta demi journée ! s'impatienta Nicolas. Ou dois-je employer les grands moyens… dit-il en lui sautant sur le poil et en commençant à lui chatouiller les pieds.

Il y eut un grand fracas dans la pièce. Anna Lou se tordait dans tous les sens, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper aux assauts de son frère mais en vain : Nicolas la connaissait trop bien pour savoir comment la faire céder. Un éclat de rires incontrôlés inonda l'appartement d'une gaieté transcendante en cette fin de soirée.

- OK ! OK ! Je capitule ! finit-elle par consentir après un bon quart d'heure de résistance.

Ils s'installèrent face à face dans le confortable divan du salon, le dos bien calé dans les coussins et elle lui raconta dans les moindres détails les évènements de cette nouvelle rentrée, en omettant toutefois de relater son altercation avec Kojirô Hyûga.

- Voilà ! Tu sais tout !

Loin d'être dupe, Nicolas s'empressa de revenir sur le sujet qui fâche.

- Dis moi… Ce Hyûga… Tu l'as vraiment laissé t'asticoter sans réagir ?...

- Ben… Oui ! Je t'avais promis de me tenir tranquille, non ?

- Alors ! Si je récapitule : il t'a traitée de fromage puant, d'huître au QI amoindri et de tare de la nature et… Tu n'a pas bronché ?...

- Ben… Non ! Je t'avais promis de me tenir tranquille, répéta-t-elle avec moins de conviction et en rougissant.

- Lou… susurra-t-il en glissant ses mains près des pieds de sa petite sœur.

- Mais enfin ! Puisque je te dis que… NON ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il recommençait à la chatouiller. C'est bon ! J'avoue : je lui ai rabattue son clapet mais je te promets qu'il n'y a eut aucune vague !

- Lou ! Quand je te demande de te tenir tranquille, je ne sous entends pas par là de te laisser rudoyer verbalement par le premier comique venu ! Juste d'éviter les problèmes… Style tags ou incendie par exemple…

- Ouais… Bon… On va pas remettre ça sur le tapis… maugréa-t-elle avant d'étouffer un bâillement d'un revers de main.

- Allez ! Au lit, maintenant ! décréta-t-il soudain en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il est tard et vu la tronche de hippy que tu te tiens ce soir, une longue nuit de sommeil ne sera pas du luxe !

- Bonne nuit, Nico ! lança-t-elle en courant vers sa chambre après l'avoir embrassé.

Pour sa deuxième journée au lycée Tôhô, Nico déposa sa sœur devant la grille de l'établissement plus d'une heure avant le début des cours, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

- Mademoiselle Bonnamy ! Mais que faites-vous là si tôt ? interpella une voix calme et sonore dans son dos.

Anna Lou tressauta.

- Ah ! Bonjour Monsieur Le Proviseur. Je voulais arriver avant tout le monde et me promener dans le lycée vide afin de m'assimiler aux lieux. Vous comprenez, je me suis perdue hier soir en sortant de cours alors, je me disais qu'il me serait plus facile de prendre mes marques ainsi…

- Votre bonne volonté en faveur de votre scolarité fait plaisir à voir, Mademoiselle ! Suivez-moi, je vous ouvre le portail.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il cadenassa le portail derrière eux et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de la laisser seule au milieu de la cour monumentale. Elle resta de longues minutes dans la pénombre du petit matin, l'esprit vagabondant au grès de son imagination, le visage caressé par les coups de vent matinaux annonciateurs de pluie. Puis elle mit un pied devant l'autre.

- Bon ! Et bien, il est temps je cr…

Un vacarme du tonnerre la cloua sur place.

- Le terrain de foot… Ça vient de là-bas…

Et elle s'élança précipitamment vers le terrain de foot.

« _Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je vais m'attirer des ennuis…_ » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle dévalait la cour comme un lapin.

Des éclats de voix agressifs l'incitèrent à accélérer le pas.

- Zut ! Le terrain est derrière ce bâtiment ! C'est quoi l'arnaque ! On ne peut pas y accéder depuis la cour du lycée ? râla-t-elle en se trouvant coincée devant un long bâtiment.

L'adolescente longea le mur dans l'espoir de tomber sur une porte.

Des gémissements et des bruits de coups l'inquiétèrent.

- Quelqu'un se fait passer à tabac par une grosse brute, on dirait…

Ni une ni deux, elle laissa tomber son cartable. Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à g… Là-bas ! Le container de recyclage du papier ferait l'affaire ! Elle le fît rouler jusque devant le mur et grimpa dessus avec l'agilité d'un chat. En moins de deux elle fut sur le toit du bâtiment.

« _Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas fait trois étages !_ »

- Je vais te faire regretter ton audace sale morveux ! hurla une voix. Allez les gars ! Tenez-le bien !

- On dirait que le pôv'type en prend pour son grade…

Elle chercha du regard un groupe en mouvement mais le grand terrain vert tracé de lignes blanches était désert. Un _GLONG_ suivi d'une vague de rebonds de balles attira soudain son attention sur le côté du bâtiment : une grille trembla en même temps qu'un fracas métallique résonna dans le calme du petit matin. Elle s'élança sur les tuiles, priant le ciel de lui épargner la glissade qui entraînerait la chute de la honte. Plus elle se rapprochait du bord du toit, plus elle discernait la scène : deux affreux jojos retenaient un type contre une cage métallique pendant qu'une grosse brute lui cognait dessus. Dans le feu de l'action, le système de fermeture de la cage de métal avait cédé et tous les ballons de football qu'elle avait renfermés s'étaient dispersés alentour.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR À QUOI VOUS JOUEZ LES TROIS AFFREUX ? cria-t-elle quand elle fut au bord de la toiture. LÂCHEZ-LE OU JE VOUS EXPLOSE LA TÊTE COMME UNE PUSTULE !

La surprise stoppa net la rixe. Les trois agresseurs cherchèrent du regard le trouble-fête qui osait déranger leur mise en train de la journée, abandonnant momentanément leur victime.

- Levez la tête, pauvres débiles ! lança Anna Lou avec affront.

- T'es qui, toi ? grogna la grosse brute.

Anna Lou sonda son assistance et croisa le regard du garçon passé à tabac. Elle l'observa longuement et constata qu'il n'avait rien de grave sinon quelques contusions.

« _Hey ! J'ai déjà vu ce type ! … … Mais où ? … Quelle nouille ! Il doit faire partie de l'équipe de foot, bien sûr !_ »

Un coup de vent lui fouetta le dos et sa petite jupe plissée s'envola. Tous les regards restaient fixés sur elle, une expression de convoitise au fond des yeux.

« _Génial ! J'avais bien besoin de ça !_ » pensa-t-elle en plaquant sa jupe des deux mains contre ses cuisses.

- Ouh ! Mignonnes les petites grenouilles qui se bécotent sur la p'tite culotte ! s'enquit la grosse brute en lançant des sourires sadiques à ses deux comparses.

- T'occupe pas de mes grenouilles, gros naze !

- Intrépide à la langue bien pendue, j'adore ! Descends de là, ma jolie, qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux…

- Dis donc ! coupa-t-elle avec mépris. C'est drôlement courageux de s'attaquer à un type à trois contre un… Vous faites parti du club des lâches anonymes, c'est ça !

Anna Lou regarda discrètement autour d'elle et à terre : un cagibi jouxtait le bâtiment sur lequel elle était perchée. Contre le mur de clôture, des barres de métal attendaient la déchèterie. Son œil étincela.

- Je te trouve bien prétentieuse, gamine ! T'es qui à la fin ?

- Et toi ! T'es qui ?

- Akira Kônen de l'université de Tokyo, répondit la grosse brute.

- Ouhaa ! Non seulement vous êtes à trois contre un mais en plus vous avez au moins deux ans de plus que lui ! Vous êtes vraiment à vomir !

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient, Anna Lou s'approchait lentement du cagibi en faisant mine de faire les cent pas.

- Alors voilà le deal : vous prenez vos cliques et vos claques et vous allez vous faire dorer…

- Sinon quoi ? explosa de rire Akira Kônen. Tu vas lâcher les grenouilles à nos trousses ! AH ! AH ! AH !

- Sinon, continua-t-elle sans se démonter, je vais devoir vous dévisser la tête comme un lampion !

- Allez les gars ! On l'attrape ! ordonna Akira Kônen. Puisqu'elle veut se frotter à moi, je vais lui faire ce plaisir !

Les trois malabars se ruèrent vers le mur du bâtiment. Anna Lou s'élança dans les airs et retomba sur le cagibi avec souplesse, après quoi elle sauta à terre et s'arma d'une barre de fer. L'adolescente courut à la rencontre des trois agresseurs et, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, l'un des deux affreux jojos tomba à terre après un coup de barre bien porté.

« _Bien joué ! Encore deux !_ _J'ai l'impression que ça va pas être de la tarte…_ »

Anna Lou recula de quelques pas. Akira Kônen et son copain se séparèrent et avancèrent d'un pas décidé sur elle.

« _Lequel ? Lequel en premier ?_ » paniqua-t-elle.

Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'élança sur le copain d'Akira qui se trouvait au plus près d'elle et feinta un coup de barre dans la poitrine tandis qu'elle asséna son coup au point le plus précieux de son anatomie. La douleur le plia en deux alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sans attendre une seconde, elle abandonna son arme, pivota et lança son genou droit dans le bas ventre d'Akira qui s'apprêtait à l'empoigner. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Elle porta un second coup puis un troisième et asséna le coup de grâce par son coude sur sa nuque.

Un sourire satisfait égaya son visage tandis qu'elle appréciait son œuvre en se frottant les mains. Le spectacle était pathétique !

Revenant soudain à la réalité quant à la cause de cet imprévu, elle rejoignit le blessé, lequel se relevait péniblement en s'accrochant à la cage de métal.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant.

- T'es Catwoman, toi ! dit le garçon avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça me fous un peu la honte d'avoir été secouru par une nana !

- Pour toi, c'est quoi le plus important : être là à discuter avec moi sans trop de dégâts ou seul sur un lit d'hôpital recouvert d'un plâtre avec les membres en extension ?

- T'as raison ! Tu veux bien m'aider à gagner les vestiaires, s'il te plaît ? C'est juste là, dit-il en montrant le bâtiment qu'elle avait traversé par les toits.

Anna Lou passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et le mena jusqu'aux vestiaires. Quand il fut assis sur le banc, il se laissa tomber contre le mur.

- Merci. Je m'appelle Sôun Nagayasu.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? T'as une sale tête quand même ! Je peux te conduire à l'infirmerie, si tu veux.

- C'est inutile ! Mes copains ne vont pas tarder maintenant. Mais merci quand même.

- OK ! Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. …Euh… Dis-moi, y a un autre moyen que passer par les toit pour retomber dans la cours du lycée ?

Sôun Nagayasu sourit.

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Suis ce locale jusqu'au bout. Tu verras une porte en métal nichée dans le mur : elle s'ouvre de l'intérieur. J'irais la fermer après l'entraînement.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup Sôun Nagayasu.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Sans toi… Enfin…

- Alors j'y vais ! conclut-elle.

Elle s'inclina pour le saluer et le laissa seul.

- Quel abrutit ! lâcha-t-il soudain. J'ai oublié de lui demander son nom !

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe débarquait au grand complet, le capitaine Kojirô Hyûga en tête.

- C'est quoi ce bordel dehors, Sôun ? râla Kojirô. Et c'est quoi ces gars à moitié sonnés ?

- Dites donc, les gars, dit Sôun à l'attention de son capitaine et de Ken et Takeshi. Vous nous aviez caché que la nouvelle c'était Catwoman !

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? lança Kojirô.

Sôun leur narra toute l'histoire avec zèle sans omettre, bien sûr, le très important passage des petites grenouilles !

- Attends ! Tu déconnes, là ! s'exclama Ken Wakashimazu.

- T'aurais du voir ça, Ken ! Même toi avec ton karaté, je suis pas certain que tu aurais fait mieux !

- Et on peut savoir ce qu'ils te voulaient ces mecs ! interrogea le capitaine avec réprimande.

- Cherches pas Kojirô, rétorqua Takeshi en bousculant Sôun d'un coup d'épaule. A tous les coups, c'est encore une histoire de fille !

Tous les gars éclatèrent de rire en voyant Sôun se tordre de douleur.

- Les gars, soyez sympas ! Que l'un de vous se porte volontaire pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie…

- Pourquoi ? Catwoman ne s'est pas chargé de tes blessures… minauda Yuji Takimoto, l'un des défenseurs.

- Elle me l'a proposé figure-toi ! Mais j'avais trop la honte !

- Mon pauvre Sôun ! Je préfère être dans mes crampons que dans les tiens ! Secouru par une nana qui met KO trois types trois fois plus gros qu'elle ! renchérit Yuji. Allez ! J'ai pitié !

Yuji et Sôun quittèrent les vestiaires pour l'infirmerie pendant que le reste de l'équipe se préparait pour l'entraînement.

- Tu peux croire ça, toi ? demanda Takeshi à Ken.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises avec cette fille…

- On avait pu constater qu'elle avait caractère bien trempé, hier, mais là ! Il faut avoir un sacré cran pour oser tenir tête à trois balèzes de leur trempe ! dit Takeshi.

Dans son coin, Kôjirô ne disait mot, écoutant ses amis parler de cette fille qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de leur causer des ennuis. Qui était-elle réellement sous ses airs d'adolescente modèle ? Par deux fois il avait eut la preuve qu'elle était beaucoup moins sage qu'il n'y paraissait… Il la revit s'élancer sur lui et plonger son regard céruléen dans le sien avant d'évacuer sa colère. Et il l'imagina donnant une bonne correction à ces trois abrutis, sa jupe volant dans le vent. Tout d'un coup, il secoua la tête comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis se dirigea vers le terrain.

- Allez les gars ! ordonna-t-il. On se bouge un peu ! On a perdu assez de temps !

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

Oyé ! Oyé !

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs. Voici enfin les 3 chapitres suivants qui ne manqueront pas de peps, c'est promis ! Anna Lou est toujours aussi énergique et spontanée et ça ne s'arrangera pas au fil de l'histoire… Pauvre Kojirô qui finira par en faire les frais (mais ça, vous le découvrirez dans les 3 prochains chapitres, désolée…)

Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture de ce n°6, petite remarque :

Mea-culpa : j'ai constaté quelques petites erreurs dans les précédents chapitres :

chap.4 : bien sûr ! Nos p'tits gars sont en terminale et non en première !

chap.5 : vous vous souvenez de Sôun ? Mais si ! La pôv'gars qui s'en est pris plain la tête par Akira et ses copains… Ça y est ? Vous remettez ? Eh bien en fait, il ne s'appelle pas Sôun ! Non, non ! C'est pas une blague ! Son nom, c'est Hiroshi Imai (je sais, je sais, ça n'a rien à voir !). Et son pote : Yuji ? Vous remettez ? Eh bien pareil pour lui : il s'appelle en fait Tsuneo Takashima !

Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois-ci.

ByeBye et bonne lecture à tous !

Tokiko.

**-6-**

**Premier jour de cours : bof…**

Les sons de cloche annonçant le rassemblement des élèves devant leur classe pour leur premier cours de la journée résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

Anna Lou était contente d'elle : elle avait pu explorer les lieux et ainsi se familiariser avec les locaux. Elle se sentait dès lors moins étrangère au lycée. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui faisait face à sa salle de classe, la tête et un genou posés contre la vitre, elle écoutait, depuis de longues minutes déjà, la musique sur son baladeur cd, le regard perdu dans les agitations de la ville émergeant de sa nuit.

Seule une dizaine d'élèves faisaient le pied de grue devant la classe. Certains improvisaient une révision de dernière minute, d'autres chahutaient joyeusement en attendant le professeur, mais tous la dévisageaient du coin de l'œil, affichant clairement une certaine méfiance pour cette forte tête qui avait osé défier le capitaine de leur équipe de foot, pas plus tard que la veille, alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver.

Un coup de tonnerre tira Anna Lou de ses pensées. La pluie commençait à tomber et de fines gouttes suintaient le long de la vitre. Elle rangea son discman dans son cartable et se leva du rebord de la fenêtre. La majeure partie des élèves de sa classe était là, maintenant, et aucun ne lui adressa ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour. Leur attitude de rejet envers elle l'agaça et la blessa mais elle se dit que si ces imbéciles étaient assez stupides pour ne pas voir en elle la fille sympathique et animée de bonnes intentions qu'elle était, ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle fasse vers eux le premier pas en signe de bonne volonté !

Anna Lou laissa échapper un soupir. Elle appréhendait cette journée en partie à cause de cet énergumène de Kojirô Hyûga. Elle ferma les paupières, prit une inspiration pour se redonner de l'énergie et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit son voisin de bureau, Kojirô, se diriger dans sa direction, suivi de ses deux copain du bureau d'à côté. Tous les trois la dévisageaient d'un air à la fois incrédule et stupéfait. Elle soutint leur regard sans se laisser déstabiliser par ces trois beaux gosses que tout le monde semblait respecter au plus au point et les défiait presque du regard. Ils avaient les cheveux mouillés et, quand ils la dépassèrent, un agréable parfum de musc embauma le couloir.

Une seconde sonnerie retentit. Leur professeur arrivait en courant, les bras chargés de copies. Il chercha non sans gaucherie dans ses poches et, une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa clé, ouvrit la porte de la classe des « Terminales Générales II ». Quand tous ses élèves furent installés, il réclama le silence d'une voix claire et distincte et dit, dans un français irréprochable :

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour Monsieur ! lui répondirent ses élèves à l'unisson en une cacophonie de baragouin français qui fit sourire Anna Lou.

- Alors ! reprit le professeur dans sa langue natale. Un mot dans mon casier ce matin m'annonçait l'arrivée, hier, de notre nouvelle élève française. Mademoiselle Bonnamy, voulez-vous bien vous levez, s'il vous plaît ?

« _Super ! Je vais encore me faire remarquer…_ »

Anna Lou s'exécuta sous l'œil incisif de la classe.

- Je me présente : Monsieur Yôichi Yui. Je suis votre professeur de français. Cependant, comme je suis pleinement conscient que mes cours ne vous seront d'aucune utilité, j'ai eu l'idée, en accord avec le proviseur, de vous donner des cours de japonais afin de vous perfectionner. Comme pour la classe de français, la première partie du cours sera consacrée à une leçon de grammaire, conjugaison, orthographe ou morphologie et syntaxe, et la seconde moitié du cours consistera à mettre en pratique la leçon par des exercices. Bien entendu, vous comprendrez qu'étant impossible de vous donner un cours traditionnel de langue vivante, il vous faudra être autonome et indépendante…

« _Ouais… Tu m'en diras tant…_ »

- Est-ce que cela vous convient, Mademoiselle ?

- Très bien. Ce sera très bien, Monsieur Yui.

- Mademoiselle, continua le professeur Yui, je suis ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe. Il est fort à parier que votre présence stimulera vos camarades en français. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

« _Stimuler mes camarades… Tu parles !_ _Rien n'est moins sûr..._ »

Monsieur Yui distribua des photocopies à son élève française en lui recommandant de bien analyser les leçons de grammaire et conjugaison en vue des exercices, puis il commença son cours de français pour le reste de la classe. Anna Lou étudia avec application les photocopies mais comme elle eut tôt fait d'en terminer, elle s'attacha à suivre le cours collectif. La leçon de français portait sur les compléments d'objet direct et indirect ainsi que les compléments circonstanciel et elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : le prof s'embrouillait un peu dans des explications confuses qui auraient dû être claires tant le sujet en était simplissime.

En fin de compte, le cours de français se déroula sans le moindre accroc malgré ses craintes depuis l'histoire de la veille. Mais apparemment Kojirô Hyûga ne daignait plus lui adresser un mot, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires si leurs échanges de propos devaient se terminer en altercation fulminante !

- Très bien, dit Monsieur Yui quand retentit la cloche à la fin de ses deux heures de cours. Je veux que vous me fassiez les exercices A, B, C, D et E pour lundi ! Vous pouvez aller vous aérer la tête !

- Merci Monsieur, répondirent quelques élèves à l'unisson.

- Au revoir et à jeudi ! conclut Monsieur Yui en français en quittant la classe.

Anna Lou passa les dix minutes de pause dans le couloir à écouter sa musique. Elle se sentait seule mais elle se refusait à demander la charité d'une amitié !

Quand la cloche sonna, elle retourna en classe où un nouveau professeur attendait déjà. Qui disait nouveau professeur disait nouvelle matière : Monsieur Daisuke Nakada était le professeur de littérature et d'histoire/géographie. Après de brèves présentations, ce professeur distingué et réservé attaqua son cours de littérature sans autre commentaire.

Midi.

- Vous pouvez aller déjeuner, dit Monsieur Nakada. A cet après-midi en histoire.

Anna Lou s'étira de tout son long et se dirigea vers la salle de repos des élèves. Ici, chacun portait son déjeuner et mangeait dans une vaste salle prévue à cet effet ou dehors, à l'ombre des platanes. Ce jour là, il pleuvait à torrent aussi, la salle de repos était-elle bondée. Anna Lou s'approcha d'une longue tablée où elle convoitait une des dernières places de libres. Quand elle s'y installa, toutes les conversations de la table cessèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle d'un air réprobateur.

« _D'accord ! C'est de mieux en mieux !_ »

Mais peu lui importait la bêtise de ces imbéciles à l'esprit étriqué. Elle devait s'accrocher ne serait-ce que pour Nico qui se réjouissait de sa présence. Sans compter qu'au moindre faux pas…

La longue table se vida rapidement sans que personne ne vienne plus prendre place tandis que la salle de repos ne désemplissait pas. Seule, l'épaule appuyée au mur, Anna Lou déjeunait tranquillement tout en bouquinant, donnant le change quant à ses sentiments : elle se montrait indifférente au rejet alors qu'elle souffrait de cet antipathie unanime envers elle.

A quelques tables de là, Hiroshi Imai rejoignait son équipe, un bras en écharpe.

- Eh bien Hiroshi ! s'exclama Tsuneo Takashima. T'as pas l'air super frais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras exactement ? demanda Hideto Koike. Je te rappelle qu'on a un match important dans deux semaines alors c'est pas le moment d'être blessé !

- Eh ! Oh ! On se calme, les gars ! répondit Hiroshi en dévorant son déjeuner. Y a pas d'lézard ! C'est juste un léger froissement musculaire : dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus !

- Et l'entraînement alors ? Tu ne peux pas te vanter d'un talent qui te permette de passer outre, je crois… dit Kojirô avec acrimonie.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y en a que pour quelques jours…

- Kojirô a raison, renchérit Takeshi Sawada. C'est un match de qualification pour le championnat national inter lycées qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre !

- Toi et ta manie de courir les filles… observa Kazuki Sorimachi. Un jour ou l'autre, il ne faudra pas t'étonner si tu retrouve tes coucougnettes dans un bocal de formol posé sur ta table de chevet !

Toute l'équipe explosa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la salle y compris Anna Lou, laquelle replongea le nez dans son bouquin quand elle croisa le regard de Ken Wakashimazu.

- Pfff… C'est bon, les gars ! souffla Hiroshi. J'ai compris ! Ça aurait pu être pire aussi !

- Ouais ! Merci Catwoman ! lança Tsuneo Takashima. Sans elle, tu étais bon pour l'hôpital !

- Tout de même, reprit Hiroshi dont les pupilles se dilataient de convoitise. Elle est drôlement forte. Et super mignonne avec ça ! C'est décidé ! cria-t-il presque, en tapant le poing sur la table. Je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi !

Tous les membres de l'équipe le dévisagèrent, plus perplexe que surpris.

- T'as fini tes conneries ! grogna Kojirô. Il va falloir que tu revois un peu tes priorité mon gars ! Tu as beau être un atout pour l'équipe, garde bien en tête que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire virer du groupe si un incident comme celui de ce matin devait se reproduire !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de sortir avec Catwoman serait un problème pour l'équipe…

- Economise ta salive, coupa Ken. Elle n'acceptera jamais de sortir avec toi !

- Et pourquoi ça, Monsieur !

- C'est le genre de fille qui ne s'intéresse pas au mec pour lequel elle doit voler au secours ! Elle a trop de tempérament et de vivacité pour un type comme toi…

- …Mm… Oui… En quelque sorte, susurra Tsuneo, tu insinues que le type qui ferait craquer Catwoman c'est le genre karatéka grand brun baraqué !

- Hein ?... Mais non voyons ! baffouilla Ken, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en fleur, en manquant s'étouffer avec son riz.

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire, attirant une fois de plus l'attention sur elle.

Ken leva les yeux vers la grande table dépeuplée mais Anna Lou avait déserté la salle de repos.

Le cours d'histoire dura tout l'après-midi. Quatre longues heures durant lesquelles Anna Lou crut mourir de solitude. Elle remercia le ciel quand la cloche sonna la fin de la journée et espéra vivement que Nico ne serait pas en retard.

Elle laissa partir la foule et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

En passant la grille du lycée, elle vit brièvement un groupe dont la discussion semblait animée. Elle s'arrêta, regarda alentour, cherchant son frère qui, comme toujours se faisait désirer, et passait son chemin quand une voix l'interpella :

- EH ! Attends s'il te plaît !

Elle se retourna, étonnée.

« _Le type de ce matin ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_ »

En jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur le groupe, elle reconnut trois têtes familières.

« _Et zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux !_ »

- Salut ! dit-elle avec un sourire discret mi figue mi raisin. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois…

- Oui, grâce à toi. Merci encore.

- Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… (Elle réfléchit un instant : ce type était la seule personne de tout ce fichu bahut qui lui adressait la parole et elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer une remarque plutôt désagréable à entendre… Oh ! Et puis après tout, la franchise était un des traits de caractère qui faisaient sa personnalité et les gens qui ne s'accommodaient pas de ça pouvaient bien aller se faire voir !) …Aller se frotter à ce genre d'individus pour impressionner la galerie quand on n'a pas les moyens de riposter, ce n'est pas très futé…

Le groupe n'en perdait pas une miette et ne put se retenir de rire en entendant ces paroles si pleines de bon sens, au fond. Hiroshi s'assombrit mais ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il, est-ce qu…

- LOU ! EH OH ! LOU !

Toute l'assemblée se retourna. Nico faisait de grands gestes de l'autre côté de la route.

- Il faut que j'y aille, se précipita Anna Lou. Au revoir.

Elle courut auprès de son frère qui l'enlaça avant de la débarrasser de ses affaires. Ils grimpèrent dans la petite voiture bleue et disparurent au tournant de la rue.

- On dirait qu'elle t'a plutôt bien cerné la p'tite ! constata Hideto Koike. Un ego démesuré qui cherche sans arrêt à épater les nanas…

- Mais enfin ! bégaya Hiroshi encore scié par ce départ précipité. C'est qui celui-là ?

- Oh ! Lui ? s'empressa de répondre Kazuki. Takeshi pense que c'est son mec…

- Quoi ? Mais il a facile dix ans de plus qu'elle !

- Bon ! coupa Kojirô irrité. Si Joli Cœur a finit ses pitreries, on va peut-être pouvoir aller à l'entraînement !


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

Rumeurs

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Nico ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la morosité de sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lou ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance en posant une main sur la sienne avec délicatesse.

- Rien ! répondit-elle avec un entrain forcé. Tout va bien, je t'assure ! J'ai juste un peu le mal du pays, voilà tout…

- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas tout, petite sœur. Depuis hier soir, tu es mélancolique et bouleversée. Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ?

- Ne te fait donc pas tant de soucis pour moi, Nico ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est juste un moment de nostalgie. Ça va passer ! Regarde ! ajouta-t-elle en montrant son visage d'un doigt. Visage heureux, mental joyeux ! (Et elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.)

- LOOOOOOOOOOOU… insista Nico. Ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens… Tu sais que j'obtiendrai ce que je veux même si j'y mets le temps…

Elle le considéra un moment et comprit à son expression déterminée qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

- C'est le lycée, finit-elle par obtempérer après un long soupir. J'y suis considérée comme le loup blanc ! (En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle faisait des mimiques avec ses mains qui firent sourire Nico.) La forte tête à ne surtout pas fréquenter !

- Tu as fait quelque chose qui incite les autres à se méfier de toi ?...

- Non ! Je te jure que non ! Mon altercation avec ce type, là, Kojirô Hyûga, est le seul incident de parcours…

Anna Lou repensa à la bagarre du matin au stade de foot mais n'en mentionna rien à son frère. Après tout, l'histoire n'avait, semble-t-il, pas fait de remous…

- C'est qui exactement, ce Hyûga ?

- Quelle importance ? De toutes façons, la dispute n'a duré que quelques minutes.

- Réponds !

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

- Ah ! Et bien, cherches pas plus loin ! Tu t'en es pris à une idole ! Et il est fort à parier que l'histoire s'est répandue dans le lycée comme une traînée de poudre !

- Une idole ! Ce… Ce sale macho !

- A Tôhô, les joueurs de foot sont la coqueluche et la fierté de tout le lycée… Plus qu'un sport, le football est devenu, au fil des trois dernières années, le fer de lance du lycée Tôhô, largement en tête devant des activités plus traditionnelles comme le kendo ou l'aïkido ! Il suffit que Kojirô Hyûga soit un des piliers de l'équipe pour que tu te sois attiré l'antipathie de toute l'école !

- Génial ! souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête sur son bol de thé. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir de me faire des amis ici…

- Allons ! Lou ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je t'ai pourtant bien vue discuter avec quelqu'un, hier…

- Euh… Oui…

« _Zut ! Il va me poser des tas de questions et m'obliger à me trahir sur la bagarre ! Changes de sujet, ma vieille… Changes vite de sujet avant qu'il n…_ »

- C'était qui ? Un camarade de classe ?

- Euh… Non… hésita-t-elle.

« _Invente un truc ! N'importe quoi ! Pourvu que ce soit crédible !_ »

- En fait, bafouilla-t-elle, il m'a montré comment entrer dans la cour du lycée, hier matin. Tu comprends, la grille était fermée. Quand tu es arrivé, j'étais en train de le remercier…

« _Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire… Et puis, il y a une part de vérité dans ce tout petit mensonge…_ »

- Ah. En tous les cas, il avait l'air de bien apprécier ta compagnie…

- Peu importe : il n'est pas en classe avec moi et il est probable que je ne le revois plus…

- Tu sais quoi ! annonça soudain Nicolas en se levant de sa chaise. Ce week-end, on va bouger ! Ça te remontera le moral !

- Ah ouais ?... fît-elle intéressée.

- Exactement ! Sais-tu qu'un grand évènement se prépare ?...

- Un grand évènement ! Quel genre !

- Dans quinze jours, c'est la Fête des Cerisiers en Fleurs ! Un grand symbole traditionnel au Japon !

- Un symbole traditionnel ?

- Les fleurs de cerisier symbolisent le renouveau et en cela une grande confiance quant aux espoirs pour la nouvelle saison. On ferme les yeux au passé, on tend les bras vers l'avenir… Pendant deux jours, c'est l'euphorie dans les rues ! Les quartiers sont embellis de lampions de toutes les couleurs, des bénévoles animent des stands dont le maître mot est plaisir, et la population revêt pour l'occasion le kimono traditionnel japonais.

- Ouhaa… Et donc, cette fête a lieu ce week-end !

- Non. Dans deux semaines ! Tu écoutes ce que j'te dis !

- Mais tu viens de dire à l'instant qu'on allait bouger ce week-end !

- Oui. Je t'emmène faire les boutiques ! Et crois-moi : pour la Fête des Cerisiers en Fleurs, tu seras la plus belle de toutes les fleurs ! Et puis… Il te faut aussi une robe pour le bal de l'école…

- Quoi ! Un bal ! Il est hors de question que j'aille m'exhiber dans un bal !

- Si, tu iras. C'est le bal des Cerisiers en Fleurs alors tu iras.

- Non, je n'irais pas.

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Et pourquoi ça, Mademoiselle ?

- Primo, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'un bal avait lieu dans deux semaines et secundo, il est carrément exclut que je me pointe seule à un bal !

- Alors voilà donc le problème ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il reste deux semaines : d'ici là, quelqu'un t'aura invitée !

- Je refus…

- Oh là là ! coupa Nico en lui présentant sa montre. Tu as vu l'heure ? Jeune fille, en voiture si vous ne voulez pas arriver à la bourre !

Comme la veille, toute l'école lui jeta des regards foudroyants dès son arrivée. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait fait demi tour direct mais elle repensa à son frère et à sa déception s'il elle abandonnait si tôt. Non ! Il fallait tenir bon ! Elle était une battante ! S'avouer vaincu ne faisait pas partie du plan !

La matinée passa à la vitesse d'une course de lombrics ! Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de prendre des heures de colle pour avoir papoté avec son voisin pendant les cours !

Le temps étant encore incertain, elle emporta son déjeuner et son meilleur ami le bouquin à la salle de repos. Il y avait toujours autant de monde. La place où elle s'était installée la veille était libre : « _ils craignent peut-être de choper un microbe français_, pensa-t-elle en souriant. _Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Cette place sera ma place attitrée !_ »

Non loin de là, les joueurs de l'équipe de foot s'installaient à leur place habituelle.

- Où est Kazuki ? demanda Takeshi aux autres en s'asseyant.

- Aucune idée, répondirent Tsuneo, Hiroshi et Hideto qui partageaient la classe de Kazuki.

Les garçons étaient assez silencieux aujourd'hui. Même Hiroshi qui avait toujours une anecdote à raconter se montrait discret.

- Salut les gars ! dit une jolie fille rousse accompagnée de ses deux amies en s'approchant du groupe. Vous connaissez la dernière ?

- On n'est pas intéressé, Saeko ! la rembarra Ken.

- C'est pourtant très instructif, au contraire !

Les deux copines gloussèrent.

- Tu veux bien nous épargner tes commérages de vieille concierge de bas quartier ! On voudrait déjeuner tranquille ! râla Kojirô.

- C'est au sujet de la nouvelle… Croyez-moi, ça vaut son pesant d'or ! dit-elle sur un ton suffisant.

Tous les regards se levèrent.

- Ouais… Et alors ? reprit Kojirô.

- Et alors ! Vous serez intéressés d'apprendre que si elle a atterrit au Japon, c'est parce qu'elle s'est faite virer de trois lycées en deux ans et que plus aucun établissement ne veut d'elle en France !

Les garçons portèrent les yeux sur Anna Lou presque simultanément. Se sentant observée, cette dernière leva la tête de son livre et, constatant tous les regards braqués sur elle, elle rougit et replongea le nez dans sa lecture.

- Je ne connaît pas les raisons de ses renvois successifs mais croyez-moi : je mène l'enquête !

- Casses-toi, Saeko ! lança Ken. Tu siffles comme un cobra et tu vas finir par baver ton venin dans mon bento !

- Je vous jure que si je découvre un truc, j'en ferai les gros titres du journal de l'école ! continua-t-elle sans écouter le moindre mot de ce que l'un ou l'autre des garçons lui disait.

Les deux potiches qui l'accompagnaient approuvèrent de grands signes de tête et pouffèrent d'un petit rire pincé. Sur ce, elles s'éloignèrent en direction d'une autre table, sûrement informer ses occupants de leur scoop.

- Quelle serpent, cette fille ! releva Ken. Maintenant qu'elle a trouvé une proie pour y planter ses crocs, elle ne va pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

- Si elle cause des problèmes à Catwoman, je lui arrache la langue ! lança Hiroshi avec vivacité.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! décréta Kojirô. Tu te tiens tranquille et c'est tout !

- EH LES GARS !

Kazuki arrivait à la course, bousculant au passage une fille à moitié dans la lune.

- Excuse ! (Il rejoignit ses amis, s'installa et avant même d'avoir reprit son souffle :) Vous ne devinerez jamais !

- Catwoman est ici parce que plus aucun lycée ne veut d'elle en France après ses trois exclusions ! s'exclama Hideto.

Kazuki les considéra d'un air perplexe.

- Saeko est passé par là ! dit Takeshi.

- Ah ! Saeko ! Tout s'explique… Mais j'ai encore mieux ! Je sais pourquoi elle s'est fait virée de son premier lycée.

- On s'en foue, Kazuki ! Mange ! grogna Ken.

- Je trouve que tu prends bien la mouche quand on parle de Catwoman, dis donc... fit remarquer Tsuneo.

- Je ne prends pas la mouche ! Je pense seulement que sa vie privée ne nous regarde pas ! Et puis, si Monsieur Ishisawa lui a donné sa chance à Tôhô, c'est qu'elle devait bien avoir des circonstances atténuantes !

- Elle a été prise en train de taguer les murs de son lycée ! continua Kazuki sans prêter attention à Ken.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Kojirô.

- J'étais au secrétariat et j'ai entendu une conversation entre le proviseur et votre prof de français…

- Tu te rends compte que si cette histoire vient aux oreilles de Saeko, elle va en faire la une du journal ! souligna Hideto.

- Eh, les gars ! Catwoman a pris des risques pour secourir Hiroshi alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée ! Elle aurait pu être renvoyé si quelqu'un l'avait surprise… dit Tsuneo.

- Ou pire ! renchérit Hideto. Imaginez une seconde qu'elle n'ait pas eu le dessus sur les trois abrutis… Que lui auraient-ils fait à votre avis ?... Hein !

- Pas un mot de toute cette histoire, hein les gars ? Je compte sur vous ! supplia Hiroshi.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Saeko ? reprit Kojirô. Elle mène l'enquête ! Et telle que je la connaît, elle grattera la terre jusqu'à trouver le trésor ! …Pfff… Cette fille est une plaie ! Et la nouvelle n'est pas au bout des problèmes ! Si vous voulez mon avis, mieux vaut éviter d'approcher d'elle si on ne veut pas avoir des problèmes nous aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir le provo nous sucrer le championnat national inter lycées parce qu'une révolté s'amuse à défier l'autorité sous nos yeux !

- Parce que tu n'as jamais défié l'autorité, toi ! critiqua Ken.

- Si… Mais je prends mes responsabilités et je fais en sorte de ne pas entraîner les autres !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle puisse représenter un danger pour qui que ce soit dans ce lycée ? poursuivit Ken qui commençait à perdre patience. Jusqu'à présent, tout le mal qu'elle ait fait est d'être venu en aide à Hiroshi !

Les répliques passaient de l'un à l'autre avec nervosité et le reste du groupe craignait que la discussion ne dégénère…

- Ecoutez, dit Takeshi, ça ne vaut pas le coup de se dispu…

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Ken ? demanda Kojirô. Tu réagis bizarrement aujourd'hui !

- Laisses tomber ! lança Ken en se levant de sa chaise.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle de repos sous le regard interdit du groupe.

L'après-midi fut aussi calme que le matin. Cependant, au moment où Anna Lou s'apprêtait à partir, alors qu'ils étaient restés seuls dans la salle de classe, Kojirô s'interposa entre elle et l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je te conseille de rester loin, très loin, du terrain de foot et surtout des joueurs !

D'abord atterrée, elle ne sut quoi répondre dans l'instant. Figée, elle ne comprenait pas une telle réaction de sa part puisqu'à l'évidence elle était toujours loin, très loin, de tout le monde !

- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux et comme je le veux ! Et ce n'est pas un caïd, aussi populaire soit-il, qui va me dicter ma conduite ! Maintenant, laisses-moi passer avant qu'il me prenne l'envie de t'arracher un œil pour m'en servir d'anti-stress !

Elle avait parlé sur un ton calme et posé, articulant les mots pour être sûre d'être bien comprise dans cette langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement. S'il lui cherchait des problèmes, elle n'hésiterait pas à répliquer.

Kojirô se pencha sur elle, plongea son regard noir dans ses yeux bleus et la mit en garde.

- Méfies-toi ! Je t'ai à l'œil !

Il quitta la classe sur ces paroles, la laissant interdite quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, s'élançant dans le couloir pour rejoindre Nico qui l'attendait sûrement, elle sourit tandis qu'elle courait à vive allure.

« _Eh bien ! Voilà qui promet d'être plus amusant ! Peut-être les cours vont-ils être moins ennuyeux à partir de maintenant !_ »


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Un ange

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme elle avait commencé et Anna Lou accueillit avec soulagement et enchantement ce premier week-end japonais.

Ce samedi là, la précipitation ne fut pas à l'ordre du jour. La grasse matinée s'éternisa et repoussa l'heure du déjeuner de deux bonnes heures ! Prendre le temps de vivre était une condition de vie très prisée dans la famille Bonnamy et Nico et Anna Lou ne se privèrent pas d'en profiter.

- Quel est le programme, aujourd'hui ? demanda l'adolescente en débarrassant la table.

- Voyons… Shopping dans un premier temps et puis… Pourquoi pas un ciné !

- Mm… C'est tentant… Quel film ?

- Comme je sais que tu adores les films d'action, je te propose le sublime « Il était une fois en Chine » : tu verras, cascades et combats à gogo !

Dès que la maison fut rangée, Nico emmena sa sœur dévaliser les boutiques de Tokyo. Il lui avait promis qu'elle serait la plus jolie fleur de la fête et il comptait bien tenir parole !

Nico commença par l'emmener dans la boutique la plus réputée pour ses kimonos : « Plaisir des Sens ». Plus qu'une simple boutique, ce commerce là était un véritable hall d'exposition de kimonos ! En passant la porte, Nico crut qu'il venait de lâcher un fauve dans une arène ! Anna Lou ne savait où donner de la tête et ne prenait pas le temps de s'attacher à un kimono qu'un autre lui tapait dans l'œil ! Finalement, après des heures de tergiversations sur tel ou tel modèle, elle finit, après une bonne dizaine d'essayages, par choisir SON kimono, au grand soulagement des vendeuses et de son frère ! Anna Lou fut beaucoup plus expéditive dans le choix de ses claques en bois.

Après ça, restait la robe de soirée. Changement de boutique, changement d'ambiance aussi… Anna Lou se montra largement moins enthousiaste quant au choix de sa robe de bal et Nico dut se montrer insistant pour qu'elle daigne enfin accepter d'essayer quelques tenues. A la troisième, Nico sut que c'était la bonne et pris conscience que sa petite sœur n'était plus si petite qu'il y paraissait. Avec les chaussures et un tour de cou assortis, elle les ferait tous craquer…

- Je t'attends dehors pendant que tu payes, dit Anna Lou.

- D'accord mais ne t'éloigne pas…

- Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir, tu as dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour moi, aujourd'hui… Tu n'aurais pas du faire tant de folie… Surtout… Surtout pour cette robe !

- Voilà qu'elle va me reprocher de dépenser mon argent pour elle ! s'exclama Nico à l'attention de la vendeuse. Puis, s'adressant à sa sœur : Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. On dirait qu'elle a été faite spécialement pour toi !

En attendant son frère dans la rue, Anna Lou contemplait la vitrine d'un traiteur, salivant devant des mets alléchants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, râla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il en met un temps !

Elle retournait à la boutique de vêtements quand une dame pâle au regard vide se planta devant elle. Elle bredouilla quelques syllabes inaudibles et tomba en avant dans les bras d'Anna Lou. Paniquée et tétanisée, l'adolescente, incapable d'articuler un mot, implora du regard l'aide d'une âme charitable mais tous les passants semblaient se moquer éperdument du sort de cette dame. Quand elle retrouva enfin tous ses moyens, elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

- NICO ! NIIIICO ! VIIIIIITE !

- Au bon sang ! lâcha-t-il en constatant la scène. Vite ! Appelez une ambulance ! somma-t-il à l'une des vendeuses qui l'avait suivi.

- Ça va aller, Madame… On va s'occuper de vous… Tout ira bien… répétait avec douceur Anna Lou pour tenter de rassurer sa malade qui ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune fille.

- Madame ! dit Nicolas. Vous m'entendez ? Quel est votre nom ? Est-ce que vous pouvez serrer ma main ?

- Monsieur ! Toutes les ambulances du centre de secours et de l'hôpital sont sur les lieux d'un accident grave à la périphérie de Tokyo ! annonça la vendeuse. Les secours ne seront pas là avant une heure !

- Quoi ! s'insurgea Nicolas. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Lou ! Reste avec elle ! Je vais chercher la voiture : on va la conduire nous-même aux urgences !

Il s'exécuta : il gara la voiture en double file et y installa la dame à l'arrière pendant que sa sœur chargeait le coffre de leurs achats. Puis, Anna Lou monta auprès de la dame sur la banquette arrière, Nico prit place au volant et la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roue en direction de l'hôpital.

Anna Lou serrait la dame dans ses bras comme pour la protéger d'un danger invisible, sa main caressant la sienne, tout en continuant de lui susurrer des mots de réconfort.

- Rassurez-vous, Madame, dit Nicolas en freinant devant la porte des urgences. On y est. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Un groupe de blouses blanches s'empressa de prendre en charge la malade pendant que Nico leur faisait un topo sur les circonstances de son malaise.

- Très bien ! assura un médecin. On va s'occuper d'elle. Savez-vous comment elle s'appelle ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme. Elle n'a pas pu dire un mot...

Nico et Anna Lou suivirent le lit roulant jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière leur demande d'aller patienter en salle d'attente.

Il s'écoula une heure avant que le médecin ne les rejoigne.

- Cette dame a eut de la chance ! Elle serait morte si vous n'aviez pas eu la présence d'esprit de nous l'amener vous-même. Elle souffre d'une forme d'anémie liée à une maladie héréditaire qui détruit dangereusement ses globules rouges. Mais elle est tirée d'affaire à présent.

- Elle a pu vous parler ? demanda Anna Lou. Il faut prévenir sa famille…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle. Nous avons trouvé ses papiers d'identité dans la poche de sa veste. Ses enfants ne tarderont pas à arriver. Vous pouvez partir tranquilles.

Anna Lou et Nico échangèrent un regard soulagé et saluèrent le médecin.

- Alors, Lou ! Prête pour le ciné ? s'enquit Nico pour détendre l'atmosphère encore tendue alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture.

- S'il te plaît, rentrons. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur pour le ciné. J'ai eu si peur… J'ai cru qu'elle…

- Lou ! coupa Nico. Elle va bien ! Tu as bien réagit !

Il lui ouvrit sa portière et avant de la refermer derrière elle :

- Je suis fier de toi, petite sœur ! Allez ! On rentre.

La petite voiture quitta l'hôpital paisiblement en cette fin de journée rebondissante.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, trois enfants et leur grand frère se précipitaient vers le bureau des infirmières.

- Ma mère ! Où est ma mère !

- Du calme, Monsieur ! Donnez-moi votre nom, s'il vous plaît, demanda l'infirmière.

- Hyûga. Je suis son fils. Et voici mes frères et ma sœur.

- Oui. Madame Hyûga a été admise en milieu d'après-midi. Rassurez-vous, elle a fait un malaise dans la rue mais elle va bien maintenant.

- Pouvons-nous la voir ?

- Bien sûr. Aile sud, troisième étage, chambre 318. Mais vous ne devez pas la fatiguer : elle a besoin de repos.

Elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Kojirô et ses petits frères et sœur montaient déjà les étages dans l'ascenseur. Ils longèrent le long couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 318.

- Vous allez m'attendre un instant ici, tous les trois. Je vais voir si maman n'est pas trop fatiguée pour recevoir de la visite et je reviens vous chercher.

Kojirô disparut derrière la large porte battante et réapparut à peine deux minutes plus tard pour faire entrer les enfants. Quand chacun eut embrassé sa maman et fut rassuré de la voir souriante, Kojirô s'assit auprès d'elle.

- Que s'est-il passé, maman ?

Elle lui raconta tout ce dont elle se souvenait et termina par une conclusion qui piqua la curiosité de son fils :

- J'ai été sauvée par un ange aux yeux bleus…


	9. Chapter 9

Hi mes p'tits loups !

Avant tout, un MERCI à mes lecteurs lesquels, j'ai constaté, sont de plus en plus nombreux. Ça fait chaud au cœur… J'en verserais presque ma p'tite larme…

Certains diront que je traîne en longueur… Et je leur donne tout à fait raison. Mais, que voulez-vous , je n'aime pas bâcler les choses : j'aime prendre mon temps pour que tout soit aussi bien que possible. Je ne précipite pas les choses parce que je tiens à ce que les personnages soient bien implantés dans le décor et les esprits avant d'approfondir les relations entre eux. Mais… N'ayez aucune inquiétude : tout ça va bien finir par se décanter un peu (j'ai quelques idées au fond du placard…). Ceci dit, je trouve que ça remue quand même pas mal au lycée Tôhô !

Vous avez déjà lu des romans à l'eau de rose ? (Je sais : ma question est peut-être un peu brutale…) Moi, je m'y suis essayée (quoi ! Mon seul objectif était de ne pas mourir idiote !) et j'ai remarqué une chose : les relations conflictuelles, les malentendus, les allusions suggestives, les rivalités… Tous ces démêlés qui s'enchevêtrent au fil d'un récit donnent du piquant à l'histoire et c'est très grisant de laisser son esprit partir dans tous les sens à s'imaginer tout un tas de trucs romantiques et passionnées (ou autre…) entre les persos… C'est ce que j'adore dans les romances : les préliminaires… (Et inutile de faire la moue blasée : je sais que je ne suis pas la seule !) Bien souvent, quand le dernier chapitre tombe avec son dénouement écrit noir sur blanc, on a la sensation d'être en manque de quelque chose… Oh là, là ! Pourquoi je raconte ça, moi ?... Ah ! Oui ! Pour justifier le fait que ça traîne en longueur… Pathétique !

Bien ! Avant de vous abandonner à ces trois nouveaux chapitres, je tiens à faire une dédicace toute particulière : je dédis cette série de chapitres à Pandra qui ne manque jamais de m'adresser un petit mot sympa ou une marque d'encouragement… Pandra, j'ai adoré écrire ces trois chapitres là (faut croire que j'étais inspirée à ce moment là…) et j'avoue que je suis très satisfaite du résultat. J'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant…

Très bonne lecture à tous. Bye.

Tokkiko.

**-9-**

**Nouveau départ**

- LOU ! GROUILLES UN PEU, ON VA FINIR PAR ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Une nouvelle semaine démarrait et la journée promettait d'être fort agréable. Enfin… En ce qui concernait la météo, bien sûr !

- JE T'ATTENDS DANS LA VOITURE ! finit par décider Nicolas.

Anna Lou était particulièrement de bonne humeur, ce matin, et elle décréta que rien de ce qui se passerait au lycée aujourd'hui ne lui enlèverait son entrain. Elle traversa la maison au pas de course, verrouilla la porte d'entrée à double tour et dévala les marches du couloir quatre à quatre. Son frère l'accueillit dans la voiture en grommelant quelques remontrances et la voiture déserta sa place de stationnement pour la journée.

Devant la grille du lycée, seuls cinq ou six élèves déambulaient d'une démarche nonchalante.

- Bravo ! dit Nico en se garant. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ne compte pas sur moi pour être ponctuel ce soir ! Je vais devoir rattraper le temps perdu au boulot !

- Comme si c'était exceptionnel que tu sois en retard… le taquina Anna Lou.

- Files ! Bonne journée !

Anna Lou fila à vive allure vers sa classe tandis que la cloche, certainement la seconde sonnerie compte tenu du dépeuplement de la cour, retentissait. Heureusement, elle intégra le groupe des élèves de sa classe avant l'arrivée du professeur.

En passant devant Kojirô, Ken et Takeshi, elle leur adressa un sourire rayonnant de joie et empreint de provocation. Après tout, puisque Kojirô voulait lui chercher des poux dans la tête, elle allait lui donner de bonnes raisons… Elle se sentait une pêche d'enfer, capable de tenir tête à toute une meute de lycéens enragés. Comme à l'habitude, tous la dévisagèrent sans lui adresser le moindre mot.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec défi.

Il y eut un bourdonnement de foule. Cette fille était vraiment culottée ! Kojirô la toisa. Takeshi parut impressionné d'un tel aplomb. Ken lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Anna Lou rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bonnamy ! lui répondit le professeur Akashi.

Anna Lou sursauta et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Le cours de maths dura toute la matinée, entrecoupé de la pause de dix heures. Bien que l'attitude des autres soit restée inchangée depuis la semaine précédente, Anna Lou crut déceler un changement, si mince fut-il, sans toutefois pouvoir le définir précisément. Enfin ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester prisonnière de son mur de solitude.

A la pause déjeuner, elle hésita un long moment entre l'ombre agréable des platanes et la salle de repos bruyante. A bien y réfléchir, elle se dit qu'avec le beau temps, la salle de repos serait déserte et par conséquent plus agréable pour un déjeuner tranquille et sans embrouille. Elle s'installa donc à sa place habituelle, sortit ses couverts, son fidèle bouquin et s'apprêtait à déguster l'excellent plat mitonné avec soin par Nico quand un groupe de filles prit place à l'autre bout de la table.

« _Eh bien ! Finalement, la tranquillité, c'est pas pour ce midi ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas de places ailleurs !_ »

La salle de repos était calme. Si ce n'est les caquetages incessants, stridents et futiles de ses voisines de table qui commençaient à l'agacer. Heureusement, elles ne lui imposèrent pas leur présence plus longtemps que nécessaire pour son plus grand contentement.

« _C'est ça ! Bye Bye !_ »

Les filles remballèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Elles croisèrent les joueurs de l'équipe de foot et les saluèrent.

- Où vas-tu, Ken ? demanda Takeshi en voyant son ami passer devant leur table sans s'y arrêter.

Ken s'immobilisa. Son regard était fixé sur Anna Lou.

- Aujourd'hui, je déjeune avec la nouvelle ! lança-t-il. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on l'exclut plus longtemps. Il faut apprendre à connaître les gens avant de les juger !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Kojirô.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, Kojirô et je sais aussi que c'est en partie une question de fierté parce qu'elle t'a renvoyé baladé le jour de son arrivée. Mais je suis sûr que tu te méprends sur elle.

Il fit face à ses amis :

- Vous pouvez me suivre. Où déjeuner sans moi. Ça m'est complètement égal ! Mais je ne la laisserai pas déjeuner un jour de plus seule dans son coin.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit la table d'Anna Lou.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? fît Hiroshi. Il a raison ! Moi, j'y vais aussi !

- Eh ! Attendez-moi les gars ! lança Tsuneo.

Takeshi pivota vers son capitaine et lui fît signe de le suivre.

- OK ! capitula Kojirô. Tant qu'elle reste à sa place…

Anna Lou, sa fourchette coincée entre ses dents, semblait absorbée par sa lecture et ne remarqua pas de suite la présence des garçons près de la table.

- Hem… Est-ce que ça t'embête si on s'installe ? demanda Ken.

Anna Lou sursauta et en laissa tomber sa fourchette. Elle leva les yeux de son roman et la stupéfaction couvrit son visage. Ken se tenait en face d'elle. Tous ses amis - y compris Kojirô Hyûga ! – attendaient qu'elle veuille bien leur accorder son approbation.

- Génial ! bougonna-t-elle en les observant tous un par un, droit dans les yeux. Après la volée de greluches volubiles, le club des gros bras !

- On vient en ami, précisa Ken. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en montrant la chaise devant lui.

Anna Lou se leva, se pencha vers la chaise en l'examinant de loin et se rassit sous les regards interloqués des garçons.

- Mon nom n'y est pas inscrit ! Et puis… C'est un lieu public ici…

Le groupe s'installa dans un vacarme qui attira l'attention de toute la salle, déclenchant une vive rumeur au sein des élèves présents.

- On dirait que ça va jaser dans les couloirs… constata Anna Lou en reprenant ses occupations.

L'atmosphère resta tendue de longues minutes, personne n'osant entamer la conversation.

Ken se lança le premier.

- Je m'appelle Ken Wakashimazu.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es, répondit-elle sans un regard. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on partage la même classe depuis une semaine…

- C'est vrai. Personne ne s'est montré très sympa avec toi jusqu'à présent mais…

Anna Lou leva le nez et plongea ses yeux cobalt dans son regard gêné.

- Mais ?... répéta-t-elle.

- Mais… Considérons ce jour comme un nouveau départ, tu veux ? Alors voilà : bonjour ! Je m'appelle Ken Wakashimazu !

Ses amis avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Kojirô plus que les autres. Hiroshi faillit même s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

Anna Lou les considéra tous avec hésitation : Ken, aussi rouge qu'un feu stop, semblait attendre avec impatience sa réponse ; à côté de lui, Hiroshi souriait bêtement ; assis à côté d'elle, Kojirô étalait sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne ; quand aux autres, finalement, ils avaient tous une bonne tête bien sympathique ! Anna Lou referma son livre et leur sourit :

- Bonjour ! dit-elle enfin. Je m'appelle Anna Lou Bonnamy !

La pression retomba aussitôt.

- Alors, tu connaît déjà Kojirô et Takeshi, dit Ken en les montrant du doigt. Et Hiroshi, aussi, précisa-t-il en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil dont elle ne comprit pas le sens.

- Moi, c'est Tsuneo ! Tsuneo Takashima !

- Moi, je m'appelle Kazuki Sorimachi et lui, c'est Hideto Koike !

- OK… Je ne vous promets pas de ne pas me mélanger les pinces dans vos prénoms dans les premiers temps mais je vais faire des efforts…

- Dis donc ! enchaîna Hiroshi. Tu es partie bien vite, hier. C'était qui ce t…

Ken lui décocha un coup de pied dans le tibia qui lui cloua le bec instantanément.

- Tu manges toujours comme les néandertaliens ou c'est un signe distinctif des français !

- Kojirô… Ne commences pas, veux-tu… requérra Ken.

- Quoi ! Je trouve que j'ai énormément de mérite de devoir supporter sa présence pendant mon déjeuner ! J'ai l'impression de manger à côté du docteur Einstein pendant qu'il trifouille les entrailles de sa créature !

Anna Lou se fixa et l'affronta du regard.

- Si ma présence te dérange, libre à toi d'aller te faire dorer ! riposta-t-elle avec mordant. Je n'ai pas cherché ta compagnie !

Les garçons sourirent. Elle n'avait aucun besoin que l'un d'eux prenne sa défense : elle avait assez de caractère et de répartie pour tenir tête à tout un régiment de Kojirô.

- Et puis c'est quoi cette horreur que tu manges ! relança Kojirô. On dirait le vomi de mon p'tit frère !

- Le vomi de… HE ! Le malabar en puissance ! T'es toujours comme ça ou tu te mets exceptionnellement en frais pour moi ! Parce que si tu te donnes du mal exprès en mon honneur, ne te forces surtout pas : la plus grande indifférence de ta part me suffira amplement ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai mon vomi à terminer !

Kojirô resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un non seulement osait lui tenir tête de la sorte mais lui clouait le bec en plus. Une fille qui plus est !

Les autres observaient tous avec grande attention cet échange cinglant qui les amusait. Répondra ? Répondra pas ? Balle à Kojirô…

- Autre chose, ajouta-t-elle en baladant sa fourchette devant les yeux de Kojirô. Ceci est une fourchette, symbole de l'évolution de l'espèce humaine ! Regardes-la bien et vois comme ses dents son pointues… A la moindre remarque sur ma façon de manger, je te ferai une petite démonstration de son utilisation en t'arrachant les yeux avec !

Jeu, set et match ! Elle avait eu le dernier mot ! Jamais personne n'avait eu le dernier mot avec Kojirô et cela lui attira le plus grand respect des autres.

- Anna Lou ? interpella Hiroshi. C'est quoi que tu manges ?...

- Goûtes ! dit-elle en lui poussant sa gamelle sous les yeux.

- Quoi ? Je peux ? se réjouit-il.

- Vas-y ! Te gêne pas ! Enfin… Si tu y arrives avec tes baguettes…

Hiroshi se servit allègrement et mâcha avec délectation la nourriture qu'il avait en bouche.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- C'est super bon ton truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien, en fait, c'est le petit frère de Kojirô qui a bien voulu me récupérer son vomi parce qu'il sait que j'adore ça !

Le teint de Hiroshi vira au vert et tout le monde se mit à rire. Même Kojirô !

- Allez ! Fait pas c'te tête ! le rassura-t-elle. C'est un plat typiquement français composé d'oignons, de tomates, de pommes de terre, d'aubergines et de chair à saucisse, cuits à l'huile d'olive avec des aromates.

- Est-ce que je peux goûter aussi ? demanda alors Tsuneo.

- Bien sûr ! Tiens !

Quand tout le monde eut apprécié son déjeuner, elle le tendit à Kojirô :

- Ça te tente ?

- Pour mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire ! Non merci !

- Comme tu voudras !

Et elle se remit à manger.

- Dis donc, Anna Lou, c'est quoi ton secret ? interrogea Ken. Le kendo ? Le judo ?

Kojirô, Takeshi, Kazuki, Hiroshi, Tsuneo et Hideto devinèrent immédiatement où Ken voulait en venir. Hiroshi se sentit un peu gêné et honteux. Les autres étaient curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda l'adolescente. (Elle les observa tous un instant et rougit.) Non ! Vous êtes tous au courant pour l'histoire des trois débiles, c'est ça ! Dis donc, Nimbus ! dit-elle à l'attention de Hiroshi. Si j'avais pu imaginer que tu te vanterais d'un truc pareil, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller tout seul !

- Et sinon, enchaîna Kojirô, les grenouilles, y en a une pour chaque jour de la semaine ou seulement pour les jours de pluie !

- Qu… Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, plus rouge qu'un homard mijotant dans son bouillon. Tu… Tu leur a raconté ça aussi ?... Oh bon sang ! J'ai des bouffées de chaleur ! Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air avant de me liquéfier sur ma chaise !

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à les planter mais Kojirô la retint par le bras.

- Attends, Kaeru () ! Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça : tu vas nous vexer !

- Lâche-moi ! lança-t-elle en se dégageant.

- S'il te plaît, dit Ken, rassis-toi. Personne ne reviendra sur cet… Episode…

Il gratifia Kojirô d'un regard expressif et ce dernier n'insista pas.

Anna Lou hésita mais reprit place finalement.

- Le kung-fu, dit-elle. Je pratique le kung-fu. Enfin… Pratiquais…

- Pourquoi « pratiquais » ? s'intéressa Kazuki.

- C'est une longue histoire ! Pour faire simple, disons que mon père a usé de sa carte « abolition des privilèges » et m'a sucré mes activités extrascolaires, y compris le kung-fu !

- Tu as un sacré niveau quand même pour mettre au tapis trois gars de leur gabarit ! dit Ken. Tu dois fouler les tatamis depuis un bail…

- Non… Pas tant que ça en fait… J'ai dû commencer il y a quatre ans environ… Mais… Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, toi !

- Et comment ! s'exclama Hideto. Ken est karatéka !

- Quatre ans, tu dis ? s'étonna Ken. Là, je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes…

- Y a pas de quoi être impressionné ! rétorqua Kojirô. Ils ont été terrorisés en voyant ce que leur montrait le vent, voilà tout ! En état de choc, Kaeru n'avait plus qu'à les assommer !

- Grrr… Arrêtes ça ou je te jure que la seule façon pour toi de t'alimenter sera d'utiliser une paille pour le restant de ta misérable vie !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Kojirô ne répliqua pas mais sourit.

- Ça te dirait de reprendre un sport de combat ? proposa Ken.

- Hein ? Heu… Et bien… C'est-à-dire… Je ne sais pas trop si mon frère acceptera de passer outre les exigences de mon père…

- Tu vis chez ton frère ? demanda Takeshi.

- Ben, oui. Mes parents sont en France alors c'est Nico qui m'héberge. Il vit au Japon depuis trois ans : passionné de mangas, il est venu faire ses études à Tokyo et maintenant, il est mangaka. Il est super doué, vous savez !

- Un français mangaka ! On aura tout vu ! critiqua Kojirô entre ses dents.

- Alors ? relança Ken. Pour le sport de combat ?

- Ça dépend… Tu proposes quoi ?

- Le karaté, bien sûr ! s'exclama Tsuneo avec plein de sous-entendus dans le ton.

- Mon père a un dojo. Si ça te tente, on peut s'entraîner le mardi et le jeudi après les cours : il n'y a pas entraînement de foot ces soirs là…

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'y connais rien en karaté… Et puis mon frère a fait explosé le cochon pour m'acheter une t…

Réalisant soudain qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'ils sachent qu'elle était équipée pour le bal des Cerisiers en Fleurs, elle se coupa dans son élan avec une mimique du visage qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller les curiosités même si tous firent preuve de discrétion en ne posant aucune question.

- Enfin, bref, reprit-elle rapidement, je ne suis pas sûre que Nico accepte de me payer des cours de karaté.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu aurais à payer !

- Oh ! Et bien… Je ne te promets rien… Je demanderai à Nico et te donnerai ma réponse demain, OK ?

- Oui… intervint Tsuneo. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour ton niveau : Ken sera très gentil avec toi ! N'est-ce pas, Ken ?

Ken et Anna Lou rougirent tant le sous-entendu était criant.

Le visage de Hiroshi s'assombrit.

Takeshi, Kazuki, Tsuneo et Hideto pouffèrent de rire.

Kojirô observa longuement son goal, comprenant que cette fille ne manquerait pas de bousculer certaines choses au sein de l'équipe. Il était à souhaiter que ce ne serait pas en mal…

- EH LES GARS ! s'écria soudain Takeshi. Vous avez vu l'heure ? On a trop traîné aujourd'hui !

Ils étaient les derniers dans la salle de repos. Tous emballèrent vite fait leurs affaires et se pressèrent de gagner leurs salles de cours tandis que les premiers sons de cloche annonçaient le rassemblement des élèves.

Et, tout en courant dans les couloirs, Anna Lou se réjouissait de cette journée qui avait bien commencé et qui ne l'avait pas déçue…

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

() kaeru : grenouille


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

**Leitmotiv**

Ce soir là, Nicolas était en retard. Enfin… Plus que d'habitude !

Il était tard et Anna Lou était seule à attendre devant l'enceinte du lycée. Assise sur un banc à écouter son discman, elle commençait à se tortiller d'impatience. Son intérêt pour sa musique se dissipait au fur et à mesure que cette attente ennuyeuse s'éternisait et elle était prête à entamer le chemin à pieds quand une voix l'interpella.

- Et bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toute seule ?

- Ah ! C'est toi… Heu… Hiroshi, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça, énonça-t-il en traînant sur les mots. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Mon frère. Celui-là, il va m'entendre ! Ça fait une demi heure que je poireaute !

- Plutôt que de rester seule, viens avec moi au stade : les autres doivent être en pleine séance d'entraînement.

- Le foot, hein ! s'exclama-t-elle perplexe. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'assister à ça…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hiroshi. Tu n'aimes pas le foot ?

- Non.

- Allez ! Viens donc le temps que ton frère arrive ! En plus, l'entraîneur ne va pas tarder à leur faire jouer un match à sept contre sept : tu vas pouvoir apprécier le talent de notre équipe. Et je suis sûr qu'après ça, tu auras une autre vision du foot !

- Alors là, tu vois, ça m'étonnerai ! Mon rejet n'est pas une question de talent mais un problème d'overdose ! Mais… Et toi alors ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas avec les autres ?

- Ben, non, répondit-il en lui exposant son bras en écharpe. Bon ! C'est pas tout, il faut y aller maintenant : je ne voudrais pas rater le début du match !

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au terrain. Les joueurs étaient tous réunis autour de l'entraîneur qui distribuait à certains d'entre eux des chasubles rouges tandis que les autres se contentaient de leur maillot bleu.

- Dis donc, Hiroshi ! cria l'entraîneur en relevant son retard. Être blessé au bras ne te dispense pas d'assister aux entraînements ! Observer les autres et tirer des leçons de leurs exercices ne serait pas du superflu, je crois !

Anna Lou esquissa un sourire qu'elle dissimula d'un revers de main alors que Hiroshi grommelait en rejoignant le groupe.

- On dirait bien que notre Joli Cœur avait d'autres chats à fouetter… fit remarquer Tsuneo en constatant la présence d'Anna Lou.

- C'est clair, enchaîna Kazuki, que courtiser son ange protecteur est une activité bien plus réjouissante que regarder les copains taquiner le ballon !

« _Son ange protecteur…_ » Les mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de Kojirô comme le refrain d'une comptine, rappelant à son esprit une autre ritournelle qui avait longtemps accaparé toutes ses pensées : « _J'ai été sauvée par un ange aux yeux bleus…_ » Est-ce que… ? Il chassa soudain le fourbi de ses pensées d'un hochement de tête et s'empressa de sauter sur le poil de Hiroshi.

- On peut savoir ce qu'elle fait là ! brailla-t-il en montrant Anna Lou du doigt à l'autre bout du terrain.

- Oh… C'est bon, Hyûga ! Elle était toute seule à attendre devant la grille. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait gêner…

- Bon ! Allez les gars ! coupa l'entraîneur. On a perdu assez de temps ! Les rouges à droite et les bleus à gauche ! Trente minutes de match pour terminer l'entraînement ! Hiroshi ! exigea-t-il. Tu feras l'arbitre : il faut bien que tu gardes la forme…

Hiroshi donna le coup d'envoi et le match débuta. L'équipe des rouges était composée, entre autres, de Ken, Takeshi et Tsuneo. Les bleus comptaient dans leurs rangs Hideto, Kazuki et Kojirô. Anna Lou ne connaissait pas du tout les autres joueurs mais, au premier coup d'œil, elle remarqua que ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà étaient le noyau de l'équipe.

Takeshi au coup d'envoi : dribblant en toute hâte vers les buts, Takeshi filait, exhibant un contrôle incontestable et enviable du ballon. Il passa deux défenseurs avec l'aide d'un de ses coéquipiers en une série de une/deux et se retrouva bientôt face au goal. Il arma son tir et s'apprêtait à shooter quand Kojirô, surgissant tel un fauve, intercepta le ballon et se rua aussi sec vers les buts adverses. Takeshi lâcha un juron et se lança à la poursuite de son capitaine. En fin de course, trois défenseurs firent face à Kojirô, lui bloquant l'accès aux cages. Qu'à cela ne tienne : il fit une passe à Kazuki totalement démarqué qui shoota sans attendre. Le ballon prit la direction opposée à la position de Ken mais celui-ci, loin de paraître inquiété, s'élança en prenant appui sur le poteau de ses buts et s'empara du ballon des deux mains.

L'entraîneur fit une moue très expressive. Apparemment, le jeu de son équipe ne lui donnait pas entière satisfaction.

Ken remit le ballon en jeu et les actions s'enchaînèrent sans qu'aucune des deux équipes ne parvienne à concrétiser ses efforts. Au changement de camp, après quinze minutes de jeu, personne n'avait réussi à marquer au score.

Anna Lou avait du mal à tenir en place. Même si elle les croyait enfouies au plus profond de son passé, ses longues années de pratique à motiver ses frères sur les terrains de foot remontaient en surface. Elle se souvint qu'à l'époque, elle avait un don pour faire bouger les traînards végétatifs et les défaitistes résignés…

Reprise du match : balle aux bleus avec Kojirô à l'attaque. Parfaitement maître du ballon, il évita deux tacles et tira direct au but alors qu'il se situait encore loin de la surface de réparation mais Ken exécuta un blocage phénoménal dont lui seul avait le secret.

« _C'est pas vrai ! C'est ça la super équipe talentueuse !_ »

- ET ALORS ! hurla-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte. VOUS JOUEZ LES MOUCHES DU COCHE OU QUOI ? C'EST PAS VRAI ! SI J'AVAIS UNE TAPETTE À MOUCHES, VOUS EN PRENDRIEZ UN BON COUP SUR LE BEIGNET !

Toute l'équipe se figea de surprise, portant les yeux sur Anna Lou. Dans le feu de l'action, un des joueurs échappa le ballon en touche. L'entraîneur fronça les sourcils : si cette adolescente devait perturber l'entraînement, mieux valait interdire sa présence.

- T'AS PAS UN TRUC URGENT À FAIRE ! lui cria Kojirô légèrement remonté. COMME ALLER TE FAIRE CUIRE UN ŒUF, PAR EXEMPLE !

« _Oh, oh… Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te taire, ma vieille…_ »

Après tergiversations entres joueurs et arbitre sous le regard agacé de l'entraîneur, le jeu repris.

Hiroshi consulta son chrono : encore sept minutes. Tsuneo se plaça au point de la ligne de touche où le ballon avait quitté le terrain, le prit à deux mains au dessus de sa tête et effectua la remise en jeu. Takeshi, après un amorti bien contrôlé, repartit en attaque. Il avait l'air bien décidé à marquer cette fois.

- Tiens… murmura l'entraîneur. C'est curieux… On dirait que leur jeu est différent…

Hideto faisait obstacle. Déterminé à lui piquer le ballon, il chargea brutalement Takeshi qui, malgré le choc de la confrontation garda le ballon et continua sa course. Hiroshi parut hésiter mais n'intervint pas.

- EEEEEEEH ! invectiva Anna Lou à Hiroshi en s'agitant avec frénésie. COUP FRANC MONSIEUR L'ARBÎTRE ! C'EST QUOI CET ARBÎTRE DE PLAGE ! CHANGEZ-LE ! C'EST PLAYMOBILE-LAND ICI OU QUOI !

Hiroshi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise mais veilla à ne rien laisser paraître. L'entraîneur regarda Anna Lou d'un air incrédule et esquissa un sourire.

Anna Lou observa un instant le jeu en silence : Takeshi, balle aux pieds, continuait son ascension sans être inquiété le moins du monde par un quelconque adversaire.

- OH ! rugit alors sa voix à l'attention de Kojirô en lui adressant de grands gestes. T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR LUI COURIR APRÈS ? TA CANE ET TON DENTIER ! TU AS DE L'ARTHROSE DANS LES ARTICULATIONS OU QUOI ! MEFIES-TOI : L'IMPOTENCE GAGNE !

- Elle commence sérieusement à me gonfler, elle… grommela Kojirô en se lançant à la poursuite de Takeshi.

Le duel fut un régal pour les yeux, surtout quand tous les joueurs vinrent en renfort se disputer la balle.

L'entraîneur jeta à nouveau un œil sur Anna Lou qui s'égosillait à l'autre bout du stade puis sur ses joueurs qui semblaient avoir retrouvé leur combativité.

- On dirait bien que cette gamine n'est pas tout à fait étrangère à ce revirement de comportement… sourit-il.

Finalement, Tsuneo récupéra le ballon et centra une passe sur Takeshi lequel, démarqué et bien placé devant les but, risqua une tête croisée. Le ballon se logea à l'aise dans les filets, narguant un goal dépassé et dépité tandis que l'équipe des rouges exultait sous les coups de sifflet signalant la fin du match.

Sur le bord du terrain, Anna Lou exprimait ouvertement sa joie. Elle se fichait pas mal que les uns ou les autres gagnent en fait. Mais, voir ce joli but dans la dernière minute lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs. Rien que pour ça, les joueurs avaient largement mérité ses encouragements.

- Lou ? l'interpella la voix de Nico derrière elle. Je croyais que fréquenter les terrains de foot te provoquait des allergies ?... dit-il avec ironie.

- Ah, te voilà, toi ! Tu sais depuis quand j'attends ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Je sais, je sais… J'ai eu un imprévu au boulot… Mais dis donc ! lança-t-il soudain pour changer de sujet. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis… Tu me présentes !

- Pas question ! Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder plus longtemps ici ! Et puis, ces types ne sont pas mes amis !

- Ah bon ! Tu avais pourtant l'air de te donner à fond pour les encourager ! Bien que j'ai toujours trouvé ta psychologie d'encouragement assez particulière…

- Et alors ! Le principal est que la méthode porte ses fruits, non ?

- Tu as raison, petite sœur ! Je te taquine… dit-il en l'embrassant. Si on rentrait maintenant ?

- Tu as intérêt à me préparer un super dîner pour te faire pardonner ce retard parce que je ne suis pas disposée à passer l'éponge si facilement !

Du côté de l'équipe, l'ambiance était plutôt morose : l'entraîneur ne leur épargnât pas sa série de reproches sur la médiocrité du match et les lâcha après dix bonnes minutes de sermon.

Quand ils retournèrent aux vestiaires, Anna Lou avait disparut.

- Mais… Elle est partie ? Quand ? questionna Hiroshi.

- Bon débarras ! râla Kojirô. Elle nous a pourri le match avec ses vociférations ! Ne t'avise plus de nous la ramener, Hiroshi !

- Au contraire ! s'enquit l'entraîneur qui passait par là. Si elle est d'accord, elle peut revenir quand elle veut. Je crois que cette petite peut s'avérer être un leitmotiv non négligeable…

Tous les membres de l'équipe restaient bouche bée. Ken, Takeshi, Kazuki, Hiroshi, Tsuneo, et Hideto semblaient ravis de la décision de leur entraîneur. Kojirô émit de vives protestations mais l'entraîneur finit par avoir raison de son joueur vedette.

Pendant un moment, Ken observa son capitaine en se demandant pourquoi il montrait tant d'hostilité envers Anna Lou. Le déjeuner s'était pourtant bien passé et tout portait à croire qu'il l'avait au moins un peu appréciée… Alors, pourquoi ce revirement ? Ce soir n'était pas le moment mais dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls demain, il lui parlerait. Il aimait bien Anna Lou et espérait bien ne pas avoir à choisir entre elle et son meilleur ami…


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

**Altercation**

Anna Lou courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine : cette fois, elle ne passerait pas au travers des mailles du filet, vue l'heure avancée…

« _Grrr… Nico ! C'est ta faute ! Toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête depuis hier ?..._ »

Pendant qu'elle galopait, elle repensait à cette matinée plus que bizarre en se posant des tonnes de questions.

« _Qu'il fasse cramer les pains perdus, passe encore… Qu'il échappe mon bol de thé brûlant sur mon uniforme, ça ne m'fait pas rigoler mais bon ! Ça peut arriver… Mais qu'en plus il m'oublie à la maison et ne s'en rende compte qu'à mi chemin ! C'est le pompon ! Y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui… Il a du se passer quelque chose hier… Mais quoi ?..._ »

Quand elle arriva devant sa classe, la surprise la stoppa net : tous les élèves attendaient toujours le professeur, dans un tumulte inaccoutumé.

Essoufflée, elle se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur les genoux et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque satisfaisant avant de s'intéresser à la raison de leur présence dans le couloir.

- Salut Anna Lou ! Et bien ! Tu t'entraînes pour un marathon ou quoi ?

Anna Lou se redressa. Encore sous le coup de l'effort, elle était rouge et sa respiration saccadée. Elle sourit.

- Salut Ken ! J'ai comme qui dirait eu un p'tit problème de timing avec Nico ce matin…

- T'es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Takeshi. Tu as l'air exténué.

- Bonjour Takeshi ! T'inquiète ! Laisse-moi juste une minute, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

- Kaeru ! C'était quoi ce cinéma, hier ! A cause de toi, on a fait un match pourri et l'entraîneur nous a passé un savon ! Tu as semé la panique avec tes beuglements de bovidé !

Anna Lou prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha de Kojirô. Ken et Takeshi échangèrent un regard complice en attendant avec impatience la réponse qui s'annonçait incisive. Kojirô était bien plus grand qu'elle, au moins vingt cinq centimètres, mais ce détail ne la gêna en rien ! Quand elle fut tout près de lui, elle lui écrasa un pied de son talon et, en lui tambourinant le torse d'un doigt résolu :

- Ecoutes-moi bien, capitaine Crochet ! Pour commencer, tu vas baisser d'une octave quand tu t'adresses à moi ! Je t'ai bien observé sur le terrain : tu es tellement bourré d'orgueil que tu fais abstraction totale à la lucidité… Subtilité du jeu et complémentarité des membres d'une équipe, tu connais ? Pas un mot ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Tu te tais ! Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à laisser courir…

Ken et Takeshi pouffaient de rire. Le reste de la classe écoutait avec intérêt les critiques non fondées de cette impertinente, qui ferait mieux de retourner dans son pays si elle ne voulait pas récolter les ennuis de ses semences de remarques déplacées.

- Mon bonhomme, continua-t-elle, laisses-moi te dire que tu n'as aucun besoin de moi pour pourrir tes matchs : tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul ! Maintenant, si tu le per…

- HE ! Pour qui tu te prends, à la fin !

Anna Lou se retourna instinctivement : une jolie rouquine à la taille mince et élancée la toisait du regard. Anna Lou resta un instant interdite.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-la ?_ »

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Saeko ! ordonna Kojirô.

Anna Lou parut encore plus surprise. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre sans rien comprendre.

- Elle n'a pas à te parler sur ce ton ! Elle est insolente et insultante et il est grand temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place ! lança Saeko en ne lâchant pas Anna Lou des yeux. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, elle te doit le respect !

- Voyez-vous ça ! ricana Anna Lou. Tu ne veux pas, non plus, que je me soumette à une procession quand même ! Ou peut-être devrais-je tirer un feu d'artifice à chacune de nos rencontre ! Hein, Kojirô ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Un feu d'artifice, c'est pas mal…

Toute la classe sourit. Mais pas Saeko. Anna Lou voulait enfoncer le clou : depuis le temps que ça la démangeait de leur rabattre leur caquet à tous ces faux jetons !

- Peut-être que tous les lycéens de cette école sont en admiration devant cet exalté du ballon mais je vous garantis qu'il n'y a pas matière à épiler un œuf !

CLAC ! La gifle s'abattit sur sa joue et interloqua tout le monde.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! intervint Ken en tirant Saeko par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Anna Lou.

Anna Lou souriait. Un sourire empreint d'ironie et de rancœur. Elle porta la main à sa joue qui rosissait et grimaça.

- Tu aurais du t'abstenir… dit-elle en s'approchant de Saeko. Tu crois peut-être me faire peur avec tes grands airs de leader ?

- Je sens que toute cette histoire va tourner au vinaigre… chuchota Takeshi à Ken. Il faut intervenir avant…

CLAC ! Le bruit sec et bref résonna dans le couloir comme un coup de fouet. La surprise et l'impact du choc donnèrent au visage de Saeko un mouvement violent de côté.

- Tu n'es qu'une groupie évaporée ! Une petite dinde à qui une bonne leçon ne ferait pas de m… HE !

Anna Lou se sentit tirée en arrière et manqua en perdre l'équilibre alors que Kojirô l'éloignait du groupe.

- Tu n'aurais pas du la chercher, dit Ken à Saeko. C'était évident qu'elle allait te rendre la pareille…

- Saeko, renchérit Takeshi, à l'avenir, mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Une main sur sa joue, Saeko avait les yeux exorbités par la colère et le ressentiment. Le souffle court, elle ruminait la scène tandis que ses camarades de classe s'activaient à lui donner raison pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu vas me payer ça, sale petite garce ! susurra-t-elle entre ses dents. Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir… Crois-moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de t'achever !

Kojirô conduisit Anna Lou un peu à l'écart du groupe et la poussa contre le mur :

- Tu veux te faire virer ou quoi ! T'avais besoin de riposter ?

Ken et Takeshi les rejoignirent au pas de course.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ken en voyant le visage rouge d'Anna Lou.

- ALLONS ! ALLONS ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ?

Monsieur Shiki, le surveillant général, frappa dans ses mains pour faire retomber le silence et fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a des élèves qui travaillent dans les classes voisines, je vous signale !

- Monsieur Shiki, dit un élève, on a cours avec Monsieur Yui mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Il est 8h15 ! Vous auriez du descendre au bureau des surveillants pour voir de quoi il retournait plutôt que rester là à chahuter et déranger les classes ! Bon… Votre professeur de français vient de prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là avant 9h. D'ici là, travaillez en salle d'étude ou allez prendre l'air mais ne restez pas dans ce couloir !

Tous les élèves abandonnèrent le couloir en un brouhaha retentissant.

Anna Lou s'éloigna de Kojirô, Ken et Takeshi sans un regard, les laissant pantois.

- Quel caractère de cochon cette fille ! râla Kojirô.

- C'est drôle, elle me rappelle quelqu'un… sourit Takeshi.


	12. Chapter 12

Kikou tout le monde !

Bon ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez vous vautrer corps et âmes dans ces nouveaux chapitres sans accomplir mon éternel rituel avant : un p'tit merci tout plein à tous mes lecteurs qui suivent les aventures d'Anna Lou.

Désolée : j'ai mis un peu de temps, cette fois-ci, avant d'envoyer ces deux nouveaux chapitres. J'espère au moins qu'ils ne vous décevront pas…

Pour ceux qui hésiteraient encore : un p'tit commentaire (encouragement ou critique) est toujours appréciable tant qu'il est objectif ! Ne soyez donc pas si timides… Heureusement, j'ai quelques petites cailles qui ne tarissent pas d'éloges !

Bonne lecture à tous.

ByeBye,

Tokkiko.

**-12-**

**Confidences**

Travailler en salle d'étude ne tenta pas Anna Lou. Les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée étaient trop agréables pour aller s'enfermer entre quatre murs. En passant le pas de la porte, elle observa alentour : une longue rangée de platanes bordait toute l'école ; sur sa droite, un vaste tapis de verdure ombragé conviait au pique-nique ; sur sa gauche, une table de pierre ronde scellée au bitume accompagnée de ses bancs trônait sous chaque platane.

« _Parfait ! Je vais m'installer là-bas !_ »

Elle se dirigea vers une table baignant dans les rayons chatoyants du matin et s'installa. Elle sortit son bouquin de son cartable et entama sa lecture.

- Tu permets qu'on s'installe ? l'interrompit une voix.

Anna Lou leva la tête et regarda d'un air consterné Ken, Kojirô et Takeshi prendre leurs aises.

- Faîtes… répondit-elle en un soupir de résignation avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

- Takeshi ? T'as fait les exercices de français ? demanda Ken en déballant ses affaires.

- Pfff… Faire est un bien grand mot…

- Ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir rien pigé ! dit Kojirô. Ces histoires de COD/COI et CC ! Il faut être débile pour…

- Dites donc ! coupa Anna Lou. Je ne fais pas trop de bruit en lisant, j'espère ! Sinon il faut me le dire !

BAM !

La porte du bâtiment claqua et attira leur attention : Saeko descendit les marches du perron, lança un regard noir à Anna Lou en passant près de leur table et traversa la cour. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Anna Lou interrogea les garçons.

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur Saeko ?

- Saeko ? répéta Takeshi. La seule chose à savoir sur Saeko c'est qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter…

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être personnellement visée, Takeshi ?

- Saeko est la fille la plus populaire du lycée, reprit Ken. Et pas seulement auprès des élèves, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Elle est aussi la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée et la présidente du fan club de notre équipe…

- Voyez-vous ça ! susurra Anna Lou. Vous avez un fan club !

- Saeko est une personne très influente, Anna Lou, continua Takeshi sur un ton sérieux. Si elle t'a dans le nez…

- Si j'ai bien compris, coupa Anna Lou avec un sourire taquin en posant son regard azuré sur Kojirô, Saeko est la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Et toi, tu es le mec le plus populaire du lycée… Et donc… Vous êtes ensemble…

Kojirô sursauta tant la surprise de ses propos le stupéfia. Il piqua un phare et commença à grogner.

- T'as fondu les plombs, toi, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc pareil ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ? C'est le soleil qui tape trop fort !

- Après la scène de tout à l'heure, pas besoin de savoir lire entre les lignes pour capter le message : cette fille était verte de jalousie !

- Tu te fais un film, ma pauv'fille ! Tu ferais mieux de méditer sur ton comportement et arrêter d'imaginer des trucs !

- Je sais que je n'invente pas : j'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre… Et puis… (Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus.) Rien que ta réaction est significative… Elle est plutôt jolie cette fille, non ?...

- Tu vas me lâcher avec Saeko, oui ! Cette nana est superficielle et égocentrique ! Elle croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle et se prend pour… OH ! Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute, ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous mais je ne veux pas y être mêlée ! Alors dorénavant, tu éviteras de m'approcher à moins de deux mètres quand elle est dans les parages !

Ken et Takeshi suivaient avec grand intérêt cette discussion très intéressante… Autant l'un que l'autre connaissaient assez Kojirô pour savoir que ses propos concernant Saeko étaient sincères. Mais de là à se justifier de la sorte… Devant Anna Lou qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine, en plus… Ken dévisagea Kojirô : il se donnait bien du mal à la convaincre qu'elle faisait fausse route… Pourquoi ?... Il trouvait son comportement de plus en plus étrange et craignait d'en connaître déjà les raisons. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Anna Lou et demanda pour couper cours à la discussion :

- Est-ce que tu as demandé à ton frère pour ce soir ? C'est OK ?

- Hein ? Ce soir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? s'étonna-t-elle en clignant des paupières.

- Oh là là ! sourit Takeshi. Tu as oublié les cours de karaté ! Ken se faisait un tel plaisir de te faire découvrir cet art ancestral et…

- La ferme, Takeshi ! coupa Ken.

- Ah ! Oui ! Le karaté ! Non, non ! Je n'ai pas du tout oublié ! D'ailleurs, c'est le premier truc que j'ai demandé à Nico, hier ! Et étant donné le retard qu'il avait à se faire pardonner, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il accepte ! Il m'avait promis d'y réfléchir et de me donner sa réponse ce matin. Le problème, c'est que depuis hier, il oublie plein de trucs…

- Je vois… Ça tombe à l'eau pour ce soir alors…

- Ne sois pas si déçu, Ken. En ce moment, c'est pas une cervelle qu'il a c'est un passe-thé ! Tu sais, ce matin, il est parti pour le lycée en m'oubliant à la maison ! C'est pour ça que j'étais à la bourre… Il faut vraiment être idiot pour oublier sa s…

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire tellement l'incident était grotesque.

- Eh bien ! Ravie que mes malheurs vous fassent autant rigoler ! bouda-t-elle. Grr… Je suis sûre qu'il y a une histoire de fille là-dessous ! gronda-t-elle en tapant le point sur la table. J'y mettrais le temps mais je découvrirai le fin mot de cette histoire !

- Bon ! coupa Takeshi en reprenant son sérieux. Si on bossait les exercices de français maintenant…

- Ouais… soupira Kojirô. En plus, je ne sais pas vous mais je paris qu'il va nous balancer son interro des cinq dernières minutes !

- Interro des cinq dernières minutes ! s'étonna Anna Lou. C'est quoi ?

- Tout simplement une interro de cinq minutes juste à la fin du cours sur la dernière leçon, répondit Ken.

- Oh ! Sympa… C'est la leçon des COD/COI et CC en plus, hein ? J'ai écouté son cours et c'est vrai que le prof s'est légèrement embrouillé dans ses explications…

Anna Lou prit le classeur de Takeshi et lut brièvement la leçon.

- OK ! lança-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer : vous allez voir, c'est bête comme chou ! Je vous promet un carton pour l'interro !

Anna Lou se lança dans des explications élémentaires de celles que les instituteurs usaient en cours primaires et qui avaient fait leurs preuves. Elle leur donna des tuyaux permettant de déterminer facilement la nature d'un complément et les aida dans leurs exercices. Ses trois élèves étaient attentifs et elle fut contente d'elle quand elle prit conscience que ses explications avaient été comprises et assimilées.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil sur leurs exercices terminés. Je crois que vous êtes prêts pour l'interro !

- Merci, Anna Lou ! dit Takeshi. J'avoue qu'avec toi, le français paraît bien plus abordable !

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je prendrais plaisir à suivre un cours de français… Merci Anna Lou ! fit Ken en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

- De rien les gars. Je vous avais dit que c'était bête comme chou !

Ken et Takeshi se tournèrent simultanément vers Kojirô :

- Kojirô… susurrèrent-ils à l'unisson. Tu n'as rien à dire à Anna Lou ?

- Quoi ! grimaça-t-il. Comment a-t-elle dit tout à l'heure ? « Y a pas de quoi épiler un œuf » ! Le français, c'est son truc ! C'était la moindre des choses !

Ken et Takeshi arborèrent une moue expressive.

- Décidément, on ne le changera pas… conclut Takeshi.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, dit Anna Lou à Ken et Takeshi. Je lui pardonne parce que je sais qu'il a une bonne excuse.

- Hein ? Quelle excuse ? demanda Ken.

- Et bien… En fait, je crois que Kojirô a une carence congénitale en bonne humeur ! C'est rarissime mais il en est la preuve vivante ! Alors, bien sûr il n'a pas de bol que ce soit tombé sur lui mais nous non plus, par la même occasion ! Ceci dit, comme on le sait, il faut faire avec…

- Carence congénitale en bonne humeur… répéta Ken en pouffant.

- Ah ! Ah ! explosa Takeshi. Elle est trop bonne celle là !

Le petit groupe se laissa aller au rire. Même Kojirô sourit discrètement.

- Tu permets que je te pose une question indiscrète ? demanda Ken quand le calme fut retombé.

- Oh là ! Rien que les mots « question » et « indiscrète » utilisés dans la même phrase me donnent des palpitations… Mais, vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! Si j'estime que la question mérite une réponse alors je te la donnerai.

Kojirô et Takeshi lancèrent un regard perplexe à leur ami.

- Voilà ! J'aimerais que tu me racontes cette histoire de tag qui t'a valut une exclusion…

- Co… Comment es-tu au courant de ça !

Anna Lou les observa tous les trois un long moment. Ils ne rigolaient pas. Ils n'affichaient aucune expression de curiosité malsaine. Et, bien plus important à ses yeux, ils ne la jugeaient pas.

- OK, admit-elle. Je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivée à me faire virer de mon premier lycée, il y a deux ans. Mais, je vous préviens ! lança-t-elle en les menaçant du doigt. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Takeshi. Aucun de nous ne trahira ton secret, c'est promis.

- En fait, l'histoire des tags n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg… Tout à commencé à cause d'un cours de biologie : la dissection des grenouilles !

- Des grenouilles, hein ! taquina Kojirô. Mais dis donc, tu…

- C'est bon ! coupa-t-elle en se levant pour partir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je vous raconte tous ces souvenirs !

- Voyons, Kaeru ! lança Kojirô en lui attrapant le bras. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Je te promets de ne plus t'interrompre.

Anna Lou se rassit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit le cours de son histoire.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter… Enfin, bref ! Il était absolument hors de question que je charcute un animal sans défense pour la science ! Alors…

- Alors ? s'impatientèrent les garçons.

- Alors j'ai lancé une campagne de protection des grenouilles au sein du lycée et j'ai boycotté le cours de biolo grâce au soutien des trois quarts de la classe ! Et pour donner du poids à notre action, j'ai…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, le temps de considérer leur réaction : loin d'être choqués ou dépités, ils paraissaient amusés et impressionnés.

- Hem… J'ai tagué des slogans engagés et des grenouilles sur toute l'enceinte du lycée.

- Ouhaa… Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? interrogea Ken.

- Convocation chez le proviseur avec trois mois de travaux d'intérêt scolaire à la clé ! J'ai du nettoyer tous les murs tagués du lycée, y compris les « œuvres » qui n'étaient pas de moi ! Le proviseur a suspendu au dessus de ma tête l'épée de Damoclès en me promettant l'exclusion à ma prochaine incartade… (Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et, la tête dans les nuages :) Tous ces efforts pour rien puisque le prof a quand même fait disséquer les grenouilles ! Alors… Alors je me suis dit que ce crime ne devait pas rester impuni et j'ai eu une idée de vengeance…

- Là, tu viens de piquer ma curiosité !

- Laisses la parler, Kojirô ! réclama Ken.

- Puisque cette espèce de bourreau prenait plaisir à torturer, la sanction tomberait par l'une de ses victimes ! Un soir, à la fin des cours, je suis allée lui piquer un bocal dans son bureau…

- Un quoi ? demanda Takeshi.

- Tu sais, les bocaux dans lesquels des fœtus d'animaux baignent dans le formol… Là, en l'occurrence, c'était un fœtus de chat… Stade avancé… J'ai gardé c'te cochonnerie toute la nuit ! Le lendemain matin, j'étais la première au lycée parce que je savais que ce gros porc arrivait toujours avant tout le monde. J'ai attendu qu'il disparaisse dans le bâtiment et j'ai vidé le bocal dans le réservoir d'essence de sa moto !

- Et après ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Son réservoir a explosé sur l'autoroute ! sourit-elle. C'était très… Jouissif ! Quand la nouvelle de l'explosion s'est répandue dans le lycée, une vague de bonne humeur a déferlé !

- Et comment tu t'es faite piquée ? interrogea Ken.

- Le garagiste a retrouvé le fœtus « légèrement » grillé au fond du réservoir et les soupçons se sont portés sur moi. Ceci dit, sans preuve, je ne risquais rien… Mais un honnête témoin soucieux d'accomplir son devoir civique a fait ce qu'il fallait pour activer le siège éjectable sur lequel j'étais assise… Condamnation : exclusion immédiate et sans préavis ! Bien entendu, le motif officiel était « flagrant délit de graffitis sur les murs d'un établissement appartenant à l'état » ! Mais laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai jamais, jamais, jamais regretté mon geste !

La sonnerie retentit et les tira de cette excellente anecdote.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama Takeshi. On peut te reconnaître au moins une qualité : c'est que tu es pleine de ressources.

- Et t'as pas froid au yeux ! ajouta Ken.

Ils abandonnèrent leur table et rejoignirent leur classe.

Anna Lou était contente : ces trois là n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis, du moins pas encore, mais elle avait eu assez confiance en eux pour se confier, se libérant ainsi d'un poids qui devenait pesant, celui de vivre avec un secret lourd de culpabilité quand aux nombreux soucis causés à ses parents.


	13. Chapter 13

**-13-**

**Blâme**

Le cours de Monsieur Yui se déroula comme l'avait prédit Kojirô : avec une interro des cinq dernières minutes à la clé ! Un coup d'œil furtif sur le bureau d'à côté et la copie du voisin et Anna Lou fut ravie du résultat de ses explications. A elle, maintenant, de cartonner sur son interro de japonais…

Après cinq minutes, la sonnerie invita les retardataires à bâcler leur copie tandis que Monsieur Yui pressait le mouvement.

- Allez ! Allez ! Je veux voir les stylos tête en haut ! Saeko, veuillez ramasser les copies, je vous prie.

Quand le professeur eut toutes les copies de ses élèves en main, ils les salua et quitta la classe au pas de course après leur avoir rappelé de bien étudier les nouveaux mots d'orthographe pour le cours du jeudi suivant.

Ken et Takeshi s'approchèrent du bureau de Kojirô et Anna Lou, un grand sourire scindant leur visage en deux.

- Anna Lou, dit Takeshi, grâce à toi, je vais enfin avoir une note dépassant le seuil peu honorable de mon médiocre niveau ! C'est la pause de dix heures : laisses-moi t'offrir un café pour te remercier !

- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as réussi ton interro : tu as fait tout le boulot en restant concentré et attentif aux explications.

- Modeste avec ça… fit remarquer Ken.

- Grouillez-vous ! lança Kojirô. Les autres doivent nous attendre !

Tous les quatre abandonnèrent la classe le temps de la pause.

Hiroshi, Kazuki, Tsuneo et Hideto les attendaient près du distributeur de boissons, chacun un verre fumant à la main.

- Eh ! Salut Anna Lou ! se réjouit Hiroshi en la gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue. Alors ces trois là se sont enfin décidés à t'emmener avec eux !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle en repoussant gentiment Hiroshi du plat de la main. Ne les chambrez pas trop : ils viennent de fournir un gros effort intellectuel et ils ne méritent pas d'être houspillés par les copains !

- Ah ! s'intéressa Kazuki. Quel genre, le gros effort intellectuel ? Si je ne m'abuse, vous sortez du cours de français qui n'est pas votre matière de prédilection cette année…

- Alors ! coupa Takeshi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Anna Lou ? Café noir ? Long sucré ? Court sans sucre ?

- Euh… Si ça t'ennuie pas, j'aime autant un thé court sucré…

- No problem !

Il lui tendit le verre et elle en apprécia le nectar édulcoré.

- Mademoiselle Bonnamy !

Anna Lou et les garçons pivotèrent presque simultanément vers le propriétaire de la voix au ton sec et peu aimable.

- Oui ?

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie, exigea le surveillant général.

Elle lança un regard interdit aux sept garçons et suivit Monsieur Shiki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, le Shiki ? interrogea Hiroshi en jetant avec nervosité son verre vide à la poubelle.

- A tous les coups, c'est Saeko ! pesta Ken.

- Saeko ? s'étonnèrent à l'unisson Kazuki, Hiroshi, Tsuneo et Hideto.

Takeshi raconta l'épisode de la gifle. Les manifestations d'indignation ne se firent pas attendre au sein du petit groupe mais la sonnerie retentit à nouveau pour regagner les classes.

Quand Kojirô, Ken et Takeshi passèrent le pas de la porte, Anna Lou était assise à sa place. Tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Dépêchez-vous ! somma Monsieur Nakada. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps ! Sortez vos livres page 57 ! Aujourd'hui, nous entamons un nouveau chapitre : la littérature du Japon moderne. Durant les prochains cours, nous étudierons l'œuvre de trois auteurs précurseurs de ce mouvement : Tsubouchi Shoyo, Futabatei Shimei et Mori Ogai.

Kojirô jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur sa voisine : le nez plongé dans son livre de littérature, elle semblait à des kilomètres de là. Son visage d'habitude si expressif et enthousiaste restait hermétique et fermé.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec détachement. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Shiki ?

- Rien d'important.

Kojirô leva le nez vers Ken et Takeshi qui attendaient un signe avec impatience et leur adressa une moue d'ignorance.

Midi. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir tirer cette affaire au clair.

- Aujourd'hui, on déjeune sur l'herbe, Anna Lou ! lui dit Ken alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la salle de repos.

- C'est bien ! Allez-y ! répondit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Ken et Takeshi s'élancèrent au devant d'elle et l'entravèrent dans son élan.

- EH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

- Tu es dans la mauvaise direction, là… dit Takeshi.

- Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire mais aujourd'hui je ne serai pas d'une compagnie agréable. Alors soyez sympas et laissez-moi passer !

Kojirô s'approcha d'eux. Il prit le poignet d'Anna Lou et l'entraîna avec lui.

- On va pas y passer la nuit ! lança-t-il. Tu viens avec nous et tu ne fais pas d'histoires !

- T'es malade ou quoi ! Lâches-moi illico ou je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais assurer ta descendance !

- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! J'y penserai ! sourit Kojirô sans lâcher prise.

Pour la énième fois, Ken se posa des questions sur le comportement de son capitaine. Un jour, il ne la supportait pas, le jour suivant, il semblait très lié… Tout en restant fidèle à son tempérament autoritaire et distant… S'il ne l'était pas encore, Kojirô ne tarderait pas à s'attacher à Anna Lou par des liens bien plus sérieux que l'amitié ou la sympathie. Ken hocha vivement la tête : s'il voyait juste, cela créerait des tensions entre eux parce que lui-même… Lui-même éprouvait déjà des sentiments bien plus forts que l'amitié ou la sympathie pour Anna Lou !

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre auprès des autres dans le chahut des menaces d'Anna Lou et des répliques de Kojirô.

- Vous voilà enfin ! critiqua Hiroshi. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez !

Kojirô lâcha Anna Lou.

- Kaeru s'est mutinée ! Il a fallut employer la manière forte. Elle a braillé tout le long du chemin ! Une vraie corne de brume !

- Toi, s'énerva Anna Lou en tambourinant le torse de Kojirô d'un doigt énergique et menaçant, tu dois être né avec une cacahuète à la place de la cervelle, ma parole ! C'est pour ça que tu as un caractère de babouin ! (Elle s'arrêta net tout d'un coup et son visage arbora une expression de soudaine compréhension :) J'y suis… Cela fait des jours que je me demande quel est ce « gling-gling » qui retentit quand tu secoues la tête et je viens enfin de comprendre : c'est la cacahuète qui percute les parois de ton crâne de primate attardé !

- Manges, maintenant ! ordonna Kojirô en s'installant sur l'herbe. Ça me reposera les tympans !

Anna Lou s'assit entre Ken et Hiroshi et commença à chercher dans son cartable.

- Pourquoi il voulait te voir, le Shiki, ce matin ? demanda Tsuneo.

- Rien d'important, répondit-elle en vidant le contenu de son cartable sur l'herbe.

- T'as fini ton cirque ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques maintenant ? râla Kojirô.

- Parles à ma main : ma tête est aux abonnés absents ! lui lança-t-elle en lui exposant sa main devant la figure.

Anna Lou passa en revue toutes ses affaires sous le regard interloqué du groupe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? interrogea Ken.

- Mon déjeuner… OH ! La misérable « sacripouille » ! explosa-t-elle. Il a oublié mon déjeuner ! J'y crois pas ! Non seulement il m'oublie, moi, à la maison mais en plus il oublie mon déjeuner ! Je vais le saigner comme une lamproie et le faire macérer dans les sécrétions anales d'une meute de putois !

Le groupe éclata de rire : pour ça, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, la p'tite française !

- Y a-t-il une cabine téléphonique dans ce bahut ? lança-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

- Attends ! dit Hiroshi. Y a pas l'feu au lac ! On va partager avec toi…

- Là, il m'a vraiment mise en pétard ! Il faut que je vide mon sac maint'nant ou tout le monde va en prendre plein la tête ! Il va m'entendre, le Nico ! Je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Je vais le presser comme un citron jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que la peau et les pépins ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, il implorera ma pitié ! (Elle stoppa soudain en constatant tous les regards amusés braqués sur elle puis lança d'un ton pressant :) Bon ! Cette cabine ! Ça vient !

- Contre le bâtiment administratif, dit Takeshi.

Anna Lou se précipita et disparut bientôt.

- Eh bien ! Elle est légèrement énervée ! releva Tsuneo. Elle n'a même pas pris le temps de ranger son bazar !

- Où est Hideto ? fit brusquement remarquer Takeshi.

- Il ne va pas tarder, répondit Tsuneo. Ce matin, il a oublié ses crampons dans les vestiaires après l'entraîne...

- Bon appétit les gars !

Les garçons levèrent la tête : Saeko et ses potiches s'avançaient vers eux.

- Tiens ! Saeko ! lâcha Ken. T'as pas un article à écrire à l'autre bout du lycée !

- Kojirô ! lança-t-elle sans se formaliser des propos du goal. Je te signale que le bal a lieu dans moins de deux semaines… T'attends quoi pour m'inviter ?

- Tu sais quoi, Saeko, répondit-il, quand tu m'annonceras que tu as vu des bourricots exécuter un kabuki () endiablé un pétard aux naseaux, alors je consentirai à envisager de t'inviter…

Le groupe rit aux éclats. Saeko fit triste mine mais son œil étincela soudain :

- Au fait ! La nouvelle, elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- Saeko, barres-toi ! grogna Hiroshi. Si j'étais toi, après la baffe de ce matin, je la mettrais en veilleuses !

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a appris la bonne nouvelle, au moins ? continua Saeko.

- Bonne nouvelle ? s'étonnèrent-ils tous ensembles.

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Oooooh… Je suis surprise… Vraiment…

Les deux potiches gloussèrent. Les garçons s'impatientaient.

- Tu vas accoucher, oui ! fulmina Kazuki.

- Ce matin, Monsieur Shiki lui a fait cadeau d'un joli petit blâme ! Et de un !

- Et tout ça grâce à toi, je présume… condamna Ken avec mépris.

- Disons que j'avais une histoire très intéressante à raconter et le soutien des trois quarts de la classe… Mais faites-moi confiance : le deuxième blâme est pour trèèèèès bientôt !

Saeko s'extasiait d'admiration pour son remarquable sens de la camaraderie, avec toute l'outrecuidance due à sa popularité. De leur côté, les garçons luttaient pour garder leur calme.

- Vous voulez savoir le fond de ma pen…

- Non ! coupa Ken. Cassez-vous toutes les trois ! Maintenant !

- Très bien, consentit-elle avec dédain. (Elle s'apprêtait à partir, suivie de ses potiches, mais se ravisa, le temps de formuler une dernière exigence :) Trois terminales m'ont déjà invitée mais c'est toi que je veux, Kojirô ! Toi et moi sommes les étudiants les plus populaires de ce lycée et il est inconcevable de se pointer à ce bal l'un sans l'autre ! Crois-moi : je te veux et je t'aurais !

- Les bourricots ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin. N'oublis pas les bourricots, alors !

Les trois adolescentes déguerpirent, vexées du manque évident de considération de la part de ces messieurs pour leur estimée petite personne.

- EH ! LES GARS !

Hideto arrivait au pas de course. Il prit place au sein du groupe et déballa son bento.

- J'ai vu l'entraîneur, dit-il. Exceptionnellement, il y a entraînement ce soir à la place de demain soir. Et à partir de jeudi, il y aura un entraînement de trois heures tous les soirs après les cours pour préparer la finale des éliminatoires du championnat national inter lycée.

- Trois heures tous les soirs en plus des entraînements du matin ! Il veut nous achever avant le match ou quoi ! râla Hiroshi.

- Non : il supprime les entraînements du matin, expliqua Hideto.

- Ah ! Bon ! C'est plus raisonnable… se consola Hiroshi.

- Catwoman ne mange pas avec nous ? s'étonna subitement Hideto.

Les autres lui rapportèrent l'histoire du déjeuner oublié puis celle du blâme et la parade arrogante de Saeko.

- Ouhaa ! On dirait que c'est pas son jour aujourd'hui ! constata-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Anna Lou revint plus décontractée, les mains encombrées.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Hiroshi. Tiens ! Je t'ai gardé la moitié de mon déjeuner.

- C'est sympa mais regarde ! (Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait en main tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place.) En revenant, je suis passée par le distributeur de cochonneries. J'ai ramené de quoi faire un bon régime hypercalorique : que du sucre et du sel ! Si avec ça je ne tombe pas en hypercholestérolémie…

- Quand comptais-tu nous parler du blâme ! coupa Ken.

- Hein ? Mais comment vous faites pour toujours être au courant de tout !

- Question de relations… dit Takeshi avec nonchalance.

- Alors ? relança Ken.

- Quoi « alors » ! Je me suis pris un blâme, point. On va pas lâcher un vol de colombes pour ça, non !

- Tu n'as pas expliqué à Shiki que Saeko t'avait tartée la première ? demanda Hiroshi. C'était de la légitime défense !

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté exactement pour te prendre un blâme et pas Saeko ? renchérit Ken.

- Peu importe ce que j'ai dit ou non ; peu importe ce que j'ai fait ou non. On se fout du pourquoi du comment ! Ce qui compte en réalité, c'est la conséquence ! Un blâme c'est cher payé pour avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Saeko mais si c'était à refaire demain, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde ! Cette pintade endimanchée n'a de populaire que l'insolence et l'antipathie qu'elle manifeste avec aisance auprès des lycéens impopulaires ou à la personnalité vulnérable. Elle croit peut-être que ce blâme va m'obliger à tempérer ma conduite envers elle lors de nos différends mais c'est mal me connaître ! Chacune de ses attaques verbales ou physiques donneront lieu à une riposte miroir ! (Elle reprit son souffle après son long laïus sur Saeko et ajouta avec injonction :) Le sujet est définitivement clos ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez : j'ai faim !

- OK… Faut pas t'énerver comme ça, dit Hiroshi. Nous, on est de ton côté, tu sais…

- Fais quand même très attention à Saeko, Anna Lou, recommanda Takeshi. Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur elle : c'est qu'elle est la fille du proviseur…

- Génial ! articula l'adolescente. J'ai pas fini d'avoir des problèmes… (Elle lâcha un soupir et sourit à Takeshi :) Mais peu importe ! Elle pourrait être Bouddha en personne que ça ne m'impressionnerait pas !

- Sinon ? lança Hiroshi d'un air vif pour changer de sujet. Ce soir, on a entraînement : ça te dirait d'y assister ?

- Hiroshi, je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le foot !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Takeshi. C'est vrai ? A te voir sur la touche, hier, on aurait pourtant cru le contraire !

- Oh ! S'il te plaît Takeshi ! intervint Kojirô. Elle a passé son temps à croasser comme une corneille à la recherche de son rassemblement migratoire !

- EH ! Le boute en train de la bande à Picsou ! Recommences pas ou je t'arrache la langue et je la donne en pâture à Saeko ! …Elle saura très bien quoi en faire…

- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait arracher la langue : tu jacasses comme une pie !

- L'entraîneur veut te voir, intervint Ken.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vous préviens : deux blâmes en une seule journée, ça va pas l'faire !

- T'affoles pas comme ça, la rassura Kazuki. Il a dit que tu étais notre leitmotiv et que, si tu le voulais, tu étais la bienvenue aux entraînements.

- Votre leitmotiv ?... s'étonna Anna Lou. Eh ben ça alors…

- C'est d'accord alors ? demanda Tsuneo. Tu viens nous voir ce soir ?

- Je n'sais pas… On verra…

La cloche retentit. Ils s'empressèrent de remballer leurs affaires et rejoignirent leurs classes.

Sur le chemin de sa classe, Anna Lou ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger quand à la tournure des évènements : elle avait tout fait pour fuir les terrains de foot après l'overdose forcée de son enfance et voilà que la vie l'aiguillait à nouveau vers ce milieu aux rebondissements extatiques où règne, entre acteurs directs (les joueurs) et indirects (les supporters) une atmosphère de liesse enviable entre toutes.

« _Décidément, depuis que je suis au Japon, il ne se passe pas un jour qui ne m'étonne…_ »

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

() Kabuki : danse traditionnelle japonaise qui tire son originalité dans son penchant au travestissement, aux costumes extravagants et au maquillage démesuré.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, Bonjour !

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, m… (- Euh… C'est bon là… Ils ont dû piger l'essentiel de l'idée, on peut passer à la suite / - Oups ! C'est vrai…) Pas de panique ! Il m'arrive parfois de me disputer avec mon ego : je suis un peu schizo mais rien de bien dangereux, au fond… Enfin… J'crois pas… Ou alors… Non, non ! L'explosion du barbecue était un cas isolé… …Hein ? Quoi la décoloration du chien ! Mon « ça » m'avait dit qu'il serait plus mignon en bleu et il avait raison ! Quoi, quoi, quoi ? L'omelette de champignons vénéneux était juste une mauvaise coordination d'idées entre mon « ça » et mon « moi » ! Et puis il n'y a pas eu de morts que je sache ! …Seulement des lavages d'estomac à l'hôpital !

Bien ! Revenons aux choses sérieuses ! Il me paraît important et un minimum respectueux de remercier toutes les personnes qui se donnent la peine de me laisser un com. Alors : MERCI à tous !

J'ai été un peu longue à publier, cette fois et je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre 14 vous en rappellera très certainement un autre mais j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas et que Miss Elodie85 aura eu le temps de le lire avant de partir en vacances… Pour me faire pardonner ce délai, je vous promets de publier le 15ème chapitre à la fin de la semaine (il m'a donné du mal mais bon ! Je vous fais confiance : bonnes ou mauvaises, les critiques tomberont !).

Une dernière chose avant de vous laissez à votre lecture : comme on dirait du côté de chez moi « Dion ! Vous êtes tous gavés trop cools ! »

-14-

Stimulatrice d'efforts

18h15. Nico n'était toujours pas arrivé. Anna Lou pesta contre son frère tandis que des éclats de voix lui parvenaient du stade de football.

Sur le terrain de foot :

- ALLEZ LES GARS ! CE QUE JE VOIS CE SOIR NE ME DONNE PAS BON ESPOIR POUR SAMEDI PROCHAIN ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C'EST LE MUSASHI FC DE JUN MISUGI QUE VOUS AFFRONTEZ ET PAS LE CLUB DES VETERANS DU QUARTIER ! réprimanda l'entraîneur.

Après les traditionnels tours de terrain, l'entraîneur leur fit faire un tennis ballon histoire de peaufiner l'échauffement. Puis il enchaîna sur un circuit semé de plots où les joueurs, après un parcours de dribbles et de courtes passes, devaient tirer aux buts sévèrement gardés par Ken.

- PLUS RAPIDE ! PLUS RAPIDE ! SI VOUS ÊTES AUSSI MOUS PENDANT LE MATCH, MISUGI NE FERA QU'UNE BOUCHÉE DE VOUS ! cria-t-il à Hideto et Kazuki qui étaient à mi-parcours tandis que les autres attendaient leur tour.

- Elle n'est pas venue… constata Hiroshi en fixant l'entrée du stade. J'aurai pourtant juré…

- Tant mieux ! Si c'est pour l'entendre brailler pendant une heure, autant qu'elle reste loin ! On la supporte assez la journée ! objecta Kojirô.

- Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée… dit Hiroshi rêveur.

- Ouais… susurra Tsuneo. Sur le dos ou éventuellement ailleurs !

Ils rirent aux éclats. Sauf Kojirô.

- ALORS ! vibra le timbre criard de l'entraîneur. KIYOSHI ET YUTAKA ! VOUS ATTENDEZ UNE INVITATION PEUT-ÊTRE !

Kiyoshi Furuta et Yutaka Matsuki sursautèrent et s'élancèrent sous les boutades de leurs coéquipiers.

- Vous avez vu qui vient d'arriver ? lança Hideto quand, avec Kazuki, ils eurent rejoint le groupe.

- Elle est venue ! s'extasia Hiroshi. Je savais qu'elle viendrait… Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je suis sûr qu'au fond, elle adore mater les beaux gosses en short…

- Ecoutez-le ce débauché qui se fait des films ! lança Tsuneo. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à te faire soigner, toi !

- HIROSHI ! TSUNEO ! C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN !

Hiroshi et Tsuneo se lancèrent à leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ! s'interrogea l'entraîneur. Je les trouve bien dissipés !

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qui attirait leur attention et vit Anna Lou, accoudée à la main courante qui ceindait le terrain, observant tranquillement l'entraînement de ses joueurs. Il sourit et rappela son équipe.

- Bon ! Allez les gars ! Rassemblement ! On va faire un petit match à sept contre sept comme la dernière fois et je compte sur vous pour faire mieux !

- On forme les mêmes équipes ? demanda Hideto.

- Oui : équipe des bleus avec Kojirô, les rouges pour Takeshi. Tadashi fera l'arbitre et Hiroshi prendra donc sa place dans l'équipe de Takeshi.

Pendant que les joueurs se préparaient au match, l'entraîneur les abandonna et rejoignit Anna Lou.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'inclinant pour la saluer. Je suis Makoto Kitazume, l'entraîneur de cette équipe. Je suis très content que vous soyez là ce soir. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Anna Lou. Anna Lou Bonnamy.

- Très bien, Anna Lou Bonnamy. Si tu le permets, je vais te tutoyer : cela simplifiera nos rapports. Tu veux bien me suivre ?

Anna Lou afficha sa frimousse incrédule des jours indécis. Elle regardait Monsieur Kitazume qui s'éloignait vers l'équipe sans trop savoir si elle devait le suivre ou non.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut exactement ?... Me rapprocher de Kojirô n'est pas l'idée du siècle ! Je crois qu'on s'est assez bouffé le nez pour la journée…_ »

- Tu viens ? insista l'entraîneur en se retournant.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est…

- Viens ! Ce soir, ils sont assez dociles ! Tu ne crains rien ! sourit-il.

- Sachez, Monsieur Kitazume, que je ne crains pas une famille de magots dont la préoccupation principale est de s'essouffler derrière un ballon !

- Eh bien ! Au moins, tu as de la suite dans les idées… Si j'ai vu juste, ta présence sera un vrai coup de fouet stimulant…

Anna Lou suivit l'entraîneur auprès de l'équipe, laquelle l'accueillit avec enthousiasme dans l'ensemble.

- Bien ! s'exclama l'entraîneur. Ce soir, nous avons une spectatrice alors tâchez de vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Coup d'envoi : Kazuki fit une courte passe à Kojirô qui s'élança seul vers les buts. Hiroshi et Tsuneo s'interposèrent mais le capitaine transmit le ballon à Yutaka. Ce dernier le perdit sur un tacle de Takeshi qui repartit sans délai en attaque. Avec le soutient de trois coéquipiers dont Tsuneo, Takeshi parcourut tout le terrain et se trouva bientôt en position menaçante pour l'équipe adverse. Seul face au goal, il arma son tir et shoota. Le ballon décolla comme un bouchon de champagne mais percuta la transversale et retomba aux pieds de Tsuneo : l'action n'était pas terminée pour les rouges. Tsuneo remarqua l'approche imminente des défenseurs Yutaka et Katsuharu et transmit à Takeshi, lequel tira droit au but sans attendre son reste. Ce second tir était beaucoup moins puissant que le premier mais bien mieux cadré : le goal s'étant élancé dans la direction opposée, les sourires s'affichèrent sur le visage des rouges mais Kojirô s'interposa soudain et stoppa sa course d'un amorti de la poitrine.

Monsieur Kitazume semblait fort contrarié du jeu de l'équipe. Les mains serrées sur les hanches, il ne disait mot mais les crispations de ses mâchoires étaient très significatives quant à son appréciation du match.

Anna Lou n'osait se manifester si près de l'entraîneur. Elle faisait un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas exploser et se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de dire des choses qui lui causeraient des problèmes plus tard. Pourtant… Elle en avait des remarques à formuler ! Que d'occasions bonnes à la critique !

Le match continuait dans un festival de vains efforts et quand Tadashi siffla la fin de la première période, les scores étaient toujours nuls.

Changement de camp pour les deux équipes. Coup d'envoi de la seconde mi-temps avec la balle aux rouges.

- Tu restes muette ce soir ? fit remarquer Monsieur Kitazume sans quitter le jeu des yeux. Où est donc passée la jeune fille d'hier, naturelle et spontanée, qui mettait le feu sur la touche ? C'est elle que j'ai réclamée, pas un fantôme souffrant d'aphasie !

Anna Lou se figea de stupeur : Monsieur Kitazume venait de lui enjoindre clairement d'exhorter son équipe à se surpasser. Elle resta un moment à le sonder du regard, ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou s'il lui faisait passer une sorte de test. Ce dernier ferma les paupières et baissa la tête puis, se tournant vers elle :

- J'attends plus de dynamisme et d'enthousiasme de ta part, Anna Lou… Montres-moi donc de quoi tu es capable…

Pendant ce temps, le match traînait en longueur dans des actions inutiles et sans effets. Un tacle irrégulier et musclé de Katsuharu sur Hiroshi occasionna un coup franc pour les rouges. Tsuneo tira le coup franc et l'attaque repartit sur les buts des bleus. Un imbroglio entre sept ou huit joueurs obligea l'arbitre à siffler une seconde faute accordée aux bleus.

- Oh là, là, là, là, là, là ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES NULS ! C'EST LE FAR WEST, LÀ ! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE DISTRIBUE LES PLUMES ET LES COLTS POUR JOUER AUX COW-BOYS ET AUX INDIENS, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

La voix d'Anna Lou résonna dans tout le stade comme un écho en pleine montagne. Tous les joueurs se raidirent en entendant la critique mais restèrent concentrés. Monsieur Kitazume esquissa un sourire.

Kojirô au contrôle du ballon. Dévalant le terrain à grande vitesse, il chargea sauvagement, balle aux pieds, deux défenseurs qui s'interposaient et amorça son tir.

- EEEH ! TU TE CROIS OÙ TOI ! ROLLERBALL, C'EST UNE FICTION MON BONHOMME ! SI TU AS DES ENVIES DE VIOLENCE, RECYCLES-TOI DANS LE FOOTBALL AMERICAIN OU DANS LE HOCKEY !

Le hurlement de l'adolescente déstabilisa Kojirô dans son action et Ken cueillit le ballon comme une fleur.

- S'il ne la fait pas taire dans les trois secondes, je lui arrache moi-même les cordes vocales avec mes dents ! grogna Kojirô.

Ken remit le ballon en jeu. L'attaque s'organisa autour de Takeshi avec Tsuneo et Hiroshi en appui. Une série de passes bien menées accéléra le jeu et donna du fil à retordre à la défense adverse.

Monsieur Kitazume sourit. Le jeu prenait une tournure plus intéressante.

- ALORS, LES BLEUS ! hurla Anna Lou. FAÎTES PAS TROP D'EFFORTS SURTOUT : VOUS RISQUERIEZ LA DÉCHIRURE MUSCULAIRE OU PIRE : LA RUPTURE D'ANÉVRISME !

Le retour de flamme ne se fit pas attendre : profitant d'un moment de relâchement de Tsuneo, Kazuki s'empara du ballon et passa loin devant à Kojirô, lequel partit seul en attaque. Tous les joueurs se réorganisèrent aux vues de cette nouvelle action.

Tadashi consulta son chrono : plus que trois minutes de jeu.

- ALLEEEEEEEEZ ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE CHERCHER LES PÂQUERETTES POUR FAIRE DES COLLIERS ! BOUGEZ-VOUS LE FION : IL EST TOUT SEUL DEVANT LES BUTS !

Sans aucun obstacle pour entraver son action, Kojirô arma son tir et shoota alors même qu'il n'avait pas atteint la surface de réparation.

- Cette fois, le point est pour nous !

Le ballon fusa telle une étoile filante. Ken s'élança dans sa direction avec la souplesse d'un félin. Il effleura la balle du bout des doigts mais elle se logea au fond du filet sans être inquiétée par le gardien.

- Et merde ! lâcha Ken en tapant du point sur la pelouse.

Coup de sifflet pour confirmer le but à l'équipe des bleus : Kazuki et Hideto sautèrent sur leur capitaine et s'empressèrent de le féliciter, suivis de près par les autres membres de l'équipe.

Remise en jeu pour ce qui serait sûrement la dernière action du match. Takeshi, Tsuneo et Hiroshi accélérèrent le mouvement : ils avaient un but à rattraper pour sauver la face. Le trio brilla dans sa série de passes qui leur permit d'accéder rapidement aux buts. Mais Hideto s'interposa au moment opportun et éloigna le danger, relançant par l'occasion l'attaque des bleus par Kazuki. Ce dernier se dirigea, balle aux pieds, vers le camp adverse et fit une passe en cloche sur Kojirô qui, après un amorti de la poitrine, se prépara à un tir direct.

- ARRETEZ-LE OU IL VA VOUS EN COLLER UN AUTRE, NOM D'UN CHIEN ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! MÊME MON ARRIÈRE GRAND-PÈRE AVEC SES OIGNONS AUX PIEDS ET SON DÉAMBULATEUR AURAIT DÉJÀ ÉCARTÉ LE DANGER !

Tous les rouges se replièrent en défense mais Kojirô avait tiré avant même que l'un de ses adversaires ne soit sur lui. Ken resta immobiles quelques secondes…

- KEN ! TU ATTENDS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE COMPTE JUSQU'À TROIS POUR…

…Et sauta avec une extrême agilité et une vivacité presque prodigieuse à la rencontre du ballon. Il l'attrapa des deux mains et le bloqua contre sa poitrine alors que le poteau stoppait sa chute. Il se releva sans trop de casse et trois coups de sifflets signalèrent la fin du match.

- Merci Anna Lou. Ta stratégie d'encouragement est… Comment dirais-je… Très singulière et personnelle mais non moins émérite… la complimenta Monsieur Kitazume. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais ta présence est un vrai stimulant ! Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi pendant que mes gars seront dans les vestiaires.

- Euh… Oui… Mais…

- EH ! KAERU ! coupa Kojirô en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas volontaire et décidé. Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder ! A cause de tes meuglements de génisse j'ai manqué une occasion de but ! J'ai bien envie de te pendre à un arbre par les pieds et te laisser sécher comme un jambon !

- Ooooooh… Cher Journal, railla Anna Lou avec impétuosité en mimant de façon burlesque une scène imaginaire. Dans la soirée, le mec le plus populaire du lycée, le numéro un de l'équipe de foot, le sexe symbole de tout un bataillon de groupies incultes en rut m'a adressé la parole pour me menacer ! Si tu savais, Cher Journal, j'en étais si tourneboulée que j'en ai FAIT PIPI DANS MA CULOTTE !

Tout le monde, y compris l'entraîneur, explosa d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Kojirô ne sut quoi répondre à pareille réplique et quitta le groupe pour regagner les vestiaires.

- Kaeru, je ne sais pas ce que tu as réveillé en moi mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ta manie de toujours m'asticoter, se dit-il à voix basse en esquissant un sourire alors qu'il refermait la porte des vestiaires derrière lui. Parce que tes yeux bleus et tes minauderies vont finir par me rendre dingue…

- Bon ! s'exclama Monsieur Kitazume. La première mi-temps laissait à désirer mais vous vous êtes bien rattrapés en seconde période. Allez vous changer, je vous rejoins pour le debriefing dans cinq minutes.

Les joueurs abandonnèrent Anna Lou et l'entraîneur mais Hiroshi se ravisa :

- Tu es venue, hein, finalement… se réjouit Hiroshi. Tu sais quoi ? A partir de ce soir, tu es notre mascotte !

- Ce n'est pas d'une mascotte dont vous avez besoin mais d'un entraînement draconien ! C'était quoi ces temps morts en plein match ? Et ces fautes aussi débiles qu'infantiles ! Il va falloir en mettre un coup si vous voulez passer les éliminatoires ! La honte si vous échouez avant même le début du tournoi !

- En parlant de ça, l'entraînement draconien débute dès jeudi, je te rappelle… annonça l'entraîneur.

- Hem… Je crois que je vais aller me changer, moi… bégaya Hiroshi d'un air blasé.

- Pas si vite, le coupa l'entraîneur. Avant, tu vas ranger les ballons et les plots…

Hiroshi grimaça mais s'exécuta. Anna Lou s'avança vers l'entraîneur.

- Alors ? interrogea-t-elle. Vous vouliez me parl…

- LOU ! EH OH ! LOU ! coupa Nico en rejoignant sa sœur et Monsieur Kitazume. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? s'étonna-t-il. Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-il en saluant l'entraîneur.

- Grr… Nico ! Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ! Laisses-moi deviner : tu m'as une fois de plus oubliée, c'est ça !

- Lou… Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! Combien de fois vas-tu encore me le reprocher ?

- Jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité ait rongé tes os de pithécanthrope !

Monsieur Kitazume s'approcha de Nicolas :

- Eh bien ! Je constate qu'elle est fidèle à son caractère quel que soit son interlocuteur ! Je m'appelle Makoto Kitazume. Je suis l'entraîneur de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

- Nicolas Bonnamy, répondit Nicolas. Cette flèche, là, c'est ma p'tite sœur.

- Je suis content de vous rencontrer parce que j'aurais souhaité vous entretenir d'une idée que j'ai eue concernant l'équipe et Anna Lou.

Anna Lou et Nico échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Quel genre d'idée ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le tournoi national inter lycée débute dans deux semaines…

- Oui… intervint Anna Lou. A condition que vous remportiez la finale des éliminatoires…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce match, certifia Monsieur Kitazume. Il est vrai que mon équipe présente certaines lacunes mais elle a toutes les capacités pour remporter ce match et tous ceux qui suivront. Ce que j'ai pu remarquer en revanche, c'est qu'Anna Lou était un vrai leitmotiv pour les joueurs. Une sorte de stimulatrice d'efforts et d'obstination… Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais les faits sont là : quand elle est sur la touche à les encourager (si on peut appeler ses hurlements des encouragements…), la dynamique des joueurs s'en trouve bouleversée et leur jeu prend une tournure plus constructive et combative.

- Ce que vous dites là ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde mais je ne vois pas en quoi je puis vous être utile…

- C'est très simple : je voudrais que votre sœur suive l'équipe durant tout le tournoi.

Anna Lou et Nico restèrent interloqué à l'annonce de cette requête.

« _Ouah, c'est le genre d'idée lumineuse qui va m'attirer les pires ennuis avec Kojirô… Mais rien que pour rendre Saeko folle de rage, je suis partante !_ »

- Vous entendez quoi, exactement, par « suivre l'équipe durant tout le tournoi » ? Vous voulez que j'autorise ma p'tite sœur à passer toutes ses journées avec quinze gars dont le taux de testostérone est à la limite de l'implosion !

- Anna Lou assistera aux entraînements et aux matchs. Elle prendra ses repas avec nous et aura sa propre chambre au complexe sportif. Elle emploiera son temps libre comme bon lui semblera. En ce qui concerne sa vertu, je veillerai personnellement à ce que rien ne vienne l'entacher… Bien que je sache d'avance qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de ce côté-là… Quand à sa scolarité, elle ne s'en trouvera nullement perturbée puisque le tournoi a lieu pendant les vacances des Cerisiers en Fleur.

Nicolas parut cogiter un long moment.

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

« _Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas répondre, ma vieille… Si tu ne prends en compte que le facteur Saeko, tu risques de le regretter amèrement plus tard…_ »

- Euh… hésita-t-elle. Si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais réfléchir à la question avant de vous donner ma réponse.

- Très bien, dit l'entraîneur. Mais ne tarde pas trop, s'il te plaît : je te rappelle que le championnat commence dans deux semaines. (Puis se retournant vers Hiroshi qui s'éternisait à ranger trois plots :) Tu peux aller te changer, maintenant, Hiroshi !

L'entraîneur les salua et alla terminer de ranger le matériel.

- Allez, on s'en va ? demanda Nico à sa sœur.

- Une seconde : tu ne m'as pas donné ta réponse pour le karaté !

- Hein !

- Oui ! Les cours de karaté ! Je t'en ai parlé hier !

- Oh… Oui, c'est vrai… Je n'sais pas trop…

- Tu ne te défiles pas ! Après toutes les bévues auxquelles j'ai eu droit depuis ce matin, je crois que j'ai assez de crédit pour mériter une petite faveur de ta part !

- OK ! OK ! Autorisation accordée ! Mais je veux rencontrer ce Ken avant !

- Très bien ! Sois pile poil à l'heure demain à la sortie des cours et tu nous emmèneras au dojo !

Anna Lou sortit de son sac une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire. Quand elle eut terminé, elle plia la feuille en quatre, interpella Monsieur Kitazume qui rejoignait les vestiaires et lui tendit le mot :

- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, pouvez-vous donner ça à Ken ?

Monsieur Kitazume prit le mot et la salua une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires.

☻☻☻☻

- EH ! LES GARS ! s'écria Hiroshi en déboulant dans les vestiaires comme un typhon. Vous ne devinerez jamais !

- A voir ta tête, je présume que c'est une bonne nouvelle… dit Hideto qui enfilait son tee-shirt.

- Laisse-moi deviner… fit Tsuneo d'un air espiègle. Vu ta tête d'ahuri et ton sourire béat, je dirais qu'il s'agit de Catwoman…

Hiroshi balaya rapidement du regard le vestiaire : il manquait la moitié de ses coéquipiers. Il se dirigea vers les douches et pria ses copains, presque dissimulés par les vapeurs d'eau chaude, de se remuer s'ils voulaient entendre la méga nouvelle de l'année.

Ken et Takeshi se montrèrent les premiers. Les cheveux dégoulinants, le corps encore humide et leur précieuse anatomie à demi dissimulée par une courte serviette nouée autour de la taille, ils regagnèrent leur place et se hâtèrent de questionner Hiroshi pendant qu'ils terminaient de se sécher. Kazuki, Yutaka, Kojirô et Tadashi ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

- Bon ! lança Tsuneo avec impatience. Tu la lâches ta bombe !

- En fait, j'en ai deux… se vanta Hiroshi alors qu'il ôtait ses crampons. Vous savez, le vieux qui vient tout le temps chercher Anna Lou ! Et bien c'est son frère ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

- Génial ! lança Takeshi. Si tu nous donnais une info inédite maintenant…

- Comment ça, inédite ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas deviné que ce mec était son frangin ! se moqua Hideto. C'était pourtant évident !

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le deviner !

- T'as pas percuté quand elle a dit qu'elle vivait chez son frère ! Il faudrait que tu utilises plus souvent ton cerveau : tu te rendrais vite compte qu'il est plus efficace pour la réflexion que les occupants de ton boxer ! railla Tsuneo.

- Bon ! Et la seconde nouvelle ! s'impatienta Ken.

- Oh ! Un truc incroyable ! Jamais vous le croirez ! Même moi qui l'ai entendu de la bouche de…

- Tu vas accoucher, oui ou non ! coupa Kojirô avec exaspération.

Hiroshi relata au mot près la conversation entre Anna Lou, son frère et l'entraîneur et, nu comme un ver, disparut dans les douches, avec la tête d'un benêt qui vient de comprendre le système de multiplication du chiffre un.

L'équipe resta de longues minutes sans réaction.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter ? demanda Kazuki.

- Si son cerveau pèse plus lourd qu'un grain de riz, elle refusera ! lança Kojirô en boutonnant la veste de son uniforme.

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu espères bien qu'elle acceptera ! s'exclama Hideto.

- Cette excitée de la corde vocale m'a fait rater un but ! Désolé, mais je suis très sérieux !

- Sérieux à propos de quoi ? interrogea Hiroshi en revenant de la douche.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et l'entraîneur apparut dans l'encadrement. Il s'approcha de Ken et lui tendit le mot d'Anna Lou :

- Anna Lou a laissé ça pour toi, dit-il sous les railleries de ses coéquipiers. Allez, les gars ! lança-t-il. On se calme ! Si tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir passer au debriefing !

Ken se retira à l'écart et lut le mot d'Anna Lou. Un sourire égaya soudain son visage.

« **Je viens d'avoir à l'instant l'autorisation de Nico pour les cours de karaté. **

**Si tu es d'accord, on peut commencer demain. Enfin… Il veut d'abord te parler (quel rabat-joie celui-là !). **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprendrai très bien que tu veuilles te consacrer au foot avec le tournoi qui approche.**

**On en reparle demain.**

**Bonne Soirée.**

**Lou. **»

Il replia le mot en quatre et le rangea dans sa poche sous le regard contrarié et frustré de son capitaine.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Helooooooooooooooooooo !

Merci à vous tous qui suivez les péripéties d'Anna Lou. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de me laisser un com. car ils sont toujours très stimulants et me boostent d'autant plus pour écrire la suite.

OK d'ac' ! Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ! Chose promise, chose due, voici le 15ième chapitre. On peut dire qu'il m'aura rendue chèvre celui-là ! Bêêêêêêêêêh !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**-15-**

**Surprenante soirée**

La petite voiture bleue roulait tout doux sur le chemin du retour. Anna Lou restait anormalement silencieuse, ce soir, et Nico culpabilisait de tous les impairs qu'il avait commis depuis le matin.

- Lou, dit-il enfin, je suis sérieusement désolé pour toutes mes négligences de la journée… Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire la paix ?... …Tu avais raison ! Au téléphone… À midi… J'ai… Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré mais… Au boulot…

- C'est une fille, hein…

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Et bien… Depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air d'un paon en pleine parade nuptiale avec la tête du simplet de base en plus !

- Oh… Tu sais trouver les mots qu'il faut pour rendre sa dignité à un homme qui doute, toi…

Anna Lou alluma l'auto radio et chercha une station intéressante. Elle tomba sur un tube français des années 80 et monta le son.

- Tu cherches à éviter la discussion, là, fit remarquer son frère en baissant le volume. Je te promets que plus aucun incident du genre d'aujourd'hui ne se reproduira !

- C'est oublié, Nico. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment fait la tête, tu sais…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si maussade, ce soir ? Depuis qu'on a quitté le stade, tu n'as pas dit un mot. C'est à cause de cette requête de Monsieur Kitazume ? Tu ne m'as pas parut emballée plus que ça…

« _Je lui dit ou non ? Quand il va apprendre pour le blâme, je ne pourrai même pas jouer sur la corde sensible parce que j'ai épuisé tous les crédits avec le karaté… Sans compter qu'il va me sucrer le tournoi national inter lycée si je décide en définitive d'y aller, c'est sûr !_ »

- Nico… se lança-t-elle finalement. Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée, ce matin…

- Du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de tag, d'incendie ou d'une altercation physique…

- Et bien… La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne s'agit ni de tag ni d'incendie ! s'exclama Anna Lou avant de monter à nouveau le volume de l'auto radio.

- Mais encore ? demanda le jeune homme en baissant la musique.

Anna Lou se racla la gorge.

« _Vas-y ma vieille ! Lance-toi un bon coup ! Après tout, Nico est ton grand frère et il t'adore ! Il n'intentera pas à ta vie… _»

- Hem… C'est… Trois fois rien, en fait…

- Lou ! Quand tu dis « c'est trois fois rien », en général, on frôle la catastrophe ! Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Je me suis pris un blâme ! lâcha-t-elle d'une traite en se tournant vers la vitre de sa portière.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ! Tu espères produire sur moi une sorte d'électrochoc en me faisant gober une catastrophe pour être sûre qu…

Nico se coupa dans son élan en voyant le visage sombre de sa sœur dans le reflet de la vitre. La voiture pila soudain dans un crissement de frein sonore.

- Attends ! Tu peux répéter, là ! Je dois avoir d'énormes bouchon de cérumen qui obstruent mes conduits auditifs parce que je viens d'entendre « je » et « blâme » dans une courte phrase sortie de ta bouche !

Anna Lou se recroquevilla sur son siège.

- Tu as pris rendez-vous chez un bon oto-rhino, au moins ?... balbutia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en lui lançant un regard de cocker affamé.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler ! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication !

La voiture redémarra, reprenant son chemin d'une conduite plus crispée.

- Alors ? Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ?

- C'est Saeko. Une petite peste qui n'a pas apprécié que je renvois Kojirô Hyûga dans ses vingt deux mètres. Elle a crut qu'elle pourrait m'impressionner avec ses menaces mais comme elle s'est rendue compte que ce genre d'attitude n'avait aucun effet sur moi, elle m'a claquée. Je lui ai donc balancé ses quatre vérités sur le coin du museau et j'ai conclu par une beigne magistrale. (Elle s'interrompit un instant, pensant que son frère la gratifierait d'un speech saturé de morale mais, comme elle ne voyait rien venir, elle continua :) Je n'ai pas provoqué la situation, Nico, je te le jure… Je ne connaissais même pas cette fille avant qu'elle me saute sur le poil !

Nico ne disait mot. Il restait concentré sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant. Rares avaient été les fois où Anna Lou avait vu son frère si amorphe. Généralement, ce comportement trahissait une forte déception de sa part et un refus total de fléchir aux arguments évoqués.

- Nico… S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose… Passe tes nerfs sur moi si tu veux mais ne reste pas silencieux comme ça…

- Encore ce Kojirô Hyûga, hein… dit-il l'air pensif. J'ai bien l'impression que ce garçon est une source d'ennuis. Dorénavant, je ne veux plus que tu le fréquentes !

- Cela me semble difficile si l'on considère que Ken et Takeshi sont ses meilleurs amis. Sans compter les autres.

- Dans ce cas, tu couperas les ponts avec tous !

- Quoi ! Je te signale au passage qu'ils sont les seules personnes de tout ce maudit lycée à m'adresser la parole ! Et je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui m'as encouragée à me faire des amis et maintenant, tu voudrais que je me la joue à la Lucky Luke !

- Mais enfin, Lou ! Tu ne peux pas te lier d'amitié avec une adolescente de ton âge ! Une gentille gamine avec des couettes, des lunettes à triple foyer et un bec-de-lièvre !

- Wouaou ! Bravo l'émancipation morale ! Tu sais, l'époque où l'on soulageait ses besoins naturels dans un trou au fond du jardin est révolue, mon cher ! Les lunettes à triple foyer disparaissent au profit des verres de contact et la chirurgie esthétique corrige avec succès les malformations physiques… Quant à la mode, elle permet de tourner le ridicule en dérision ! Non ! Je n'ai recensé aucun spécimen de ce genre au lycée…

Nicolas sourit : décidément, sa petite sœur avait toujours réponse à tout. Il était incontestablement trop content d'avoir Anna Lou auprès de lui. Même si cela impliquait les responsabilités dues à l'adolescente qu'elle était.

- Bon… Je crois que je ne peux pas te tenir pour responsable… Pour cette fois… Mais à l'avenir, tiens-toi sur tes gardes avec cette Saeko et ce Hyûga… Et essais de régler tes différends autrement que par ce genre de riposte !

- Merci, Nico. T'es le meilleur !

La voiture stoppa à sa place de stationnement habituelle. Nico coupa le contact et, avant qu'Anna Lou ne descende de voiture, il l'interpella :

- Au fait ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir : ce soir, on dîne avec Chris et des amies.

- Chris ? Le voisin ? Ton collègue ? Et des amis ? Mais je les connais pas !

- Ils sont sympas. Tu t'entendras bien avec eux, fais-moi confiance.

Anna Lou bougonna un charabia inaudible et suivit son frère à la maison.

- O.K ! Si tu le permets, je vais prendre une douche et me changer : je ne vais pas me pointer devant tes amis vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée !

Quand Anna Lou rejoignit son frère, celui-ci fut estomaqué.

- Et bien, articula-t-il enfin, tu es très en beauté ce soir…

Anna Lou fit un tour sur elle-même et lui sourit. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en voile brodé ci et là de discrets boutons de rose parme dont les tiges et les feuilles s'enchevêtraient. Cintrée à la taille, elle amincissait sa silhouette déjà toute menue et ses fines bretelles soulignait la gracilité de son cou et de ses épaules. Des mules légères crochetées de motifs et piquées de petites perles parme parfaisaient sa tenue. Vêtue ainsi, Anna Lou n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente vive au caractère de cochon qui paraissait sortir de l'enfance. Elle avait l'élégance et la séduction d'une jeune femme qui entre dans l'âge adulte. Seuls ses cheveux en bataille, éternellement indisciplinés, pouvaient évoquer ses seize ans et demi.

- C'est trop, hein ? OK ! Je vais me changer !

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par la main alors qu'elle s'élançait vers sa chambre. Surtout, tu ne changes rien ! Tu es… Rayonnante !

Nico déposa un baiser sur sa pommette…

- Tu as bien fait, dit-il. Cette soirée est spéciale pour moi.

…Et l'entraîna avec lui dans le jardin.

« _Spéciale ! Comment ça : spéciale ! Quel coup tordu il mijote !_ »

Le jardin était un havre de paix très agréable en cette heure de fin de journée. Une table avait été dressée sous le plus gros des cerisiers et une alléchante odeur de viande grillée embaumait les lieux.

- Suis-moi ! dit Nico en ne lâchant pas sa main.

Il la mena au fond du jardin où un séduisant jeune homme à la chemise grande ouverte s'affairait à travers un barbecue.

- Salut Chris ! lança Nico.

Chris se retourna et leur adressa un sourire joyeux.

Anna Lou déglutit en posant les yeux sur lui. Sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux blonds donnaient à son regard vert olive l'expression énigmatique et farouche d'un chat sauvage.

- Je te présente ma p'tite sœur, Anna Lou. Anna Lou, voici Christopher McDell.

- Enchanté, Anna Lou, dit Christopher. Mais appelles-moi Chris, tu veux ?

- Euh… Oui… Chris… balbutia-t-elle.

- Chris est australien, expliqua Nicolas. Alors ne t'étonne pas s'il t'arrive de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il raconte : il parle japonais comme moi je parle le phacochère !

Chris et Nico échangèrent un sourire entendu.

« _Il est trop craquant… Pffffff… Je suis complètement en nage… Je fonds… Oh là, là ! Un seau d'eau ! Viiiiiite ! Un déluge !_ »

- Chris fait partie de l'équipe qui bosse à la structure scénaristique, continua Nico. Autant dire qu'il est indispensable à la boîte ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Dis donc, le mangaka importé, tu veux te prendre une brochette de gambas entre les yeux ! le charria Chris.

- Les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées ?

« _Les filles ? Quelles filles ? Alors c'est donc ça ! Soirée spéciale, tu parles ! Je vais tenir la chandelle, oui !_ »

- Non, mais elles ne devraient pas tarder… Au fait, Ayako a téléphoné : son cousin sera avec elle. Je crois qu'il a à peu près ton âge, Anna Lou, dit-il en la regardant avec insistance. Apparemment, il n'était pas trop chaud pour venir mais une fois qu'il aura posé les yeux sur toi, je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne voudra plus partir !

Anna Lou se sentit rougir.

- Ouais, ouais… Qu'il ne s'approche pas trop quand même ! Je surveille…

- Euh… Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile à quelque chose ? demanda soudain la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

- Et risquer de tâcher ta jolie robe ! s'exclama Chris. Non, alors ! Nico ! Va donc lui montrer les pensionnaires ! Je m'occupe de tout ici.

- Les « pensionnaires » ! s'étonna-t-elle.

Nicolas l'emmena chez Chris. Logeant au rez-de-chaussée, ce dernier avait un privilège par rapport à Nico qui habitait l'étage : un garage. Ils longèrent la moto qui y était garée et s'arrêtèrent devant un établi où s'amoncelait un fourbi d'outils en tous genres.

- Regardes ! dit-il en s'accroupissant.

- Wouaou ! Comme ils sont trop mignons !

Sous l'établi, une énorme panière d'osier abritait toute une famille de Shih Tzu : la mère était allongée sur le flanc et ses cinq petits s'en donnaient à cœur joie à la tétée.

Nico s'approcha plus près, inspecta la portée et prit le plus vorace sous le regard consentant de la mère qui semblait épuisée par tant de goinfrerie insatiable.

- Tiens, prends-le.

- Ça craint pas ?

- Mais non ! Ils ont un mois, tu sais… Encore deux à quatre semaines et ils seront sevrés.

Nicolas déposa le chiot dans les mains de sa sœur et celle-ci s'extasia au contact du doux pelage naissant du petit animal. Elle le câlina et le caressa tout contre sa joue alors que sa minuscule truffe frémissait contre sa peau.

- Allez ! Il faut le rendre à sa mère, maintenant.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle en reposant délicatement le chiot près de sa mère. C'est ce qu'il te manque : un chien !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas étonné du tout de cette remarque !

Anna Lou et Nico retournèrent au jardin et le jeune homme se réjouit en constatant la présence d'une jolie jeune femme qui lui souriait. Il alla à sa rencontre, laissant sa sœur en arrière, et la serra contre lui. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres irisées d'un rose délicat.

« _Alors c'est elle… Eh ben ! On peut dire qu'il s'est pas choisit un boudin le Nico !_ »

- Lou ! Viens vite ! l'appela-t-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Anna Lou s'approcha d'eux et prit la main que son frère lui tendait. Puis elle salua son amie.

- Lou, laisses-moi te présenter Sayaka Okohashi. …Ma… Ma p'tite amie…

- Anna Lou ! Enfin, je te rencontre ! dit Sayaka avec enthousiasme en lui prenant les mains. Ton frère m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur. Tu sais, il m'a fait tant d'éloge à ton sujet que j'en étais presque jalouse, parfois !

- Anna Lou ! Ça alors…

L'adolescente se libéra des mains de Sayaka et se retourna avec vivacité et surprise.

- Ken ! Toi ! Ici ! Mais…

Elle adressa un regard plein d'interrogations à son frère auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Ken, dit-elle, je te présente mon frère Nicolas…

Ken semblait ensorcelé par le charme naturel d'Anna Lou et ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard. Elle était si… Différente, ce soir… Rien à voir avec l'adolescente indomptable et rétive qui, sur la touche, rembarrait le plus naturellement du monde tous les joueurs de l'équipe ! Oui : elle était si… Irrésistible et ravissante…

- …EH ! invectiva-t-elle soudain. Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme un singe matte sa banane !

Mm… Ouais… Enfin… Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…

- Euh… Excuses-moi, balbutia Ken gêné en rougissant. C'est que… Ça fait trop bizarre de te voir comme ça…

- Alors ! Vous avez fait connaissance à ce que je vois ! déclara Chris en rejoignant ses invités, un plat garnis de divins mets dans les mains, et accompagné d'une jolie femme.

- Et bien, souligna Nico, apparemment, ils se connaissent déjà !

- Ah bon ! s'étonna la compagne de Chris. C'est bien vrai, ça, Ken ?

- Oui. Anna Lou et moi sommes dans la même classe au lycée.

- Wouaou ! Tu parles d'une coïncidence ! fit-elle éberluée.

- Cette énergumène, là, s'exclama Chris à l'attention d'Anna Lou en attirant à lui la jeune femme, c'est ma dulcinée ! Ayako Sakusawa ! Et, accessoirement, elle est la cousine de Ken. (Chris adressa à Anna Lou un clin d'œil excessif et ajouta :) Je t'avais dit qu'il ne regretterait pas d'être venu lorsqu'il poserait les yeux sur toi…

Anna Lou et Ken piquèrent un phare et s'éloignèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

- Anna Lou est la petite sœur de Nico, expliqua Chris à Ayako. Elle est arrivée de France la semaine dernière et vient d'intégrer le lycée Tôhô.

- Alors c'est donc toi la nouvelle élève ! s'enquit Ayako. Si j'en crois les dires de Ken, tu serais « trop cool » et « carrément géniale » ! Tu sais, Anna Lou, il m'a tellement bassinée en m'énumérant sans arrêt tes nombreuses qualités qui font de toi un être à part, presque exceptionnel, que j'en étais venu à me demander s'il ne s'était pas inventé une amie imaginaire parfaite !

Ken se sentit soudain comme un petit pois perdu dans un pot de cornichons : désespérément seul et mal à l'aise ! Anna Lou ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise et les autres furent amusés de leur gêne.

- OK ! lança Chris. Maintenant que tout le monde se connaît, si on passait à table ! J'ai faim !

- Excellente idée ! approuvèrent Ayako et Sayaka presque à l'unisson.

Chris et Nicolas s'installèrent chacun en bout de table. Nico plaça Sayaka et Anna Lou à ses côtés et Chris fit de même avec Ayako et Ken en veillant à ce que ce dernier soit auprès d'Anna Lou.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant conviviale où la gaieté retentissante des convives traduisait une humeur encline à la fête, tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient de la résistance.

- Alors dis-moi, Ken, demanda soudain Nicolas en plein milieu du repas. C'est bien toi qui veut donner des cours de karaté à ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna Lou adressa à son frère des yeux exorbités qui disaient clairement « si tu me crames la honte, je te le ferai payer au centuple ! » auxquels il répondit par un clin d'œil discret.

- Euh… Oui, répondit le garçon surpris.

- Tu veux t'essayer au karaté, c'est vrai ? s'étonna Chris en considérant Anna Lou d'un œil sceptique.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

- Moi, je suis sûre qu'avec Ken comme prof, tu deviendras vite une championne ! s'extasia Ayako.

- Tu sais, reprit Nico, Lou est déjà assez nerveuse à la base… Je sais, je sais : elle a l'air d'un adorable petit ange comme ça… Mais en réalité, c'est une tigresse indomptée aux griffes affilées…

Ken eut un mouvement brusque qui trahit un sentiment de mal-être : Nicolas venait de qualifier sa soeur de « tigresse » et il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ça. Finalement, quelle que soit la situation, il lui sembla que tout en revenait inévitablement vers Kojirô. Il porta le regard sur Anna Lou et un éclair violent et douloureux lui traversa le coeur : et si son destin était lié à celui de Kojirô ?... Il prit une longue inspiration en avalant une crevette grillée et remit de l'ordre dans ses idées : peu importe ! Il lui avait suffit d'un seul regard pour tomber amoureux d'Anna Lou et il ne laisserait personne, pas même son meilleur ami, se mettre entre eux. Sans compter que rien ne portait à croire qu'Anna Lou en fut éprise si on considérait leurs perpétuelles querelles.

- Grrr… Nico ! J'ai bien envie de te faire avaler cette brochette par les trous de nez !

- Ne crois-tu pas que donner des leçons de combat à une adolescente déjà bien assez révoltée par nature soit une folie ? continua Nico sans prêter attention aux dires de sa sœur, tandis que Chris et Ayako débarrassaient les plats et les assiettes vides.

- EH ! râla Anna Lou. Qu'est-ce…

- Le karaté n'est pas seulement un sport de combat, coupa Ken sur un ton inébranlable et pondéré. Il enseigne aussi le respect des autres et la maîtrise de soi. Quand il est pratiqué avec considération et humilité, il fait valoir les valeurs humanistes du karatéka et permet d'avoir une vision du monde bien différente.

Anna Lou sourit. Elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'avec ce discours, Ken venait de rafler tous les points qui lui était possible d'empocher auprès de son frère.

- Et puis… (Ken affronta le regard de Nico.) Votre sœur pratique déjà un sport de combat avec le kung-fu, à ce que je sais, et elle n'en est pas moins responsable sinon, après l'accueil qui lui a été fait au lycée, il y aurait eu distribution de coups…

L'œil d'Anna Lou étincela. Ken venait carrément de lui ouvrir la grande porte du dojo. Nico ne pourrait pas résister. Oh ! Et puis de toutes façons, il avait déjà donné son accord, après tout !

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir la tête bien plantée sur les épaules, toi, constata Nicolas. Lou a beau être ma petite sœur, je n'en reste pas moins lucide : elle doit apprendre à contrôler ses humeurs si elle ne veut pas subir à nouveau les conséquences d'une réaction incontrôlée (et en disant cela, il est bien entendu que je pense au blâme !).

Ken adressa un regard incrédule à Anna Lou qui lui répondit par une moue de résignation.

- Quel rabat-joie, ce Nico ! intervint Sayaka en caressant tendrement son visage du bout des doigts. Elle est si jeune : que celui qui n'a jamais fait de bêtises à son âge lui jette la première pierre ! (Nico captura sa main et y déposa un baiser.) Je ne connais Anna Lou que depuis quelques heures mais j'ai vu en elle une adolescente d'une grande maturité, équilibrée et respectueuse. Elle peut bien se permettre de temps en temps de relâcher la pression ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas là le privilège de son âge ? L'âge des responsabilités et des soucis arrivera bien assez vite alors autant qu'elle en profite tant qu'elle peut encore se réfugier derrière la responsabilité d'un adulte !

« Hey ! _Non seulement elle est très jolie mais en plus elle est très sympa…_ »

- Si tu me laissais finir de parler, dit Nicolas en déposant à nouveau un baiser sur le dos de la main de Sayaka. Je disais donc que Lou avait encore pas mal d'efforts à fournir pour atteindre un niveau de sagesse idéal… Ceci dit (il posa ses yeux sur Ken et ce dernier remarqua qu'ils étaient aussi bleus et intenses que ceux de sa sœur.), je crois que tu as une bonne influence sur elle. Je vais donc donner mon accord pour les cours mais à une seule condition…

« _Oh ! Oh ! Je crains le pire, là… Pourvu qu'il ne me crame pas la honte…_ »

Ken ne savait que penser de tout ça et son regard perplexe traduisait bien son état d'esprit.

- …A l'avenir, continua Nico, évite de me vouvoyer : ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieux con !

« _Oufffffffff… Quel idiot ! J'ai cru qu'il allait… Enfin, bref !_ »

- D'accord, acquiesça Ken avec soulagement.

- Voilà le dessert ! annonça alors Chris en revenant de chez lui suivi d'Ayako, une grosse boîte entre les mains. Désolé mais cuisiner des pâtisseries, c'est pas mon truc alors il faudra vous contenter des glaces…

- Des glaces ? C'est parfait ! s'exclama Sayaka. Tout le monde aime les glaces !

Anna Lou prit un esquimau à la vanille et, se tournant vers Chris :

- Chris, tu me permets de montrer les pensionnaires à Ken ?

- Ah… Tu as craqué, hein ! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Génial ! fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

- Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Et moi alors ? On me demande pas mon avis !

Anna Lou s'approcha de Nico et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue après l'avoir serré très fort dans ses bras.

- C'est bon, souffla-t-il, vas-y. Mais je veux voir la lumière ! Et je veux que vous gardiez une distance respectable de deux mètres entre vous ! Et je ne veux pas…

- T'as fini ! coupa Sayaka en lui pinçant la cuisse (- Aïe !) Tu les mets mal à l'aise avec tes insinuations ! Filez vite ! dit-elle à Ken et Anna Lou. Je maîtrise le trouble-fête !

Ken et Anna Lou étaient si rouges qu'ils auraient aisément pu passer pour deux poivrots imbibés d'alcool ! L'adolescente attrapa nerveusement le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers le garage en évitant son regard.

- Viens ! Suis-moi ! lança-t-elle en croquant dans son esquimau.

Ils traversèrent le jardin au pas de course et entrèrent dans le garage. Anna Lou chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Ils longèrent la moto et s'immobilisèrent devant l'établi.

- Alors ? Que voulais-tu me montrer ? demanda Ken en posant son bâtonnet de glace sur l'établi.

- Regardes ! dit-elle en s'accroupissant.

- Hey ! Voyez donc les p'tits morfales ! s'extasia-t-il. Tu crois que je peux en prendre un ?

- Oui, vas-y !

Ken en choisit un au hasard mais Anna Lou prit le dodu qu'elle avait tant aimé tenir dans ses mains en début de soirée.

- Ils sont tout doux, c'est trop mignon ! sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avec les couinements des chiots comme seul fond sonore. Anna Lou grattait le ventre rose et rebondit du petit animal qui semblait fortement apprécier. Ken, lui, avait du mal à maîtriser son chiot d'un tempérament très énergique qui s'entêtait à tenter de grimper sur son épaule. Finalement, il capitula et le laissa monter en veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Il éclata soudain de rire quand la petite boule de poils entreprit le nettoyage de son oreille. Il retrouva son sérieux aussi soudainement et fixa l'adolescente de son regard noir corbeau.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle gênée en croisant son regard insistant tandis qu'elle s'amusait à titiller son chiot avec son bâtonnet de glace.

Ken ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur le chiot. Il hésitait. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se lance. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en tête à tête et une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je vois bien que tu veux me dire quelque chose, Ken. C'est à propos du karaté ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non, bien sûr ! Seulement, l'entraîneur a changé notre emploi du temps : il a planifié un entraînement chaque soir, à partir de jeudi, et ce jusqu'au tournoi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je comprends très bien que tu sois pris par les entraînements avec le tournoi qui approche. Je t'ai observé pendant le match, ce soir, et j'ai bien vu que le foot était très important pour toi. Comme pour la plupart de l'équipe d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y a aucun problème pour demain soir par contre. Et lorsque le tournoi sera terminé, on pourra prévoir une séance le mardi et le jeudi comme je te l'avais promis.

- J'ai une idée pour demain soir : plutôt que de me donner un cours, je te propose de nous livrer à une sorte de duel d'exhibition. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu veux qu'on se batte !

- Tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Si c'est parce que tu crains d'être blessé avant le tournoi, ne t'inquiète pas : je retiendrai mes coups…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ecoutez-la ! explosa-t-il d'un rire hilarant. Un mètre vingt les bras levés, trente kilos toute mouillée et elle me met en garde ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de retenir tes coups, Anna Lou, parce que je ne suis pas le genre de gros abrutis auxquels tu as eu affaire la semaine dernière !

- Voyez-vous ça, bougonna-t-elle avec une mauvaise humeur feinte. Monsieur se croit si fort que son ego démesuré va lui faire exploser la tête comme un chou fleur ! Tu ne me crois pas capable de te tenir tête, hein ! Une « fille », française de surcroît, ne peut pas mettre au tapis le GRAND karatéka que tu es…

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi : j'ai vu le résultat de ton combat contre Kônen et ses copains et par conséquent, je ne met pas en doute ta valeur. Ceci dit, et malgré tout mon respect, je suis l'héritier d'une lignée de karatékas aguerris qui n'ont de cesse de chercher l'excellence dans leur art.

Anna Lou ne trouva quoi répondre à ça. Elle se mit au défi de le battre, tout talentueux qu'il soit dans la discipline. Peut-être y arriverait-elle. Ou peut-être pas. En tous les cas, elle ferait en sorte de lui donner du fil à retordre et de lui montrer qu'elle était bien plus forte que ce qu'il pensait.

- Retournons auprès des autres, maintenant, dit-elle en reposant délicatement son chiot auprès des siens. Sinon, Nico va finir par lancer la police à ma recherche !

Ken rendit à son tour le chiot à sa mère et, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il attrapa Anna Lou par la main et l'attira à lui.

- Attends un instant s'il te plaît…

« _Hein ! Quoi ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?_ »

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que la distance respectable de deux mètres requise par Nico était loin d'être respectée. Anna Lou se sentit rougir et son cœur commença à s'emballer en un rythme effréné.

Bon ! Cette fois, c'était l'occasion ou jamais ! Ken pouvait sentir son parfum à la fois léger et enivrant tellement il était proche d'elle. Elle était si séduisante, ce soir, que l'idée de lui voler un baiser accapara bientôt toutes ses pensées. « Fais pas l'con ! pensa-t-il soudain en détournant son regard. Si elle n'est pas prête et te rejette, tu la perdras définitivement ! » Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire : il avait autre chose en tête. S'il ne lui demandait pas maintenant, jamais il ne le ferait. Et puis que risquait-il après tout ? Oui, oui : rejet, humiliation, déception, perte de confiance… Il sembla hésiter encore puis il entendit les mots résonner en un écho dans le garage, comme s'ils avaient été prononcés par une tierce personne.

- Le bal… Est-ce que… Hem ! Veux-tu bien m'accompagner au bal des cerisiers en fleurs samedi prochain ?

**A Suivre…**


	16. Chapter 16

Salut mes p'tits loups !

Alors ! On a bien aimé ce chapitre 15, hein ?... Et bien pour le suivant, je vais entretenir le suspens, na ! (- Parce que tu crois que les fans de Captain Tsubasa ne vont pas te voir venir / - Ça y est ! Il se réveille, lui ! A la niche le « ça » ! Oh, là, là ! Ces troubles de la personnalité vont finir par me rendre vraiment maboule…)

Quoi ? Oui, oui… Je sais… J'ai pris mon temps pour envoyer ce nouveau chapitre… Mais j'ai pas chômé ! Le suivant est bouclé et je planche déjà sur le prochain. OK ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous propose un deal : si j'ai au moins… Euh… Voyons… 6 ? Mm… Oui… 6 me semble raisonnable… Alors voilà : si je reçois au moins 6 reviews dans les prochaines 24 heures, je publie le chapitre 17 demain ! Eh bien ? C'est quoi ces têtes ? Il va falloir faire un petit effort, voilà tout ! C'est donnant/donnant ! Vous voulez que je vous motive un coup ? Bien, bien ! _« Trahison ? »_ est le titre du prochain chapitre… N'oubliez pas : 6 reviews sinon pas de _« Trahison ? »_ pour ce week-end ! Je vous ferais attendre jusqu'à… On verra selon mon humeur… (Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Sale tête de teigne)

Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour vos reviews et je vous promets de vous consacrer un commentaire individuel très bientôt. Je vous embrasse tous, vous êtes supers !

ByeBye !

**-16-**

**Dilemme**

Quand le réveille vibra de son tintamarre criard, Anna Lou lui décocha un coup de coussin qui l'envoya valser à travers la chambre. Puis, soulagée de retrouver le calme reposant du petit matin, elle se laissa retomber dans les couvertures et referma les yeux.

- LOU ! IL EST SIX HEURES MOINS LE QUART ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU AS PROMIS À QUELQU'UN DE LE RETROUVER À SEPT HEURES SUR LE TERRAIN DE FOOT AVANT L'ENTRAÎNEMENT ! ET J'AI AUSSI PROMIS DE REJOINDRE QUELQU'UN AU BOULOT À SEPT HEURES !

« _C'est pas vrai… Déjà ?... Il ne peut pas être si tôt… Euh… Si tard… Pfffff… Enfin ! Il ne peut pas être six heures moins le quart, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient à peine de se coucher !_ _Cinq minutes… Encore cinq petites minutes…_ »

- LOOOOOOOOOOU !

- HEY ! ÇA VA ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER, TU VAS FINIR PAR PROVOQUER UN TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE ! J'ARRIVE !

Anna Lou bougonna contre son frère qui avait autant de délicatesse qu'un hippopotame luttant pour la meilleure place d'une mare, quand il s'agissait de la réveiller. Puis contre elle, aussi, qui n'avait pas eu la fermeté de refuser à Ken sa présence à l'entraînement ce matin. Et contre Ken, enfin, parce qu'il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens quand il la regardait avec ses… Ses… Ses YEUX LÀ, pleins de suggestivités ! Elle se sentait alors dépossédée de ses moyens et elle ne supportait pas.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle se brossait les dents, le regard perdu sur son reflet, et repensait à la soirée de la veille.

_Le bal… Est-ce que… Hem ! Veux-tu bien m'accompagner au bal des cerisiers en fleurs samedi prochain ?_

« _Il m'a invitée… Il m'a invitée, moi, au bal des Cerisiers en fleurs…_ »

Tel un automate exécutant mécaniquement les fonctions de son programme informatique, elle ôta son pyjashort où, imprimée sur son débardeur, une grenouille s'adonnait à la chasse aux moustiques ; puis elle tendit la main sous l'eau qui coulait du pommeau et, satisfaite de la température, elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

_Le bal… Est-ce que… Hem ! Veux-tu bien m'accompagner au bal des cerisiers en fleurs samedi prochain ?_

« _Quelle morille je fais ! C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui répondre un truc aussi débile !_ »

Anna Lou se shampouina la tête, se savonna puis se rinça et resta de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau perdue dans ses pensées.

- LOOOOOOOU ! IL EST SIX HEURES CINQ, JE TE SIGNALE !

Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule dans les canalisations stoppa.

- Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! râla Nico en feuilletant le journal dans la cuisine après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Quand Anna Lou apparut enfin à la vue de son frère, l'expression de son visage en disait long sur son humeur.

- Dis donc ! J'espère que tu n'as pas pris de retard dans la lessive ! Je te signale que cet uniforme est le dernier de ma garde robe !

- Eh bien ! C'est l'ambiance carnaval ce matin ! lança-t-il ironiquement en tournant une page du journal.

L'adolescente s'installa en face de son frère et se tartina quelques biscottes. Encore à demi endormie, sa joue posée dans sa main gauche, elle trempa une biscotte dans son thé et y croqua à pleines dents.

Nico leva les yeux de sa lecture et trouva sa sœur excessivement de mauvais poil. D'habitude si joviale le matin, elle ne lui accorda aucun sourire et le bouda sans complexe.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met en pétard comme ça de bon matin ? demanda-t-il en refermant son journal. Je n'ai pas fait de pains perdus cramés, je n'ai pas échappé sur toi le thé brûlant et, regardes ! Ton déjeuner est prêt et emballé ! Ah ! Je n'ai pas l'intention, non plus, de t'oublier en quittant la maison…

- Pfff…

- D'accord… C'est vraiment charmant… Bon ! J'aimerais qu'on discute de cette histoire de tournoi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. J'ai bien réfléchi à la question et il est hors de question que je te laisse entre les mains d'une horde de mectons tourneboulés par leurs hormones et incapables de dominer leur libido !

La réflexion frappa Anna Lou de stupeur qui en lâcha sa biscotte dans son bol. Son teint de pêche vira au rouge pivoine et un rictus sur son visage révéla une certaine explosion de colère en perspective…

« _Mais pour qui il me prends ce sale champignon vénéneux !_ »

- Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, laisses-moi terminer ! exigea-t-il en voyant son expression irascible. J'y ai pensé une grande partie de la nuit, figures-toi et ça m'a valut une bonne migraine au réveil !

« _C'est Sayaka qui va être contente !_ »

- …Finalement, j'ai trouvé un compromis. Mais avant de te soumettre le verdict qui m'a semblée le plus juste et qui arrangera les deux parties, je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu veux. Je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu n'es pas une inconditionnelle des terrains de foot à cause de toutes ces années où papa et maman ne t'ont donné d'autre choix que de les suivre pour les matchs des jumeaux… Ceci dit, je t'ai bien observée sur la touche à encourager tes amis et j'ai vu cette lueur au fond de tes yeux : Monsieur Kitazume a raison sur toute la ligne ! Tu as un don pour motiver les troupes et communiquer un souffle nouveau à une équipe quand tout semble perdu !

Anna Lou repêcha sa biscotte avec sa petite cuillère et l'engloutit avant d'en prendre une autre. Dans son bol, de fines pellicules de beurre recouvrirent son thé de taches jaunes.

- En fait, dit-elle enfin, je n'y ai pas encore trop réfléchi… D'un côté, je suis tentée… C'est vrai, je m'entends bien avec la plupart des joueurs et l'entraîneur est plutôt sympa. Et… Oh ! Là ! Là ! Je ne pensais pas m'entendre dire ça un jour mais je me sens… Utile et dans mon élément sur un terrain… (« _Sans compter que cette pintade de Saeko en serait verte de rage…_ ») Et puis, d'un autre côté, l'idée de devoir manger du foot à toutes les sauces ne m'enchante pas du tout…

- Je vois…

- Sinon ? C'est quoi ta solution arrangeante ?

- Je viens avec vous ! J'ai deux semaines de congés à rattraper : voilà l'occasion d'en profiter !

Anna Lou sursauta à l'annonce de cet horrible épilogue d'une nuit de réflexion. Sa main se crispa sur sa biscotte et cette dernière, sous la pression, s'effrita dans son bol. Une moue de mécontentement se dessina sur son visage.

- Cache ta joie surtout ! bouda Nico.

- Oh ! Désolée de ne pas sauter au plafond ! Mais tu vois, la vision de mon frère collé à moi comme une moule à son rocher ne me motive pas vraiment, là !

- Lou… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ventouser ! Je n'ai même pas l'intention de te fliquer ! Mais tu es ma petite sœur et tu es sous ma responsabilité. Tu auras liberté totale la journée, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais pour ce qui est des nuits, tu les passeras avec nous et certainement pas avec la troupe de mectons en chasse ! Alors si tu veux suivre l'équipe à ce tournoi, c'est sans problème mais il faudra compter avec nous.

- Nous ! Comment ça, NOUS ?

- Sayaka vient aussi !

- Qu… Quoi…

- Et attends ! Il y a de grandes chances pour que Chris et Ayako fassent partis de la fête !

Anna Lou se laissa crouler sur sa chaise comme un vieux chewing-gum caoutchouteux.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Si c'est comme ça, autant rester à la maison !

- Comme tu voudras ! Mais je crois que tu as tord…

Nicolas se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Anna Lou se renferma dans son silence de boudeuse entêtée.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as, ce matin, à faire cette tête de doberman !

- Si on te le demande, t'auras qu'à répondre que tu n…

- Je sais ! coupa soudain Nico en échappant les bols dans l'évier. C'est Ken ! Il t'a invitée au bal des Cerisiers !

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Mais ça ne te regarde pas d'abord !

- C'est ça, hein… Je suis sûr que c'est ça… Ayako avait laissé entendre qu'il le ferait… (Il passait un coup d'éponge sur la table quand il se figea devant elle, les yeux dans les yeux.) Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Et puis ce garçon me plaît bien…

- Tu veux bien me lâcher avec ça !

- Oh bon sang ! Tu as refusé et tu regrettes ! C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvais poil !

Anna Lou se leva et prit son déjeuner qu'elle fourra dans son cartable.

- C'est l'heure, dit-elle avec nonchalance.

- Tu as refusé ou non ?

- Si on ne part pas tout d'suite on va être à la bourre.

- Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse !

- Très bien ! Alors je retourne me coucher !

- Pas si vite, petite têtue ! Tu sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre j'aurais ma réponse… Le tout est de savoir si tu préfères la formule rapide et sans douleur ou l'autre…

Anna Lou lâcha un long, très long soupir. Elle connaissait trop bien Nicolas pour le savoir capable d'aller directement trouver Ken au milieu de toute l'équipe et le soumettre à un interrogatoire humiliant autant pour lui que pour elle.

- Je n'ai pas refusé, finit-elle pas abdiquer.

- Et bien alors où est le problème ! C'est génial !

- Le problème, MÔssieur l'Indiscret, c'est que je n'ai pas accepté non plus !

- Tu m'expliques ? Oh, là, là… J'ai ma migraine qui me reprend…

- Ta sœur est une morille ! Une idiote qui devrait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler car cela lui éviterait de sortir des idioties plus grosses qu'elle !

- OK ! J'ai rien compris ! Tu me la refais mais avec les sous-titres cette fois ! J'ai trèèèèès mal au crâne tout d'un coup…

Anna Lou soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle était très remontée mais contre elle-même.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'accompagnerais au bal à la seule condition qu'il gagne la finale des éliminatoires samedi prochain… Oh… C'était stupide ! Il est goal ! Comment veux-tu qu'un goal mène son équipe à la victoire !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est lui qui a le plus de chance de faire capoter le match ! Tu lui as mis la pression et c'est très bien ! Au moins, on est sûr que le goal de la Tôhô se donnera à fond pour empêcher l'équipe adverse de marquer des buts !

- Mais imagine une seconde que la Tôhô perde le match… J'étais très contente qu'il m'invite, moi ! Et je ne tiens pas du tout à ce qu'il en invite une autre parce que je suis trop abrutie pour ne pas me contenter de répondre par « oui » ou « non » à une simple question fermée à choix unique !

- Dans ce cas, reviens sur ta décision et dis lui simplement que tu veux être sa cavalière pour le bal !

- Et passer pour une girouette en plus d'une morille ! Trouve autre chose !

- Alors il ne te reste qu'une solution : prendre ton mal en patience dans l'attente du verdict !

- Tu parles d'une solution…

- Tu peux aussi t'octroyer un rôle actif en te donnant à fond pour l'encourager…

Nicolas consulta sa montre et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent :

- Oh bon sang ! Six heures vingt cinq ! On décolle !

**A suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

Heloooooooooooo !

Wouaou ! Quelle bande de petits rusés ! 2 reviews par tête : ne serait-ce pas un peu de la triche ?... Bah ! Après tout, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Vous avez été mimi de jouer le jeu mais ceci dit, j'ai pas eu mes 6 coms dans le temps imparti ! Il n'en manquait qu'un seul ! Eh bien alors ! Il était pour qui le dernier ! Bon ! C'est pas grave… On se refera un petit chalenge du genre mais je placerai la barre plus haut et je serai beaucoup plus sévère, attention ! (Gros yeux de méchante fille)

En tous les cas, comme promis, vous avez droit vous aussi à votre petite review individuelle, cette fois !

_Spicycocktail _: « Ça fougue grave ! » Cool, l'expression ! Si tu me le permets, je la caserais bien dans la bouche d'un de mes p'tits gars ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et je te remercie trooooooooooooop bouuuuuuuuuuucoup pour tes reviews systématiques à chaque nouveau chapitre. Tu es géniale ! Merci so much Spicycocktail !

_Pandra_ : Alors toi, tu adore Anna Lou et tu détestes Saeko… Tu sais quoi ? Anna Lou est un perso que j'adore aussi : je m'éclate comme une p'tite folle à écrire ses répliques (crois-moi : tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises…). Je me suis drôlement torturé le cervelet pour arriver à ce que je voulais mais ça valait le coup parce que tout le monde est sous le charme de son caractère de vibrion ! Ouais ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Saeko ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait la pauvrette ?... Une fille si adorable… (Hi ! Hi ! Hi !) Merci pour tes reviews Pandra !

_Karasu999_ : La p'tite cocotte qui a émit des réserves au premier abord s'est laissée séduire par Anna Lou, on dirait…Tu serais pas un peu dangereuse, des fois ! C'est quoi cette histoire de baïonnette ? Et en plus, tu veux crucifier tous mes lecteurs ! Ouh, là, là ! Et tu voudrais que moi, la grande, la merveilleuse, l'inégalable Tokikofun je me sente coupable ! Kojirô voulait pendre Anna Lou à un arbre et la laisser sécher comme un jambon mais j'ai bien envie de tenter l'expérience avec toi… (Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Sale tête de sadique) T'es super Karasu ! Continus à m'envoyer des review, elles sont toujours appréciées !

_Kandra_ : Salut, toi ! T'es une tit'nouvelle dis donc… Et non ! Les paresseux ont longuement hésité et ont finalement décidé de ne pas envoyer de review… Du coup, t'as pas eu ton chapitre samedi… Mais ce n'est que partie remise : le voici ! Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews (tit'tricheuse !).

OK ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Voici donc _« Trahison ? »_. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, c'est un chapitre important pour la suite qui va entraîner moult rebondissements pour les uns ou les autres.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

**-17-**

**Trahison ?**

Nicolas déposa sa sœur devant la grille du stade à sept heure moins le quart et repartit en trombe après qu'elle lui ait rappelé pour la vingtième fois de la récupérer au dojo des Wakashimazu après son cours avec Ken.

« _Pfff… Un quart d'heure d'avance ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi, en attendant ?..._ »

La grille étant grande ouverte, Anna Lou s'avança vers les vestiaires. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide, annonçant une journée agréable. Elle posa son cartable et son sac à dos contenant ses affaires pour le cours de karaté contre le mur du bâtiment puis jeta un œil alentour. Tout était calme de si bon matin mais un mouvement attira son attention de l'autre côté du terrain, dans la tribune.

« _Tiens ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! …J'y vais !_ »

A mi-chemin, alors qu'elle foulait tranquillement la pelouse du terrain, des gémissements de douleur et des bruits de coups l'interpellèrent.

« _C'est pas vrai ! Ils vont pas remettre ça quand même !_ »

Elle s'élança à toute vitesse et quand elle fut au pied de la tribune, elle leva la tête à la recherche d'un excès de virilité entre brutes mais fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir un petit groupe de filles s'en prendre à un garçon freluquet et le ruer de coups.

« _J'y crois pas ! C'est quoi encore le problème !_ »

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle grimpa les escaliers et s'enfonça dans les gradins vers la mêlée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces devoirs bâclés ! Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ! Tu voulais que je me prenne une banane ! Tu vas voir petit avorton ! Je vais te donner une bonne correction ! Après ça, je te garantis que tu ne t'aviseras plus de me rendre un torchon barbouillé de conneries !

Anna Lou regardait la scène sans trop savoir si elle devait intervenir ou pas : elles étaient cinq filles, certes, mais lui, il était un garçon ! Le soi-disant sexe fort ! La virilité personnifiée ! Mm… Ouais ! A y regarder de plus près, il n'avait plus rien de très virile, le pauvre ! Son nez était en sang, son visage tuméfié et ses vêtements souillés et déchirés. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il avait l'air d'une serpillière ! Et ses assaillantes ne lésinaient pas sur les coups !

« _Je n'ai pas le choix : si je n'interviens pas, elle vont finir par le blesser grièvement…_ »

- HEY ! hurla-t-elle pour faire cesser la bagarre. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a eut son compte ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Laissez-le ! On a oublié de renouveler votre vaccin antirabique ou quoi !

Les cinq filles se tournèrent vers Anna Lou d'un mouvement quasi synchrone. L'adolescente se mordit soudain la lèvre : ces filles ressemblaient plus à des catcheurs travestis qu'à des bimbos !

« _Oh bon sang ! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée, moi !_ »

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais regardez qui voilà ! s'étonna la meneuse de groupe dont la tête de camionneur faisait froid dans le dos. La tagueuse de grenouilles !

Anna Lou sentit ses jambes flageoler. Comment l'avait-elle appelée ? Tagueuse de grenouilles ? Non ! Elle avait dû mal entendre ! C'est sûr ! Ces filles ne pouvaient pas avoir une telle info ! Seules trois personnes dans ce lycée étaient au courant de cette histoire (enfin… Quatre si on comptait le proviseur mais ce dernier n'avait aucun intérêt à divulguer ce genre de révélation sur ses étudiants !). Sa discussion avec Ken, Kojirô et Takeshi lui revint en mémoire, revoyant leur expression fascinée à l'écoute de ses mutineries contre le corps enseignant. Non ! Ils n'avaient pas pu lui faire ça… Pas eux ! Ils avaient juré de tenir leur langue et elle leur avait fait confiance. Mais… Pourtant… Ce pachyderme en uniforme ne l'avait pas gratifiée d'un surnom pareil par hasard… Etait-il possible que… Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication : ils l'avaient trahie ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Ils avaient promis de garder le secret… Pas eux ! Pas… Lui…

- Ecoutes-moi bien, la tagueuse de grenouilles, tu vas remballer ton joli minois et me laisser régler mes comptes avec le simplet. Si tu es une gentille fifille, il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux…

Anna Lou était désappointée et sous le coup de l'effarement : on ne la reprendrait pas à accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui ! A l'instant même, elle se sentait indignée, vexée et trompée mais ce mélange d'émotions ne la rendrait que plus forte. Elle entendait bien évacuer le surplus de colère qui bouillonnait en elle et ensuite faire subir les conséquences de leur geste aux trois délateurs !

- Ecoutez, dit-elle calmement, ce matin, je suis plutôt de mauvais poil alors si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de votre cas, je vous conseille de déguerpir vite fait bien fait…

- Ah ouais ! se moqua Hercule-Girl en adressant à ses quatre copines un sourire suffisant. Mais c'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur, dites donc ! C'est toi qui va déguerpir vit'fait sinon t'en prendras autant que le simplet !

- Très bien ! Ça va déménager ! lança Anna Lou en s'avançant d'un pas vers le groupe.

Hercule-Girl, d'un claquement de doigts, ordonna à ses sbires de s'occuper de la tagueuse tandis qu'elle-même se chargeait d'en finir avec son souffre-douleur.

Les quatre déménageuses en jupette lui firent barrage de sorte qu'Anna Lou ne dérange pas les activités brutales de leur leader. Elles gardaient les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille et affichaient une expression avide de violence. L'une d'elles fit craquer les os de ses mains ; une seconde retroussa ses manches.

- OK ! sourit Anna Lou en joignant les mains et s'étirant les bras. Je suis incroyablement honorée : Ma Dalton m'envoie sa bande de coupe-jarrets pour me mettre hors circuit ! Alors voyons si le compte est bon (elle joignit le geste à la parole en les montrant chacune du doigt) : Joe, William, Jack et Averell ! Magnifique ! La bande est au complet ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit des Dalton, au moins ! Ils sont carrément plus dégénérés que dangereux ! Mais étant donné leur patrimoine génétique, on peut comprendre et compatir à leurs tares physiques et mentales ! Ça va être une vraie sinécure pour moi !

- Putain ! Laissez-la moi les filles, s'énerva la plus grande d'entre elles, je vais lui exploser sa p'tite gueule de gravure de mode !

- Oooooooooouh… Averell serait-il en pétard ?... critiqua insidieusement Anna Lou prête à parer à toute attaque. Averell… Ne serait-ce pas le plus abruti des quatre, par hasard !

La fille hurla de colère et se rua sur Anna Lou. Elle amorça un coup de poing mais l'adolescente l'esquiva et plaça une manchette au sommet de son sternum. Le choc du coup lui arracha une interjection de douleur et elle perdit l'équilibre en avant. Anna Lou profita de la position voûtée de son adversaire pour prendre appui des deux mains sur son dos courbé et s'élança au dessus d'elle, effectuant un saut acrobatique tout en souplesse qui lui permit de se positionner dos à dos à elle. Anna Lou, dans le feu de l'action, pivota hâtivement sur un pied tandis que sa jambe opposée portait déjà un coup de pied retourné. La percussion de son pied contre la poitrine de la fille qui venait de se retourner fut si violente que cette dernière, le souffle coupé, tomba à terre sans aucun signe de contre-attaque.

Anna Lou exulta intérieurement mais n'eut pas le temps de savourer plus sa victoire car déjà un nouvel affrontement lui imposait une contre-attaque musclée à l'encontre des deux balourdes suivantes dont les cheveux crasseux brillaient sous les rayons naissants du soleil.

- On dirait bien que Joe et Jack veulent s'en prendre une aussi !

Ces deux-là étaient fortes. Très fortes. Anna Lou ne leur laissait aucun répit mais ses coups ne semblaient aucunement les incommoder. Elle, par contre, malgré de félines esquives, commençait à se ressentir de leur rossée de duettistes. D'une manœuvre parfaitement synchrone, les deux filles, d'un coup violent, expédièrent Anna Lou dans le décor. Cette dernière se sentit projetée en arrière et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa soudain le dos. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre quelque peu ses esprits : avachie de tout son long sur un banc des gradins, elle porta une main à son visage et glissa l'autre entre la pierre froide et son dos, à l'endroit où la douleur paraissait être la plus vive. La vision floue du dôme de la tribune lui indiqua sa position couchée et vulnérable mais elle se sentait encore trop sonnée pour se relever. Les yeux mi clos, le visage de « Joe » se révéla soudain penché sur elle, un sourire sournois en coin.

« _Où est Jack ? Où est-elle ?_ »

En soulevant la tête de quelques centimètres, la seconde fille apparut dans son champ de vision, non loin de ses pieds.

Un petit rire sadique interpella soudain Anna Lou : un énorme cartable s'abattait sur elle. D'un mouvement précipité, elle leva les bras et eut juste le temps de parer l'attaque de « Joe ». Dans le même temps, « Jack » s'était avancée plus près. L'ayant vue approcher et redoutant le coup tordu, Anna Lou replia ses jambes au-dessus de son bassin et lui asséna de plein fouet un coup des deux pieds au visage alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à la frapper au ventre. Le réflexe inopiné et brutal de l'adolescente propulsa « Jack » loin en arrière. Elle dévala les escaliers des gradins et ne se releva pas de sa dégringolade. Toujours aux prises avec « Joe » qui mettait toute sa hargne pour la frapper à coups de cartable, Anna Lou se ressentait des conséquences de sa chute et commençait à peiner à lui tenir tête mais les forces restaient néanmoins équilibrées.

De son côté, la quatrième fille restait en faction entre les deux rixes, arborant une expression arrogante et suffisante.

Anna Lou avait un désavantage par rapport à son adversaire : elle était toujours couchée sur le dos, à se démener comme une dératée, et elle se demandait bien comment faire pour reprendre le dessus. Sans compter que l'autre profitait de la moindre occasion pour venir à bout de l'adolescente.

- Ne me force pas à me battre comme une nana ! lui lança Anna Lou dans un souffle. Tu risquerais de le regretter !

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ! se moqua « Joe ».

Un excès de colère submergea Anna Lou et celle-ci, feintant un roulé-boulé de côté pour se dégager, lui attrapa la tignasse et tira de toute la force dont disposaient encore ses bras. La surprise et l'élancement aigu ressenti au cuir chevelu stoppèrent « Joe » qui échappa aussitôt son cartable pour porter les mains à sa tête et essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Tu vois ? C'est ça que j'appelle se battre comme une nana !

Anna Lou était si déterminée à en finir avec cette sale brute qu'elle sentait ses forces se décupler. Elle secoua « Joe » par la tignasse en la gratifiant de quelques commentaires désobligeants sur ses méthodes de combat. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ripostes de son adversaire, il lui sembla tenir un pantin de chiffon entre les mains tant la colère et la détermination bouillonnaient en elle. Quand elle en eut assez de se démener contre cette brute sans vergogne, Anna Lou lui écrasa le nez contre le banc qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait causé sa violente douleur au dos. Un jet de sang souilla la pierre tandis que son nez bleuissait : « Joe » ne s'en releva pas.

- Next one ! lança-t-elle à l'attention de la dernière fille en la toisant avec arrogance.

- Je vais t'arracher la tête et l'empailler comme un trophée de chasse !

Elle s'élança sur Anna Lou en poussant des hurlements de colère. Fonçant tête la première sur l'adolescente, la quatrième « Dalton » encercla des deux mains la taille d'Anna Lou avant qu'elle n'amorce une quelconque parade et, tel un rugbyman luttant dans une mêlée, l'entraîna avec elle dans son élan. Le dos d'Anna Lou percuta une nouvelle fois violemment le banc et lui arracha un cri de douleur tandis que le corps de son adversaire l'écrasait de tout son poids. La fille se releva dans la foulée et frappa Anna Lou au visage. Cette dernière, en plus des élancements dans son dos, ressentit une douleur sourde envahir progressivement sa mâchoire et ne put retenir un gémissement. Faisant preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid compte tenu de la situation critique, Anna Lou fit un croc-en-jambe à son assaillante qui s'apprêtait à la frapper à nouveau et effectua un roulé-boulé arrière qui lui permit de s'éloigner d'elle et de se remettre sur ses pieds. D'un bond, elle se posta en hauteur sur un banc de pierre, les poings serrés en position de défense et prête à contre-attaquer. Jetant un œil sur son adversaire encore à terre, Anna Lou esquissa une moue fatiguée. Elle le savait : la douleur de son dos ne lui permettrait pas d'encaisser encore longtemps. Il lui fallait porter le coup final au plus vite. Quand la fille fut debout, elle se jeta sur l'adolescente en tendant le poing. Anna Lou attendit le moment propice et lui attrapa le bras des deux mains puis le lui tira de côté si fort qu'un « CRAC » enchaîné à un horrible hurlement lui indiquèrent sa victoire tandis que son pied portait le coup final à son tibia pour la mettre définitivement KO.

Anna Lou porta aussitôt son attention sur Hercule-Girl : elle continuait de maltraiter le garçon et ce dernier n'avait plus aucune réaction aux coups.

- Alors ! Tu fais moins le malin, hein ! Sale petit morveux ! Tiens ! Prends ç…

BONG !

Le pied d'Anna Lou se calla juste sous son menton et la brutalité de l'impact la projeta loin dans l'allée des gradins. La douleur déforma son visage déjà disgracieux et un jet de sang tâcha le sol.

- Aaaaaaaah… cria-t-elle en portant les deux mains à ses mâchoires.

Anna Lou s'approcha d'elle en titubant, une main dans le creux de ses reins, et lui attrapa une touffe de cheveux sans ménagement :

- Ecoutes-moi bien, grosse baleine ! Je vous interdis, toi et tes chiennes de garde, de vous approcher de ce type à moins de trente mètres. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il a eu une migraine parce que votre odeur est parvenue jusqu'à lui, crois-moi : cette douleur à la mâchoire sera insignifiante comparée à ce que je vous ferais subir ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise…

- Oui… Oui… balbutia Hercule-Girl.

Anna Lou la lâcha et la laissa à ses gémissements.

Elle rejoignit le garçon et s'accroupit près de lui. Il était bien amoché : le côté droit de son visage était couvert de sang et toutes les parties visibles de son corps étaient tuméfiés. Il était à parier que les nombreux coups avaient même laissé des blessures internes…

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le garçon sembla frappé d'horreur au contact de la main de la jeune fille et eut un mouvement de panique avant de s'éloigner d'elle en rampant péniblement sur le flanc.

- N'ais pas peur, dit-elle calmement. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Il était si terrifié et traumatisé que son corps tout chétif était sans cesse parcouru de spasmes. Il avait les yeux exorbités et les gestes saccadés d'un dément en pleine crise et Anna Lou éprouva de la pitié face à ce garçon en proie à un tel désarroi.

- Je m'appelle Anna Lou, continua-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi calme. Anna Lou Bonnamy. Je suis nouvelle dans ce lycée. Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les soubresauts de son corps s'estompaient et son visage retrouvait peu à peu une expression plus humaine.

Anna Lou entreprit de ramasser ses livres et cahiers éparpillés un peu partout pour les ranger dans son cartable. Elle feuilleta un cahier et sourit :

- Ah ! Maintenant, je sais comment tu t'appelles, Tetsuo Nagayasu !

Quand elle eut rangé toutes ses affaires, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son cartable. Il était calme, à présent. Il lui sourit et prit le cartable.

- Viens avec moi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Tetsuo secoua la tête en signe de refus. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba à terre.

- Non ? Tu es sûr ? Allez ! Laisses-moi t'aider ! On va y aller tous les deux. J'en ai bien besoin aussi, tu sais…

Elle l'aida à se relever et passa son bras autour de son cou afin qu'il puisse se reposer sur elle. Malgré son frêle gabarit, un élancement aigu traversa le dos de l'adolescente quand Tetsuo s'appuya contre elle mais elle surmonta la douleur afin de lui épargner un choc involontaire sur son corps déjà bien meurtri.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup toi, hein ?... lui dit-elle dans un souffle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Remarques, celui qui ne parle pas a le grand mérite de ne pas dire de stupidités !

- Eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Anna Lou leva les yeux vers la voix.

« _Oh bon sang ! Il manquait plus que lui !_ »

- Monsieur Kitazume ?

- Anna Lou ! Mais… Tu t'es battue ?

- Euh… Je suis obligée de répondre à cette question ?...

Monsieur Kitazume grimpa l'escalier à leur rencontre, enjambant le corps de « Jack » au passage. En proie à la douleur de son dos, Anna Lou tituba et perdit l'équilibre, entraînant Tetsuo dans sa chute. Monsieur Kitazume les rattrapa de justesse et les fit asseoir sur les marches.

- Vous êtes dans un sale état tous les deux, dit-il sur le ton de la remontrance. C'est toi la responsable de tout ça ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescente en faisant un signe de tête vers les corps gisants des cinq filles pendant qu'il examinait de près les blessures de Tetsuo.

- Euh… C'est-à-dire…

Tetsuo lâcha un long gémissement de douleur. Anna Lou se leva et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Mon garçon, tu as au moins deux côtes cassées ! Tu ne pourras pas éviter un petit stage à l'infirmerie !

Il s'approcha d'Anna Lou et glissa une main sur ses reins, sous son corsage, tandis que son autre main palpait sa mâchoire qui avait pris une teinte violacée.

- EH ! DOUCEMENT Docteur Maboul !

- Ça fait mal, hein, quand j'appuis ici ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te mesurer à cinq armoires à glace ! Mm… Je n'suis pas médecin mais à mon avis, c'est un froissement d'un muscle dorsal. Je te conseille vivement de te rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Nous nous y rendions justement, dit-elle en aidant Tetsuo à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Les garçons ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour l'entraînement. Si tu attends un peu, je demanderai à Ken et Kojirô de vous accom…

- NON ! C'est inutile ! On va se débrouiller.

Les deux blessés s'éloignèrent clopin-clopant sous le regard inquiet de Monsieur Kitazume. Celui-ci jeta un œil sur les cinq filles qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits et interpella l'adolescente :

- Anna Lou ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici mais à l'avenir, évites-moi ce genre de surprise de bon matin, veux-tu !

☻☻☻☻

Non loin de là, bien à l'abris des regards, une rouquine armée d'un appareil photo dernier cri n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène : l'objectif braqué sur son sujet et le mode « rafale » enclenché, elle était restée en extase devant ce méga scoop que lui avait offert sur un plateau ces cinq balourdes répugnantes de vulgarité.

**A suivre…**


	18. Chapter 18

Hiiiiiiiiiiii !

Me revoilà ! Après… Trop longtemps, j'en conviens ! Mais je suis de retour (et c'est là le principal, non ?...) avec, dans ma besace, un nouveau chapitre qui, croyez-moi sur parole, m'a sérieusement pris la tête ! Il ne me satisfait pas à 100 pour 100 mais tant pis ! Là, je sature ! J'ai la tête en chou à force de relire, modifier, couper, coller, patati patata ! Il restera comme tel et basta ! J'espère ne pas être aussi longue pour le prochain bien qu'il soit parti pour me donner une grosse migraine aussi… Ceci dit, je bosse en même temps sur une petite surprise pour vous qui, j'y compte bien, vous fera plaisir… Mais comme tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et que la patience est mère de toutes les vertus, il vous faudra patienter au chapitre 20…

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, le rituel habituel : mille mercis à vous tous qui suivez ma fic et mille bisous à tous ceux qui ne manquent pas de me laisser un com. Je vous adooooooooore tout plein (♥♥♥♥♥♥) et je vous promets un com individuel au prochain chapitre.

**-18-**

**Inquiétude**

- « _Elle n'est pas venue…_ pensa Ken en laçant ses crampons. _Elle avait pourtant promis…_ »

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et Kojirô apparut dans l'encadrement :

- Salut les gars !

- T'es légèrement à la bourre aujourd'hui, capitaine ! fit remarquer Hiroshi.

- Je sais, je sais ! J'ai pris du retard dans mes livraisons de journaux, ce matin… se justifia-t-il en s'installant près de Ken.

- Vous avez vu qui est là ? demanda Kazuki.

Le visage de Ken ébaucha un sourire…

- Ouais ! Ouais ! tiqua Tsuneo. Saeko ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là de si bonne heure !

…Mais retrouva vite cet air maussade qui lui donnait l'expression du chien mécontent auquel on vient de refuser son os.

- T'inquiète ! On le saura bien assez vite ! affirma Takeshi.

- Alors, Hiroshi ! enchaîna Tsuneo. Tu t'es trouvé une cavalière pour le bal des Cerisiers ?

- Euh… Et bien…

- Quoi ? C'est oui ou non ? le harcela Hideto. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore personne ! Pas toi !

- De deux choses l'une, se moqua Kazuki. Soit il croule sous les demandes de ses nombreuses conquêtes et il craint l'émeute, soit il croule sous les refus et il a trop honte pour l'avouer !

- Vous allez la fermer, oui ! râla Hiroshi. Je… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'inviter mais…

- De _l_'inviter ! coupa Tsuneo. Dis-nous tout : qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Moi, j'ai ma p'tite idée là-dessus… nargua Hideto. Environ cette taille là, dit-il en alignant sa main devant son cou, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux si bleus qu'on s'y laisserait noyer sans lutter…

- Tu veux inviter Catwoman ! s'épata Tsuneo après un long sifflement perplexe. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas gagné !

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Quand vous la verrez blottie dans mes bras à me rendre mes baisers, vous ferez moins les mariolles !

Toute l'équipe, excepté Ken, explosa de rire. Un brouhaha s'installa alors dans les vestiaires, rythmé par les nombreux élans de taquineries envers Hiroshi.

- T'en fais une tête, ce matin ! dit Kojirô à Ken tandis que leurs coéquipiers continuaient à charrier Hiroshi dans une clameur joviale.

Assis sur le banc, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les bras ballants entre ses jambes, Ken n'entendit pas les paroles de son capitaine. Plongé dans ses pensées, il restait immobile, le regard fixé sur ses amis qui persécutaient facétieusement le pauvre Hiroshi, sans les voir pour autant.

- Ken ! insista Kojirô en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te trouve vraiment bizarre ce matin !

- Hein ?... Quoi ?...

- Eh bien ! J'espère que tu seras plus concentré pendant l'entraînement ! dit-il en se levant. ALLEZ LES GARS ! SI ON N'EST PAS SUR LE TERRAIN DANS LES TROIS SECONDES, L'ENTRAÎNEUR VA PIQUER SA CRISE !

L'équipe au complet quitta les vestiaires mais tous se plantèrent contre la main courante, intrigués quant à la drôle de parade qui défilait sur la pelouse : Monsieur Kitazume escortait cinq filles plutôt bien amochées vers la grille d'entrée et, à voir l'expression de son visage, il ne devait pas leur réciter des poèmes !

- C'est quoi ces sangliers en jupon ! lâcha Hiroshi d'une voix presque inaudible.

- On dirait qu'il s'est lâché, le coatch ! Vous avez vu ça ? Y-en a une qui a du sang sur le visage et une autre qui boîte… constata Hideto.

- Ne dis donc pas de conneries, Hideto ! lança Kojirô. Il a du les surprendre en train de se fracasser la tête, voilà tout ! Et maintenant, il les vire du s…

- Salut les garçons !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix au timbre suave et empreint de bonne humeur.

- Saeko ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Bonjour Kojirô… minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Saeko ! lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe, nullement troublé par l'étalage de ses charmes.

- Quel accueil ! Vous forcez pas, surtout ! ronchonna-t-elle. Avec la finale des éliminatoires qui approche, j'ai l'intention de publier un article dans l'édition de la semaine prochaine. Alors je suis venue prendre quelques clichés de votre entraînement et vous poser deux/trois questions.

- C'est pas le mo…

- VOUS VOULEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE J'APPORTE LE PANIER PIQUE-NIQUE ! tonna la voix de l'entraîneur qui refermait la grille. COMMENCEZ L'ÉCHAUFFEMENT ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

Le groupe abandonna Saeko et débuta sa séance d'échauffement par des tours de terrain. Monsieur Kitazume rejoignit la jeune fille, l'expression de son visage dépeignant clairement une humeur pas très encline aux relations sociales de convenances !

- Que fais-tu là, Saeko ? bougonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le rond central, un filet garni de ballons sur l'épaule. Ta présence va perturber l'entraînement et c'est inopportun compte tenu du prochain match qui approche !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de subvertir votre séance d'entraînement, Monsieur, dit-elle en le suivant avec une aisance de parole dont l'aplomb frôlait l'irrespect. Je souhaite juste prendre quelques clichés et recueillir deux ou trois impressions avant la finale des éliminatoires pour mon prochain article.

- Mm… OK… Mais restes bien à l'écart du groupe ! (Puis, s'adressant à ses joueurs :) ALLEZ LES GARS ! REJOIGNEZ-MOI ! DEUX PAR DEUX : ON ENCHAÎNE AVEC VINGT TRACTIONS PAR TÊTE ! (Et se tournant à nouveau vers la journaliste :) Vas donc te poster là-bas sur la touche !

Saeko s'exécuta malgré un fort mécontentement non dissimulé. Mais mieux valait ne pas s'opposer au coatch sinon elle pourrait se brosser pour son article : Monsieur Kitazume n'était pas homme à s'encombrer des civilités dues à son statut de fille du proviseur et il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à la virer du stade sans état d'âme si elle refusait de se soumettre à son autorité !

Elle assista donc à l'échauffement puis aux exercices d'entraînement depuis la ligne de touche, sans broncher, prenant quelques photos des uns et des autres.

Monsieur Kitazume remarqua, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que son équipe tenait une pêche d'enfer, et se donnait à fond. Chaque joueur prenait, semble-t-il, cette séance d'entraînement très à cœur, n'hésitant pas à s'octroyer des initiatives sur le jeu quand l'occasion se présentait. Seul le comportement de Ken restait contrariant : qu'il manque les tirs de Kojirô, passe encore, mais laisser entrer ceux de Takeshi et Kazuki était inconcevable. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé : Ken s'était incliné face aux deux attaquants et, par deux fois, il avait échappé le ballon sur les tirs de Tsuneo et Hideto alors qu'il l'avait eu en mains.

- KEN ! finit-il par crier. On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ce matin ! Tu as autant de concentration qu'une fourmi devant les déjections d'un puceron ! Tu comptes jouer comme ça contre le Musashi FC ? Parce que dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de disputer le match : autant déclarer forfait tout de suite, ça nous éviterait de perdre du temps et de l'énergie ! Et cela vous permettrait de vous concentrer sur des activités plus dans vos cordes comme le tricot par exemple !

La réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et les paroles d'Anna Lou prononcées la veille résonnèrent en boucle dans son esprit : « _Tu veux que moi je sois ta cavalière au bal des Cerisiers ?... C'est… Si inattendu… … Tu sais quoi ? Gagne la finale des éliminatoires samedi prochain et je t'accompagnerai au bal !_ » Elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité d'émettre une quelconque objection et de toutes façons, c'était le genre de défi qu'il se plaisait à relever. Ceci étant, l'absence d'Anna Lou à l'entraînement l'avait sérieusement chamboulé, le perturbant jusque dans son rôle de goal et lui faisant prendre conscience que l'éventualité de la défaite était à envisager s'il se laissait submerger par ces émotions nouvelles. Il lui fallait se ressaisir : il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur ! D'une part parce que le football était toute sa vie et d'autre part parce que perdre le match revenait à perdre Anna Lou pour le bal ! Pour ces deux raisons, entrevoir une hypothétique défaite était inacceptable.

- « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui !_ » s'interrogea Kojirô, ses yeux couleur d'ébène fixés sur le goal.

Finalement, Ken s'excusa auprès de l'entraîneur puis de ses coéquipiers et les rassura quant à ses motivations pour le tournoi.

Après une bonne demie douzaine d'exercices, le coatch fit ranger les ballons dans le filet et distribua les chasubles rouges en vue du match de fin d'entraînement. Puis il rejoignit Saeko sur la touche et l'arbitre, en la personne de Kiyoshi Furuta, siffla le coup d'envoi.

La première action du match fut rondement menée par Kojirô et Kazuki et de nombreux clics brefs et sonores fusèrent du déclencheur de l'appareil photo de Saeko. Restait à parier sur la cible de son effervescence photographique !

- Monsieur Kitazume, dit-elle en lui présentant un dictaphone, sans lâcher Kojirô des yeux, pensez-vous que la victoire contre le Musashi FC en finale des éliminatoires du tournoi inter lycée vous soit acquise ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête sur elle, surpris par la question, et la scruta un moment avant de répondre, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non.

- Rien n'est jamais acquis sans effort, Saeko ! Il serait très prétentieux de s'avancer sur le résultat d'un match dont l'issue est aussi imprévisible qu'incertaine ! Mais je crois que nous avons néanmoins toutes nos chances… L'équipe est en grande forme et plus homogène que les années précédentes. Son niveau de jeu s'en trouve donc plus enrichi avec des actions plus percutantes et efficaces. Ceci dit, il ne faut pas se monter la tête et présumer de nos qualités en tant que footballeurs sous peine de le payer de la victoire ! C'est le Musashi FC que nous allons devoir affronter : cette équipe très soudée joue un jeu collectif dangereux et leur capitaine Jun Misugi possède une technique hors pair qui pallie largement à ses faiblesses physiques ! Alors non ! La victoire n'est pas encore acquise et si jamais on l'obtient, elle sera méritée !

- Mais, avec le Tigre dans votre camp, rien n'est plus évident que la victoire !

- C'est une erreur de croire que tout un match puisse reposer sur un seul joueur. Tout remarquable soit ce joueur ! Onze coéquipiers forment une seule équipe avec chacun un rôle à tenir. Le football est avant tout un sport collectif et Hyûga est un électron libre qui oubli souvent que ses coéquipiers jouent avec lui et non contre lui…

Un coup de sifflet interrompit l'interrogatoire de Saeko, attirant leur attention sur le déroulement du match : faute de Kojirô sur Hiroshi. Le jeu reprit avec une belle montée des rouges qui réussirent à marquer le premier but du match.

- Je reste persuadée que la seule présence de Kojirô sur le terrain fait la différence. Retirez-le de l'équipe et il n'y a plus aucun espoir de remporter la coupe !

Monsieur Kitazume l'observa à nouveau d'un air grave et hésitant. Le silence du coatch incita Saeko à tourner la tête vers lui et elle comprit à son regard qu'il n'émettrait pas d'avis sur la question.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet annonça la fin de la première mi-temps. Les joueurs changèrent de camp et le jeu reprit aussitôt.

- Quel sera votre adversaire suivant si la Tôhô l'emporte sur le Musashi FC ? continua Saeko.

- L'équipe vainqueur du match rencontrera la Matsukawa qui s'est qualifiée ce week-end.

- Très bien, conclut-elle finalement. Bonne chance pour le championnat alors ! Et soyez sûr qu'en tant que présidente du fan club de l'équipe, je serai aux premières loges pour vous encourager !

Monsieur Kitazume sembla soulagé que cette parodie d'interview se termine et il put enfin se concentrer sur ses joueurs.

De son côté, Saeko mitrailla toutes les actions de Kojirô en émettant parfois des interjections de joie ou de triomphe.

☻☻☻☻

- Par tous les dieux, comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?

L'infirmière s'activa autour des deux blessés : elle leur attribua à chacun un lit et les accabla de critiques réprobatrices sur les raisons évidentes qui avaient causé de telles blessures pendant qu'elle préparait divers remèdes et pansements sur une table roulante.

D'un âge avancé, cette petite femme boulotte avait un visage tout rond dont l'expression inspirait la confiance malgré ses sautes d'humeur et ses incessants sermons.

- Regardez-moi ça ! lança-t-elle dans le vide en examinant le visage d'Anna Lou. Vous êtes jolie, maintenant ! Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se battre comme un garçon !

- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! inséra Anna Lou dans le monologue de l'infirmière pendant que celle-ci regardait de près ses lésions.

- On a toujours le choix, ma petite demoiselle ! assura-t-elle en imbibant un coton d'arnica avant d'en tamponner sa mâchoire. (Aïe ! Ouille ! objecta l'adolescente sous les frictions de coton.) Oh, là, là, là, là ! Qui vous a fait ça ? C'est tout gonflé ! Vous allez avoir un énorme bleu ! Et le bal des Cerisiers qui a lieu dans une semaine et demi ! N'espérez pas qu'il ait disparut d'ici là !

Anna Lou ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'évocation du bal des Cerisiers. Mais peu importait qu'elle soit défigurée ou non : elle n'irait pas à ce bal débile, de toutes façons ! Aujourd'hui même elle règlerait ses comptes avec Ken, Kojirô et Takeshi et elle couperait ensuite définitivement les ponts. Jamais, non, jamais plus elle n'accorderait sa confiance à un animal à poils autre qu'un chien !

- Et votre arcade ! Il faut mettre des steri-strip : c'est trop entaillé pour un simple pansement ! Vous allez avoir une belle cicatrice, c'est sûr !

- Aïe ! C'est pas votre fort la délicatesse, dites donc !

- Vous n'en seriez pas là si vous vous étiez conduite comme une jeune fille modérée et réfléchie ! Voyons votre douleur dorsale, maintenant ! Asseyez-vous sur le bord du lit.

Anna Lou s'exécuta non sans quelques difficultés : elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec autant de souplesse et d'énergie qu'une petite mamie nonagénaire bourrée de rhumatismes. L'infirmière fit coulisser la fermeture à glissière de sa jupe puis examina sa malade, accentuant la douleur déjà bien assez vive au goût de l'adolescente. Cette dernière retint un gémissement de douleur sous la torture des manipulations de son bourreau sur ses reins et arbora une mine peu rassurée quand l'infirmière fit le tri dans ses remèdes.

- Bien ! Je vais vous passer un désinfectant puis une crème anti-inflammatoire mais je vous recommande de consulter un médecin dès ce soir ! Attendez-vous à souffrir encore quelques jours ! Vous êtes couverte d'écorchures et d'ici demain, tout le bas de votre dos sera bleu après être passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel !

L'infirmière imbiba un coton d'un liquide incolore. Anna Lou la regarda faire sans broncher. Elle voulut émettre quelques protestations mais s'abstint de toute remarque. Un cri de douleur sonore retentit dans la pièce quand le coton entra en contact avec sa peau mais l'infirmière ne s'en bouleversa pas et continua de désinfecter les écorchures. Quand elle eut fini, au grand soulagement d'Anna Lou, elle enchaîna direct avec la crème anti-inflammatoire sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Une nouvelle plainte bruyante résonna dans la pièce.

- Eh oui ! C'est douloureux ! Mais il fallait y penser avant ! Regardez-moi ça ! C'est violacé et déjà liseré de jaune ! J'ai jamais vu une ecchymose pareille !

- Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? demanda la jeune fille en voyant son bourreau jeter ses cotons et mettre de l'ordre dans ses tubes et ses flacons.

- Oui… Je vous fais grâce du bandage. Ce n'est pas très esthétique mais il vaut mieux laisser cette horrible ecchymose à l'air. Et les écorchures guériront plus vite comme ça.

- Super ! lança Anna Lou en remontant la fermeture de sa jupe. (Puis, se levant du lit en évitant la brusquerie :) Dans ce cas, rien ne me retient ici plus longtemps ! J'ai deux/trois comptes à régler !

- Pas si vite, ma petite demoiselle ! Vous ne bougez pas de là ! Je vous garde en observation au moins jusqu'à dix heures ! Vous êtes vraiment effarante : vous n'êtes même pas remise de vos blessures que vous parlez déjà de régler des comptes ! La violence n'a jamais endigué aucun conflit, vous savez !

- Mais… Il ne s'agit pas de ça…

- Peu importe ! Vous vous allongez et vous restez tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je m'occupe de votre ami et ensuite, j'appelle vos parents pour les mettre au courant de votre état.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! C'est inutile ! Vous savez, mes parents sont en France…

- Comment ça : vos parents sont en France ?

- Eh bien oui : je vis au Japon avec mon frère !

- Ah ! Et bien dans ce cas, j'appellerai votre frère ! Son numéro doit être dans votre dossier… (Puis, se dirigeant vers Tetsuo :) À nous deux, mon petit monsieur !

« _Nico va me faire la peau, c'est sûr ! Je suis en train de vivre mes dernières heures !_ »

Anna Lou se plia aux exigences de l'infirmière et se recoucha sur le lit après avoir tourné et viré un long moment pour trouver une position qui convienne à son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver une explication au comportement de ses soi-disant amis, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils divulguent à tout le lycée ses confidences. A force de réflexion, chaque évènement inattendu de ce début de semaine mouvementé absorba bientôt ses pensées, de ce déjeuner imprévu jusqu'à… Jusqu'à cette agréable soirée, la veille…

Le bal… Est-ce que… Hem ! Veux-tu bien m'accompagner au bal des cerisiers en fleurs samedi prochain ?

« _Grrr… Je vais vous faire regretter votre médisance ! Je vais vous saigner à blanc jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et ensuite, je vous dépècerai comme des pourceaux et je donnerai vos tripailles en garniture au charcutier du coin !_ »

☻☻☻☻

Coup de sifflet final.

- OK ! C'est bon les gars ! lança le coatch. Je suis assez content de votre prestation ! Vous pouvez aller vous changer. Je vous rejoins dans les vestiaires pour le debriefing.

Les garçons quittèrent le terrain en direction des vestiaires. Saeko interpella Kojirô en vue de l'assaillir de sa personne mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et disparut derrière la porte des vestiaires. Saeko bougonna contre lui puis s'empressa de se plaindre auprès de l'entraîneur en le soûlant avec un discours interminable sur la liberté de la presse bafouée par la mauvaise volonté des uns et des autres, et réclama une interview exclusive avec son joueur vedette. Monsieur Kitazume crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de cet insupportable clappe-joute à la parole volubile et finit par accepter de lui envoyer trois joueurs pour son article ; après quoi il se pressa de rejoindre les vestiaires avant qu'elle ne se relance dans un monologue soporifique.

- Bon ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot, les gars ! Il va falloir travailler votre jeu collectif mais je suis satisfait dans l'ensemble. Vous êtes libre pour aujourd'hui ! Mais n'oubliez pas : dès demain, séance d'entraînement de trois heures après les cours jusqu'au tournoi, hein !

L'ensemble des joueurs était changé et ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand l'entraîneur requerra leur attention :

- Ne partez pas tout de suite. Je voudrais que trois d'entre-vous se portent volontaires pour une entrevue avec Saeko. (Un vent de révolte souffla soudain dans les vestiaires) Je sais ! Je sais ! C'est pas un cadeau pour vous mais je lui ai promis un entretien avec trois joueurs pour son article.

Les regards fuirent celui du coatch et personne ne se désigna pour pareil calvaire.

- Très bien… C'est donc moi qui vais choisir les volontaires… Mm… Voyons… Kazuki, Hiroshi et Tsuneo ! Vous vous y collez ! Elle vous attend sur le terrain.

Les protestations des trois concernés fusèrent mais le coatch noya leur rébellion dans l'œuf. Les trois désignés volontaires se résignèrent et rejoignirent Saeko à contre cœur.

Les autres prirent la direction de la cour du lycée.

- Takeshi ! appela l'entraîneur alors qu'il s'éloignait, accompagné de Ken et Kojirô. Viens un peu par ici, s'il te plaît. J'ai à te parler.

Tout étonné, Takeshi échangea un regard perplexe avec ses deux amis puis retourna, finalement, auprès de Monsieur Kitazume. Ken et Kojirô l'attendirent près de la porte en métal qui séparait le stade de la cour du lycée, observant d'un regard réjoui l'interview de Saeko qui n'avait pas l'air de se dérouler comme elle le souhaitait.

De son côté, Monsieur Kitazume invita Takeshi à entrer dans un cagibi qui lui servait parfois de bureau et s'approcha d'une table minuscule sur laquelle étaient posés un cartable et un petit sac à dos rose pâle.

- Anna Lou est bien dans ta classe, dit-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Quand je suis arrivé ce matin, elle était là mais elle a dû partir précipitamment et, du coup, elle en a oublié ses affaires. Comme je ne sais pas si je la croiserai aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais les lui rendre.

- Anna Lou est venue ce matin ? Mais pourquoi est-elle partie sans son cartable ? Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas attendu ?

- Disons qu'elle est tombée sur les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment… Alors ? Tu les lui rendras ?

- Bien sûr… C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire… souffla-t-il presque dans un murmure en prenant les affaires de l'adolescente.

Takeshi tourna les talons en direction de la porte mais se ravisa, une main sur la poignée :

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé exactement, Monsieur ?

- Exactement ? Non. Je dirais qu'elle a démarré la journée du mauvais pied… Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. Peut-être qu'à toi, elle te racontera le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Très bien… Au revoir, Monsieur.

- À demain soir, Takeshi.

Takeshi referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit Kojirô et Ken, les bras chargé des affaires d'Anna Lou en plus des siennes. Tous les trois marchaient dans la cour, en direction de leur classe, sans se précipiter malgré la sonnerie qui retentissait.

- Alors ? interrogea Kojirô. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le coatch ?

- Vous saviez qu'Anna Lou devait assister à l'entraînement, vous ?

- Quoi ! s'exalta Ken. Mais alors elle a tenu sa promesse finale… « _Oups ! La boulette…_ »

- Elle t'avait promis qu'elle viendrait ? s'étonna Takeshi en lui adressant un regard éberlué. Mais quand ça au juste ?

- Ben, hier soir ! (Ken se mordit la lèvre.) « _Merde ! Re-boulette !_ »

Kojirô et Takeshi s'immobilisèrent soudain, les yeux fixés sur Ken.

- Quand ça hier ? demanda Takeshi. On est tous allé direct à la douche après l'entraînement et quand on en est ressorti, elle était partie !

- Euh… Oui, c'est exact… « _C'est pas vrai ! Quel crétin ! Ils vont plus me lâcher maintenant !_ »

- Ken ? insista Kojirô. Tu nous expliques !

- Eh bien… J'étais chez-elle, hier soir, lança-t-il d'une traite.

Frappés de stupéfaction, Kojirô et Takeshi semblaient hésiter sur la véracité des propos de leur goal. Mais son expression à la fois sérieuse et gênée les mit tous les deux d'accord.

- Et on peut savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé chez-elle et ce que tu y foutais ! questionna Kojirô avec mauvaise humeur.

- À vrai dire, je ne savais pas où j'étais avant de la voir… Ayako m'a traîné chez ses am… Oh ! Et puis on est hors sujet, là ! s'énerva Ken. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait exactement Kitazume ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Anna Lou a à voir là-dedans ? demanda-t-il avec impatience à Takeshi.

- Ben… Elle a laissé ses affaires au stade et il m'a demandé de les lui rendre, répondit-il en montrant le cartable et le sac rose.

- Quoi ? Mais… Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas vue ?...

Takeshi rapporta le peu de détails dont il disposait de sa discussion avec l'entraîneur et son visage s'assombrit.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est tombé sur Kônen et sa bande ?... Peut-être qu'ils l'ont prise par surprise et…

- LA FERME, TAKESHI ! coupa Ken.

Le regard soudain anxieux, Ken s'élança dans le couloir. Kojirô et Takeshi se lancèrent derrière lui tandis que la seconde sonnerie retentissait.

- « _Si ce dégénéré de Kônen lui a fait du mal, je… Non ! Elle va bien ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est devant la classe à nous attendre ! Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir ce matin ! Je suis vraiment trop con ! _»

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant leur classe au moment où le professeur Nakada s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. Il les fit entrer et les invita à s'installer rapidement et dans le calme.

Assis à son bureau, Ken se sentit soudain oppressé. Son cœur se mit à battre une mesure anormalement rythmée tandis que son esprit envisageait les pires catastrophes. Incapable de se concentrer sur le cours de littérature, il ne parvenait à détourner son regard de cette chaise désespérément vide.

- « _Où est-elle ?_ _Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Pourquoi ?_ »

**A suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous, mes didous !

Me revoilà ! …Enfin !… Oui, bon, je sais ! J'ai mis plus de temps que je le pensais mais Dame l'Inspiration m'a fait faux bond, ces derniers temps. Heureusement, elle s'est abstenue de prendre un congé sans solde ! Ce chapitre m'a donné une bonne grosse migraine alors ne soyez pas trop durs, hein ?... Ceci dit, vous pouvez vous lâcher sur les reviews : j'adoooooore trooooooop vos tentatives d'anticipations sur l'histoire (c'est trop mignon !) ou vos remarques très… Comment dire… Hostiles ? (Mm… Oui ! Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça !) Donc vos remarques hostiles et accusatrices envers Saeko (Rrrraaaaaaah ! Vous ne pouvez pas la saquer Saeko ! Saquer Saeko ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Trop drôle, eh !)

Surprise ? Vous avez dit surprise ? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh oui ! Ah là, là ! Pas besoin de vous répéter 50 fois les choses à vous, hein ? Bande de petits piranhas… Bon ! Rassurez-vous : j'y travaille d'arrache pied ! Mais je rencontre quelques petits problèmes… J'envisage plusieurs solutions mais si ça plante, il faudra bien trouver une parade… Sinon, et bien, tant pis…

- _Tokikofun, trèèès inquiète :_ Hein ? C'est quoi ces fourches et ces faux ?

- _Les didous pas contents du tout :_ On veut notre surprise ! Tu l'as promis !

-_Tokikofun, les dents d'un trident sous la gorge : _Bouhouuuuuu ! Pitiéééééé ! C'est pas ma faute !

- _Les didous très remontés et prêts à tout :_ La surprise ou la vie !

- _Tokikofun, se faisant pipi dessus :_ D'accord ! D'accord ! Dusse-je vous l'envoyer par mail à chacun, vous aurez votre surprise ! (_Ouh, là, là ! J'ai pas intérêt à me défausser sur ce coup là…_)

Entre parenthèses (et là, je suis sérieuse), je vous invite à me laisser votre adresse e-mail parce qu'il y a de forte chances pour que le site me refuse mon prochain chapitre. Donc, je vous enverrai directement mon chapitre par courrier électronique, comme ça tout le monde est content !

- _Karasu :_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Y aurait-il de la censure ? Y a des histoires de fesses !

- _Tokikofun :_ Oh là, là ! Quel esprit tordu ! Non, ce n'est pas une histoire de fesses !

- _Spicycocktail :_ Alors il y a des scènes de tortures où on voit Saeko pendue à un arbre par ses tripes !

- _Tokikofun :_ Ouh là ! Mais vous êtes vraiment à l'ouest aujourd'hui, les belettes ! Non ! Pas de tripaillous en vue !

- _Spicycocktail :_ Ooooh… é.è

- _Elodie85 :_ Et pour ceux qui l'ont déjà donnée leur adresse ? Ils font quoi ?

- _Tokikofun :_ Eh bien ils patientent… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! N'est-ce pas Karasu…

- _Elodie85 :_ T'es sûre que tu l'as pas perdue, hein, mon adresse ! T'es sûre !

- _Tokikofun :_ Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tout le monde se tait ! Oh là, là ! J'ai comme un feu d'artifice dans le crâne, c'est très désagréable…

Bien ! Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur, vous qui me lisez, et plus particulièrement :

**Elodie85 **: Salut ma belette ! Alors… C'est vrai : je n'ai pas précisément décrit Anna Lou. Mais c'est volontaire : de cette façon, chacun peut se l'imaginer à sa convenance. (Ouh là ! Je me répète là, non ? Je t'avais déjà dit ça, il me semble…) Quand aux vannes, je fais de gros efforts de « creusage de cervelle » ! Et parfois (très rarement à vrai dire), il arrive qu'une réplique géniale déboule dans mon cerveau et joue au flipper avec mes neurones ! Personnellement, j'aime bien la réflexion sur l'arrière grand-père avec son déambulateur et ses oignons aux pieds qui écarte le danger ! Et celle où Anna Lou menace de saigner son frère comme une lamproie avant de le faire macérer dans les sécrétions anales d'une meute de putois ! Il faut croire que j'étais inspirée à ce moment là… Merci d'être toujours là à chacun de mes chapitres. Bisous.

**Spicycocktail **: Ne serais-tu pas une Anna Lou en puissance, par hasard ? Bagarres et cascades à gogo, hein ! Bon… J'ai bien reçu ton mail et comme j'ai pas réussi à te répondre (j'ai des p'tits soucis de connexion en ce moment et ça me prend le chou…), et bien je vais faire passer le message maintenant : j'ai lu la fic sur Embrasse-moi Lucille sur un autre site où je publies ma fic /euh… comme je pense que le site va me couper l'adresse, je la décortique : fan fic – fr . net (bien entendu, aucun espace entre les syllabe et la ponctuation, hein !) et l'auteur est GenzôWakabayashi. Alors comme ça on a des points en commun ?... Tu dois être une espèce rare alors parce que la plupart des gens qui me connaissent disent de moi que je suis trèèèèèèèèès spéciale (et pas forcément dans le sens positif, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !). Si ça te dit de venir discuter avec moi sur MSN, voici mon adresse : tokikofun hotmail.fr (pas d'espace de chaque côté de l', hein !) D'ailleurs, j'invite tous ceux qui le souhaitent à venir me rendre visite, bien entendu ! Encore merci pour ton soutien Spicycocktail ! Je t'adore !

**Karasu999** : Comment ça je mets du temps à publier ! Comment ça je suis sadique ! **èé** Grrr… Attends un peu que je te ficelle comme un saucisson et que je te laisse sécher dans ma cave ! Teuh ! Teuh ! Teuh ! Teuh ! Teuh ! Et on ne répond pas en plus ! Non mais… Attention Karasu ! La punition sera terrible : pas de surprise pour le prochain chapitre ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! On rigole moins, hein ! Bon ! Trêve de plaisanterie ! Merci pour tes reviews : elles sont une fic à elles seules ! Kissssssss ma grande !

Bien ! Maintenant que les formalités sont accomplies, vous allez pouvoir vous jeter dans ce nouveau chapitre…

Ah ! Une dernière chose : si vous voulez votre surprise assez rapidement, il va falloir me motiver… …Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

**-19-**

**Chassé-croisé dans le lycée**

- Mmmm… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Hey ! Dégages grosse baleine où je te déboîte le coccyx et je m'en sers de toupie !

- Eh bien, eh bien, petite demoiselle… On n'est plus au pays des rêves, là…

Anna Lou écarquilla les yeux et s'assit d'un bond sur le lit.

- Aïe ! Oh bon sang ! Mon dos !

L'infirmière était penchée sur elle et examinait avec grand intérêt la mâchoire de l'adolescente.

- Pardon, s'excusa la jeune fille, je… J'étais ailleurs…

- C'est bon ! finit par lâcher l'infirmière après un long silence en palpant son visage contusionné. Votre mâchoire a légèrement dégonflé. Il n'y a pas de fêlure. L'ecchymose n'est pas très jolie mais vous n'avez rien de grave. Vous avez eu plus de chance que vos trois camarades !

- Quels « trois camarades » ?

- Peu après vous, trois demoiselles bâties comme des yétis ont fait irruption dans mon bureau. Elles étaient bien amochées les petites ! Je les ai soulagées du mieux que j'ai pu avec le matériel dont je dispose ici mais nous ne sommes pas équipés, au lycée, pour soigner des fractures ! A l'heure qu'il est, elles sont à l'hôpital.

- Des fractures ?

- Oui ! Fracture du nez pour l'une d'elles, du radius pour la seconde et de la mâchoire pour la dernière ! C'est à croire qu'elles se sont battues contre…

Anna Lou se fit toute petite sur son lit et détourna son regard de l'infirmière.

- …Non ! s'exclama soudain la petite femme boulotte comme si elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose évidente. C'était vous ! Toute menue que vous êtes, vous vous êtes lancée au devant d'une bagarre contre trois adversaires de trois fois votre poids ! Faut-il que vous soyez soit inconsciente soit sotte ! Vous rendez-vous compte de la chance que vous avez eue de vous en tirer à si bon compte !

- Euh…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous emporter sans réfléchir ? C'est une histoire de garçon, c'est ça ? L'une d'elle a des vues sur votre petit ami ?...

- …Hein ?... Hey ! s'emporta l'adolescente. Qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise ! Je n'ai PAS de petit ami ! Les mecs ne sont rien d'autre que des animaux à poils épars, stupides et dénués de sens moral ou de toute forme de civilité ! Ils vous adressent de grands sourires et vous endorment avec de belles promesses mais finissent toujours, toujours, TOOOOOOOUJOURS par vous poignarder dans le dos dès que l'occasion se présente ! Grrr… Je les plongerais volontiers tous les trois dans un bain de piranhas, tiens ! grogna-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes qui lui provoquèrent des élancements, causant au passage une série d'interjections de douleur.

- Et bien ! C'est pas la joie, on dirait ! Cela ne m'explique pas la cause de cet élan de violence…

- Ben… D'abord, elles étaient toutes les cinq à cogner Tetsuo comme des enragées et le pauvre il…

- Comment ça « toutes les cinq » ?

- Oui, quoi ! Elles étaient cinq, point !

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes… Oh ! Là ! Là ! Seule contre cinq ! Et Tetsuo, c'est ce petit monsieur avec lequel vous étiez… Pourquoi ne pas avoir chercher à calmer la tempête plutôt qu'en venir aux mains ?

- Alors ça ! C'est facile à dire quand on est bien planqué dans son infirmerie, tiens ! Je vous signale que sur le moment, tout ce que j'ai réclamé, c'est l'arrêt des hostilités ! Mais elles continuaient à s'en prendre à Tetsuo et elles m'ont traitée de… Enfin ! Elles m'ont mises hors de moi !

- Mm… Vous êtes une grande nerveuse, dites donc… Vous devriez penser à vous mettre au yoga ou à une activité physique quelconque afin de canaliser tout cet excès d'énergie ou du moins vous défouler pour l'évacuer ! dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

- Et Tetsuo ? s'inquiéta soudain Anna Lou. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est aux urgences : avec trois côtes cassées et une belle fêlure de la clavicule, le petit monsieur n'est pas prêt de reprendre les cours ! Ils vont le garder au moins deux jours à l'hôpital en observation pour surveiller tous risques éventuels de traumatisme crânien. Puis il rentrera chez lui mais ses blessures vont grandement l'handicaper pendant quelques semaines !

Anna Lou prit une longue inspiration puis elle leva la tête vers la porte grande ouverte de sa chambre et regarda l'infirmière, installée à son bureau, mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers.

- Je vais avoir des problèmes ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Vous savez, un blâme serait malvenu aujourd'hui…

- Je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu notre proviseur aussi en colère… Surtout quand il a du se résigner à appeler les ambulanciers pour venir chercher les éclopés ! Mais malgré sa détermination à démêler le vrai du faux dans leur galimatias extravagant, vos trois antagonistes sont restées très évasives quant à la cause de leurs blessures. Et votre ami Tetsuo n'a pas desserré les dents une seule fois. (L'infirmière marqua une pause, notant quelques mots sur un dossier avant de le ranger dans un tiroir.) Si j'en crois vos dires, reprit-elle en se levant tranquillement et en s'appuyant au bord du bureau en croisant les bras, face à la jeune fille, vous avez agit dans le seul but de venir en aide à un camarade en difficultés. Et, même si je condamne la violence et crois que votre réaction était démesurée et sans une once de bon sens, je tiens à vous laisser le bénéfice du doute parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez animée de mauvaises intentions… Je ne ferai donc pas remonter l'info au bureau de Monsieur Ishisawa mais je vous préviens que je me montrerai moins magnanime à votre prochain écart de ce genre ! Vous êtes tranquille pour cette fois : sans aucun témoignage, le proviseur se verra obligé de classer l'incident.

- Chouette ! Merci, M'dame !

Anna Lou posa pieds à terre et, après une grimace très significative, chaussa ses mocassins.

« _Oh là ! Ça twiste dans mon crâne !_ »

- Que faites-vous encore ?

- Ben… Il doit être pas loin de dix heures, non ? Votre période d'observation est terminée alors je me rechausse et je retourne en cours !

- Remettez-vous de suite au lit ! ordonna l'infirmière en quittant son bureau pour rejoindre sa malade. Vous êtes irrécupérable ! Vous n'irez nulle part dans votre état si ce n'est chez-vous ! J'ai eu votre frère au téléphone : il a dit qu'il venait vous chercher ce matin même.

- Qu… Quoi ? Génial… C'est la Sainte Anna Lou, aujourd'hui, non ?...

L'adolescente avança en titubant vers la porte sous les critiques réprobatrices de l'infirmière.

- C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très en forme, avoua-t-elle, mais il faut pourtant bien que j'aille récupérer mon cartable.

L'infirmière s'opposa longuement aux arguments de sa malade mais celle-ci eut finalement le dernier mot après avoir promis de revenir direct à l'infirmerie une fois ses affaires récupérées. Anna Lou s'appliqua à dissimuler le côté de son visage violacé du mieux qu'elle put avec quelques mèches de cheveux puis quitta le local aseptisé de toute gaieté, en direction du stade, chercher son sac et son cartable.

☻☻☻☻

La sonnerie de dix heures mit fin au cours de littérature.

Au bord de l'hypertension, Ken se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se lança vers la sortie. Kojirô l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Voir le coatch ! Je compte bien tirer cette histoire au clair ! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Anna Lou et ce qu'il entend par « elle est tombée sur les mauvaises personnes » !

- Et tu crois qu'il t'en dira plus ! S'il a jugé bon de ne rien dire à Takeshi, c'est pas pour tout te balancer à toi !

- Kojirô a raison, intervint Takeshi. Je lui ai clairement posé la question et il est volontairement resté évasif. Je crois surtout qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose, en fait. Mais je suis sûr d'un truc : c'est que s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, il aurait eu un comportement différent. Et puis… N'oublis pas qu'Anna Lou est notre « leitmotiv » et qu'il y tient quand même un peu…

Ken se détendit. Il savait que Takeshi avait raison. C'était idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils quand rien ne portait à croire à la catastrophe mais pouvait-il seulement se contrôler ? Ou mieux : se raisonner ? C'était plus fort que lui. Et de pire en pire ! Rien que le fait d'évoquer son nom le mettait dans tous ses états, provoquant des sensations grisantes et troublantes dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Allez ! Je t'offre un café pour te remonter ! lança Takeshi, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres. On dirait bien que notre goal a carrément craqué pour notre petite grenouille rebelle… ajouta-t-il en le bousculant amicalement alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois la direction du distributeur de boissons pour retrouver leurs coéquipiers.

- Epargnes-moi tes commentaires, Takeshi, ou au prochain entraînement, je te saucissonne dans mes filets !

En retrait, Kojirô observait ses amis chahuter. Prenant soudain conscience des raisons du comportement bizarre de Ken à l'entraînement, il afficha un air dégoûté en critiquant intérieurement cet intérêt futile et inutile pour une fille qui perturbait sa concentration et l'éloignait de ses priorités. Puis il se surprit à penser lui-même à Anna Lou, la revoyant se dresser devant lui pour le gratifier de sa répartie facile et appropriée à chacune de ses répliques, ou s'égosiller sur la touche à leur hurler des critiques dont elle seule avait le secret. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver et de le faire sortir de ses gonds, réveillant en lui un état de fébrilité, enfiévrant son corps de pulsions qu'il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. Et, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, une phrase, une simple phrase surgit dans sa tête : « _Kônen ! J'espère pour toi que t'as rien à voir dans cette histoire parce que même ta mère aura du mal à te reconnaître une fois que je t'aurai arrangé le portrait !_ ». Mais brusquement conscient de la portée de ses pensées, il se donna un coup du plat de la main contre sa tempe et lâcha un juron.

- Quel con, c'est pas vrai !

- Hein ? s'étonnèrent Ken et Takeshi en se retournant d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Alors ! s'exclama Hiroshi. Vous en avez mis un temps, aujourd'hui ! (Il observa alentour, cherchant quelque chose du regard avec une expression presque comique sur le visage.) Mais… Où est Catwoman ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmenée avec vous !

Personne ne répondit. Takeshi introduit une pièce dans le distributeur de boissons et poussa le bouton "Café Court Sucré". Le verre tomba et se remplit du nectar sombre sans que quiconque n'émette une quelconque élocution. Il tendit le verre fumant à Ken et demanda à Kojirô ce qu'il voulait. Il donna son verre à Kojirô et se commanda finalement un café.

- Bon ! s'impatienta Hiroshi. Vous allez répondre, oui ? C'est quoi tout ce mystère ? Elle est où Catwoman ?

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les trois… fit remarquer Tsuneo. Vous vous êtes engueulés avec elle ou quoi ?

- Et puis c'est quoi ces têtes de pitbull ? demanda Kazuki. Franchement, si quelqu'un, ici, avait des raisons de faire la gueule, ce serait plutôt les trois veinards qui ont eu droit à l'interview de Saeko !

- Ouais ! enchaîna Hideto. Cette folle n'a pas arrêté de baver sur le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus sexy, le merveilleux capitaine ! parodia-t-il en s'accrochant au bras de Kojirô avec une expression évocatrice sur la face.

- Arrête ça, abruti ! grogna Kojirô en le poussant rudement.

- Oh, là ! T'es pas dans tes chaussons, toi, dis donc !

- On s'en cogne de Saeko et de ses délires sur Kojirô ! lança Hiroshi. Où-est-Anna-Lou ?

- Eh bien ! railla Tsuneo. On dirait qu'il est pressé de l'inviter au bal, le Joli Cœur !

- On n'sait pas où elle est, finit par lâcher Ken. Elle a laissé ses affaires au stade et elle n'est pas venue en cours.

- Hein ?... J'ai pas tout suivi, là… Ça manquait cruellement de logique et de détails pour moi… Elle n'était pas sur le terrain, ce matin ! Vous l'avez vue sur la touche, les gars ? demanda Hiroshi sur un ton incrédule à Kazuki, Tsuneo et Hideto. Si c'est possible, je voudrais la version longue maintenant.

Takeshi rapporta sa conversation avec Monsieur Kitazume et la cloche ponctua son récit.

- Et vous vous inquiétez pour si peu ? lança Hiroshi alors qu'ils reprenaient tous la direction de leurs classes. Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu mettre une volée à Kônen et ses potes ! Moi, j'étais aux premières loges et je peux vous dire que ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'y frotte encore, ce gros con !

Le groupe se sépara devant le bureau de Monsieur Shiki. Kazuki, Hiroshi, Tsuneo et Hideto disparurent dans la cage d'escalier jouxtant le local de la vie scolaire tandis que Kojirô, Ken et Takeshi traversaient le couloir pour rejoindre la cage d'escalier suivante. Le couloir grouillait de monde, comme d'habitude, mais les élèves se montraient beaucoup moins pressés qu'à l'ordinaire, accaparés par la lecture d'un journal semblait-il très distrayant. En observant plus attentivement autour d'eux, ils comprirent les raisons d'une attitude si désinvolte et tous trois affichèrent une grimace éloquente.

- Ah ! Ouais ! On est mercredi ! rechigna Takeshi. Jour de sortie du torchon de Saeko…

Dans les escaliers, ils croisèrent un petit groupe de leur classe qui descendait les marches, leur cartable à la main.

- La prof de bio est absente ! leur anonça un grand type à lunettes. C'est cool !

Ils échangèrent un regard satisfait à l'annonce de cette agréable nouvelle inattendue et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur classe pour récupérer leurs affaires et celles d'Anna Lou.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur étage, ils croisèrent Saeko et ses potiches qui leur adressèrent quelques minauderies auxquelles ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention et Ken poussa les portes battantes du couloir. Ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur une élève qui clopinait à l'autre bout du couloir, une main sur ses reins, un cartable et un sac rose dans l'autre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

☻☻☻☻

Anna Lou traversa la cour du lycée cahin-caha, une main posée sur ses reins, telle une petite vieille souffrant d'arthrose dorsale. Tous les élèves présents autour d'elle la dévisageaient avec insistance et s'empressaient de pérorer en chuchotant avec indiscrétion après son passage.

« _C'est de pire en pire ! À tous les coups, c'est l'histoire des tags qui a fait le tour du lycée ! … Grrr… Vous allez me payer ça, les mecs ! Je ne me sens pas assez d'attaque aujourd'hui mais croyez-moi, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! _»

Gênée et agacée par ces marques d'intérêt malsain, Anna Lou pressa le pas malgré les élancements de son dos et se réjouit en atteignant enfin la petite porte métallique. Elle empoigna le pommeau d'étain blanc et le tira à elle.

« _Génial ! C'est ouvert !_ »

Elle s'avança sur l'allée de bitume qui menait aux vestiaires et aux locaux et referma la porte derrière elle, s'isolant ainsi des regards et des murmures. Le terrain était désert et tristement calme. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et appela Monsieur Kitazume.

- Anna Lou ! s'étonna ce dernier en sortant de son cagibi, un cahier dans les mains. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai laissé mon cartable et mon sac, ce matin, expliqua-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre. Est-ce que vous les avez vu ?

- Oui mais tes affaires ne sont plus là !

- Comment ça ?

- Je les ai confiées à Takeshi pour qu'il te les rende. Tu comprends : je ne pensais pas te revoir de la journée. Il a dû les laisser sur ton bureau, je suppose.

- Oh…

- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça va, toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage contusionné. Elles n'y sont pas allées de main morte, on dirait !

- Ce n'est rien ! dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Je l'ai bien cherché aussi…

- Même en l'ayant cherché, rien ne justifie qu'on profite de sa supériorité en nombre pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un ! Et ton dos ?

- Ça passera…

- Mm… Ouais… Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé !

- Pas grand'chose… Simple malentendu…

- Oh ! Me voilà éclairé ! ironisa-t-il. Dis ? Tu as réfléchi à ma demande concernant le tournoi ?

- Pas vraiment. Mon frère serait prêt à donner son accord sous certaines conditions qui me paraissent exagérées… Alors pour le moment, j'hésite…

- Ah ! Je me doute du motif de ses conditions. Il est inquiet et méfiant, c'est normal.

- Hum ! Inquiet et méfiant ! Je dirais plutôt possessif et parano ! (Anna Lou lâcha un soupir.) Bon ! Je vais récupérer mes affaires, maintenant, parce que le parano ne va pas tarder à arriver pour me ramener à la maison…

- Repose-toi bien et reviens-nous en forme ! La finale des éliminatoires à lieu samedi prochain et même si tu décides de ne pas nous accompagner au tournoi, je compte sur ta présence à mes côtés ce jour là…

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais, vous, hein !

Elle salua le coatch, subissant au passage un élancement qui la fit grimacer, et se rendit dans sa salle de classe.

« _Ils commencent sérieusement à me courir, tous ces imbéciles, à me mater comme une mutante tricéphale !_ »

La salle de classe était vide. Elle s'en réjouit mentalement et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Son cartable était posé sur sa chaise et son sac rose adossé au pied de la table. Les livres et cahiers de Kojirô étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface du bureau.

« _Regardes-moi ce bin's ! Et il a le culot de m'interdire de m'étaler comme un fromage !_ »

Elle se pencha avec beaucoup de précautions pour attraper son sac puis prit son cartable. Elle allait s'en retourner quand une feuille de papier griffonnée de gribouillis, coincée entre les pages du livre de littérature de Kojirô, attira son attention. Elle tendit la main pour prendre la feuille afin de voir de plus près les graffitis mais la sonnerie la saisit de surprise et l'arrêta dans son élan, ne la laissant entrevoir qu'une petite grenouille dessinée grossièrement. Les premiers élèves firent leur entrée dans la classe et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le navire.

- EH ! s'extasia un grand type à lunettes à l'attention des élèves présents. Je viens de consulter le tableau des absences de profs : Madame Takimoto y est inscrite ! La récré est prolongée !

Anna Lou passa le pas de la porte juste après le grand type à lunettes et ses copains, et prit la direction opposée afin de rejoindre la cage d'escalier qui débouchait sur l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

☻☻☻☻

- Regardez là-bas ! s'exclama Ken en montrant l'éclopée du doigt à Kojirô et Takeshi. C'est elle !

Quelques pas seulement séparaient la jeune fille des grandes portes battantes de la cage d'escaliers quand la voix de Ken l'interpella dans son dos :

- Anna Lou ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin comme si l'appel ne lui était pas destiné.

- JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, ANNA LOU !

- EH ! KAERU, TU TE FIXES ! ordonna Kojirô.

Anna Lou avait une main sur la porte battante. Elle tourna à peine son visage vers eux en remerciant intérieurement au passage l'architecte du lycée d'avoir structuré les couloirs de telle manière que sa position actuelle lui permettait de ne pas dévoiler son ecchymose.

- Vous, le trio de renégats, je vous interdis de vous approcher de moi !

Elle poussa la porte et disparut.

- Je rêve ou elle vient de nous planter ! s'indigna Ken. Attends un peu, ma belle ! Avec tes p'tites jambes, t'iras pas loin ! J'aurai tôt fait de te rattraper !

Ken s'élança dans le couloir à sa poursuite.

- Suis-les ! dit Takeshi à Kojirô. Je récupère nos affaires et je vous rejoins !

Et Kojirô se lança à son tour sur les traces de Ken et Anna Lou.

Dès qu'elle eut passé les portes battantes, pleinement consciente que Ken ne la laisserait pas se dérober aussi facilement, Anna Lou sprinta dans les escaliers. La douleur foudroyante dans son dos la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre mais, ne tenant pas du tout à la confrontation aujourd'hui, elle accéléra la course. Elle traversa la cour du lycée en trombe, priant pour que son frère soit là à l'attendre. Elle n'osait se retourner car le mouvement ralentirait forcément sa cavale. De toutes façons, elle n'en avait pas besoin : elle sentait la présence de Ken derrière elle et elle le savait tout près.

Quand elle fut hors de l'enceinte du lycée, essoufflée et ne supportant plus les élancements de son dos, elle s'immobilisa et chercha du regard alentour.

« _C'est pas vrai ! Il ne fera donc jamais aucun effort pour tomber à pique ! _»

Elle laissa tomber ses sacs et s'accota d'une main au mur d'enceinte, les traits tirés par la douleur. Elle reprenait son souffle quand une main empoigna son bras et la tira en arrière, lui provoquant un nouvel élancement qui lui arracha une vive plainte.

Ses doigts serrant fermement sa prise pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau, Ken contourna Anna Lou et lui fit face. La tête de l'adolescente penchée en avant et ses cheveux dissimulant totalement son visage, il attendit un instant qu'elle retrouve une respiration moins haletante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme. Pourquoi es tu partie avant mon arrivée, ce matin, et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en cours ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! le rembarra-t-elle sèchement sans lever les yeux.

Ken relâcha son bras.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au stade. C'est Kônen ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas.

Ken passa son index sous son menton et lui releva la tête. La vue de l'ecchymose violine recouvrant le côté droit de son visage l'interloqua. Anna Lou baissa les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Le mur l'arrêta. Le visage de Ken changea brusquement d'expression : ses mâchoires se crispèrent, ses traits de durcirent et son regard noir révéla bientôt toute la colère qui bouillait en lui. Après une brève hésitation, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux acajou pour chasser les mèches rebelles qui voilaient son visage et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

- ALORS KAERU ! tonna soudain la voix de Kojirô. C'EST QUOI CETTE LUBIE DE JOUER AU CHAT ET À LA SOU…

La surprise le stoppa dans son élan. Une bouffée de colère et d'amertume le traversa à la vue de Ken caressant le visage d'Anna Lou. Mais la colère le submergea vraiment, l'embrasant d'une rage qu'il eut du mal à contenir, en réalisant la raison du geste de son goal.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? lança-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. C'est Kônen ?

- C'est fini le numéro de perroquet ! s'énerva Anna Lou en poussant Ken pour l'éloigner de son espace vital. Tout ceci ne vous regarde en rien ! Vous allez retourner d'où vous venez et ne plus jamais jamais jamais JAMAIS m'adresser la parole !

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, dit Ken. Je réitère ma question : qui t'a fait ça ?

- Et je réitère ma réponse : ce ne sont pas vos oignons ! Grrr… Ça me démange de vous…

- Alors ? coupa la voix de Takeshi qui venait de rejoindre ses amis. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Wouaou ! Quand même ! lâcha-t-il en voyant la mâchoire violette de l'adolescente.

- Super ! grogna-t-elle. Le trio de délateurs est au complet ! Ça tombe très bien comme ça j'aurai pas à me répéter ! Vous faites une belle bande d'hypocrites, tous les trois ! Vous êtes pitoyables ! Et si j'étais en grande forme, je vous dépècerai comme des porcs et je ferai don de vos organes à la Fondation Médicale Protectrice des Babouins !

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard déconcerté. Visiblement, aucun d'eux ne comprenait un traître mot de cette manifestation de colère.

- Ecoutes ! Je comprends rien à tout ton charabia ! Tu veux bien t'expliquer ? demanda Ken en gardant son calme malgré ses accusations.

- Mais il se fout de moi en plus ! Ne me prenez pas pour une morille, hein ! Vous étiez les seuls au courant alors la fuite vient forcément de vous !

- EH ! KAERU ! TU VAS TE CALMER MAINTENANT ! AU COURANT DE QUOI, D'ABORD ? QUELLE FUITE ?

- NE JOUE PAS À CE PETIT JEU AVEC MOI, HYÛGA ! LES GENS ME DÉVISAGENT COMME UNE EXTRATERRESTRE DEPUIS CE MATIN ET DEVINES UN PEU QUEL EST MON NOUVEAU SURNOM ?

- ACCOUCHES, KAERU ! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE JOUER AUX DEVINETTES ! JE VOUDRAIS BIEN SAVOIR EXACTEMENT DE QUOI TU M'ACCUSES !

- JE TE PRIERAI DE BAISSER D'UNE OCTAVE QUAND TU T'ADRESSES À MOI, HEIN ! ET NE TE FAIS PAS PLUS STUPIDE QUE TU NE L'ES DÉJÀ !

- OH PUTAIN ! RETENEZ-MOI LES GARS OÙ JE FAIS UN MALHEUR !

Le ton montait crescendo entre Anna Lou et Kojirô. Ken s'interposa entre les deux pour calmer le jeu mais c'était à celui qui hurlerait le plus fort sur l'autre et qui aurait le dernier mot.

- **ASSEZ** ! tonna soudain la voix de Takeshi. **VOUS LA FERMEZ TOUS** !

Il était si rare que Takeshi s'emporte ainsi que son intervention instaura le silence. Anna Lou, Ken et Kojirô se tournèrent vers lui : face au tableau d'affichage accroché au mur du lycée, il semblait absorbé par sa lecture.

- Je viens de comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire, dit-il simplement sans détourner les yeux de sa lecture. Anna Lou ! Tu devrais venir jeter un œil au tableau. …Vous devriez tous les trois venir jeter un œil au tableau !

Anna Lou, Ken et Kojirô s'approchèrent de Takeshi et portèrent leur attention sur le tableau d'affichage.

Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils détournèrent presque simultanément le regard vers l'adolescente : la stupéfaction et la rancœur avaient balayé toute autre expression de son visage. Décontenancée, elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot, comme plongée dans une catatonie dont elle ne pouvait s'éveiller. Elle resta de longues minutes, figée, bouche bée, les yeux scotchés sur ce tableau accusateur, le scrutant de long en large pour se convaincre de la réalité de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.


	20. Chapter 20

Kikoooooooo mes Didous !

Petit cadeau : je publie ce chapitre 20 aujourd'hui parce que je pète la forme ! Et accessoirement aussi parce qu'il est bouclé… Je l'ai pondu comme une poule aurait pondu un œuf ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres…

Petite note à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu mon chapitre 19Bis : hier, j'ai envoyé par mail un chapitre intermédiaire à toutes les personnes dont j'avais l'adresse électronique. Il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre important pour la suite de l'histoire, seulement de la surprise que j'avais promise et que je n'ai pas pu publier sur le site (une sorte de bonus, quoi…). Si vous voulez que je vous l'envois, aucun problème ! Transmettez-moi juste votre adresse Email soit par message privé, soit par review. Bien… Le message est passé…

Sur ce, il me reste à vous faire de grOOOOOOOOOOOs bisous et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous. ByeBye mes Didous !

**-20-**

**Obstination**

- Elle a osé… finit-elle par articuler d'une voix à peine audible sans lâcher du regard le tableau d'affichage. Elle a…, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle m'a définitivement discréditée aux yeux de tous… Elle… Elle s'est procurée une photo de moi dont elle a fait un montage humiliant et l'a publiée dans son journal pour illustrer ses médisances…

Les garçons la regardaient sans trop savoir quel comportement adopter. Que pouvaient-ils faire de toutes façons ? C'était à elle d'encaisser le coup et de rebondir. Mais elle en avait les moyens : la nature l'avait dotée d'un caractère parfait pour telle situation ! Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, elle était bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait…

- Comment s'est-elle procurée une photo de moi ?... souffla-t-elle encore plongée dans un état de semi passivité.

Puis, comme soudain frappée par un accès de dignité et résolu à affronter l'implacabilité de cette épreuve imposée par cette lagagne() de Saeko, Anna Lou sortit de sa catatonie, plus remontée que jamais.

- Je vais lui ouvrir le crâne à la serpette, en extraire la substance visqueuse qui lui sert de cerveau et je vous la ferai avaler comme on gave les oies ! gronda-t-elle en les affrontant tous les trois du regard.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ! interrogea Takeshi.

- De quoi je… ÇA ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant énergiquement avec colère les bras sur le tableau. AOUH ! geignit-elle en ramenant une main sur ses reins pour répondre à un élancement de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'inquiéta Ken en s'approchant précipitamment d'elle. T'es blessée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos ?

- Restes où tu es toi ! exigea-t-elle en tendant un bras pour le tenir à distance.

- EH ! Kaeru ! On n'a rien à voir avec les torche-culs de Saeko, OK !

- Oooooooh ! Rien à voir, hein ! Alors… COMMENT TU EXPLIQUES QU'ELLE CITE MON NOM DANS LES GROS TITRES DE SON TORCHON ET QU'ELLE L'ASSOCIE AU GLORIEUX TERME DE « TAGUEUSE DE GRENOUILLES » ! JE TE SIGNALE AU PASSAGE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ LES SEULS AU COURANT ET MAINTENANT, GRÂCE À VOTRE SENS AIGÜ DE LA LOYAUTÉ, JE NE PEUX PLUS FAIRE UN PAS DANS CE MAUDIT LYCÉE SANS SUSCITER DES REGARDS EN COIN ET DES MURMURES ACCUSATEURS !

- TU VAS ARRÊTER TES INSINUATIONS, OUI !

- Bon ! On se calme, tous les deux ! intervint Ken en se postant entre les deux querelleurs en étendant les bras pour les écarter l'un de l'autre.

Takeshi rejoignit Ken et s'éloigna avec Kojirô en le poussant d'une main sur sa poitrine.

- Eh bien, fit-il remarquer, depuis le temps que je te connais, je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir jamais vu t'énerver autant pour si peu…

- Cette allumée de la corde vocale a le don de me foutre en boule ! Elle est entêtée, agressive, de mauvaise foi, et sans arrêt à asticoter son monde ! Il faut toujours qu'elle la ramène et elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête ! Cette fille est insupportable !

Takeshi resta un long moment à observer son capitaine en silence en se demandant de quoi les prochains jours seraient faits… Parce que s'il voyait juste, il était quasi certain qu'il y aurait pugilat au paradis ! Et à moins de deux semaines du tournoi, ça risquait de pas trop l'faire !

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Je le dirai quand même : tu ne t'en es carrément pas rendu compte mais la description d'Anna Lou que tu viens de me donner, c'est… Et bien, c'est à peu de choses près la tienne ! Autrement dit… Tous les deux, vous êtes EXACTEMENT pareils ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que ces prises de becs ne te dérangent pas autant que tu veux bien le laisser croire… Sans compter que… (il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon) C'est quoi, ça ? questionna-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier chiffonnée et griffonnée de petites grenouilles et de « _Kaeru_ »…

- Takeshi ! grogna Kojirô en se penchant d'un air menaçant sur son coéquipier et en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Ta gueule !

Takeshi sourit (« _En plein dans le mille !…_ ») mais n'insista pas.

De son côté, Ken persévérait par tous les moyens pour soutirer des informations à Anna Lou mais cette tête de pioche était cabocharde !

- Anna Lou, tu es sacrément obstinée mais je le suis encore plus ! Je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui te fait croire que nous puissions être mêlés à cet article dans le journal du lycée. Et je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui t'a frappée ?

Un peu désorientée par le calme olympien de Ken et par cet acharnement à nier les faits, Anna Lou le considéra un instant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de se moquer d'elle, à vrai dire. Et il paraissait réellement contrarié par toute cette histoire. Adossée contre l'enceinte du lycée, les mains du garçon appuyées contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et son regard d'ébène étonnement fixe sur ses prunelles azurées, elle pencha la tête en avant pour rompre le lien de leurs regards et laissa échapper un soupir.

« _Et s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça ?... Il a l'air tellement sincère…_ »

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, dit-elle doucement.

Ken décolla une main du mur et lui releva le menton.

- Pourquoi ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elle se sentit fébrile tout d'un coup et tous ses sens tirèrent la sonnette d'alarme « _Ecartes-toi, ma vieille ! Tu sais que tu es faible face à Ken et qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de toi s'il le voulait !_ ». Mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? Non. Il était si près. Trop près. Quand Ken s'approcha encore, son index toujours sous son menton, son rythme cardiaque accéléra et les battements de son cœur se mirent à battre une mesure au tempo si trépidant qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ken était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un crissement de pneus les fit soudain sursauter et détourna l'attention de tous vers la route : la petite voiture bleue de Nico se gara comme elle se posa et le jeune homme en sortit précipitamment. Il se rua sur sa sœur et l'étreignit frénétiquement. Un gémissement de douleur répondit au contact de ses mains contre son dos et l'adolescente se dégagea de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet en prenant son visage entre ses mains jointes en coupe.

- Rien. C'est rien du tout.

- Lou… Tu t'es battue ? Encore ?

- Salut, Nico ! lança Ken.

Nicolas libéra le visage de sa sœur, prit la main que Ken lui tendait et la serra.

- Salut, Ken ! Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Cette tête de mule refuse de cracher le morceau !

Nicolas tourna les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix au ton autoritaire.

- Nico, je te présente Kojirô et Takeshi, dit Ken.

- Kojirô Hyûga… murmura Nico en traînant sur les mots. Alors c'est donc toi…

Kojirô eut un mouvement de surprise à la réaction de Nicolas, interrogeant furtivement Anna Lou du regard, et Ken et Takeshi affichèrent un air indécis quand à la tension palpable entre les deux garçons.

- AH ! JE VOUS TROUVE ENFIN !

La voix nasillarde de l'infirmière atténua temporairement l'atmosphère pesante grandissante, attirant vers elle toutes les attentions. La petite femme en blouse blanche franchit d'un pas décidé la grille ouverte du lycée et se dirigea directement vers Anna Lou.

- Dites donc ! N'avions-nous pas convenu d'un accord ! Vous deviez récupérer vos affaires et revenir direct à l'infirmerie pour attendre votre frère !

- Oui, oui… Désolée… J'ai eu comme un contretemps… Mais vous voyez ? Mon frère est là maintenant ! Bon ! On s'en va Nico ! exigea-t-elle en prenant la direction de la voiture après avoir attrapé la main de son frère.

- Pas si vite, ma petite demoiselle ! lança l'infirmière. Il faut que je m'entretienne un instant avec votre frère !

- Bonjour, Madame. Je suis Nicolas Bonnamy, se présenta Nico en la saluant.

- Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est un drôle de phénomène que vous avez là ! (Nico acquiesça d'un signe de tête en levant les yeux au ciel et prit un air faussement désinvolte.)

Mal à l'aise d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle, Anna Lou tourna la tête vers le mur et croisa les bras avec colère. Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage et Ken sourit en remarquant que son hématome disproportionné lui donnait une expression comique et non pas irritée comme elle devait sûrement le croire.

- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? D'où proviennent ces marques sur le visage de ma sœur ?

Anna Lou sursauta et se jeta au bras de son frère :

- S'il te plaît ! Partons Nico !

- Tu permets ? Je discute avec Madame !

- Votre sœur a surpris cinq gamines en train de molester un petit camarade dans les gradins du stade de foot, lui répondit l'infirmière en ignorant totalement les grands gestes d'Anna Lou qui lui implorait de se taire. De vraies armoires à glace ! C'est à se demander par quel miracle elle s'en est sortit sans séquelles trop graves quand on sait que trois de ces filles ont été emmenées à l'hôpital pour des fractures multiples !

« _Les sangliers en jupon !_ » percutèrent les trois garçons.

« _Ça alors… Elle s'est battue seule contre cinq et elle en a envoyé trois à l'hosto !_ » songea Ken à la fois impressionné et perplexe.

- Looooou… J'espère que tu m'as préparé un discours convaincant pour accréditer ton comportement… susurra Nico avec impatience.

- Eh bien… balbutia-t-elle en fuyant tous les regards posés sur elle. Comme je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi encore, je propose que tu reviennes me chercher ce soir après les c…

- LOU ! C'est une blague ou quoi ! Tu as envoyé ces filles, TES camarades de lycée, à l'hôpital ! Tu n'as aucune excuse !

- S'il te plaît Nico… Ne me fais pas le coup de l' « abolition des privilèges »… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix que seul Ken entendit.

- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec elle, conseilla l'infirmière avec un sourire bienveillant. Je crois qu'elle a déjà été bien punie, vous savez.

- Comment ça ? Elle s'est encore chopée un blâme ! (Nico se résigna d'un hochement de tête.) …Bien sûr qu'elle s'est chopée un blâme !

- Non ! Soyez rassuré ! Mais vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à son dos…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? (Puis se tournant vers sa sœur :) Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos ? Montres !

- Hein ! Non mais t'es pas bien ! On est dans la rue, je te signale ! Et puis on n'est pas tous seuls ! s'énerva-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine.

- Emmenez-la voir le médecin, quand même, hein, c'est plus prudent…

- Un médecin ?... Lou ! Montres-moi ton dos presto !

- Mais enfin, Nico ! J'ai rien du tout ! Cette infirmière fait toute une montagne d'une vallée !

- Ah oui ! Une montagne d'une vallée !

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir, l'infirmière attrapa la jeune fille par le bras, la fit pivoter et souleva son corsage de quelques centimètres dans son dos, dévoilant aux yeux de son frère une partie de l'ecchymose pourpre et des écorchures.

- HEY ! se rebella Anna Lou. Mais vous êtes dingue ou quoi ! Arrêtez ça de suite ! Vous êtes en train de me cramer la honte !

Son agitation déclencha un nouvel élancement et provoqua une énième plainte de douleur.

- Alors ? Je fais une montagne d'une vallée ! s'exclama l'infirmière en maintenant sa prise sur l'adolescente qui décida finalement, un rictus significatif sur la face, d'abandonner toute résistance pour se préserver de ces élancements de moins en moins supportables.

- Lou… murmura Nico en s'accroupissant face à son dos et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu… C'est… Pffffiou… Tu ne te calmeras donc jamais… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ailles au gaufre sans penser aux conséquences…

Après une longue hésitation, Ken s'approcha finalement de Nicolas pour constater par lui-même les dégâts, aussitôt suivi de Kojirô et Takeshi plus inquiets que curieux.

- Wouaaa… souffla Takeshi. Si j'm'attendais à ça…

Sidéré par l'incroyable ecchymose recouvrant son dos, Ken prit sur lui pour conserver son self-control et réfréner les réactions impétueuses qui menaçaient d'exploser. Ses traits, soudains sévères et empreints de rancune, révélèrent toute la fureur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Takeshi et Kojirô ne disaient mot mais ce dernier serra les points avec colère.

- Bon ! Ça y est ! râla Anna Lou en se dégageant vivement de son frère et de l'infirmière. C'est pas croyable, ça ! dit-elle en ajustant son uniforme. Allez ! Allez ! Evacuez le périmètre, vous pompez mon oxygène ! Oh bon sang ! Si après ça mes relations sociales n'en ont pas pris un coup, j'aurai de la chance…

- Bon ! En voiture ! lança Nico. Je te ramène à la maison et j'appelle le médecin !

- Tu vas pas faire venir le doc pour ça ! Ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure !

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton frère, Anna Lou, intervint Ken. C'est pas joli, joli, tu sais…

- Bien… Puisque vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, dit l'infirmière en saluant tout le monde, je vais m'en retourner à mon infirmerie. Et puis, tâchez de vous montrer plus raisonnable à l'avenir ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune fille avant de disparaître derrière l'enceinte du lycée.

Un bras de fer s'engagea alors entre Anna Lou et son frère, arbitré par Ken, lequel s'évertuait du mieux qu'il pouvait à tempérer les réactions de l'un (qui s'entêtait démesurément dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur) et de l'autre (qui se refusait à céder aux exigences du premier, plus par esprit de contradiction et d'orgueil, en fait, que par soucis de le rassurer quand à son état de santé).

Kojirô et Takeshi observèrent un instant la scène puis le premier tourna les talons et se planta devant le tableau d'affichage, glissant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Takeshi qui venait de le rejoindre.

Kojirô ne répondit pas de suite. Son regard restait toujours fixé sur la une du _Phare_.

- Je pense que je vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à Saeko… dit-il enfin en prenant son cartable que Takeshi avait laissé au pied du mur, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Takeshi en prenant son cartable à son tour. Saeko n'a rien à voir avec les blessures d'Anna Lou…

- Je sais ! lança-t-il en baissant le regard. Mais elle est à cent pour cent responsable de ça ! ajouta-t-il en montrant le tableau du doigt.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une idée bien lumineuse…

- Au contraire ! J'ai besoin de me défouler…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je crains la connerie ?...

Kojirô ne répondit pas. Son cartable balancé derrière l'épaule, il passa la grille du lycée et prit la direction du journal, suivi de près par Takeshi.

- OK ! Je te suis, alors ! Mais, s'il te plaît, ne va pas faire un truc inconsidéré… Je te rappelle que le tournoi national inter lycée débute dans moins de deux semaines et que tu a une revanche à prendre sur quelqu'un…

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

() Lagagne : terme régional signifiant « crotte d'œil » (ben ouais !). Sous-entendu : Saeko est une… Oh ! Et puis libre à vous de vous imager cette expression… Au gré de votre vision de Saeko…

**A suivre…**


	21. Chapter 21

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin je vous retrouve mes Didooouuus d'amooouuur !

Alors, alors… Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre cette fois ! C'est parce que Dame l'Inspiration s'est montré particulièrement généreuse et efficace ! Je vous promets que ce chapitre va vous laisser sur le Q !

Merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi motivantes. Si vous, vous êtes impatients que je publie mes chapitres, moi c'est vos reviews qu'il me tarde de lire à chaque fois ! Et je dois dire que vous avez parfois une imagination débordante !

_Spicycocktail _: Salut ma belette ! Comment va ? Contente que tu ais adoré ma tite'surprise parce que je me suis donné du mal, hein ! Et il y en aura d'autres, des unes du p'tit journal, c'est promis ! Bon… Pas tout'd'suite, hein ? Mais j'y travaille… Dis donc, canaille ! Ça veut dire quoi « attention au rythme de parution » ? **èé** Grrr… Insinuerais-tu que je lambine ! Je fais ce que je peux avec le peu de neurones qui peuplent mon cerveau ! Et crois-moi, y a du boulot ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Tu attends avec impatience le face à face Koji/Saeko ? Yéh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh bien ! J'en connais une qui va être surprise par ce chapitre très… Euh… Comment dire… Bluffant ! Bonne lecture ma belette et à très vite ! BiZous !

_Elodie85_ : Hello Cocotte ! Alors comme ça, « lagagne », tu connaissais pas ? En français de base : « crotte d'œil » ! On dit aussi « lougagne »… Et ça peut aussi signifier « crotte de nez » ! Si, si… En fait, c'est du « Bordeluche » (de la région de Bordeaux, quoi… Ben ouais… Ch'uis de par là-bas !) et t'as pas idée du nombre de p'tits mots comme ça qui éveillent la curiosité des touristes ! Par exemple, on va faire un p'tit jeu (EH ! Les filles ! Vous pouvez jouer avec nous, vous aussi, hein !) : je vais te donner 3 mots en bordeluche et à toi de me les traduire en « français », OK ? C'est parti : Boudic, Choumiquer et Grignechiche (il est un peu dure celui-là alors petit indice : c'est un adjectif qui traduit un état d'esprit…). Allez, allez ! Au boulot ma grande ! Réponse au prochain chapitre ! Sinon, t'es pressée aussi de voir la confrontation Koji/Saeko ? Oooooh… Que j'aimerais voir ta tête à la fin du chapitre… OK ! J't'embête pas plus longtemps ! Files vite à ta lecture cocotte ! ByeBye et kissssssssssssssssssssss

_Karasu999_ : Tiens, tiens, tiens… Ne serait-ce pas notre p'tite frappe préférée ?... Meuuuuh non, t'es pas détestée ! J't'adore, moi ! Wouaou ! T'as refait le plein de champagne et apéricubes ? Cool ! (Koji : Quel duo d'arsouilles quand même / Ken : Ouais… Pas une pour rattraper l'autre…) La ferme, les 2K ! Vous, vous faîtes un beau duo de rabat-joie, par contre ! Alors… Tu sais quoi ma caille ? J'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! Heureusement que je pais pas mes reviewers, et encore moins au nombre de mots, parce que tu m'aurais déjà ruinée ! Je suis bien contente que ma surprise t'ai plu (en fait, tout le monde l'a aimée . ) et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ta grAAAAAAAnde patience ! Big bisous ma Karasu ! ByeBye !

* * *

**-21-**

**Accord**

- Cesses de faire ta tête de mule et montes dans cette voiture ! s'impatienta Nico en prenant le cartable et le petit sac rose de sa sœur.

- Très bien, très bien ! Mais si tu permets, j'ai deux/trois bricoles à régler avant !

- Comment ça : deux/trois bricoles ! T'as vu ta tête ! Tu ne t'es pas assez défoulée pour aujourd'hui ! s'énerva Nico en jetant avec emportement les affaires de sa sœur sur la banquette arrière. Tu veux encore créer des problèmes !

- Moi, je veux créer des problèmes ! s'insurgea l'adolescente.

- Laisses tomber cette histoire, Anna Lou, recommanda Ken qui devinait à quoi elle faisait allusion. Dans deux jours, tout le monde aura oublié !

- Que je laisse tomber ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Que je LAISSE TOMBER ! Désolée, Ken, mais c'est hors de question ! Affirmer que ce genre d'histoire se tasse avec le temps est la conclusion commode des non concernés ! Bien sûr que personne ne va oublier ! Cet article va me coller à la peau jusqu'à la fin de l'année sinon plus !

Nicolas semblait largué. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre d'un air déconcerté mais il n'osait interrompre leur échange de propos.

- Comment peux-tu penser que je ne me sente pas concerné alors que tu nous prends pour les balances de Saeko !

- Et comment ne pas le croire, franchement ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont je me vente à tous les coins de rues, figures-toi ! Surtout avec la côte de popularité que je me traîne ! Toi, Kojirô et Takeshi êtes les seuls à qui j'ai parlé de cette histoire. Alors qui d'autre aurait pu mettre Saeko au courant ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que Saeko est la progéniture du proviseur ! La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'elle a très bien pu farfouiller dans ton dossier scolaire ! Parce qu'il lui est très facile d'avoir accès au bureau de son père sans éveiller les soupçons !

Anna Lou ne sut quoi répondre. Bouche bée, elle restait immobile face à Ken, une sensation de honte mêlée à la confusion s'imprégnant peu à peu dans sa chair. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à cette probable éventualité ? Cela paraissait tellement dans le style de Saeko d'agir avec fourberie et sournoiserie ! Comment avait-elle pu se méprendre sur ses amis ? Comment avait-elle pu se méprendre sur Ken !

- Je peux savoir de quoi il est question, à la fin ? intervint finalement Nico qui ne suivait plus un traître mot de leur conversation.

- Suis-moi ! lui lança Ken en se dirigeant vers le tableau d'affichage. Regardes ! C'est la une du journal du lycée qui paraissait ce matin.

Quand Nico prit connaissance de l'affiche, et après un bref résumé de la situation par Ken, il reconnut effectivement que sa petite sœur avait toutes les raisons de croire que cette affaire ne tomberait pas de sitôt aux oubliettes. Cependant, loin de cautionner ses méthodes de résolution des problèmes bien trop excessives, il fronça les sourcils et lui ordonna de passer outre à toutes ces accusations si elle ne voulait pas, par un comportement trop emporté, donner du crédit à cette pseudo journaliste.

- Ton frère a raison : si tu réponds à ses dénonciations, elle en profitera pour que la situation se retourne à son avantage, sachant que sa popularité lui servira d'une façon ou d'une autre et lui permettra tous les écarts !

- Non mais vous vous entendez parler tous les deux ! Cette sale morveuse porte atteinte à la réputation des gens en toute impunité et il faudrait laisser faire parce qu'elle est le bourgeon du grand chêne tout puissant ! Eh bien je suis désolée mais il est temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne le sens des mots moralité et intégrité ! Et je m'en vais de ce pas lui allumer la tête à cette bêcheuse sans éthique et lui donner une leçon sur la déontologie du journalisme !

Ken se planta devant elle alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la cour du lycée et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu es trop impulsive ! Tout ce que tu vas récolter, c'est un blâme. Et loin d'être inquiétée, Saeko restera toujours Saeko !

- LOU ! s'impatienta Nico en lui attrapant un bras et en se mettant à sa hauteur de sorte qu'elle ne fuie pas son regard. Tu cherches quoi au juste ? À te faire virer du lycée ? Dis-le si c'est ça parce qu'il est inutile d'attendre que la sanction tombe : je te mets dès ce soir dans le premier avion en partance pour la France !

Ken frissonna à cette pensée : Anna Lou quittant le Japon pour l'Europe revenait à la perdre pour toujours alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore conquis son cœur ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'ils avaient tout à apprendre l'un de l'autre ? Il voulait gagner des matchs pour elle ; il voulait danser au bal du lycée avec elle ; il voulait rire et s'amuser avec elle ; il voulait s'enivrer de son parfum ; il voulait frémir au contact de sa peau et la sentir chanceler dans ses bras ; il voulait profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie avec elle ; il voulait vivre pour elle ; il l'a voulait toute entière rien que pour lui seul. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Etait-ce égoïste ? Etait-ce si insensé de se laisser envahir avec délectation par ces émotions à la fois agréables et profondément troublantes au contact de sa peau douce et fleurée, ou simplement à leurs échanges de regards timides et furtifs ? Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Mais peu importait car rien n'est jamais raisonnable en amour ! Et ce depuis la nuit des temps ! Il laissa échapper un long soupir tandis que son esprit saisissait la réelle portée de ses sentiments pour Anna Lou, en même temps qu'il réalisait les conséquences que cela entraînerait forcément quant aux projets qu'il s'était fixés pour son avenir dans lesquels il n'avait jamais envisagé tel imprévu.

- Ne serait-ce pas là la solution qui t'arrangerait le plus à toi, en fait ! défia Anna Lou sur un ton agressif en provocant son frère du regard. Tu ferais d'une pierre deux coups : d'un côté, fini le fléau des responsabilités d'une sœur devenue encombrante, et de l'autre, à toi la totale liberté avec Sayaka !

La gifle tomba sans que personne ne l'ait vue venir. Anna Lou ne cilla pas un cil et ne détourna même pas le regard de son frère malgré la douleur qui élança son visage déjà bien assez contusionné. La colère mais surtout la déception pouvaient se lire sur le visage du grand frère qui semblait ne pas réaliser son geste. Gêné, Ken prit quelques distances.

- C'est réellement ce que tu penses, Lou ? Que mon intention est de me débarrasser de toi ! Si c'est le cas, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Montes en voiture ! ordonna-t-il avec intransigeance.

Nico se tourna vers Ken pour le saluer et se dirigea vers la voiture sans un regard pour sa petite sœur, figée de stupéfaction. Elle était allée trop loin cette fois, elle en était consciente. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle regrettait déjà ses paroles qu'elle savait blessantes et injustes. Elle baissa tristement la tête et, une main sur ses reins, clopina jusqu'à la voiture dont le moteur vrombissait d'impatience. Ken la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot et ne quitta pas des yeux la petite voiture bleue jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu au coin de la rue.

☻☻☻☻

« **Le Phare** »

Saeko Ishisawa – Rédactrice en chef

Nanami Nagayasu – Conception graphique

Kôhei Kobayashi – Photographe/Reporter

Kojirô grogna un charabia incompréhensible devant l'écriteau qui ornait la porte du _Phare_ puis déboula dans les bureaux du journal avec la ferme intention de donner une bonne leçon à Saeko. Pas rassuré pour deux yens, Takeshi ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, exprimant parfois ses craintes par un geste ou une grimace. Il avait bien essayé de raisonner son capitaine sur le chemin en misant sur le seul sujet susceptible de le faire plier : le football et le tournoi national inter lycées imminent. Mais avec un tel entêtement, c'était évidemment cause perdue ! Sans compter que si maintenant son cœur et son corps se laissaient distraire et transporter d'amour pour Anna Lou, ça n'arrangerait pas ses relations sociales dans l'éventualité où cette dernière n'y prêterait aucune attention, comme cela semblait déjà être le cas, d'ailleurs ! Encore moins ses relations amicales jusque là sans faille avec Ken, lequel tissait des liens étroits avec la p'tite grenouille !

La main gauche serrant fermement la poignée, Kojirô inspecta les lieux comme s'il y mettait les pieds pour la première fois. Une bibliothèque garnie de livres, revues et classeurs dissimulait tout le pan de mur sur la gauche et le capitaine furibond en cogna la porte dans son élan. Trois bureaux parés de tiroirs, disposant chacun d'un ordinateur et croulants sous la paperasse se partageaient principalement l'espace. Au centre de la pièce, une table ronde et large se camouflait sous un monceau de journaux et d'ébauches de montages d'articles et de photos de la dernière édition (la photo d'Anna Lou en « détenue de prison » s'en démarquait).

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose qui s'offrit à la vue des garçons fut le bureau de la rédactrice en chef situé pile face à la porte. Inoccupé. Tournant la tête sur leur droite, le bureau le plus près de la porte était aussi inoccupé. Plus éloigné, faisant face à la bibliothèque, le dernier bureau portait un panonceau de métal gravé « Nanami Nagayasu – Conception graphique ». La jeune fille qui l'occupait avait sursauté d'effroi à l'entrée fracassante de Kojirô et restait figée sans trop oser faire un geste.

- Où est-elle ! grogna-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui, Takeshi manquant de justesse la prendre en pleine figure.

Nanami fut prise d'un sursaut nerveux, échappant ses feuilles et ses stylos qui s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage.

- Qu... Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Kojirô s'approcha du bureau et le frappa des deux poings, se penchant avec impatience sur la jeune fille qui se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, les yeux exorbités.

- Saeko ! aboya-t-il. Où est Saeko !

Nanami eut un mouvement brusque de recul et retomba assise sur sa chaise, toute tremblante.

- Tu veux bien te calmer ! intervint Takeshi en l'écartant du bureau. Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ! (Puis, portant son attention sur la conceptrice graphique en s'asseyant à demi sur le rebord du bureau :) Ne sois pas si effrayée ! lança-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il est dans un mauvais jour alors il a l'air d'un ours atteint de la rage mais je t'assure qu'il est moins asocial en temps ordinaire...

- Ah... souffla la jeune fille en jetant un regard perplexe du coin de l'oeil sur Kojirô.

- Tu vas répondre à la question, oui ! s'impatienta Kojirô.

Nanami tourna la tête sur sa droite et montra du menton une porte portant l'inscription : « Chambre noire ».

Kojirô se rua vers la porte. En tendant le bras pour l'empoigner, il remarqua une petite pancarte pendue à la poignée : « Développement en cours : n'entrez pas ! ». Il baragouina quelques jurons et s'apprêtait à attraper la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Saeko, tout sourire, les mains chargées de photos, suivie d'un type, très certainement Kôhei Kobayashi, dont le rire tonnant à l'écho sarcastique dévoilait toute la prétention du personnage.

- Heeeeey ! se réjouit Saeko en tombant nez à nez avec Kojirô. Tu as finalement décidé de m'accorder cette interview ? demanda-t-elle en rejoignant son bureau pour se débarrasser.

Kojirô la suivit du regard sans bouger, interloqué par un tel aplomb. Takeshi adressa un clin d'oeil rassurant à Nanami puis se leva et s'avança vers son capitaine.

- Je n'suis pas là pour ça ! lança Kojirô, le regard noir, en s'approchant du bureau de la rédactrice en chef, laquelle s'y affairait à un rapide rangement.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi alors ?

- Tu ne devines vraiment pas ?

Le ton de Kojirô se voulait cassant et agressif mais, bizarrement, Saeko, ridiculement guillerette, ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça et continuait à vaquer à ses occupations comme s'il la gratifiait d'une simple visite de courtoisie.

- Tu veux voir les clichés que j'ai pris ce matin pour mon prochain article ? s'extasia-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ! hurla Kojirô en cognant sur le bureau et en balayant du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Saeko fit un bond, son sourire ayant laissé place à une grimace très révélatrice quant à son état émotionnel... Dans un mouvement de colère, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira violemment jusqu'à la table ronde où la photo d'Anna Lou format A3 et le gros titre qui la surplombait faisaient d'elle un personnage ni recommandable ni fréquentable pleinement épanouie grâce au cynisme.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ LUI FAIRE ÇA ! cria-t-il en lui plaquant le visage sur la photo avec autant de délicatesse qu'un rhinocéros en pleine parade amoureuse().

Nanami bondit de sa chaise et laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur.

Kôhei Kobayashi se jeta sur Kojirô pour lui faire lâcher prise, lui proférant au passage de vives insultes, mais ce dernier, d'un réflexe plein de vigueur et sans desserrer sa poigne sur Saeko, frappa de son poing libre le chevalier volant au secours de la belle en détresse. Le coup le stoppa net. À demi sonné et portant les mains au visage, le photographe enduisit Kojirô d'une bonne couche d'injures avant de quitter la pièce sous la menace de faire intervenir le surveillant général.

- KOJIRÔ, LÂCHES-LA ! ordonna Takeshi en essayant de lui faire desserrer l'étau de ses doigts qui emprisonnait le cou de Saeko. TU VAS FINIR PAR LA BLESSER ! PUTAIN ! MAIS LÂCHES-LA, MERDE !

Les lèvres crispées de colère, Kojirô ne parvenait à se maîtriser. Quand son regard croisa celui de Takeshi, il comprit à son expression affolée mais non moins déterminée qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il mettait en péril sa titularisation pour le tournoi et par conséquent la réussite de son équipe. Il libéra aussitôt Saeko et s'éloigna de la table ronde sous le regard soulagé de Takeshi et de Nanami laquelle était au bord de la syncope.

Les joues rougies par la panique de cette réaction incontrôlée si soudaine et le visage perlant de quelques gouttes de sueur, Saeko se releva lentement et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque satisfaisant. Kojirô avait laissait la marque rouge de ses doigts tout autour de son cou. Elle se massa et se tourna vers son agresseur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais privée d'un tel scoop ! Grâce à cet article, les ventes de l'édition de cette semaine ont explosé et la demande croissante va nous obliger à tirer d'autres exemplaires pour satisfaire cet engouement pour le journal !

Takeshi observa son capitaine : loin d'être calmé, il prenait sur lui pour contenir sa colère. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Kojirô n'avait levé la main sur une fille mais pourtant, aujourd'hui... Ils s'étaient rencontrés six ans plus tôt. Déjà ! Quand le capitaine menait l'équipe de la Meiwa. A l'époque, Kojirô était un écorché vif accablé par les responsabilités familiales et dont les seules activités extra scolaires se limitaient au football et aux divers petits boulots dans lesquels il se donnait du mal pour aider sa mère, veuve, à faire vivre sa famille. Depuis cette époque et grâce à sa passion pour le foot, il avait bien évolué dans la vie malgré son caractère autoritaire qui lui collait à la peau et qui faisait sa personnalité si particulière… Bien que guidé par ses instincts, Kojirô n'était pas un mauvais garçon et Takeshi avait toujours fort apprécié son amitié car grâce à lui, il avait été accepté au sein de la Meiwa, ce qui lui avait permis de s'ouvrir aux autres, d'affirmer sa personnalité et, plus important, de se faire remarquer sur un terrain.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée publier un journal sérieux d'informations sur la vie du lycée et non te complaire dans la presse à scandale ! critiqua Takeshi avec écœurement.

- Les lycéens de Tôhô ont le droit de savoir qui se cache derrière la fausse innocence de cette délinquante ! Tu as lu l'article ? Je n'ai transcrit que la vérité et rien de plus ! Tu le saurais si tu avais daigné y jeter un œil !

- Tu me fais bien rigoler avec tes grandes phrases, Saeko ! Tu te vantes à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu te bats contre l'administration du lycée pour conserver la rédaction d'un journal sérieux et intègre mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'à la première occasion, tu n'hésites pas à blackbouler toutes tes fausses convictions au profit de ta gloire personnelle et de ta popularité !

- Mm… Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, Kojirô… articula Saeko avec un sourire provocant. Parce que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre sur un terrain et blackbouler tes adversaires au profit de ta gloire personnelle est exactement le spectacle que tu nous offres à chaque match !

- Compare ce qui est comparable, Saeko ! Kojirô ne porte pas atteinte à la vie privée des gens pour son profit, lui ! s'énerva Takeshi.

Saeko afficha une moue boudeuse et contrariée et s'installa à son bureau.

- Kojirô, dit-elle après un bref silence en lui tendant une liasse de photos. Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure : tu ne veux pas jeter un coup d'œil aux clichés que j'ai pris ce matin pour illustrer mon prochain article ?

- Bon ! Ça suffit ! Barrons-nous d'ici avant qu'il me reprenne l'envie de lui exploser la tête !

Takeshi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit Kojirô vers la sortie.

- Oh… Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas ? Tu devrais pourtant : ta p'tite copine tagueuse est très photogénique…

La remarque figea les deux garçons. Kojirô donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte tandis que Takeshi l'invitait à se calmer en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Putain, Saeko ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore… lâcha Kojirô entre ses dents en retournant vers elle.

- Tiens ! Regardes et juges !

Kojirô arracha la liasse de photos des mains de Saeko et s'attarda sur la première. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il gratifia Saeko d'un pseudo très insultant. Takeshi se posta tout près de lui pour voir les dites photos, immédiatement rejoint par Nanami.

- Mais… Mais c'est Anna Lou en train de… Oh… C'est ce matin contre les sangliers en jupons ! lança Takeshi entre surprise et admiration.

Kojirô passa rapidement sur la seconde et la troisième photo. À la quatrième photo, Nanami lâcha un petit cri aigu et la lui prit des mains, le regard collé sur les formes figées de l'image colorée. Sa main se mit à trembler et quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient embués.

- E… Excusez-moi… Je… Je dois m'absenter, balbutia-t-elle avant de disparaître sous le regard indéterminé des présents.

- Je te conseille vivement de t'abstenir de publier ces photos, tu m'entends ! ordonna Kojirô en balançant les photos sur le bureau de Saeko.

- Oh… Devrais-je prendre ça comme une interdiction ?… Excuses-moi Kojirô mais tu n'es certainement pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! Fais-moi confiance : la une du Phare de la prochaine édition va être explosive !

- Si tu publies ces photos, Anna Lou va encore se prendre un blâme par ta faute, c'est ça que tu veux ? accusa Takeshi et retenant Kojirô d'une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

- Eh bien… Disons que le blâme sera une sorte de bonus… sourit Saeko. Et puis, je ne suis pas responsable des emportements déchaînés de cette folle ! Si elle a bien lu le règlement intérieur du lycée, elle doit obligatoirement savoir que les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement !

- Putain, Saeko ! Je te jures que si tu…

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'oublis ces photos, Kojirô ? coupa la jeune fille le regard plein de malice.

Takeshi sentit le corps de Kojirô se détendre sous sa main.

- Je ne serais pas là dans le cas contraire !

- Très bien ! Alors on devrait pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente…

- Attends une seconde ! requerra Takeshi voyant venir le coup tordu. Tu penses à quoi, exactement !

Saeko rangeait patiemment tout le fourbi qu'avait provoqué Kojirô sur son bureau lors de l'altercation, un sourire machiavélique toujours en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Saeko ? s'impatienta Kojirô.

- C'est très simple : moi, j'ai quelque chose que tu veux et toi, tu peux me donner quelque chose que MOI je veux… Alors, dans ces conditions, il ne doit pas être trop difficile de parvenir à un accord…

Kojirô et Takeshi échangèrent un regard à la fois indécis et méfiant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires Takeshi ! Cette histoire ne regarde que Kojirô et moi !

- Ma pauvre fille ! ricana le capitaine. Je pourrais très bien te prendre ces photos par la force et te les faire avaler pour qu'elles disparaissent !

- Mm… Tu pourrais, oui… Tu pourrais même les brûler ou en faire des confettis ! Mais… À quoi cela te servirait-il, dis-moi ? J'AI les négatifs ! Et fais-moi confiance ! Ils sont en lieu sûr !

Kojirô serra les poings. Il savait Saeko tordue mais quand même pas à ce point là. Pourquoi détestait-elle autant Kaeru ? Etait-ce à cause de la gifle ? Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait cherchée en la tartant la première ! Kaeru s'était juste contentée de rendre la pareille !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- A compter de cet instant, je suis officiellement ta cavalière pour le bal des Cerisiers ! Et ce n'est pas tout : je deviens aussi ta petite amie reconnue aux yeux de tout le lycée donc pas question de me manquer de respect en public, d'éviter mon contact ou de me repousser !

Voyant le visage abasourdi de ses interlocuteurs qui restaient coi à ses conditions, Saeko ajouta :

- Ceci n'est pas négociable ! C'est à prendre où à laisser dans son ensemble !

- Tu es complètement évaporée du ciboulot ma pôv'fille ! s'exclama Takeshi d'une voix étranglée.

- C'est d'accord !

Saeko et Takeshi levèrent brusquement la tête sur Kojirô, la première affichant un sourire radieux, le second suppliant presque du regard qu'on l'assomme plutôt que de l'obliger à assister à ce qui se préparait !

- Tu… T'es sérieux, là ? marmonna Takeshi sous le choc.

Saeko contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de Kojirô, la joie rayonnant sur son visage.

- Tu es d'accord ? s'extasia-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de son bureau. Répète-le : je veux l'entendre encore !

- J'accepte le marché : je me plierai à tes exigences et en retour, tu détruis les photos ET les négatifs.

- Je détruirai les photos, et devant toi si tu veux, mais certainement pas les négatifs !

- C'est ça ou il n'y a pas d'accord !

- Ces négatifs sont ma seule monnaie d'échange : si je les détruis, non seulement tu n'as plus aucune raison d'honorer ton engagement mais en plus, je perds mon scoop ! Je serai perdante sur les deux tableaux ! Alors pas question ! De toutes façons, je ne suis pas stupide : je suis parfaitement consciente que notre accord tient uniquement sur mon engagement à ne pas publier ces photos alors rassures-toi, il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de manquer à ma parole.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi ! la menaça-t-il en se penchant sur elle et lui adressant un regard plein de haine. (Puis, à l'attention de Takeshi, lequel était toujours tétanisé par cet échange de bons procédés écoeurant :) Viens, Takeshi ! Tirons-nous d'ici maintenant !

- Une dernière chose, Kojirô ! Notre accord prendra effet lundi : ça nous permettra de lancer la chose en douceur auprès de notre entourage… Donc, jusque là, je te conseille vivement d'adopter un comportement plus sociable et, bien sûr, plus intéressé envers moi, histoire que notre couple soit crédible lundi…

Kojirô baragouina entre ses dents et tourna les talons.

- Tu es une manipulatrice sans scrupule, Saeko ! Et j'espère bien que la vie te rendra au centuple tous tes coups tordus ! lança Takeshi avant de rejoindre Kojirô.

- Eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

Monsieur Shiki, accompagné de Kôhei Kobayashi au nez bourré de coton, fit son entrée. Il observa alentour et bloqua son regard sur Kojirô. Ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux et sourit avec défi à Kôhei dont le nez gonflé par les compresses de coton enfouies dans ses narines lui donnait une expression burlesque.

- Un problème, Mademoiselle Ishisawa ? Monsieur Kobayashi est venu m'avertir que Monsieur Hyûga vous agressait. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, Monsieur Shiki ! attesta-t-elle en reprenant ses activités de journaliste autour de la table ronde comme si de rien était. C'était un simple malentendu mais c'est réglé maintenant, n'est-ce pas Kojirô ?

- En êtes-vous sûre ? insista-t-il, son regard inquisiteur toujours fixe sur Kojirô.

- Certaine ! lui sourit-elle. Kojirô a cru que je faisais du charme à l'un de ses coéquipiers et ça l'a mis en colère mais c'est arrangé maintenant, hein Kojirô ?...

- Mm… Ouais…

Takeshi était sidéré. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire ! C'était la quatrième dimension au lycée ! Qu'allait-il ressortir de tout ça ? Cet accord passé entre Kojirô et cette mante religieuse était une hérésie ! Et pour se laisser manipuler de la sorte, son capitaine devait vraiment tenir à sa grenouille ! Mais, lui, en tant qu'ami, que pouvait-il faire ? La situation était à la fois grotesque et aberrante : d'une part parce que personne au lycée ne croirait une seconde à leur parodie de couple et d'autre part parce que les seules relations sociales dont Kojirô était capable d'entretenir avec Saeko étaient l'indifférence et le mépris.

- Très bien, abdiqua le surveillant général. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, Messieurs.

Kojirô et Takeshi quittèrent le journal. Dans le couloir, la sonnerie de onze heures retentit, provocant un déferlement de lycéens pour la pause de l'interclasse.

- Takeshi, toute cette histoire doit rester entre nous, OK ? dit Kojirô le regard perdu dans la masse des élèves.

- Capitaine… Pourquoi as-tu cédé au chantage ? On aurait pu trouver une autre solution !

Kojirô s'immobilisa. Il resta un bref instant figé puis se tourna vers son ami :

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle, dis-moi ? dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Si Saeko publie ces photos, ce n'est pas d'un blâme dont écopera Anna Lou mais d'un renvoi immédiat et sans appel. Et… Hum ! Et l'équipe a besoin d'elle pour le championnat ! ajouta-t-il d'une traite.

Takeshi regardait son capitaine avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (« _Eh ben ça alors… C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ! Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais je prends ça comme une déclaration !_ »).

- Mm… C'est vrai que dans son genre elle est plutôt douée pour nous motiver pendant les matchs… Mais… Dis-moi… Qui en a le plus besoin, en réalité ? L'équipe ou toi ?...

Silence. Les deux garçons restaient muets, leurs regards fixés l'un dans celui de l'autre, l'expression sévère.

- Tu cogites trop Takeshi et si tu continus, ton bulbe rachidien va surchauffer et finir par griller tous tes nerfs moteurs ! Contentes-toi juste de tenir ta langue sur cet accord passé entre Saeko et moi.

- D'accord. Je garderai le secret, c'est promis.

☻☻☻☻

Enfin seule après le départ de Monsieur Shiki et de Kôhei parti en cours, Saeko, les mains appuyées contre le rebord de la table ronde, se pencha au dessus de la photo d'Anna Lou parue le matin. Elle l'observa un long moment, le regard plein de haine et les dents serrées et, d'un geste vif et rageur, la déchira et en lança les morceaux aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- « Grrrr… _Kojirô n'aurait jamais consenti aussi docilement à faire de moi sa p'tite amie si je n'avais pas eu ces photos de toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle et encore moins stupide : c'est pour toi et seulement pour toi qu'il a accepté de se plier à mes exigences… Grrr… Sale petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot : il me reste une carte dans ma manche et je compte bien la jouer…_ »

Puis, comme un rayon de soleil après une averse, le bonheur irradia de ses yeux.

- Aaaah ! s'extasia-t-elle à haute voix en tournant joyeusement sur elle-même. Vivement lundi ! Kojirô et moi allons former le couple le plus envié et le plus enviable de tous les couples jamais formés au lycée Tôhô. « _Kojirô, mon amour, même si tu en doutes encore, tu finiras par m'aimer autant que je t'aime !_ »

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

() Vous avez déjà vu un couple de rhinocéros en pleine parade amoureuse ? C'est impressionnant de brutalité ! Quand papa rhinocéros a fait valoir ses droits sur maman rhinocéros après un combat acharné et violent contre tous les papas rhinocéros candidats, papa vainqueur peut se lancer dans sa cour « élaborée »… Au programme : marquage du territoire par urine et fèces, courses poursuites et combats avec la fougueuse maman rhinocéros ! Enfin, après tous ses efforts, éreinté mais non moins en pleine possession de ses moyens, papa rhinocéros peut se délecter de sa récompense fort méritée… Tout ça pour quoi ? Un seul et unique petit qui deviendra forcément son challenger quand celui-ci aura atteint l'âge de la puberté ! C'est dure la vie d'un rhino !

Voilà ! Ceci n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire mais il me semblait important que tout le monde sache combien peut être cruelle la vie amoureuse d'un rhino ! 

**A Suivre…**


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous, mes Didous !

Alors ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je suis diiiiiiisolée pour le trèèèèèèèès long délai de publication et je m'excuse d'avance si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de votre attente… Il n'est pas parfait, il est loin d'être le résultat que j'escomptais mais je dois lui reconnaître au moins une qualité : il n'est pas bâclé ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu, à de multiples reprises, l'expédier vite fait bien fait tellement il a été prise de tête grave !

Bien ! Vous savez que j'ai jamais eu autant de revieuw que sur le dernier chapitre ?... Rooooooh… Vous êtes tous si adorables… Si mignons… Si choupinoux… Si… Quoi ! Il y a une promo sur le cirage ? OK ! J'achète tout le stock ! Allez, allez ! Vous méritez aussi votre review individuelle alors c'est parti mon kiki !

**Spicycocktail** : Salut ma belette ! Wouaou !… J'ai l'impression que le dernier chapitre t'a remontée comme un coucou, dis donc ! Ce qui se profile à l'horizon n'est pas joli joli, c'est vrai ! Mais si tu te mets à hyper ventiler comme ça dès que Saeko la morue nous fait des siennes, tu vas finir branchée à une bouteille d'oxygène pour le reste de ta vie ! Non, non ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que c'était relâche avec Saeko pour préserver ton petit cœur d'artichaut, ma belle ! Je tiens à te garder en pleine forme ! Une Spicycocktail qui ne pète pas le feu, ce n'est plus une Spicycocktail ! Je te fais d'ÉNOOOOOOOOORME bisous et à très vite, ma belette !

**Elodie85** : Kikoooo ma cocotte chirie ! **O.o** Hein ! Serais-tu devenue une alliée de Saeko ? Tokikofun se gratte la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu rater dans son dernier chapitre Rooooh… Saeko te fait pitié ?... NOOOOOOOOOON ! PAS ÇAAAAAAAAAA ! Ah ! Mais je vois que tu veux la claquer ! Ouf… J'ai frôlé l'infarctus ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, hein ! GrOs grOs grOs bisous ma p'tite cocotte !

**Karasu999** : Alors toi, je te nomme officiellement mon coatch personnel ! Tu devines pas pourquoi ? Ben… Cherches ! Par contre, ce sera vingt coups de fouet pour l'adjectif trèèèèèèès vexant pour moi qui suis un TRÈS GRAND AUTEUR SI MERVEILLEUX AU TALENT CONFIRMÉ ! **è.é** ET FAIS PAS C'TE TÊTE OU CE SERA 30 COUPS DE FOUETS, HEIN ! Et comme je suis très sadique, après le fouet, je te pèlerai comme un oignon ! Bon… Je te fais quand même tous pleins de gros bisous parce que j't'adore… Mais ne vas pas en profiter, hein !

**Mademoiselle Ani.san** : Rooooooooh… Une tite'nouvelle ! . Cool ! Mademoiselle Ani.san, sois la bienvenue dans ma bande de folles furieuses ! Et pour avoir enchaîné les 21 chapitres à minuit, tu dois être aussi barrée que nous toutes ! À moins que tu ne sois hyper méga courageuse… C'est à voir… Mais moi, j'adore les cinglés qui ont un électro-encéphalogramme complètement incontrôlable ! Bizzzzzzzz et à bientôt Miss Ani.san !

**Diem-lizou** : Oh… Mais c'est ma Barbarella chiriiiiiie au cœur d'or… Ben… **O.O **Que fais-tu là ? Le monde est petit, dis donc ! Tu sais qu'avec ta grande patience d'ange, tu ferais la bonne paire avec Karasu999 ! Je vous vois d'ici agir en binôme pour me motiver un coup et ça ne me fait froid dans le dos ! Gros bisous ma puce !

Yep ! Yep ! Un p'tit clin d'œil à **Orphen Mizuiro** ! Parce que je sais que tu me suis !

Voili voilou ! J'espère bien n'avoir oublié personne (sinon je me verrais obligée de m'auto flageller… **é.è** Pas drôle…). Merci à tous, mes Didous (ceux cités plus haut et tous les autres, hein ! Je ne vous oublis pas non plus !), de venir me lire et de m'encourager. Vous êtes MON leitmotiv à mouaaaa ! Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt !

* * *

**-22-**

**Pris en flag !**

Enfin le week-end. Anna Lou, même si elle redoutait la compagnie constante de son frère, avait attendu ces deux petits jours de fin de semaine avec tellement d'impatience qu'elle en était arrivée à compter les heures qui l'en séparaient !

Dispensée de cours jusqu'au lundi par le médecin (lequel avait préconisé à sa patiente une inactivité physique absolue pour préserver son dos bien assez malmené pour les prochaines semaines), elle n'avait cessé de ruminer d'ennui à longueur de jour dans le grand appartement vide de son frère. Avec Nico parti au boulot du matin jusqu'au soir, ses journées en solitaires étaient affreusement longues et monotones. Sans compter que ses fichues douleurs dorsales ne lui permettaient aucune activité intéressante. Jamais elle n'aurait cru penser ça un jour mais le lycée lui manquait… Elle avait pris goût à ces déjeuners animés avec les gars de l'équipe de foot et l'ambiance joviale et souvent hilarante qui y régnait lui manquait. Ken lui manquait (elle repensa à lui penché sur elle peu avant l'arrivée de son frère le jour de la bagarre et frissonna). Takeshi et sa gentillesse lui manquaient. Hiroshi et ses éternelles mises en boîte par les copains lui manquaient. Même ses incessantes disputes avec Kojirô lui manquaient ! Fort heureusement pour elle, le frangin était plutôt bien loti côté équipement hi-fi/vidéo ! Un vrai fondu ! De l'image au son, rien n'était oublié ! Et, pour harmoniser le corps et l'esprit, quoi de mieux que l'incontournable console de jeux vidéo ? Nico, lui, en vrai passionné, en possédait deux ! Alors rien de plus normal que de trouver dans sa vidéothèque saturée de films, une multitude de jeux vidéo dans des genres des plus diversifiés... Anna Lou avait ainsi passé le plus clair de son temps devant la Mégadrive ou la Super Nes (1) à jouer encore et encore à Street Of Rage 2 et Final Fight Guy. Elle s'était grandement améliorée au combat et il était fort probable qu'Antoine et Quentin feraient moins les fiers quand elle leur mettrait une tôle lors de leur prochain duel de manettes !

Bien qu'elle trouvât le temps rudement long la journée, elle appréhendait encore plus les soirées en tête à tête avec son frère. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête à la maison ! Depuis l'épisode de la gifle devant la grille du lycée, Nico ne lui avait plus adressé un mot, se contentant d'un lymphatique grognement ou d'un furtif hochement de tête comme seule réponse à toute question ou comportement quotidien de sa sœur. Le seul contact physique qu'il s'autorisait avec Lou était le massage matinal puis vespéral pour lui étaler sa crème anti-inflammatoire sur le dos. La jeune fille souffrait de cette semi indifférence et s'en voulait d'autant plus d'avoir été si ingrate et insolente envers son frère parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné aucune raison de proférer des propos si offensants et injustifiés. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'elle regrette ses mots et elle s'évertuait, du matin au soir, à se racheter, en vain.

Le vendredi soir, elle avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver les relations privilégiées et complices qui la liaient avec son frère quand elle eut la grande surprise de voir débarquer à l'appart Sayaka, son balluchon dans la main.

- Yaa (2) ! Alors ma belle ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le pas de la porte. Ça va mieux toi ? Je me suis invitée pour le week-end ! Mais si tu trouves que je tape l'incruste trop vite, n'ais pas de scrupule à m'envoyer bouler, hein ! Je le comprendrai très bien et on pourra remettre ça à plus tard…

- Non, non, non ! coupa l'adolescente en la tirant à l'intérieur par la main. Au contraire ! Je suis super contente de te voir ! Tu comprends… Je suis en manque de communication depuis quelques jours alors apprendre que tu vas rester, c'est une vraie consolation pour moi !

- Mm… Ouais ! Ton frère m'a raconté votre dispute et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des tensions entre vous, depuis… Mais je me demande bien si, l'un comme l'autre, vous n'exagérez pas un peu la situation… Franchement, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer fâchés plus de cinq minutes tous les deux !

- Eh bien… Tout dépend de la signification que tu donnes au verbe « exagérer »… dit-elle en invitant Sayaka à s'installer dans le salon. Si tu considères les rares clignements d'yeux qui nous servent de moyen de communication comme une amplification démesurée de la réalité de la situation, alors oui ! Dans ce cas là, il y a exagération sans conteste !

- Bah ! Rassures-toi ! Je suis sûre et certaine que ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu sembles le croire ! Et puis… Ne t'en fais pas ! On a tout le week-end pour réparer cette petite querelle de famille ! À nous deux, on devrait bien arriver à le faire craquer le coco, non ? On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! Nico n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! On va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et il sera obligé de capituler !

Anna Lou lui adressa un sourire rayonnant de joie. Elle se sentit soudain plus légère et détendue. La culpabilité ne la quitterait certainement pas de sitôt mais, avec Sayaka comme alliée, il devenait évident que les choses finiraient par s'arranger.

- Mais ?... s'étonna-t-elle soudain. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

- Si, si ! Chris avait besoin de lui pour l'aider à monter une étagère d'angle… Hem ! Etant donné leur grande dextérité à tous les deux, je dirais qu'on ne verra pas ton frère avant au moins deux bonnes heures !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Anna Lou bénit son frère d'avoir eu la brillante idée de ramener Sayaka avec lui pour le week-end. Sa seule présence avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et à balayer toutes ses idées noires. Oui ! Maintenant elle en était sûre : elle allait passer un super week-end !

Quand Nico revint plus de deux heures plus tard, une agréable et alléchante odeur l'attira direct à la cuisine où s'affairaient Anna Lou et Sayaka dans la bonne humeur. Dos à la porte et concentrées sur leur préparation au dessus du plan de travail, elles étaient si absorbées par le nappage à la sauce au soja d'un bol couvert d'un met invitant à la gourmandise qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Son regard s'attarda sur la table où, entre autres, deux bols de service fumants posés respectivement à sa place et à celle de sa sœur le conviaient au dîner. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha du plan de travail, enlaça Sayaka par la taille et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. La jeune femme, surprise, en échappa son bol de sauce et pesta contre Nico entre deux baisers. Il n'eut aucun geste pour sa sœur. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, en fut blessée mais s'activa à d'autres occupations pour n'en rien montrer.

- Tu pourrais te montrer moins froid et distant avec ta sœur ! lui chuchota Sayaka sur un ton très mécontent alors que l'adolescente venait de quitter la pièce. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a été assez punie ?

- Je crois surtout qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne leçon de vie ! Elle ne peut pas continuer à n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des conséquences pour ensuite se justifier par des excuses infondées !

- Et selon toi, l'ignorer totalement chaque jour qui passe, c'est une leçon de vie profitable qui va lui apprendre à maîtriser ses emportements et ses élans de colère intempestifs ! Permets-moi d'en douter, chéri…

Le ton de sa voix se voulait délibérément sarcastique et moralisateur. Nico esquissa un sourire et embrassa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle déposait sur la table le bol de service qu'elle venait de recouvrir de nappage.

- Tu as raison mais je suis bien trop remonté contre Lou pour passer l'éponge si facilement. La prochaine fois, elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de lancer des accusations !

- Je ne connais pas encore très bien ta sœur mais je suis sûre d'une chose : elle t'adore et elle ne supportera pas longtemps cette situation pesante… Au mieux, elle décidera de repartir pour la France, au pire elle testera toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables pour attirer ton attention…

- Lou a pas mal de défauts, c'est vrai, mais quand même ! (Puis, ne tenant plus à discuter du sujet pour la soirée, il coupa court à la conversation :) Mm… Ça a l'air drôlement appétissant… dit-il en humant au dessus de son bol après avoir pris place à la table.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui ce soir, Sayaka ébaucha une moue de résignation et appela Anna Lou pour le dîner.

- Ce soir, c'est oyako don (3) ! lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur en adressant à l'adolescente un large sourire. Bon appétit !

☻☻☻☻

Ce samedi matin, tout le monde traîna dans l'appart. Sayaka eut droit au petit déj' au lit et Anna Lou à l'indifférence totale devenue quotidienne. Sans mot dire pour son frère qui de toutes façons ne lui aurait pas répondu, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents avec énergie, le regard fixe sur son reflet dans le miroir.

« _Eh bien… La journée promet d'être longue si elle commence comme ça… Je crois que tu as présumé de tes ressources, Sayaka… Et encore plus de la clémence de mon frère…_ »

L'adolescente lâcha un long soupir et tourna les robinets de la douche. Quand la température de l'eau fut à son goût, elle se glissa dans la cabine, se crispant au premier contact de l'eau sur ses blessures. Puis, elle resta immobile de longues minutes sous le pommeau, les yeux clos, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'apprécier la tiédeur de l'eau qui se confondit bientôt avec ses larmes.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle se sécha, enfila ses sous-vêtements, s'enroula d'une serviette et quitta la salle de bain, un tube de crème à la main. Elle rejoignit son frère et Sayaka qui s'occupaient en amoureux au salon embaumé d'une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. L'adolescente tendit le tube à la jeune femme :

- Tu veux bien, Sayaka ?

Son frère lui prit le tube des mains avant que Sayaka n'ait eu le temps de se l'approprier. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard soupçonneux puis se tourna vers Anna Lou en lui adressant un clin d'œil et un sourire enthousiaste avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

Après un soupir non refoulé, l'adolescente laissa glisser sa serviette le long de ses hanches et s'assit sur la table basse. Elle se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton calé dans ses mains jointes en coupe. Nico, assis sur le canapé derrière elle, étala une noix de crème dans le creux de ses mains et commença son massage matinal. Il sentit le dos de sa p'tite soeur se raidir sous ses mains.

- Est-ce que tu souffres toujours autant ?

- Mm… C'est supportable… répondit-elle avec détachement le regard perdu dans le vide.

- J'espère au moins qu'elles en ont pris autant que tu en as reçu…

- Ben… Trois ont fait un petit stage à l'hôpi…

Anna Lou se dressa soudain comme un i sur la table basse, s'occasionnant un bref élancement qui la rappela à l'ordre, et se tourna vivement vers son frère, les larmes aux yeux :

- Tu… Tu… Tu n'es plus fâché !

Indécise, elle ne savait quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis de ce tourmenteur de coeurs qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la laisser dans l'incertitude. Finalement, il craqua devant son visage à l'expression désorientée et embarrassée dont l'hématome qui recouvrait sa mâchoire accentuait plus encore cette impression de fragilité si inaccoutumée chez sa soeur et sourit :

- J'ai invité Chris et Ayako à déjeuner à la maison… Tu comptes les recevoir dans cette tenue ? se moqua-t-il.

Anna Lou éclata en sanglot. Elle lui sauta dessus, se lova dans ses bras, définitivement heureuse du dénouement de leur querelle et le serra entre ses bras tandis que ses larmes inondaient le cou de son frère.

- Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi et j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de bon sens plutôt que de me jeter sur ces pachydermes…

- Allons, Lou… Calmes-toi voyons, dit-il d'un ton apaisant en lui caressant la nuque toujours blottie dans son cou. Si tu continus, tu vas finir par inonder le salon… (Anna Lou leva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes, et plongea son regard dans le sien.) On va considérer cet épisode malheureux comme un accident malencontreux d'accord ? Si j'ai bien saisi l'histoire, tu n'as fait que te défendre… Sûrement n'avais-tu pas le choix, au fond… Et puis… Concernant cet article de Saeko… J'ai manqué de tact avec toi : j'aurais dû essayer de me mettre à ta place plutôt que te jeter la pierre… Cette petite peste a l'air bien décidée à te mener la vie dure et j'aurais dû comprendre ta rancœur envers elle.

- Mais…

- Disons que nous avons chacun nos tords ! coupa Nico. Le match se termine sur un score nul !

Il essuya le visage humide de sa sœur et l'enlaça avant d'ajouter :

- Tu comptes vraiment accueillir nos invités dans cette tenue si je comprends bien ! C'est embêtant… D'autant plus que ton ami Ken voulant te faire passer par Ayako tes cours manqués, est invité aussi…

Anna Lou se leva d'un bond et jeta des coups d'œil rapides et affolés sur son corps à demi dénudé.

- Quoi ! Mais… Mais il n'est pas si tard que ça ! Il est qu'elle heu…

DIIIIIING DOOOOOOONG !

- Tiens ! Ben, ça doit être eux ! Il est midi passé…

- Oh mon dieu ! lâcha-t-elle avant de piquer un sprint vers sa chambre.

Dissimulée derrière la porte dans l'ombre du couloir, Sayaka se réjouit : finalement, Nico avait craqué plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru suite à leur conversation de la veille et, en plus, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de sortir le grand jeu…

☻☻☻☻

Quand Anna Lou réapparut dans le salon, tous les invités étaient installés, un verre à la main ou posé devant lui sur la table basse. D'abord intimidée, elle resta de longues minutes dans l'encadrement de la porte à les observer sans se manifester. Les discussions allaient bon train dans un brouhaha parfois confus mais l'ambiance était festive et d'humeur allègre. Ken était assis sur un fauteuil de trois quart dos à elle, mais elle put apprécier l'effort vestimentaire en constatant qu'il portait un jean et un tee-shirt à la dernière mode. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que la dernière fois et sa discussion avec Nico et Chris était assez animée.

« _Tout mon argent de poche qu'ils parlent foot !_ »

- HEY ! LOU ! Ne restes donc pas dans ton coin ! Approches !

Nico posa son verre sur la table basse et alla au-devant de sa sœur presque cachée dans la pénombre du couloir.

- Wouaou ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille quand il l'eut rejointe. C'est pour lui la robe ?... Ne réponds pas ! coupa-t-il alors qu'elle allait répliquer. Je préfère penser que c'est pour moi !

D'un geste vif, Anna Lou lui chopa l'oreille et la lui tira jusqu'à qu'elle soit assez près de sa bouche pour qu'elle n'ait pas à murmurer plus fort que nécessaire.

- Je te conseille de ne pas me cramer la honte, hein !

- OK p'tite sœur ! Tu peux lâcher mon oreille maintenant, j'ai capté le message !

Anna Lou s'avança dans la pièce baignant dans la lumière et salua les invités. Un sifflement sonore de Chris la mit bien mal à l'aise, la figeant sur place.

- Ouh là, là ! s'exclama-t-il en la dévorant des yeux de la tête aux pieds. Est-ce que la bigamie est punie par la loi au Japon ?

- EH ! Calme ta joie cow-boy ! râla Ayako en lui toquant le haut du crâne. Tu veux que je te rappelle son âge et les articles du code pénal qui la protègent !

- Oui… susurra Nico en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Tiens-toi tranquille ou tous les comprimés de laxatifs de la pharmacie risque malencontreusement d'être mélangée à ta nourriture…

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je plaisante ! sourit Chris. (Puis, prenant son verre et les yeux froncés vers Ken en signe de critique :) Il n'empêche que si j'avais son âge et que j'étais grand, brun au regard énigmatique, athlétique, sportif talentueux de surcroît, je ne me ferais pas prier pour me montrer plus entreprenant… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Ken se sentit soudain plus encombrant qu'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

Anna Lou piqua un phare mais traça son chemin jusqu'à Sayaka qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre de mouvements de tête réservés, en tapotant d'une main la place inoccupée à côté d'elle. Sa longue robe de crêpe chocolat imprimée de discrets motifs floraux clairsemés épousait avec grâce les formes de son corps et ses larges bretelles fantaisies nouées à l'arrière de son cou laissaient pendre deux rubans le long de son dos nu. L'étoffe ondulait lascivement sur les courbes de son corps à chacun de ses mouvements, lui donnant un charme sensuel naturel et séduisant. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle se cala dans les coussins et se fit toute petite dans l'espoir d'être oubliée. Sayaka entoura d'un bras ses épaules nues et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle lui tendait un verre de jus de fruit.

- Alors ? lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. On dirait que tout est arrangé avec Nico.

- Merci Saya ! Je suis sûre que tu n'y es pas étrangère.

- Ne crois pas ça, mon ange. Je n'avais même pas encore amorcé le plan A ! Dis donc ! s'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air taquin. Il s'rait pas un peu conquis le p'tit cousin d'Ayako par hasard ?...

- Hein… Quoi… Mais… Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer ?... bredouilla l'adolescente soudain rubiconde en portant son verre à la bouche.

- Eh bien… Ne te retourne pas mais ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'il est bloqué sur toi et qu'il n'entends même pas ton frère lui parler… À voir la tête de Nico et son sourire en coin, il ne va pas tarder à nous sortir une de ses remarques super embarrassante !

- Oh non ! s'exclama Anna Lou en constatant que Sayaka était on ne peux plus près de la réalité. S'il te plaît Saya fait quelque chose !

- Panique pas, mon ange ! la rassura-t-elle en lui massant une main crispée sur son genou. Je m'occupe du grand méchant Nico… (Puis, se levant en ajustant sa jupe sur ses hanches, elle interpella le jeune homme au moment même où il s'apprêtait à charrier Ken :) Hep ! Nico ! Chéri ! C'est quoi ce boulot d'hôte débutant ! Mon verre et ceux de Chris et Ken sont vides, les glaçons sont tous fondus et tes invités ne peuvent même pas se rabattre sur les amuse-gueules parce qu'il n'y en a plus un pour faire office de petite compensation ! Dépêche ! Avec moi à la cuisine ! Et que ça saute !

Nico se ravisa et suivit Sayaka après avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à sa sœur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait très bien compris le sens de cette intervention de la jeune femme. Anna Lou lui répondit par une mimique discrète mais non moins significative sur sa satisfaction.

Quand son frère fut hors de vue, Anna Lou se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Ken. Dans un premier temps, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, il y eut comme une minute de flottement dans la pièce mais Chris se chargea avec malice de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors, Ken ? Il paraît que tu disputes un match important samedi prochain ?

- Oui : c'est la finale des éliminatoires du championnat inter lycée. On n'a pas droit à l'erreur si…

- TU n'as pas droit à l'erreur… rectifia Chris en articulant les mots d'un ton espiègle. Si je ne m'abuse, une victoire sur ce match t'apporterait un trophée bien plus intéressant qu'une place en huitième de finale…

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas le sous-entendu, Ken échangea un regard interdit avec Anna Lou puis réalisant soudain à quoi faisait allusion l'australien, il baissa le regard et attrapa son verre mais le reposa aussitôt en constatant qu'il était vide.

- Tu les embarrasses, Chris ! intervint Ayako pour venir en aide à son cousin. Laisses-les tranquilles ou je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour te faire taire !

- J'adore quand tu utilises les grands moyens pour parvenir à tes fins, mon coeur… susurra le jeune homme en embrassant sa fiancée.

- Bien ! retentit la voix de Nico. Voici le ravitaillement ! (Il se débarrassa de tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains puis observa les convives autour de la table basse et interrogea :) Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout ! s'enquit Anna Lou pour couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Chris. Si tu remplissais les verres vides ?...

- C'est vrai, ça ! enchaîna Sayaka en reprenant place sur le canapé. Tu manques vraiment à tous tes devoirs de maître de maison !

- EH ! Dites donc les minettes ! Respectez un peu l'homme de la maison si vous ne voulez pas dormir sur le paillasson, ce soir !

Tous les convives éclatèrent de rire en voyant Nico, l'expression faussement fâchée, obéir finalement aux « minettes » et servir ses invités.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose pour Anna Lou, Ken ? demanda Ayako en croquant dans un petit salé.

- Rooooh ! C'est pas le moment de se plonger dans les études, Ayako ! râla Chris. Tu veux leur plomber l'ambiance ou quoi !

- Elle a raison ! dit Ken. Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps après déjeuner à cause de l'entraînement qui commence à quinze heures. Il vaudrait mieux que je te donne tes cours maintenant si tu veux bien, Anna Lou.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Ken se leva de son fauteuil et traversa le salon vers l'entrée où il avait laissé toutes ses affaires. Il ouvrit son gros sac de sport et en sortit quelques cahiers et classeurs.

- Pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas dans ta chambre, mon ange ? Vous serez mieux pour travailler… lança Sayaka avant que Ken ne se rasseye.

Anna Lou déglutit et son regard passa de Sayaka à Nico d'un long mouvement incertain.

- Dans sa chambre ! faillit s'étrangler Nico. Là, je pose fermement mon veto ! Ma p'tite sœur ne passera jamais le seuil d'une pièce possédant un lit au bras d'un mecton ! Et puis, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table !

« _Là, ça frise l'humiliation ! Encore une remarque du genre et je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Ken en face ! Nico ! Tu vas me le payer !_ »

- Grrr… Nico ! s'énerva Anna Lou au maximum supportable de l'embarras. Fais-moi plaisir : fais don de ta langue à la science ! Ça nous fera des vacances !

- Chéri, enchaîna Sayaka, ne sois pas si rigide ! C'est fou d'être aussi protecteur et rabat-joie !

- Et je te rappelle qu'il s'agit quand même de mon cousin ! Et pas du premier petit truand venu !

- Ne vous prenez pas la tête… osa Ken tout gêné. On sera très bien ici…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Ken ! Où vas-tu étaler tous tes cahiers et classeurs ? Non ! Nico est un homme dont la grande sagesse n'a d'égale que son jugement critique objectif… Et il sait très bien que j'ai raison… N'est-ce pas, mon amour…

La voix de Sayaka se voulait exagérément mielleuse et son regard excessivement aguicheur, si bien que Nicolas ne résista pas plus longtemps et abdiqua.

- Très bien ! C'est d'accord ! se résigna-t-il en s'asseyant tout près de Sayaka, tout sourire, et en glissant une main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mais attention ! Je veux voir les portes ouvertes ! Je ne veux pas voir un faux pli sur le lit ! Et je ne veux aucun contact physique ! Et…

- T'as fini ! râla Sayaka en lui tirant l'oreille. Allez-y tous les deux et travaillez bien !

- Oui… ajouta Chris à l'attention de Ken en lui faisant pouce. Et surtout ne fais rien que je ne ferais moi-même…

- Dis donc, toi ! Ça veut dire quoi ce genre d'insinuations… houspilla Ayako. T'es déchaîné aujourd'hui, ma parole !

Anna Lou débarrassa Ken d'un classeur qui menaçait de tomber et le précéda :

- Tu viens ? dit-elle timidement. C'est par ici.

Il la suivit, son regard irrésistiblement attiré par la peau clair et les omoplates saillantes de son dos dénudé. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il sourit en entrevoyant quelques traces de son ecchymose pourtant bien cachée sous sa robe. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa nuque à peine dissimulée par de courtes mèches hirsutes et suivit la courbe de son épaule nue, intensifiant plus encore l'envie déjà grande de la prendre dans ses bras et de déposer un baiser sur la peau douce et parfumée du creux de son épaule.

De son côté, Anna Lou était en proie à une grande confusion intérieure : elle avait été très désagréable et injuste envers Ken et elle ne savait pas trop quel comportement adopter à présent… Se confondre en excuses n'avait jamais été son fort (à part pour le Verdon, le proviseur de son lycée en France, mais là, c'était plus de l'ironie mal placée que des excuses sincères !) et sa mauvaise foi prenait souvent le dessus mais sa conscience lui dictait un tout autre comportement aujourd'hui. La seule présence de Ken ici et maintenant prouvait qu'il ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son élan de colère et de fausses accusations mais elle se sentait si blâmable qu'à ses yeux, toutes les excuses du monde ne la rachèteraient pas.

- Vas-y ! Entres ! dit-elle en l'invitant dans sa chambre.

- Wouaou ! Elle est géniale ta chambre !

- Ben… Elle n'a pourtant rien d'exceptionnel… s'étonna l'adolescente.

C'était vrai : la pièce n'était pas très grande et tout l'espace était occupé par les meubles. Mais l'harmonie des couleurs des murs et des éléments au ton pastel et délicat faisait du lieu un havre de paix lumineux et chaleureux.

- EH ! C'est toi là ?

Anna Lou sourit. Ken s'extasiait devant une caricature accrochée au dessus de son lit que lui avait offerte Nico peu avant son départ pour le Japon, des années auparavant. Elle l'avait mise sous cadre et la faisait suivre où qu'elle aille.

- Ressemblant n'est-ce pas ! Les deux zigotos qui tapent la balle, à côté, ce sont mes frères Antoine et Quentin. Moi, je suis censée les encourager. Sur le côté, là, ce sont mes parents et Nico. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a fait ce dessin. C'était la veille de son départ pour le Japon. J'étais si triste qu'il nous abandonne pour aller suivre l'enseignement d'un groupe de grains de riz que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole pendant presque trois mois !

- Il est drôlement doué, dis donc… Tes frères, ils ont quel âge ? … … EH ! C'est qui que tu traites de « grains de riz » ! râla-t-il faussement blessé.

Anna Lou sourit.

- Ben… Toi t'es un grain de riz ! se moqua-t-elle avant d'esquiver de justesse une grosse grenouille en peluche qui avait décollé de son lit.

L'adolescente le débarrassa de ses cahiers et classeurs qu'elle posa sur son bureau.

- Nico a 26 ans, continua-t-elle. Antoine et Quentin en ont 19.

Elle tira une seconde chaise jusqu'à son bureau pour Ken.

- Tu as vachement d'écart avec Nico…

- Ben… Tel que tu me vois, je suis un accident de la nature ! rit-elle.

- Hein ?

- Disons que je n'étais pas prévue au programme mais comme mon père rêvait d'avoir une fille, mes parents ont finalement décidé de garder ce bébé qui n'arrivait pas forcément au meilleur moment de leur vie ! Et du coup, ils n'ont pas regretté ! …Euh… Enfin… Je crois… Tiens ! Installes-toi !

Ken ouvrit ses classeurs et ses cahiers et commença à lui expliquer tous les cours auxquels elle n'avait pas assisté. Quand il eut terminé et qu'elle eut assimilé toutes les leçons, il lui proposa de garder ses cours pour le week-end.

- C'est sympa mais tu vas en avoir besoin…

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Si je te le propose, c'est que ça pose aucun problème !

- OK… Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

- Tu sais… T'as pas choisi la meilleure semaine pour être dispensée de cours…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Vous avez eu des interros ? s'étonna-t-elle. Y avait rien de prévu pourtant !

- Non. C'est pas ça ! C'est plutôt les trucs bizarres qui se passent au lycée…

- Oh… Là, tu viens d'éveiller ma curiosité !

- Eh bien… Pour commencer, il y a Kojirô qui a un comportement hyper bizarre avec Saeko… On dirait qu'ils sont devenus amis !

- Hein ? Attends ! Quand tu dis Kojirô ET Saeko, tu penses bien au Kojirô ET à la Saeko auxquels je penses ?...

- Ben… Y en a pas cinquante au lycée ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais… Il a changé envers elle : il se montre poli, prévenant et limite attentionné ! C'est carrément ahurissant !

- Wouaou ! Je veux bien te croire ! Je ne savais même pas que ces deux-là étaient capables de prévenances et d'attentions ! Mais… Les autres ? Ils en pensent quoi ?

- Takeshi semble dégouté, écoeuré mais curieusement pas surpris… Non mais je te jure ! C'est vraiment étrange ! Quand aux autres, ils ne se gênent pas pour se montrer plus désagréables que jamais envers Saeko ! Quitte à s'engueuler ensuite avec Kojirô qui prend sa défense !

- Parce qu'en plus, il prend sa défense ! Pas croyable… Tu crois pas que cette sorcière de Saeko aurait pu l'hypnotiser ou un truc du genre !

- Et puis, continua Ken, il y a aussi cette fille, Nanami Nagayasu, qui cherche à te voir et qui vient tous les jours nous demander si tu es là…

- Nanami Nagayasu ? C'est curieux… Je ne connais aucune Nanami Nagayasu…

- Pourtant, elle, elle a l'air de te connaître !

Ken sourit.

- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? s'étonna Anna Lou.

- À part cet énorme bleu, rien ! se moqua-t-il.

- Heyyyyy ! Je n'te permets pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle fictivement.

- C'est pour le « grain de riz » de tout à l'heure !

- Gmpfff…

- Allez ! Fais pas c'te tête ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle !

- Ah ouais ! s'intéressa-t-elle. Laquelle ?

- Le prof de français nous a rendu nos interros et devines quoi ?

- Takeshi, Kojirô et toi, vous avez cartonné !

- T'aurais vu la tête du prof ! Il était persuadé qu'on avait triché ! Ça a été la grosse comédie pour lui faire admettre l'idée que pour une fois on ait pu comprendre la leçon ! Il nous a testé tous les trois au tableau sur une bonne demi douzaine d'exercices mais à la fin, il a bien été forcé de se rendre à l'évidence ! Ceci dit, on lui a quand même avoué ton rôle dans cette réussite !

- À TABLE ! appela Nico.

- C'EST BON ! ON ARRIVE ! répondit Anna Lou.

- PRENEZ QUAND MÊME LE TEMPS DE FINIR CE QUI EST COMMENCÉ ! se détacha la voix de Chris. IL EST INUTILE DE BÂCLER UN TÊTE À TÊTE PASSIO… AÏEUUUUUUUUUUU !

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire en imaginant ce qu'Ayako était en train de faire subir à Chris. Puis ils rangèrent tout leur bazar. Anna Lou était sur le seuil de la porte quand elle se ravisa et se retourna vers Ken, son regard embarrassé fuyant celui du garçon.

- Ken, je… Hem… Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour ! Je me suis montrée blessante et injuste. Je n'avais pas à te parler sur ce ton et encore moins à t'accuser de n'importe quoi ! (Elle lui tendit une main et ajouta, un grand sourire illuminant son visage :) Dorénavant, je promets de faire des efforts pour contenir mon sale caractère et mes emportements de colère.

Ken regarda cette main qu'elle lui tendait puis leva la tête sur elle. Elle était si craquante malgré ce gros hématome tout violet ! Comment lui résister ! Il prit sa main et, ne résistant plus à cette envie qui ne le quittait plus depuis des jours, il l'attira à lui et cala sa main libre derrière sa nuque. Son regard noir et pénétrant plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux et son visage se rapprocha tout près du sien. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction, Anna Lou eut un mouvement de recul mais la main sur sa nuque l'empêcha de se dérober. Tous ses sens s'emballèrent, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« _Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend !_ »

Quand les lèvres de Ken se posèrent sur les siennes, elle crut que son cœur allait sauter comme un bouchon de champagne.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? Qu'est-ce que…_ »

D'abord toute nerveuse et tendu, elle se sentit soudain envahie par une sensation de bien-être et une chaleur envoûtante. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses émotions, autorisant cette intrusion fortuite mais non moins agréable, quand une voix derrière eux les interrompit et les fit bondir de surprise.

- Je croyais avoir dit « aucun contact physique »…

Plus rouges que la cape du Petit Chaperon et plus penauds que deux enfants surpris en flag de vol de bonbons, Anna Lou et Ken s'éloignèrent aussi sec l'un de l'autre et ne tentèrent même pas de s'expliquer auprès de Nico. De toutes façons, ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'explications puisqu'il avait eu le court métrage en direct !

- Tu es encore à les embêter ! intervint Sayaka comprenant ce qui venait d'avoir lieu en constatant l'expression troublée des deux adolescents.

- Je tiens aussi à ce que la distance honorable de deux mètres entre vous soit respectée ! continua Nico avec un sourire à peine contenu. Et puis, non ! Après ce que je viens de voir, je crois que six mètres de distances entre vous seraient plus raisonnable !

- J'ai raté un truc d'intéressant ? s'enquit soudain Chris en rejoignant le petit groupe avec Ayako.

Le comble de la gêne ! S'ils avaient pu se fondre dans les murs, Anna Lou et Ken ne se seraient très certainement pas privés de disparaître derrière une cloison tant ils se sentaient prisonniers de l'humiliation du flagrant délit.

- Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Sayaka en tirant Nico par la manche. Je ne veux plus que tu importunes ta sœur sous peine d'en subir les conséquences !

Nico se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme mais ne put s'empêcher de taquiner sa sœur une dernière fois :

- J'ai dit six mètres ? Je voulais dire dix mètres ! Non ! Quinze !

- Allez ! À table tout le monde ! chantonna sayaka toute contente. On ne peut tout de même pas vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche…

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

(1) Ai-je besoin de rappeler que l'histoire se déroule en 1992 ?...

(2) Salut ! (Salutation familière)

(3) Plat japonais (se traduit : bol familial) composé, entre autres, de riz recouvert d'une « omelette » au poulet et nappé d'une sauce d'accompagnement au soja et au saké c'est succinct, je sais… Pourquoi ? Vous voulez la recette en plus ?... Vous êtes vraiment exigeants !

À Suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour mes Didous chiriiiiis…

J'ai drôlement fourmillé pour publier ce new chapitre dans un délai raisonnable et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Ceci dit, j'ouvre une petite parenthèse : je prévois à nouveau un chapitre bonus (vous savez ce que je suis en train de me dire, là ? Que je suis trop gentille avec vous !! Il va falloir me montrer que vous le méritez ce chapitre bonus !!!!) et j'aurais besoin de votre contribution. Lisez ma p'tite annonce en fin de chapitre : je vous y explique tout ! Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le premier chapitre bonus, je l'ai publié sur un autre site : fanfic – fr . net (bien sûr : pas d'espaces entre les mots et la ponctuation !).

Passons aux reviews individuelles, maintenant :

**Spicycocktail **: Alors ma tit'belette ? Comme ça on se dispute avec son frangin ?... Moi aussi, je sais ce que sais : j'en ai 2 ! Des jumeaux !! Double ration d'embrouilles à chaque fois !! Mais que du bonheur malgré tout !!! J'avoue que Nico est l'idée que je me fais du grand frère idéal… (Ben oui… Mes frères à moi, ils sont plus jeunes…) Pour ce qui est de Kojirô, on va le laisser encore souffrir, tu veux bien ?... Une petite overdose de Saeko ne lui fera pas de mal !!! Mode sadique enclenché Sur ce, grOoOoOoOoOoOs bisous ma belette !!

**Karasu999** : Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mon coatch perso qui reste bouche bée… En voilà un truc pas banal !!! Quoi ?! Champagne et tout le tintouin ?! Encore ? Roh… Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Z'en veux ! Z'en veux ! Z'en veux !!! Allez ! Tchin Tchin Karasu !! Moi aussi je t'aimeuuuuh ! Ah ! Et pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras le délai ridicule de publication… Bonne lecture ma belle !

**Diem-lizou** : Barbarella chiriiiiiiie ? Encore toi ? Rooooh… Tu sais que j't'aime touaaaa ?!! Dis donc ! C'est une conspiration, c'est ça ? Tu complotes avec Karasu pour me faire culpabiliser sur mes délais de publication ?!! **è.é** TRIDENT Attends un peu que je m'occupe de tes fesses !!! Après le trident, tu pourras emprunter la crème cicatrisante de Zipi pour reboucher les p'tits trous !!Non, mais !!! Gros bisounours ma chiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!

**Elodie85** : Tu sais que j'ai eu peur, cocotte ?!!! Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! J'ai cru un instant que tu m'avais zapée !!! Que tu m'aimais plus !!!! Que tu ne voulais plus me voir !!!!! Que tu voulais m'oublier !!!!! Que… OK ! OK ! C'est bon ! J'arrête ! Toi qui avais hâte de lire la suite, eh ben j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue… En tous cas, ma cocotte adorée, je te fais un gros bisou !!

Voilà pour les reviews individuelles ! Bien sûr, je n'oublis pas tous les autres qui viennent me lire : MERCI tout le monde !!

Ok ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt !!

* * *

**-23-**

**Au grand jour**

Déjà bien parti pour, le déjeuner fut très animé avec Chris et Nico qui ne cessèrent de s'amuser à mettre en boîte Anna Lou et Ken entre deux conversations. Ces derniers n'osaient même plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de générer de nouveaux sujets de railleries, somme toute plus espiègles que vipérines. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Sayaka et Ayako furent incapables de maîtriser les deux vibrions déchaînés et jamais à court de répartie.

Repus après un déjeuner fort apprécié par tous, Nico invita ses hôtes à se rendre au salon pour leur servir le café.

- Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard à l'entraînement ! dit Ken en se levant de table.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'étonna Anna Lou un peu déçue.

- Ben… Il est deux heures et quart… D'ici, j'ai bien une trentaine de minutes de trajet à pied alors mieux vaut ne pas traîner…

- Comme c'est touchant : la ch'tite sœur qui ne veut pas voir partir son footballeur préféré !!

- Nico !!! Arrêtes ça maint'nant où la science ne pourra plus rien faire de ta langue une fois que je l'aurai passée au moulin à café !!!!!!!!!

Sayaka pinça les fesses de Nico et lui lança un regard qui l'abstint de toute réaction.

Chris voulut prendre le relais mais Ayako s'empressa de lui coller un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- N'y pense même pas, mon amour ! Ou ce soir, tu devras te contenter de ta bouillotte et d'une bd !!!

- Tu as bien cinq minutes pour prendre un café quand même…

- Mais oui !!! Il va même prendre dix minutes !!! affirma Nico en poussant tout le monde vers le salon. Parce que je me charge de le conduire moi-même en voiture jusqu'au lycée !!!

Anna Lou lança des regards très suspicieux à son frère.

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?... Il me mijoterait un coup pendable, celui là, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas…_ »

Très gêné quand à pareille offre, Ken refusa d'abord poliment mais finit par s'incliner devant l'insistance de Nico et Sayaka réunis.

Le maître de maison, après avoir fait installer ses invités au salon, les abandonna pour aller chercher le café et fut bientôt rejoint par Sayaka. Cette dernière s'occupa de rassembler sur un plateau le service à café pendant que Nico remplissait la théière du nectar fraîchement préparé.

- Eh bien… Proposer au garçon qui est en train de voler le cœur de ta p'tite sœur de l'emmener à son entraînement pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle ici… Là, tu m'épates, mon chéri !!!

- Ne vas pas leur répéter mais, au fond, je le trouve plutôt sympathique ce garçon !! J'ai bien l'impression que sa présence aux côtés de Lou lui apporte une influence positive… Avec elle, il se montre toujours calme, réfléchi, prévenant et patient… Crois-moi ! J'ai assisté à une scène où il m'a vraiment impressionné par son sens de la diplomatie !! Et puis… Je comprends que Lou ne soit pas pressée de le voir partir : elle n'est pas sortie de la maison depuis trois jours et s'est vue contrainte à une coupure forcée avec toute vie sociale !!

- Ça alors… Protecteur comme tu l'es envers elle, j'avoue que je m'attendais à une réaction bien moins tolérante…

- Disons que je me console en me disant qu'elle aurait pu s'amouracher de ce Kojirô Hyûga… (Nico devait sûrement s'imager une scène dans son esprit parce que son visage changea soudain d'expression.) Dieu merci : Lou semble le détester autant qu'il la déteste !!!

- Kojirô Hyûga ? C'est qui ce garçon ? Et pourquoi ils se détestent ??

- C'est une longue histoire… Pour faire simple, ce type est un personnage antipathique et rustre qui s'en est pris à elle dès son premier jour au lycée. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il peut être ami avec Ken… Ils sont tellement différents… Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mercredi, quand je suis allé chercher Lou au lycée, et il ne m'a pas fait bonne impression !! Il affichait cet air supérieur et autoritaire qui n'encourage pas à la considération !

- Mm… Ouais… Mais il était quand même là… Auprès d'elle… Le jour où elle a été blessée… J'en déduis donc qu'il était inquiet… Et que peut-être, il ne la déteste pas autant que tu sembles le croire…

- Tu parles !! Il se trouvait là par hasard !! Cela ne signifie rien du tout !!

- En es-tu sûr… Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut présumer de rien avec les ados… Tu veux que je te cite un vieil adage qui a fait ses preuves, mon chéri… susurra-t-elle l'œil étincelant.

- Quoi ? Quel adage ?

- De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas… C'est bien connu !!!

- Tu cherches à me saper le moral ou quoi ?!!! ronchonna-t-il en posant la théière sur le plateau.

- Mais non, mon chéri ! sourit-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Je crois juste que tu devrais émettre des réserves quant à tes prises de position sur ce garçon. Après tout, tu ne le connais pas assez pour te permettre de le juger…

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai… Mais, désolé, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le trouver antipathique et sans intérêt ! Et… Imaginer Lou entre les bras de ce type… Rah ! C'est atroce !!! Bah ! De toutes façons, vu comme les choses sont parties, il est hors course, le mecton !!

- T'es trop sûr de toi, mon chéri… fredonna Sayaka sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Allez, allez !! coupa Nico qui manifestement ne tenait pas à en discuter plus longtemps. Rejoignons les autres au salon avant que Chris ne s'imagine des trucs !!

☻☻☻☻

- Aaaaah !! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez tous les deux ?! Seuls… Dans la cuisine… lança Chris en insistant sur le sous-entendu.

- Si on te le demande… rétorqua Nico en posant le plateau sur la table basse. OK ! Café pour qui ?

Quand tout le monde fut servi, le silence s'installa, entrecoupé du cliquetis des petites cuillères dans les tasses. Finalement, c'est Sayaka qui brisa le silence :

- Mais, j'y pense mon ange !! s'extasia-t-elle entre deux gorgées avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi ne suivrais-tu pas Ken à son entraînement ? Ça te sortirait un peu : Nico vient de me dire que tu n'avais pas mis le nez dehors depuis mercredi !!

Ken parut apprécier l'idée car son regard se posa aussi sec sur Anna Lou, sollicitant avec impatience sa réponse.

- Ouh là ! Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, Saya, mais me farcir un entraînement de trois heures sachant que j'ai tous mes cours à étudier ne me motive pas des masses !!

- C'est une excuse bidon pour refuser, ça !!! articula Ken en prenant sa tasse sur la table. On a fait le plus gros du boulot tout à l'heure. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est recopier les leçons !! Dis simplement que tu préfères rester mais n'invente pas de faux prétextes : c'est hypocrite et ça ne te ressemble pas !

La réplique interloqua Anna Lou. Elle observa quelques secondes Ken qui, les yeux mi clos, buvait tranquillement son café, une expression évidente de déception sur le visage (tandis que Nico posait sur Sayaka des yeux grands comme des œufs au plat qui exprimaient clairement sa pensée : « _Tu vois ?!! Tu vois ?!! Qu'est-ce que j'te disais !!!_ »). Bien sûr qu'elle mourait d'envie de le suivre à l'entraînement !! Ne serait-ce que pour profiter encore de sa compagnie ! Mais… Il y avait les joueurs… Hiroshi, Kazuki, Hideto, Tsuneo et tous les autres… Que pensaient-ils d'elle maintenant ? Et Monsieur Kitazume… Anna Lou n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se pencher sur le chef d'œuvre journalistique de cette vipère de Saeko mais, connaissant son grand sens du respect pour ses semblables et sa propension à la haine envers elle, il était certain qu'elle avait du pondre un article bien venimeux dans lequel elle la dépeignait comme une vulgaire délinquante dangereuse à ne surtout pas fréquenter !!! Sans compter Takeshi et Kojirô envers lesquels elle s'était montrée excessivement arbitraire et auxquels elle devait maintenant de plates excuses… Non ! Les affronter tous en bloc aujourd'hui était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable !

- Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est la vraie raison de ce refus… sourcilla Ken.

- Lou ! Tu es enfermée entre ces quatre murs depuis mercredi !! Prendre un bol d'air entourée de tous tes amis te fera le plus grand bien !!

« _Mes amis !!! Faut-il que j'en ai encore, des amis !!! Et sous réserve qu'ils l'aient été un jour !!!!_ »

- Oui et puis j'ai ouï dire que l'entraîneur mettait tous ses espoirs en toi pour motiver ses joueurs… Donc tu te dois d'assister aux entraînements !! s'exclama Chris avec entrain en caricaturant avec excès les gestes d'un leader sur-motivé.

- Nico !!! Y aurait-il un truc que tu te serais abstenu de répéter à tout le monde concernant ma vie privée ?!!!! rouspéta Anna Lou.

- T'énerves pas comme ça, Lou !!! Je n'ai pas divulgué un secret d'état tout de même !!! Mais dis donc… Tu as fini pas prendre une décision à ce sujet ?

- Ouais… C'est vrai ça !! renchérit Ayako en clignant de l'œil vers Ken d'un air entendu. J'ai appris de source sûre que le coatch veut t'avoir à ses côtés sur le banc de touche pendant le tournoi ?... Ma source m'a même révélée que Kitazume ne serait pas le seul à être ravi de ta présence auprès de l'équipe… Tu ne peux pas leur faire faux-bond !

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu décidé, mon ange ?

- Sûr qu'elle accepte ! affirma Chris très convaincu.

- Difficile à dire… hésita Nico en sondant sa sœur.

- Meeeuh c'est évident qu'elle va être OK !! Rien que pour mon p'tit Keny, elle va jouer les pompoms girls sur la touche !!! s'extasia Ayako en posant avec vigueur sa tasse sur la table, manquant l'échapper au passage.

Ken avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Quand sa quinte de toux fut passée, il était plus rouge qu'une pomme d'amour !!! Anna Lou n'était pas plus à l'aise et commençait à se sentir de trop.

- Alooooooors ? insista Chris.

- OK ! C'est l'heure de partir ! Je me chausse et on y go !! s'enquit soudain Anna Lou en se levant précipitamment du canapé.

- Oh là ! On a encore pas moins de cinq minutes !!! la retint Nico. Mais… Je psychotte ou tu préfères suivre Ken à l'entraînement plutôt que continuer cette petite conversation…

- Non… Non… Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me presse comme un citron pour me soutirer des informations !!!

- De toutes façons, on te tannera jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à nous répondre !! garantit Ayako, bien déterminée à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Ah oui ? Et bien moi, je ne prendrais aucune décision tant que mon frère restera sur ses positions !!

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Nicolas.

- Hein ? Quelles positions ? demanda Sayaka contrariée. Qu'as-tu encore inventé pour embêter ta sœur ?!

- Lou ne veut pas qu'on assiste au tournoi ! Elle pense que notre présence pourrait nuire à ses relations sociales… Et, maintenant que j'y pense, à ses autres relations aussi…

- M… E… Je… bafouilla l'adolescente décidément de moins en moins à son aise.

Ken semblait un peu pommé mais suivait quand même avec intérêt la conversation.

- Ah ouaiiiis… coupa Chris. Je comprends… acquiesça-t-il en massant son menton entre deux doigts, une moue indécise et burlesque sur le visage. C'est évident que te sachant dans les parages ne va pas l'aider à se lâcher…

- Ben c'est normal qu'elle émette des réserves si tu lui as annoncé de but en blanc : « Hé, hé ! Tu sais quoi ? On s'invite tous au tournoi et on te quittera pas d'une semelle !! » ! ironisa Sayaka.

- J'ai pourtant été très clair : totale liberté la journée, couvre feu dès 22 heures tous les jours !!

- Bon ! Assez maintenant !! Lâchez moi avec cette histoire !! s'énerva Anna Lou. Nico !! Les cinq minutes sont passées !! En route !!! ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'entrée pour se chausser.

- Ouh là !! murmura Nico en adressant à ses invités une grimace convaincue. Je crois qu'on l'a légèrement mise en pétard…

- En tous cas, releva Chris à voix basse en faisant pouce à Ken, on aura au moins réussi à la décider à te suivre à l'entraînement !!

- On y va ! dit Nico avant d'embrasser sa fiancée. Saya ! Occupes-toi bien des invités en mon absence !

☻☻☻☻

Compte tenu du peu de circulation en ce samedi, le trajet ne dura que dix minutes. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles Anna Lou resta plongée dans un mutisme total malgré les nombreuses tentatives de son frère et de Ken pour lui faire desserrer les dents. Le regard perdu dans le paysage défilant derrière sa vitre, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main et l'esprit préoccupé, elle semblait à des kilomètres de là, bien loin de la petite voiture bleue.

Assis derrière Nico, Ken l'observait, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien accaparer ainsi ses pensées. Il se demanda s'il en était la cause suite à son élan si soudain sur le seuil de sa chambre et décida d'en discuter dès que possible avec elle pour tirer rapidement cette affaire au clair.

De son côté, Nico jetait à sa sœur des coups d'œil intrigués mais lui épargna l'interrogatoire de circonstance, jugeant le moment mal choisi. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre car elle passerait au crible le soir même…

La petite voiture s'arrêta enfin en face de la grille du stade et, avant qu'Anna Lou et Ken n'en descende, Nico les avisa qu'il repasserait les prendre en soirée après l'entraînement.

- T'embêtes pas pour moi ! s'empressa Ken gêné. Je rentrerai chez moi à pattes ! J'ai l'habitude !!

- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! sourit Nico à moitié retourné sur son siège pour lui faire face. Et puis… Même si ce n'est pas pour tout'd'suite, autant que je sache où tu habites si tu dois donner des cours de karaté à Lou !

- Très bien, c'est d'accord. Merci Nico. À tout à l'heure ! accepta Ken en descendant de voiture.

Pendant que ce dernier récupérait son sac de sport dans le coffre, Nico se tourna vers sa sœur, laquelle, le regard figé sur la grille du stade, le menton toujours dans sa paume, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Lou ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute bizarre depuis le café. (Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et insista :) Lou ? Eh, oh ! Lou !

- Hein ?! sursauta-t-elle. Oh ! Excuses ! J'étais ailleurs !

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais ailleurs ! La question est de savoir où…

- Faut que j'y aille ! lança-t-elle en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

Elle rejoignit Ken qui l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face et ils disparurent tous les deux derrière l'enceinte du stade.

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ma louloute ! susurra Nico entre ses dents en les regardant s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais je finirai par le découvrir…

Puis la petite voiture bleue prit son chemin du retour.

- Cool ! Ch'uis le premier ! sourit Ken. Tu m'attends là ? Je me change vite fait et je te rejoins.

Le visage toujours aussi sombre, Anna Lou acquiesça et Ken disparut dans les vestiaires.

« _C'est pas vrai !! J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une enclume !! Allez ! Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille !!_ »

« _Oh, nooooon… Qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici… Bon sang !! Faut toujours qu'il m'arrive des trucs pas pensables !!!_ »

Quand Ken sortit des vestiaires, Anna Lou n'était plus là. Il l'a chercha du regard et la trouva rendue à mi terrain près du banc de touche, les yeux errant au ciel. Il marcha à sa rencontre. Elle était si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver dans son dos et sursauta au son de sa voix.

- Anna Lou ? dit-il en la contournant. Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu m'as surprise ! Tu as fait vite, dis donc !

Il resta un bref instant à la jauger, intrigué quant à son étrange comportement. Puis il se décida à la questionner alors même qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Vas-y ! dit-il. Je t'écoute.

- Non, non ! Toi d'abord, je t'en pris !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. C'est… C'est à cause de moi ? À cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand ton frère nous a surpris ?

- Non ! Non, voyons !! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème… assura-t-elle d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Ken lui releva le menton d'un doigt et plongea son regard d'ébène dans ses prunelles azurées dont le soleil révélait parfois de fugaces éclats turquoise.

- Très convaincant !! Tu me dis ce que tu as, maintenant ?

Anna Lou laissa échapper un long soupir et lui adressa un sourire qui égaya son visage si sombre :

- Je t'assure que tout est OK ! Regarde ! lança-t-elle en désignant son visage de son index. Visage heureux, mental joyeux !!!!!

- Ooooh… Et tu crois pouvoir me leurrer avec une œillade et un sourire… Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber si facilement… affirma-t-il, ses mains se posant sur les épaules nues.

Anna Lou le considéra un instant et comprit à son air déterminé qu'il était inutile de lui tenir tête.

- Très bien ! lâcha-t-elle en un soupir. C'est l'angoisse ! Je ne voulais pas venir, je n'aurais jamais du venir !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

Anna Lou hésita mais continua finalement.

- Je… C'est… Pffffffff… Cet article, sur moi, qui a fait le tour du lycée… Je ne l'ai pas lu mais j'en devine pourtant que trop bien le contenu ! Je ne sais pas qui l'a lu ou pas mais j'imagine aisément l'opinion qu'on a de moi à présent !! Hiroshi, Kazuki, Tsuneo, Hideto et tous les autres… Et Monsieur Kitazume… Que doivent-ils penser de moi ?! Tout aura changé après ça ! Ils vont me juger sur tous mes faits et gestes ! Ils vont se méfier de moi ! Ils vont se montrer réticents envers moi ! Ils vont m…

- Oh là ! Calmes-toi un peu, tu veux ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix apaisante en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour finalement emprisonner ses mains dans les siennes. Tu penses vraiment que Saeko soit capable de tant d'influence sur eux ? Tu les crois naïfs au point de gober les délires aberrants de cette illuminée ?

- Ken ! J'ai tagué ces grenouilles sur ce fichu mur !! Je ne peux pas le nier !! Et puis, il y a Takeshi et Kojirô !! Je les ai agressés sans complexes et les ai accusés à tort !! Déjà que c'était pas la joie avec Kojirô… Là, c'est sûr : je vais avoir droit à la guerre des tranchées et je l'aurai bien mérité… dit-elle tristement.

- Et alors ?! Y a pas eu mort d'homme que je sache !! Ecoutes-moi ! dit-il en alignant son visage à hauteur du sien. La seule chose qui importe, c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui et non ce que tu as pu faire à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ! Alors que tu ne connaissais aucun de nous et que personne au lycée ne daignait t'accorder la moindre chance, tu nous as tendu la main sans rien attendre en retour. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à prendre des risques pour venir en aide à Hiroshi ; tu en a pris d'autant plus contre les cinq sangliers des tribunes pour secourir un élève que tu n'avais jamais vu ; tu n'as pas rechigné à jouer les profs pour nous permettre de réussir l'interro de français ; et tu es là, à nous motiver avec entrain alors qu'on sait tous que tu n'es pas une adeptes des terrains !! Je peux t'assurer au nom de toute l'équipe, et sans me fourvoyer, que nous te respectons trop pour te juger ou nous méfier !! Alors, s'il te plaît, cesses de t'inquiéter comme ça et détends-toi un peu parce que tu vas finir par siffler comme une cocotte-minute !!!

Son visage était toujours aussi près du sien, son regard éperdument prisonnier de ses prunelles envoûtantes, ses mains ne lâchant pas leur prise.

Soudain soulagée et plus décontractée, Anna Lou lui sourit sans feinte cette fois.

- Merci, Ken ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Ne résistant pas une seconde de plus à l'ensorcellement de son regard si profondément expressif, Ken posa sa bouche sur la sienne et s'amusa à titiller ses lèvres veloutées avant de l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. Anna Lou ne s'en montra pas surprise et lui rendit son baiser, se révélant plus audacieuse que lors de leur premier baiser.

Un grincement de métal trancha alors avec le silence et les interrompit.

☻☻☻☻

- Eh ! Est-ce que je rêve ou vous voyez la même chose que moi, les gars ?

Appuyé contre la main courante, Kazuki pointait un doigt en direction du terrain de football, une expression des plus stupéfaite et incrédule sur la face.

- Mais… C'est Ken ! Avec une fille !! constata Hideto abasourdi.

- C'est qui cette fille ? s'empressa Hiroshi. Elle a l'air plutôt bien roulée… J'espère qu'il va avoir la délicatesse de me la présenter !!

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable, toi !! critiqua Kazuki.

- C'est vrai, ça ! approuva Tsuneo. Et Catwoman dans tout ça ?!! Après le foin de l'autre jour au sujet du bal, je te croyais définitivement « l'Homme d'une seule femme » !!!!!!!! railla-t-il.

- Roooh ! C'est bon les gars ! bouda Hiroshi. Je disais ça sans arrières pensées…

- Mais bien sûr ! sourit Hideto. On te croit sur paro…

- Salut les gars !!

Kazuki, Hiroshi, Hideto et Tsuneo se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement : Takeshi et Kojirô s'avançaient vers le petit groupe d'une démarche résolue et décontracté.

- Salut Takeshi ! répondit Kazuki. Kojirô !

- Salut !! lancèrent les trois autres.

Hiroshi scruta quelques secondes le périmètre autour des nouveaux venus, se dévissant presque le cou à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Tiens… finit-il par lâcher en fronçant les sourcils sur Kojirô. Tu as décidé de nous épargner ton velcro, aujourd'hui ?

- Toi, par contre, tu ne nous épargnes pas ta débilité exceptionnelle ! grogna Kojirô.

Takeshi se planta entre les deux garçons avant qu'Hiroshi ne réplique :

- Pas aujourd'hui, les gars ! Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à jouer les modérateurs alors, à défaut de vous entendre, ignorez-vous !!! (Puis, comme s'il se souvint soudain d'une chose à leur demander :) Vous faisiez quoi, là ?

- Regardes ! dit Hideto. On dirait que Ken nous a fait des cachotteries ces derniers temps…

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

Kojirô s'approcha de la main courante et observa attentivement le couple qui discutait au loin sur le terrain. La fille avec qui Ken semblait en grande conversation était bien plus petite que lui, au moins vingt ou trente centimètres ! Sa longue robe moulait ses hanches et s'évasait de sorte que ses volants, à sa base, voletaient à la légère brise intermittente. Deux rubans noués à l'arrière de son cou flottaient le long de son dos nu et sa chevelure acajou parsemée de mèches indisciplinées se soulevait parfois sous l'effet du vent. Dos à lui, il ne pouvait voir son visage mais il eut soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment. Une sensation désagréable s'insinua dans sa chair et il sentit un poids s'alourdir inévitablement dans sa poitrine.

- Eh bien… Je n'sais pas ce qu'ils se racontent mais ça a l'air drôlement sérieux, interpréta Tsuneo.

- Ouh… Le p'tit geste pour lui relever le menton… sourit Kazuki. Il est vachement près là, non ? Euh… Je délire où il va l'embrasser…

- Joli coup ! s'extasia soudain Hiroshi. Vous avez vu ça comment ses mains se sont posées sur ses épaules, l'air de rien ?!!

- Ça suffit maintenant !! ordonna Kojirô. On a autre chose à foutre que jouer les voyeurs !!!

- Oh… C'est bon, capitaine !! On n'fait rien de mal que je sache !! se justifia Hideto. Et puis on ne joue pas les voyeurs !!

- Et comment t'appelle ça, alors ?

- On encourage moralement notre ami !!

- Parfaitement, renchérit Hiroshi. Ouais ! Allez Ken ! Vas-y ! On est tous avec toi !!! s'extasia-t-il d'un cri chuchoté en mimant un supporter déchaîné.

- Hey ! Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à attendre là ?

Le reste de l'équipe se joignit au groupe. Brèves explications. Réactions d'enthousiasme. Vif intérêt pour le couple.

- Oh bon sang !! Regardez ! Regardez la classe du gentleman !! Prenez des notes, les mecs !! LA caresse légère et sensuelle le long de ses bras et la belle va craquer, c'est sûr !!! admira Tsuneo.

- Attendez un peu… Cette silhouette… Elle ne vous rappelle personne ?...

Tous les joueurs portèrent leur attention sur Takeshi. Kojirô, l'expression de plus en plus contrariée, fronça les sourcils sur son ami.

- Quoi ? Tu penses à qui ? demanda Hiroshi en reportant son regard sur la fille.

Takeshi leva les yeux sur son capitaine et blêmit « _Je suis presque sûr que c'est elle… Mais si c'est le cas et qu'effectivement elle sort avec Ken, qu'elle va être la réaction de Kojirô…_ ». Son regard croisa celui de Kojirô et ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à deviner ses pensées.

- Non… À personne ! lança-t-il finalement d'une traite. On devrait aller se changer maintenant : le coatch va pas tarder à arriver…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?!!! s'impatienta Tadashi. On voit pas bien d'ici !!!

- On y est !!!! Il va le faire !! s'emballa Hiroshi en voyant le visage du goal se rapprocher plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà de la fille. Vas-y Ken !! Allez ! Go ! Go ! Go !!! encouragea-t-il d'un chuchotement en élançant un bras dans les airs.

- Oh yeah ! Ouais ! Bien joué, mec !! Il l'a fait !! Il a osé !! s'extasia Hideto. Oh bon sang comme j'aimerai être à sa place, en ce moment !!

Takeshi était médusé « _tu parles d'une semaine !! D'abord cette histoire avec Saeko et maint'nant ça !! Je me doutais bien qu'un truc pareil arriverait mais quand même pas si vite !!!_ ». Puis il tourna la tête vers Kojirô et comprit à son expression que les jours à venir risquaient d'être plus qu'animés « _Pfffff… Je sens que toute cette histoire va mal se terminer…_ ».

- JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN TENUE ?!!! tonna soudain la voix de l'entraîneur ponctuée de l'horrible grincement de la grille métallique qu'il refermait derrière lui.

☻☻☻☻

Ken s'écarta presque à contrecœur d'Anna Lou et esquissa un sourire, son regard toujours captif du sien, avant de lever la tête vers la grille d'entrée.

- Ah… Je crois que nous venons de faire l'objet de toutes les attentions…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Anna Lou en se tournant vivement et en se libérant de ses mains. Comment ç… Oh mon Dieu !!!! s'exclama-t-elle en constatant la présence de toute l'équipe surexcitée agglutinée contre la main courante à faire des signes de victoire et des pouces à Ken.

L'adolescente baissa la tête et recula d'un pas. Le corps de Ken l'arrêta. Celui-ci effleura son dos de la main jusqu'à la base de son cou qu'il entoura de ses doigts :

- Relaxe ! On y va…

- Je pourrais p't'être attendre la fin de l'entraînement…

- Vu l'état de stress, on y va maintenant ! Tu verras : tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après !!

Ken l'entraîna avec lui en la poussant au cou.

- Oui mais y a pas que ça… dit-elle en lui adressant des regards embarrassés. Ils… Ils… Ils nous observent depuis un moment déjà et…

- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir ! Ben… Attends-toi à ce qu'ils nous charrient toute la journée !!

- Oh… C'est pas vrai… Je savais que j'aurais jamais du venir…

- Mais non ! Arrête de penser ça !! Tiens ! Regarde Hideto ! Tout content qu'il est ! À croire que Sharon Stone vient de lui faire un strep tease privé !!!

Anna Lou ébaucha un sourire en voyant Hideto dans sa grande parodie involontaire du babouin. Puis elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

- À voir la tête d'Hiroshi, Takeshi et Kojirô, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de creuser un trou pour m'y terrer jusqu'à la fin des temps… Et Monsieur Kitazume… Roh là, là…

- Tu es en train de me révéler une facette de ta personnalité que j'étais loin de soupçonner !!! D'habitude si fière et instinctive, je te découvre aujourd'hui beaucoup plus sensible que tu veux bien le laisser paraître... (Tout en continuant de marcher vers le groupe, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :) …Et j'adore ça… Rassures-toi, reprit-il d'une voix normale, je les devine tous tellement contents de te revoir qu'ils vont te sauter dessus ! À leur tête, je prévois un accueil si chaleureux que tu ne voudras plus les quitter après l'entraînement !!

- Ok… se résigna-t-elle d'une petite voix. Allons affronter la meute de babouins… Tu crois qu'il est interdit de leur jeter des cacahuètes ? sourit-elle en désignant Hideto, Kazuki et Tsuneo complètement surexcités.

Des slogans taquins parfaitement appropriés à la situation et des œillades très expressives accueillirent Anna Lou et Ken. Même Monsieur Kitazume ne fut pas en reste avec ses petits sourires en coin. Anna Lou aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre et peut-être aurait-elle déguerpi sans attendre son reste si Ken n'avait pas eu ses doigts autour de son cou.

- Salut les gars ! dit Ken.

- Ouais, salut, salut !! sourit Kazuki. Dites donc tous les deux… susurra-t-il en leur tournant autour. (Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dut le frapper car il s'arrêta net, face à l'adolescente.) Beh… Tu t'es battue ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est quoi cet énorme bleu sur ta figure ?

L'équipe, hormis Hiroshi, Takeshi et Kojirô, s'activa alors autour d'elle, la couvrant de marques d'attention qui la rassurèrent quand à ses craintes. Elle sentit la main de Ken glisser entre ses omoplates comme pour lui dire « _tu vois ?! J'te l'avais bien dit !!_ ».

- OK !! Ça suffit, les Tarzinous !!!! râla-t-elle faussement fâchée. Vous descendez illico de votre liane et vous filez presto vous changer !! Vous devriez déjà être tous en piste !!!

- Elle a raison ! intervint l'entraîneur. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous changer et me rejoindre sur le terrain. J'ai prévu un entraînement spécial, aujourd'hui… (Constatant que tous le regardaient sans bouger avec des yeux de merlans frits, dans un brouhaha confus de « Aaaah ouais ? » et de « Spécial ? » :) VOUS VOULEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE VOUS ACCOMPAGNE AUX VESTIAIRES EN VOUS TENANT PAR LA MAIN ?!!!!!!!!

D'un élan quasi synchrone, ils se ruèrent tous aux vestiaires et disparurent bientôt derrière la porte. Monsieur Kitazume s'approcha d'Anna Lou et pris son menton entre ses doigts, observant attentivement son visage :

- Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous, Anna Lou ! Et j'espère que tu es en super forme parce que je compte sur toi samedi… Quand à toi, dit-il à Ken, je comprends qu'on puisse se laisser ensorceler par des yeux pareils mais ne vas pas nous perdre ta concentration à une semaine du tournoi, hein…

**À suivre**

* * *

**Annonce **:

Je prévois pour bientôt un nouveau chapitre bonus. Dans la lignée du précédent, il y aura quand même quelques petites choses différentes et en cela (et par soucis de crédibilité) j'ai besoin de la contribution de quelques âmes charitables qui voudront bien me filer un coup de patte. Pour quoi faire ? me direz-vous… Ben tout simplement pour mettre votre grand talent d'auteur à mon service !! Sachant que je ne vous tuerai pas à la tâche, non plus !! Trois ou quatre personnes serait le pied… Si vous êtes intéressés, faites-moi signe : je vous expliquerai tout par mail ou sur MSN (tokikofun hotmail.fr). Pourquoi ? Ben… Faut que ça reste une surprise pour les autres… Voilà ! La bise à tous et à bientôt !!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, hellooooo mes Didous !!!

Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de vous retrouver après cette longue absence !! **è.é** ET JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOS REMARQUES, LES FORTES TÊTES, HEIN !!!!! C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! J'ai épuisé tous vos stocks de patience et de tolérance, cette fois… Mais voyons les choses du bon côté : je commence bien l'année !! **** D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je vous souhaite à tous une **BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2007** ! **   **

Les réponses aux reviews maint'nant :

**Elodie85** : Salut ma belle !! Alors comme ça, toi, c'est Nico qui te met les nerfs ! O.O Il peut se montrer lourd, parfois… Euh… Rectif : souvent !! Je te l'accorde… Mais je le trouve trognon !! Il faut que je te dise : Nico est quelqu'un d'objectif et de juste et tu verras que pour la suite, cela s'avérera bien utile… Mais… MOTUS !!! Gros bisous ma belle

**Spicycocktail** : « S'écroule comme un gros sac de patates » BONG ! XD « Se relève difficilement » Ouh là… Ma Spyci adorée, faut que t'arrête avec tous ces compliments parce que je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête !! MDR DANS MES BRAS MA BELETTE !!! Bizzzzzzz et à bientôt !

**Diem-Lizou** : Oh que oui, je sais ce que tu penses de ma fic, ma Barbarella chiriiiiiiie !!!! Mais je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre dire que tu m'adores !! MDR Et tu sais quoi ? Ben… J't'adore aussi !!!

**Karazu999** : Mon leitmotiv rebelle à moaaaaaaaa !!! « Lui saute dessus et lui colle un gros bisou sur sa ptite joue toute rose » Alors comme ça, tu braves les interdits pour venir lire mes chapitres ? O.o Très flattée… Et en plus, tu squattes internet au lycée en plein cours, rien que pour ma ptite fic ? o.O' Flattée au point de plus se sentir !!! Enormes bisous ma Karazu

Voilà qui est fait ! Je remercies aussi toutes les personnes qui me suivent et celles qui passent incognito

Une dernière chose : j'ai noté Elodie85, Spicycocktail et Karazu999 pour la participation au chapitre bonus. Est-ce que vous savez toutes les 3 de quoi il s'agit ? O.o J'me souviens plus si je l'ai expliqué à tout le monde… Si vous ne voulez plus participer, c'est pas grave mais prévenez moi

Cette fois, c'est bon !!! Très bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt

* * *

**-24-**

**Décision**

- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer !

Monsieur Kitazume avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Ses joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et, assis sur l'herbe, attendaient impatiemment qu'il leur explique ce qu'il entendait par « entraînement spécial ». Anna Lou, sur le banc de touche à deux pas derrière lui, se montrait aussi attentive qu'un membre de l'équipe.

- La séance d'entraînement d'aujourd'hui va se dérouler en trois temps : d'abord, la série d'exercices habituelle pour échauffement ; ensuite, je vous ai organisé pour 15h30 un match amical contre une équipe universitaire…

- Hein ? Quoi ? coupa Hideto. Une équipe universitaire ?

- Oui… reprit l'entraîneur en haussant le ton pour couvrir la rumeur confuse qui montait. Prenez ça comme un test match avant le tournoi.

- Mais, coatch ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on rivalise contre une équipe universitaire ?!!! protesta Hiroshi.

- C'est vrai, ça !! Vous imaginez la différence de niveau ? enchaîna Kiyoshi. On tiendra pas cinq minutes !!

- Sans compter leur condition physique !! Voyez comme ils doivent être balèzes les mecs !! souligna Tsuneo.

- Bon !! S'il vous plaît les gars !! Je ne vous envois pas au bagne, non plus !! C'est seulement un test match pour me permettre d'évaluer vos réactions dans une situation qui vous place en position d'infériorité. Ce match me permettra aussi de mieux cerner vos points faibles afin de mieux orienter mes exercices de préparation. Vous avez l'air de prendre ça comme une finale de coupe ! Alors que c'est juste un entraînement !!!!

- Je vois l'truc ! Un entraînement qui vise à nous foutre la honte, oui !! râla Yutaka. Désolé mais c'est niet ! Je n'vais pas me tourner en ridicule pour faciliter votre boulot !!!

- C'est quoi ces mauviettes !! lança Kojirô d'un ton violent qui, de toute évidence, se voulait motivant bien que cela soit discutable compte tenu de son éternel contact agressif. Si la compétition vous fait peur, laissez tomber le foot et recyclez-vous dans le point de croix !! On n'a pas besoin de brodeuses dans l'équipe !!! C'est pas avec un état d'esprit pareil qu'on réussira à battre la Nankatsu !! Et je n'ai pas envie, cette année encore, de me faire coiffer au poteau par Tsubasa !!! Alors où vous vous comportez comme des footballeurs dignes de ce nom, où vous allez rejoindre mémé à l'atelier patchwork !!!

Un brouhaha sonore ponctua son laïus. Anna Lou les observa attentivement un à un et constata qu'à l'exception des meneurs, tous les autres émettaient de fortes appréhensions concernant ce test match. Sûrement avaient-ils leurs raisons de craindre cette rencontre, après tout. Mais partir vaincu d'avance était une philosophie de vie pessimiste à l'encontre des fondements de toutes compétitions sportives qu'elle avait du mal à concevoir et encore moins à tolérer venant de sportifs, qu'ils soient de niveau élevé ou non !

Monsieur Kitazume tourna la tête vers elle et, d'un regard expressif, l'invita à se joindre à lui pour motiver les troupes. Elle parut d'abord surprise, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur raconter pour les booster un grand coup. Et vu l'humeur générale, c'était loin d'être gagné… Après une brève hésitation, d'un élan prompt qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité, elle se leva du banc, grimaçant au passage un léger rictus en réponse à un brusque élancement de son dos. Elle se posta tout près du coatch, adressant en passant un discret sourire à Ken pour le rassurer quant à sa question muette concernant sa douleur dorsale qui ne lui était pas passé inaperçue.

- ALORS QUOI ?! ON DOIT FAIRE FACE À UNE ÉPREUVE UN PEU PLUS ARDUE ET C'EST LA PANIQUE GÉNÉRALE ?!!! VOUS AVEZ PASSÉ l'ÂGE DE MOUILLER VOS SHORTS JE CROIS, NON ?!!

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent sur elle. Le silence tomba. Voilà au moins une chose de gagnée : elle avait toute leur attention. S'agissait maintenant de trouver un speech aussi percutant qu'un discours politique de campagne électorale !! Elle jeta un œil sur Monsieur Kitazume – des fois qu'il aurait plus d'inspiration qu'elle – mais elle comprit sans sourciller à son air faussement détaché qu'il lui « autorisait » toute liberté d'action sur le sujet. Elle se retourna sur les garçons, son regard croisant incidemment celui, noir, inébranlable et imperturbable, de Kojirô, à l'affût de ses paroles qu'elle cherchait encore. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et arrogant.

« _Et bien… J'ai plutôt intérêt à assurer parce que je vais me faire envoyer valser dans mes vingt deux mètres, ça va pas traîner !!_ »

Elle prit cet air suffisant comme un défi, ce qui la piqua au vif et stimula d'autant plus son sens de la répartie. Elle détourna son regard vers un visage plus chaleureux. Un visage souriant. Un visage ami. Ken. Une bouffée d'énergie l'envahit.

- Courage, fuyons : c'est ça votre philosophie ?! lança-t-elle enfin. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Depuis quand on dépose les armes sans même opposer de résistance à l'ennemi ?!! C'est quoi ce mental de loosers ?!!!

Sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, elle se sentit soudain une âme de directrice de campagne politique ! Les mots lui venaient sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se triturer les méninges et sortaient avec la ferveur d'un engagé idéologique. Après une courte pause qu'elle avait passé à les dévisager d'un air incrédule, elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant le groupe sans les lâcher du regard. Son auditoire se montrait particulièrement attentif et réceptif.

- Ici, vous n'êtes pas au club de foot des vétérans de Pétaouchnock, je vous signale !!! continua-t-elle. Si les chemins qui mènent au succès étaient semés de distractions oisives et d'une fainéantise sans limite, ça se saurait !! Et Monsieur Kitazume pourrait aller pointer direct au chômage !! (Elle échappa un soupir en même temps qu'elle hochait la tête.) Bien présomptueux sont les individus qui se laissent porter par leur grande estime d'eux-mêmes !! (Son regard croisa celui de Kojirô et ce dernier fronça les sourcils.) Mais pires sont ceux qui se sous-estiment et renoncent à lutter, convaincus à tort qu'ils n'ont aucune qualité digne de considération !! Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été question, non plus, de se laisser berner par de faux espoirs !! Mais, encore moins de s'avouer vaincu sans batailler son steak !!!!!

Elle marqua à nouveau une courte pause, se demandant si elle ne parlait pas dans le vent. Mais leur expression, quelques minutes plus tôt démotivée et soucieuse, semblait muer positivement. Rassurée, elle reprit son discours.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible à disputer un match contre une équipe universitaire ?!! Leur niveau est plus élevé ? Ben ouais et alors ?!! À vous d'adapter votre jeu en conséquence pour réduire l'écart !! Ils sont plus costauds ? Ça me fait bien rigoler, ça !!! Montrez-vous plus malins et vous verrez que ça paye !! Mais par pitié, arrêtez de chouiner sur de faux prétextes parce que personne ne vous trouvera aucune excuse !! C'est dingue ça !! Je suis sûre que même les p'tits poussins du club de foot loisir ont plus la gniack (1) !! Et puis, grimaça-t-elle… C'est quoi cette fierté de babouin voleur de bananes ?!!!! Depuis quand on choisit de disputer ou non un match en fonction du niveau de l'adversaire ?! Et depuis quand on discute les décisions de l'entraîneur ?!!

Monsieur Kitazume sourit et se félicita mentalement d'avoir laissé Anna Lou jouer les coatchs intérimaires le temps d'un discours, sachant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas fait mieux. Cette dernière resta quelques minutes coi, se demandant si elle n'avait pas poussé le bouchon compte tenu de l'absence de réaction des joueurs, puis pesta intérieurement devant leur apathie pitoyable. Exaspérée et certainement pas disposée à la complaisance, elle s'apprêtait à leur hurler de se bouger le train quand les langues se délièrent.

- Elle a raison sur toute la ligne !! admit Tsuneo. Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de capituler sans avoir au moins essayé… J'avoue ne pas être très fier de moi…

- Ouais… C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas montré très opiniâtre sur le coup… déplora Hideto. Et si un de nos adversaires avaient été témoin de la scène, on aurait été la risée du tournoi !

- Sans compter que l'équipe a fait des progrès énormes ces derniers mois ! souligna Kazuki. Si vous voulez mon avis, on n'a rien à perdre et au contraire tout à gagner à disputer ce match !!

Tandis qu'un brouhaha enthousiaste au timbre grave s'élevait, Takeshi se leva et, rejoignant Anna Lou et Monsieur Kitazume, fit face à ses coéquipiers.

- Vous avez entendu ? Si Anna Lou a assez confiance en nous pour nous estimer capables de tenir tête à une équipe universitaire, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on s'avoue vaincu avant même le coup d'envoi !! Alors plus de défaitisme !! On y croit et cette année, on remportera la coupe !!

Une ovation motivée et résolue scanda son laïus tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'adolescente.

- Tu sais que tu es un sacré numéro, toi ?! dit-il en entourant d'un bras ses épaules et en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en pétard.

- Ça lui arrive de garder sa langue dans sa poche ? râla Kojirô à l'attention de Ken, sa voix presque couverte par le tapage de son équipe.

- Elle est géniale… répondit ce dernier, éperdu d'admiration, sans lâcher Anna Lou du regard.

- Géniale ? Tu parles !! Butée et hargneuse comme c'est pas permis et toujours à contredire et s'opposer à tout !!! Elle est insupportable, oui !!

- Je reconnais qu'elle a un caractère parfois irascible mais tu te trompes sur elle. Elle est drôle, sincère, sour…

- Ouais ! coupa Kojirô avec sarcasme. J'en doute pas une seconde !! BON ! ON LE COMMENCE CET ENTRAÎNEMENT ?!! s'écria-t-il en se levant, prêt à démarrer la rituelle séance des tours de terrain.

Ken resta un instant interloqué suite à la réaction de son capitaine. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de lui tant il se révélait de plus en plus bizarre. Si les premiers jours, Kojirô s'était montré très désagréable avec Anna Lou, le temps lui avait dévoilé les choses sous un angle différent. Ken n'était ni idiot ni aveugle : le comportement équivoque de son capitaine le trahissait sans conteste ! Bien qu'il s'en ait eu fait la promesse, il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'en discuter sérieusement avec lui mais il savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, il n'y échapperait pas. Qu'éprouvait-il exactement pour elle et que venait faire Saeko au milieu ? Kojirô était son meilleur ami et il avait une grande estime pour lui mais il ne lui permettrait pas de s'interposer entre Anna Lou et lui, quitte à en venir aux mains et à briser leur amitié. Ponctuant ses pensées d'un soupir, il se leva et rejoignit l'équipe qui se rassemblait autour de son capitaine.

Le coatch les interpella alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à s'élancer dans leur footing :

- Une dernière chose les gars ! Je ne vous ai pas donné la dernière partie du programme !

Tous ses joueurs se ravisèrent et attendirent la suite, l'expression mitigée.

- Après le test match, que diriez-vous de regarder ensemble la finale des éliminatoires Nankatsu/Othomo ? Le match est retransmis en direct à 17h00. Même si on rate les premières minutes, on verra quand même le plus intéressant…

L'équipe accueillit cette partie du programme avec grand plaisir et débuta son footing dans la bonne humeur tandis que le grincement du portail métallique retentissait.

Anna Lou et Monsieur Kitazume portèrent leur attention d'un mouvement quasi synchrone sur la grille d'entrée et virent Saeko jouer avec zèle les hôtesses de service auprès d'un groupe de jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, chargés chacun d'un sac de sport.

- Ah ! s'exclama le coatch en jetant un œil à sa montre. Voilà nos adversaires universitaires ! On peut dire qu'ils sont ponctuels ! Attends-moi là : je vais relayer Mademoiselle La Duchesse Saeko avant qu'elle fasse des siennes…

Anna Lou esquissa un sourire en regardant s'éloigner Monsieur Kitazume mais quand son champ de vision s'élargit sur la scène qui se déroulait devant les vestiaires, son visage changea brusquement d'expression : Saeko semblait être née pour jouer les mijaurées !! Elle la fixa un long moment, l'imaginant dans les bras de Kojirô, mais son esprit se rebella instinctivement contre ces pensées et chassa aussi sec cette image décidément trop invraisemblable ! Kojirô s'était vivement révolté quand, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait exprimé ses doutes sur son éventuelle « relation » avec Saeko, allant même jusqu'à la traiter de « nana superficielle et égocentrique » ! Son regard s'orienta alors vers l'équipe qui effectuait ses tours de terrain et s'arrêta sur le capitaine. Comment en était-il arrivé à prendre un virage à 360° concernant cette petite pintade endimanchée ? Que s'était-il passé de si exceptionnel pour que son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle change si radicalement ?

« _Je n'y croirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu de mes yeux !! _»

Un coup de sifflet retentit et la fit sursauter : perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Monsieur Kitazume, accompagné de Saeko et d'un homme en jogging noir d'un âge incertain.

- C'EST BON LES GARS ! cria l'entraîneur. RASSEMBLEMENT ! (Puis s'adressant à Saeko, le temps que l'équipe le rejoigne :) Si tu veux assister au match, c'est en tant que spectatrice muette et certainement pas en tant que journaliste !! On n'est pas là pour répondre à tes questions subjectives de pseudo journaliste et encore moins pour t'entendre t'extasier sans retenue sur un seul joueur !! Et je ne veux aucun commentaire stérile et médisant, c'est clair ?!!

Saeko marmonna un charabia réfractaire mais ne répondit rien au coatch, préférant se jeter au bras de Kojirô qui approchait avec ses coéquipiers, sous les regards confus d'Anna Lou et du type en jogging noir.

- Tu sais que tu m'as trop manqué depuis hier ?!! minauda-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Pourquoi on f'rait pas un truc ensemble ce soir ?

Anna Lou sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. Alors c'était vrai… Non pas que l'empressement de Saeko à lui sauter au cou l'ait surprise ou même choquée mais que Kojirô n'eut aucun mouvement hostile et encore moins agressif… Alors qu'il s'était montré si catégorique et agacé sur le sujet Saeko, la dernière fois… Son regard fut alors attiré par Ken qui, légèrement en retrait, lui faisait des signes de mains affichant un air dépité et dégoûté. « _Tu vois de quoi je voulais parler maintenant ?!_ » semblait-il vouloir dire ! Puis, suivant le geste de sa main qui l'invitait à regarder plus à gauche, elle constata l'expression à la fois dans la confidence et écœurée de Takeshi dont les regards en biais trahissaient son opposition à telle parodie de couple.

« _C'est à peine croyable… Il doit y avoir un truc qui m'échappe… Mais j'ai beau chercher… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être…_ »

- Saeko ! Le moment est mal choisi, là… lança Kojirô entre gêne, vis-à-vis de toutes les personnes présentes, et impatience difficilement feinte. Je te signale que je suis en plein entraînement si ça te saute pas aux yeux !

- Oui mais je m'ennuis de toi quand tu es loin de moi… se justifia-t-elle en arborant une moue boudeuse qui se voulait séductrice et en resserrant son étreinte.

- Et voilà ! C'est reparti ! échappa Hiroshi. On va devoir se taper le Velcro pendant trois heures et assister à la parade nuptiale du couple de l'année !!

- RÉPÈTE UN PEU !!! s'énerva Kojirô au quart de tour en empoignant Hiroshi par l'encolure de son maillot. DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE JUGER LES AUTRES ? TU NE SAIS RIEN ALORS TU LA FERMES !!

- J'EN AI VU ASSEZ !! TON PETIT MANÈGE AVEC TA GRELUCHE ME DONNE LA GERBE !!! IL Y A ENCORE TROIS JOURS À PEINE TU LA FUYAIS COMME LA PESTE ET DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN, TU LA TRAITES COMME TA MOITIÉ !! ALORS QUOI ?! QU'A-T-ELLE BIEN PU TE FAIRE MIROITER POUR TE CONVAINCRE ?! SON PÈRE EST INFLUENT ET J'IMAGINE SANS EFFORT TOUS LES BONS PLANS QU'ELLE A PU TE FAIRE GOBER POUR T'AVOIR À SA BOTTE COMME UN GENTIL MINOU !!!

Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki et Hideto s'interposèrent, séparant de justesse les deux antagonistes sur le point d'en venir aux poings. Takeshi lança un regard énigmatique à Kojirô dont il fut le seul à comprendre la signification et celui-ci lâcha prise.

- Mais enfin, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! leur lança Ken en remarquant leur échange complice.

Kojirô se détourna sans répondre tandis que Saeko s'accrochait à nouveau à son bras.

- Takeshi ?! insista Ken.

« _Pincez-moi je délire !!! Avec une bande annonce pareille, j'ose même pas imaginer le film qu'ils vont me jouer toute la semaine !!_ »

- Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? intervint le coatch avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, morigéna-t-il. Vous vous croyez où ? Je vous ferais remarquer qu'on n'est pas là pour assister à un combat de coqs !!!! Quand à toi, lança-t-il à Saeko ! Tu n'as rien à faire là !! Tu m'évacues la zone de jeu illico ou je te vire du stade !!! C'est clair ?!!!

Saeko se rebella en murmure mais obéit sans avoir, auparavant, gratifié Kojirô d'une marque d'affection assez voyante pour n'échapper à personne.

Hiroshi marmonna un charabia inaudible mais non moins éloquent.

Takeshi adressa à Ken un regard réprobateur qu'il s'évertua de décrypter en vain (« _Je suis sûr et certain que Takeshi connaît le fin mot de cette histoire et qu'il désapprouve mais… Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas plus hostile à cette mascarade ?!!_ »).

Le reste de l'équipe n'émit aucun commentaire mais les traits de leur visage se chargeaient d'exprimer leur désapprobation.

Quand à Anna Lou, elle éprouva soudain comme une brève sensation de pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas à s'émouvoir devant les échanges grotesques de tendresse entre ces deux là ! Et elle se fichait pas mal de cette tête de mule machiste de Kojirô !! Libre à lui de côtoyer toutes les garces du lycée s'il les trouvait de bonne compagnie ! Et qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre du retour de bâton !!! Parce que quoi qu'il laisse paraître, elle restait convaincue que cette situation n'avait rien d'anodin et de sincère. Quoi exactement ? Ses yeux se plissèrent sur Saeko. Elle n'en savait encore rien mais quelque chose lui l'incitait à penser que tôt ou tard, le temps lèverait le voile sur toute cette histoire. Et plus tôt que tard…

- Bien !! reprit l'entraîneur. Voici Monsieur Anzai, dit il en présentant l'homme en jogging noir, qui arbitrera le test match.

Un bruit confus de voix graves ponctua sa phrase et attira les regards : l'équipe adverse quittait les vestiaires et, sous les directives de son entraîneur, démarrait sa séance d'échauffements.

- Allez !! continua Monsieur Kitazume. Reprenez l'échauffement !! Coup d'envoi du match dans… (Il consulta sa montre.) …Quinze minutes !!

Anna Lou adressa un signe de main à Ken et alla s'asseoir sur le banc de touche, presque aussitôt rejointe par Saeko. Anna Lou éprouva une forte envie de lui claquer le beignet mais, jugeant le lieu et le moment mal choisi, fit un gros effort de retenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ?!! articula Saeko d'un ton pincé et agacé. T'as pas un crapaud accoucheur(2) à assister ?!!!!!

Anna Lou fronça les sourcils mais ne lui adressa ni un regard ni une parole.

« _Toi la pintade, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver… Non !! Caaaalme… Inspire/Expire…_ »

- Tu te crois peut-être trop utile à l'équipe pour leur éviter ta présence… continua-t-elle avec mesquinerie. Ne te fais pas d'illusions !! S'il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule assistante du coatch, ce serait moi !!!

Anna Lou tourna brusquement la tête, une expression des plus désorientées sur le visage mais reporta son attention sur l'échauffement des garçons.

« _?!?! Ouh là !! Mais elle me fait quoi là, la pintade ?!!! Elle s'rait pas un peu yoye des fois ?!!! Assistante du coatch !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pourquoi pas la nurse de ces messieurs tant qu'elle y est !!! _»

- En tant que présidente du fan club de l'équipe pour la troisième année consécutive, je sais d'instinct ce dont a besoin chacun des joueurs et je peux répondre parfaitement à toutes leurs exigences ! Par conséquent, je suis la mieux placée pour tenir cette fonction alors bas les pattes !!! Et ne t'avises pas de t'incruster et semer le fiel entre eux parce que je te jure que tu apprendras à tes dépends qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me mettre les nerfs !!!

« _Inspire/Expire !! Ouh là, là ! Je suis tétanisée par la peur à cause de la méchante, méchante pintade !!!!!_ »

- Tu devrais arrêter de sniffer les chaussettes de Kojirô après les entraînements !! Ça corrode tes neurones et tu délires complètement ma pÔv'fille !!! la rabroua Anna Lou.

Un son étranglé sortit de la bouche entrouverte de Saeko.

- Ecoutes-moi bien sale petite morveuse, se reprit-elle aussitôt, je t'interdis de t'ap…

Coup de sifflet.

- Très bien les gars !! coupa la voix de l'entraîneur. Séance de tirs au buts maintenant !!

Anna Lou s'intéressa un instant à l'échauffement de l'équipe adverse, pendant que Saeko délirait toute seule, et son regard fut attiré par le numéro 12.

« _Hein ?!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ???_ »

- VAS-Y MON MINOU !!!!! DANS LA LUCARNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna Lou bondit puis se figea, frappée de stupeur. Saeko s'agitait sur le banc comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien !!

« _Mon… Minou… Soupir De mieux en mieux_… Je crois que je vais vomir… »

Kojirô, aussi surpris par la réplique que tous les individus présents sur le terrain, trébucha dans le ballon que venait de lui passer Kazuki et le laissa filer tranquillement entre les mains de Ken.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Saeko et un éclat de rire sonore de l'équipe adverse mit Kojirô très mal à l'aise, mais celui-ci se repositionna sans broncher pour reprendre l'exercice.

« _Quoi ????? Il… Aucune réaction ????? Même pas un "tu vas la fermer" ?!?!!_ »

- Saeko !!! se retourna Monsieur Kitazume. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair !!! Tu tiens vraiment à me mettre en colère ?!

Saeko grommela un embrouillamini de syllabes incompréhensible mais s'abstint de lui tenir tête.

- C'est bon les gars ! reprit le coatch à l'attention de Kazuki et Kojirô. Allez-y !!

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent. Un enchaînement de passes bien menées attira l'admiration de tous et quand il fut face à Ken, Kojirô décocha un tir dans lequel il sembla concentrer toutes ses forces. Saeko peinait à se tenir tranquille. Anna Lou peinait à ne pas lui en coller une. Le ballon décolla de son pied comme un boulet d'une catapulte et se dirigea droit sur le goal. Malgré le heurt brutal contre sa poitrine, Ken serra le ballon entre ses bras mais le choc violent le projeta dans ses filets. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se relève, le souffle court.

Anna Lou laissa échapper une onomatopée d'épouvante après s'être levée précipitamment du banc. Mais un hochement de tête discret de Ken à son attention la rassura.

« _Il l'a fait exprès !! Je suis sûre qu'il a shooté de toutes ses forces en le visant intentionnellement !!! Grrrrrrr… Quelle sale brute ce Kojirô !!!!!_ »

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEY !!!! invectiva-t-elle avec colère à l'encontre de Kojirô. T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?!!!!!! DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE LE RÔLE D'UN ATTAQUANT EST DE MARQUER DES BUTS ET NON DE DÉGOMMER LE GOAL ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ken tituba jusqu'à sa ligne de but, son regard, à la fois empreint de stupéfaction et de reproches, accroché à celui de Kojirô qui ne cillait pas.

- Est-ce que ça va Ken ? demanda Hideto qui venait de le rejoindre suivi de Kazuki, Tadashi et bientôt du reste de l'équipe.

- Ça va les gars ! Je me suis laissé surprendre, c'est tout ! articula Ken de façon saccadée.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre !! lança Takeshi à mi-voix à Kojirô en lui passant à côté pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Tu n'as pas l'esprit au foot !!! Tu te laisses dominer par des préoccupations qui n'ont pas lieu d'être sur ce terrain !! Je veux bien comprendre le sentiment de frustration que tu éprouves en ce moment mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu feras bouger les choses ! Et je te signale au passage que Ken est ton ami et qu'à aucun moment il ne t'a porté un coup déloyal pour en arriver là aujourd'hui !!

- Y a pas trop de casse ? s'enquit Monsieur Kitazume qui intégrait le groupe au pas de course.

- Non, non ! Tout est ok !!

- Kojirô !!! Encore un coup comme celui-ci et tu passeras tout le tournoi sur le banc de touche !!

- C'est bon !! Il n'est pas en sucre, quand même !! râla Kojirô avec mauvaise foi.

- Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué aujourd'hui, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de calmer tes ardeurs !! Allez ! Il reste cinq minutes ! Reprenez l'exercice !!

- Pffffffffff… C'est pas avec un goal en cristal qu'on va gagner le tournoi !!! critiqua Saeko. S'il nous fait le coup de la sardine devant Tsubasa, bonjour la honte !!!

- Saeko ! s'impatienta Anna Lou. Si tu l'ouvres encore, je t'arrache ta langue de vipère et je la laisse se décomposer dans une p'tite boîte jusqu'à ce que les asticots en aient fait leur casse-croûte !!!!

- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Cette équipe ne vaut rien sans le tigre !!

- Hein ? Le _quoi_ ??

- Et puis ta présence est indésirable !! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !! Tu es comme une mycose entre les orteils d'un coureur !! Tu es nuisible, excédante et tu n'es bonne à rien excepté à indisposer tout le monde !!

Anna Lou resta bouche bée. La première idée qui lui traversa la tête fut de lui graisser les amygdales à l'huile de ricin avec la brosse des toilettes !! Mais une illumination dut lui surgir à l'esprit car un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Coup de sifflet.

Tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent autour de leur entraîneur, l'équipe adverse faisant de même, pour les instructions d'avant match. L'arbitre échangea quelques mots avec Monsieur Kitazume après quoi il alla retrouver l'entraîneur opposé.

Le regard étincelant et une expression de fierté provocante sur le visage, Anna Lou se leva avec grâce du banc après avoir gratifié Saeko d'un " merci " à l'intonation affectée très insistée. Cette dernière, ne comprenant pas ce comportement plutôt étrange compte tenu de leurs différents, paraissait à la fois sidérée et méfiante. Anna Lou s'approcha de l'équipe avec aplomb et détermination et demanda au coatch de bien vouloir lui permettre d'intervenir le temps d'une annonce.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que je venais de prendre ma décision au sujet du tournoi national inter lycées, sourit-elle à pleines dents. Monsieur Kitazume, j'accepte votre proposition de vous "_assister_" durant le championnat ! Et, (elle se tourna vers Saeko et s'inclina en signe de salutation après lui avoir adressé un sourire belliqueux.) vraiment, je tiens à remercier Saeko car sans ses remarques avisée et ses encouragements, je n'aurais jamais accepté !!! Saeko, MERCI !! Tes allusions au fiel, à la sardine et à la mycose ont été le déclic décisif !

La majorité de l'équipe accueillit la nouvelle avec grand enthousiasme sous une ovation de clameurs d'acclamation.

- Qu… M… Je… bégaya Saeko, son teint virant du vert au jaune toutes les cinq secondes en comprenant la portée de cette décision qui plaçait Anna Lou comme élément actif au sein de l'équipe.

- Bien ! s'exclama Monsieur Kitazume avec un grand sourire. Je suis ravi de te compter parmi nous pour le tournoi. Ta présence sera un réel stimulant !!

Pendant que le coatch reprenait ses instructions, Ken se détacha discrètement du groupe et se rapprocha d'Anna Lou.

- Alors tu t'es enfin décidée !! chuchota-t-il en effleurant son bras du dos de la main.

- Et oui ! répondit-elle toute fière à voix basse. Et toi, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en enveloppant sa joue d'une caresse tendre et sensuelle.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui sourit-il en capturant sa main avant d'y déposer un baiser. (Il l'observa un instant et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :) J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que Saeko a pu te raconter pour que tu te décides si subitement et catégoriquement…

- Disons qu'elle a tenté de m'intimider par des propos menaçants sans savoir que jouer au plus fin avec moi n'apporte jamais le résultat escompté !!

- En tous cas, on peut dire que tu l'as bien remise en place ! Regardes la : elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Et chose extraordinaire, elle ne s'est même pas jetée au cou de Kojirô depuis la fin de l'échauffement !! T'as vu ?! On dirait qu'elle attend une mouche à gober !!!!

Tous les deux pouffèrent de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

- Parfait !! s'exclama Monsieur Kitazume. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit : ne vous laissez pas intimider par vos adversaires et donnez vous à fond : c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

- OUAIS, COATCH !! s'écrièrent les joueurs à l'unisson avant de prendre leur position sur le terrain.

- C'est l'heure, soupira Ken.

Anna Lou passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit. Puis, s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds, elle le caressa du regard, l'invitant à goûter ses lèvres. Ne résistant pas à cet appel subtil et enjôleur, Ken s'empressa d'assouvir son irrésistible invite au baiser, se délectant pleinement de l'instant présent.

- Hum ! Hum ! Ken !! En tant que goal titulaire, ce serait bien que tu y ailles aussi, non ?!?!

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent l'un de l'autre d'un mouvement vif, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

- Euh… Oui !! balbutia le goal en se grattant nerveusement la nuque avant de partir à la course vers ses buts sous les railleries de ses copains déjà en place.

- Si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta l'entraîneur en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune fille, je crois que Saeko n'est pas seule responsable de ta décision !!

Coup de sifflet.

- C'est parti ! A.L. – tu permets que je t'appelle A.L ?!! – tu vas pouvoir te défouler !! se réjouit Monsieur Kitazume.

☻☻☻☻

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEY !!!! T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?!!!!!! DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE LE RÔLE D'UN ATTAQUANT EST DE MARQUER DES BUTS ET NON DE DÉGOMMER LE GOAL ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tiens, tiens… Regardez un peu qui est là…

- Tu la connais ? s'intéressa le goal de l'équipe universitaire.

- Disons que nos chemins se sont croisés…

- Et ? insista-t-il.

- Et rien du tout !!

- Elle est plutôt jolie… Ton « et rien du tout » me laisse perplexe !!

- Tu devras pourtant t'en contenter !! grogna le n°12 avec énervement.

**À SUIVRE**

(1) Avoir la gniack : se montrer combatif

(2) Le crapaud accoucheur est le gentleman des amphibiens !!! (Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?!!!!) Non seulement il assure le rôle de sage-femme en assistant sa femelle à la ponte **** petite explication (prend sa voix off tandis qu'elle passe les diapos) : au moment de l'accouplement, le mâle se place derrière la femelle et frotte son ventre à l'aide de ses pattes arrières pour l'aider à pondre, et tout en enroulant le chapelet d'œufs autour des ses pattes arrières, il les féconde (estomacs fragiles, merci de ne pas gerber sur votre clavier parce que je voudrais bien un com à la fin de votre lecture…), mais en plus, il fait le baby sitter pendant 20 à 50 jours, à prendre soin de la ponte jusqu'à ce que les œufs éclosent !!! Épatés, hein mes Didous !!! MDR


	25. Chapter 25

Bien le bonjour mes Didous !!!

Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ? Un peu quand même, j'espère…

Me revoilà avec un new chap, le 26ème, déjà !! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps mais voyez-vous, comme son titre l'indique, il raconte presque exclusivement (j'ai bien précisé « presque ») le match contre l'équipe universitaire et croyez-moi : décrire tout un match de foot quand on n'aime pas la discipline, c'est mission calvaire !!! D'une part parce que j'ai dû m'appliquer à écrire de sorte de ne pas lasser ceux qui, comme moi, ne sont pas fans de foot, et d'autre part parce que je tenais aussi à ne pas dégoûter ceux qui adorent, en bâclant le truc !! Enfin !! C'était pas non plus mission impossible !! **** Malgré la prise de tête, j'ai quand même fini par lui mettre un point final à ce chapitre !! Et pour vous récompenser de vous être montrés si patients, je vous le publie entier (je voulais le partager en 2 : 1ère puis 2nde mi temps) : 30 pages word, si ça ne vous rassasie pas, j'abandonne !! XD

Okiiiii Passons aux réponses aux reviews, now !! ****

**Karasu999** : Mais qui est donc ce n°12 ????? L'ex d'Anna Lou ? O.O Ben toi alors… Tu as une de ces imaginations !!! Venu au Japon pour des raisons obscures ? Pour prendre Lou à Ken dans un combat sans merci où il y laisserait un membre ?!?! **-.-** Quel membre ????? 'Pliée en deux' Tu sais que j't'adore, toi Euh… Ze peux en avoir un mikado ? Par contre, si t'es pas remise de l'histoire des crapauds… Euh… Comment dire… Vas pas voir l'histoire du pou !! XD Bonne lecture ma Karasu et à bientôt ! Big bisous

**Spicycocktail **: Citation : «Pr Tokiko merci pour ce documentaire et votre intervention !» 'Toki fait sa révérence' Mais de rien ma Spicycocktail chiriiiiiiiiie Pour la peine, je remets ça en fin de chap !!! mdr Tu vas voir, j'ai fait encore plus fort que le crapaud accoucheur !! Toute fière Je suis à 100 pour 100 d'accord avec toi quand tu écris que c'est flippant de se dire que les gens comme Saeko existent… Saeko est une sorte de Nellie Olson du 21ème siècle !!! XD Et chacun a subi sa Nelly Olson au moins une fois dans sa scolarité !! 'Soupir' Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plus, ma belle !! Et j'espère bien que celui-là te plaira aussi ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz

**Elodie85** : Salut ma ptite caille ! Alors, toi, tu as aimé la réplique sur les chaussettes de Kojirô !! mdr C'est vrai que j'étais assez inspirée pour ce passage ! Mais attends d'avoir lu ce chap : je vous ai glissé un petit échange verbal Anna Lou/Kojirô dont tu ne seras pas déçue ! Enfin, j'espère !! XD Tu ne connaissais pas le crapaud accoucheur ? Ben je t'avouerai que moi non plus jusqu'à ce que je fasse une recherche pour ma fic ! XD Par contre, je remets ça en fin de chap avec une autre espèce… Héhé… Pour le n°12, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : file vite lire le chap si tu veux la réponse. J't'embrasse ma ptite caille

**FicAndRea** : Roooh… Regardez un peu la ptite nouvelle que voilà !!! 'Lui saute dessus et la serre dans ses bras' Bienvenue dans ma fic, FicAndRea !!! Voilà, voilà Le 25 arrive ! Par contre, si tu veux voir le chapitre bonus que tu n'as pas eu, va sur Fanfic-fr... C'est le n°20. Quand à ta fic, elle est super !! Mais je la connais de fanfic-fr ! Bien ! Sur ce, je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture

Voilà ! Je n'ai oublié personne ! Merci à vous tous qui me suivez et je n'oublis pas non plus les anonymes ! Très bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !!

ByeBye

* * *

**-25-**

**Test match**

Les deux capitaines encadraient l'arbitre, écoutant avec une indifférence non feinte ses mises en garde car tellement bourrés d'orgueil et sûrs d'eux qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toiser.

- Bien ! D'un commun accord avec vos entraîneurs, j'ai décidé que le coup d'envoi serait donné par le lycée. Avant que je ne siffle le début du match, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne tolérerai aucun manquement aux règles et que je n'admettrai aucun compromis quelques soient les fautes. Vous pouvez reprendre votre place au sein de votre équipe.

- Tu as vu qui c'est ? demanda Kojirô, l'expression sévère, en prenant place dans le rond central auprès de Takeshi.

- Akira Kônen… C'est bien notre veine ! Tu crois qu'il va se la jouer coups tordus pour se venger ?

- Aucune idée ! En tous cas, c'est clair qu'il ne va pas nous faire de cadeaux !! On n'a pas intérêt à le perdre de vue une seconde !!

Coup de sifflet.

Coup d'envoi donné par Takeshi avec une courte passe sur Kojirô aussitôt pris pour cible par l'avant-centre et capitaine de l'équipe adverse, Akira Kônen. Kojirô se laissa surprendre par un assaut direct et tout en force et perdit le ballon au profit de Kônen qui s'élança droit vers les buts adverses après l'avoir gratifié d'un « petit joueur de pacotille ». A la fois surpris, décontenancé et vexé, Kojirô ne réagit pas dans l'instant et se laissa distancer.

D'emblée, les joueurs universitaires adoptèrent la politique des conquistadors en campagne pour la conquête du terrain ! Akira Kônen en attaque, efficacement soutenu par ses deux coéquipiers attaquants, évoluait sur le terrain sans avoir l'air de se soucier le moins du monde de ses adversaires, ses milieux de terrain assurant habilement ses arrières. Il évita, avec la collaboration active de son numéro 9 et de son numéro 10, tous les défenseurs qui s'interposèrent entre lui et les buts et shoota tout en puissance quand il se trouva en position adéquate de tir. Le ballon décolla de son pied, comme propulsé. Ken, ayant anticipé l'action, s'était élancé vers le ballon mais il n'avait pas prévu que Kônen donnerait un effet à son tir et au moment où il crut s'en emparer, celui-ci vrilla et vira au dernier moment dans la direction opposée. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rattraper le coup, le ballon se logea au fond du filet sous le regard impuissant de tous les joueurs du lycée.

Coup de sifflet. 1-0 pour l'équipe universitaire. Reprise du match avec une remise en jeu de Ken.

- C'est pas vrai… articula Anna Lou, la voix brisée. Ça fait quoi… Cinq minutes que le coup d'envoi a été donné ?

- Même pas !! répondit le coatch.

- Ben vu les débuts, je n'ose même pas imaginer le score final… Pffffiou ! Se faire outrageusement dominer à moins de cinq minutes du coup d'envoi ne laisse pas de grands espoirs pour la suite !!

- C'est tout à fait normal que nos joueurs subissent quelques difficultés : ils affrontent une équipe universitaire et par conséquent des adversaires plus forts physiquement et techniquement. Ils doivent étudier le jeu de leurs rivaux pour pouvoir s'adapter et leur résister. Regardes leur jeu, Al : ils sont trop dispersés dans leurs interventions, entraînant ainsi de vains efforts. Tu vois Kazuki, par exemple ? Il veut tellement bien faire pour soutenir l'attaque menée par Kojirô et Takeshi qu'il n'est positionné ni pour une passe ni pour un tir aux buts. Tous veulent tant se montrer à la hauteur de ce match qu'ils se perdent dans des efforts inutiles. Ils se jettent dans le feu de l'action sans anticiper les réactions de leurs adversaires. La clé d'un succès tient parfois juste au simple fait de prévoir les gestes de son concurrent pour les parer et reprendre le dessus sur l'action. De même, anticiper ceux de ses coéquipiers peut s'avérer salutaire dans certaines situations ! Il ne suffit pas seulement de se cantonner à son rôle de défenseur ou d'attaquant mais il est nécessaire que chacun prenne des initiatives selon sa propre vision du jeu. Si tu observes bien l'évolution des universitaires sur le terrain, tu remarqueras qu'ils ne sont pas à craindre plus que ça ! A défaut d'être subtil et tactique, leur jeu est tout en force et à la limite du respect des règles. Quand nos joueurs auront compris leur façon de faire, ils s'adapteront à leur jeu et pourront alors leur tenir tête !!

- Ben dites donc !! C'est une sacrée analyse que vous venez de faire ! Et puis vous êtes drôlement optimiste !!!

- Oui, sourit Monsieur Kitazume. Mais en même temps, c'est mon job !! Je serais un piètre entraîneur si je n'étais pas capable de relever ce genre de choses !!

Anna Lou lui sourit à son tour et reporta son attention sur le match :

- Il serait temps de les booster un peu, vous croyez pas, coatch ?

- Ah ! Ah !! C'est ton boulot, ça !! Et je n'ai pas ton talent de supporter déchaîné !!!

- ET BIEN QUOI ??? VOUS AVEZ DES OURSINS DANS VOS SHORTS OU QUOI ?!?! RESAISISSEZ-VOUS, BON SANG !!! VOUS DEVEZ VOUS MONTRER PLUS TACTIQUES !!!! REGARDEZ-MOI ÇA !!! ON DIRAIT UN TROUPEAU DE VACHES ÉGARÉ À LA RECHERCHE D'UN BON CARRÉ D'HERBE À BROUTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La critique incisive d'Anna Lou interloqua les joueurs universitaires, inaccoutumés du fait, et les déconcerta au point de perturber leur attaque qui échoua lamentablement en touche.

L'arbitre se tourna brutalement sur elle, une pointe d'effarement dans le regard, mais n'émit aucune récrimination.

- HEY !! GAMINE !! TU AS LA LANGUE TOUJOURS AUSSI BIEN PENDUE À CE QUE JE VOIS !!

Planté de l'autre côté du terrain où il venait de perdre son ballon en touche, Akira Kônen semblait plus amusé que fâché envers Anna Lou. La mine réjouie malgré l'échec de son attaque, il gardait posé sur elle le regard vaniteux d'un dragueur présomptueux.

- ET LES GRENOUILLES ? ELLES SONT TOUJOURS À SE BÉCOTER AUSSI ?!!!

Anna Lou sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Entre gêne suprême, surprise déstabilisante et fureur montante, elle ne sut trop quoi répondre dans l'instant mais son éternel peps d'adolescente effrontée refit vite surface.

- KÔNEN !! TU N'ES QU'UN GROS TECKEL QUI JOUE À LA BABALLE !!! APPRENDS À URINER AILLEURS QU'AU PIED D'UN ARBRE AVANT DE FAIRE TON MALIN !!!!!

Coup de sifflet. Remise en jeu de Tsuneo sur Kazuki.

- Cette gamine est décidément pleine de mordant et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…

- Tu ferais mieux de te remettre au jeu, Kônen !! Tu baves comme une limace !!!

- Hyûga-Minou ! Tu as l'air d'une humeur massacrante… asticota Akira. Je te sens tendu, mon gars !! Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une question de foot… éclata-t-il en un rire provocant avant de courir vers ses défenseurs qui tentaient de stopper en vain l'enchaînement de passes entre Kazuki, Takeshi et Hideto.

- Tu connais Akira Kônen, Al ? demanda l'entraîneur.

Anna Lou rougit et éprouva un fort sentiment d'embarras. Il n'y avait pas matière à vanter les circonstances de leur rencontre – surtout pour se ramasser un blâme en récompense si cette histoire venait aux oreilles de l'autre dinde – et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une réponse du genre : « _Ouais ! C'est un gros crétin qui s'est pris mon genou dans le bide_ » sans risquer toute une série de questions subsidiaires ! Son cerveau carbura alors au quart de tour pour trouver une explication cohérente et convaincante tout en restant malgré tout dans le vague.

- Le connaître est un bien grand mot… Je l'ai juste croisé, un jour. Mais notre rencontre se limite à un échange de politesses animé…

Monsieur Kitazume parut peu convaincu mais se satisfit de la réponse, son attention concentrée sur le match.

Le lycée menait l'attaque avec brio. Après s'être fait subtilisé de façon peu règlementaire le ballon, Tsuneo l'avait récupéré grâce à un tacle de Hiroshi pour le passer aux avants. Kazuki, Takeshi et Hideto combinèrent subtilement avant de transmettre le ballon à Kojirô, idéalement placé devant les buts et sans la moindre menace à craindre de ses adversaires. Sa frappe se voulut puissante mais trop nerveuse et, à quelques centimètres près, frôla le cadre pour aller se perdre au loin.

- Roooh là, là, là, là !! EH BIEN ALORS, KOJIRÔ !!!!! TU ES AUSSI PATHÉTIQUE QU'UNE DANSEUSE DE BALLET QUI FAIT SES POINTES AVEC DES TONGS AUX PIEDS !!!!

- LA FERME, KAERU !!!! VAS PLUTÔT BEUGLER DANS UN COIN DE PÂTURAGE PERDU DANS LES MONTAGNES, ÇA NOUS FERA DES VACANCES !!!

- OUUUH… QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE KOJIRÔ ? ON EST DE MAUVAIS POIL ? ON A DES DÉMANGEAISONS MAL PLACÉES ? MAMAN A OUBLIÉ DE TALQUER LES P'TITES FESSES DE SON FISTON ?!!!!!! VIIIIITE !! QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE CHERCHER LE TALC PARFUMÉ À LA ROSE DE MÔSSIEUR SINON IL VA NOUS FAIRE UN CACA NERVEUX !!!!

- OH PUTAIN KAERU !! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU LA METS PAS DE SUITE EN VEILLEUSE, JE T'ENVOIS EN ORBITE AUTOUR DE LA LUNE À COUPS DE PIEDS AU CUL !!!!!!

- Alors Hyûga-Minou ?... On a des p'tits problèmes de couple ? On n'arrive pas à mater sa tigresse ? s'empressa d'intervenir Akira.

- Parce que toi, tu peux te vanter d'avoir maté cette enragée, peut-être !!! lâcha Kojirô avec mépris et sarcasme.

Akira Kônen maugréa un baragouin quasiment inaudible mais ne répondit pas.

Chacun reprit ses positions sur le terrain. Coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Remise en jeu.

- C'est quand même pas de chance… Passer à côté de l'égalisation si bêtement…

- Sois un peu patiente et plus tolérante, Al ! Si tu observes bien le comportement de nos joueurs, tu remarqueras une évolution favorable pour notre équipe, dit Monsieur Kitazume d'un ton confiant.

- C'est de ta faute, aussi, la morveuse !!!

Anna Lou afficha une moue des plus irritées.

- Saeko ! se désola-t-elle. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru au bonheur de ta disparition vers d'autres horizons !!!

- Tu t'es entendue ? Tu es pire qu'un cerf pendant sa période de rut !!! (Puis faisant face au coatch :) Monsieur Kitazume ! Quelle est cette lubie qui vous a pris de vouloir prendre cette… (Elle s'interrompit en constatant l'expression sévère de l'entraîneur.) Hem… Anna Lou, continua-t-elle, comme assistante ?!!

- Tu apprendras, Saeko, que je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions auprès de toi !! J'ai proposé à Anna Lou de suivre l'équipe pendant le tournoi, elle a accepté, point barre !! C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir !

- Mais enfin, voyons !! Vo…

- Et je te conseille d'en rester là si tu ne veux pas suivre le match depuis la main courante !!!

La colère crispa le visage de Saeko mais celle-ci s'abstint de répondre. Elle adressa un regard révolver à Anna Lou qui le lui rendit sans se démonter. La tension était palpable entre les deux adolescentes et ni l'une, ni l'autre ne semblait disposée à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Côté match, les joueurs universitaires avaient beau se montrer omniprésents sur le terrain et efficaces dans leurs actions, les lycéens surgissaient sans cesse pour déjouer leurs manœuvres. Pétulants et d'une insolente confiance en eux, ils ne semblaient pas uniquement déterminés à leur en faire voir mais tout à fait capables de suivre le rythme rude imposé par ces semi-professionnels.

Monsieur Kitazume manifestait de manière évidente une certaine satisfaction du jeu que lui offraient ses joueurs et commentait à Anna Lou –entre deux exhortations – des phases décisives qui lui permettaient de se montrer optimiste quant à la suite des évènements.

- Regarde, regarde, regaaarde !!! lança-t-il en mouvant son corps au tempo d'une attaque de son équipe. AÏÏÏÏÏE !!!! Décidément, le sort s'acharne !!! dit-il en serrant ses tempes entre ses mains. Tu as vu ça, Al ?!!

- Ouais !! On était à deux doigts !! On ne peut pas dire qu'il leur manque la volonté !! Mais un p'tit coup de bol serait bienvenue !!!!

- Ma pauvre fille !! À quoi servirait d'avoir un joueur aussi talentueux que Kojirô si on ne devait compter que sur la chance !!! pesta Saeko.

Anna Lou souffla avec agacement mais s'abstint de toute réponse, préférant la « baffer » mentalement pour se calmer les nerfs.

La première mi-temps se clôtura finalement avec l'avantage à l'équipe universitaire sur le score de 1-0.

- Vous avez bien mené votre barque, les gars ! les accueillit le coatch. Vous vous êtes repris à temps, permettant de maintenir le score jusqu'à la fin de la mi-temps.

Saeko se précipita à la rencontre de Kojirô. Elle se pressa contre son torse, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit tandis qu'il lançait des regards de mise en garde vers Hiroshi. Ce dernier, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, préféra s'affaler à terre, ignorant totalement leur démonstration exubérante d'amour.

- C'était super, les garçons !!! s'extasia Anna Lou. Vous avez assuré comme des chefs !!! Le gros teckel et sa meute n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !! Vous leur en mettez deux en seconde mi-temps et ce sera parfait !!! (Elle tourna la tête vers Ken et, les yeux en demi lune, ajouta sur un ton des plus taquin :) Bien sûr, vous évitez de vous en prendre un autre… Si possible…

Ken lui adressa une grimace offensée factice à laquelle elle répondit par une œillade.

- Bien ! s'exclama l'entraîneur. Si vous avez soif, il y a des… Zut !! pesta-t-il en constatant le banc de touche dénué de tout apparat. J'ai oublié la glacière au vestiaire !

- C'est bon !! J'y vais !! lança Anna Lou en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Ne pars pas si vite ! Saeko va t'aider !! dit le coatch entre suggestion et injonction.

- Saeko ?!? M'aider ?!! Non ! Non !! Pas la peine !! Elle risquerait de se péter un ongle la pauv'chérie !!! J'aurai aussi vite fait toute seule ! lâcha-t-elle déjà partie.

- Saeko !! apostropha Monsieur Kitazume.

- Quoi ? Vous l'avez entendue !! Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide !!

- Tout va bien, coatch !! Je l'accompagne ! se dévoua Ken en se levant avec un air de franche satisfaction sur le visage.

- Mm… Mais bien sûr, Ken… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !! ironisa Monsieur Kitazume.

- Ouais… Faudrait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire par le gros « teckel » en passant !!! railla Tsuneo en mimant une scène d'amoureux avec Hideto.

- Sait-on jamais !! enchaîna Hideto. Si elle se trompe d'équipe en revenant et qu'on la retrouve entre les bras du goal universitaire, c'est la fin des haricots !!

- Pfffff… Vous devriez penser à consulter un psy tous les deux !! lança Ken avant de s'élancer sur les traces d'Anna Lou.

Tous y compris le coatch, éclatèrent de rire. Enfin… Kojirô, Saeko et Hiroshi exceptés, lesquels affichaient leur plus jolie moue de dépit.

Takeshi rit de bon cœur à voir ses amis faire les pitres mais son visage s'assombrit en constatant l'air toujours aussi contrarié de son capitaine, sans cesse en proie aux vives suppliques d'attentions de Saeko.

☻☻☻☻

- Alors, gamine !! interpella Akira Kônen tandis qu'Anna Lou dépassait son équipe pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure : elles se bécotent toujours les p'tites grenouilles ?

Les universitaires esquissèrent, pour la plupart, un sourire. Anna Lou se sentit confuse mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant !!

- Tu sais quoi, Kônen ? Si on te le demande, t'auras qu'à répondre que t…

- Ouh là !! la coupa-t-il sans ménagement en prenant son visage d'une main. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte le Hyûga !!

Anna Lou donna un coup dans son bras pour se dégager de sa prise.

- T'es vraiment un gros abruti, ma pa…

- Un pas en arrière, Kônen !!! ordonna Ken d'un ton violent en attrapant Anna Lou par le bras et en la tirant vers lui.

- Wakashimazu !! Tu permets ?! Je discute sérieusement avec la demoiselle !! dit Akira avec un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux de discuter avec tes coéquipiers d'une nouvelle stratégie à adopter parce que vous êtes mal barrés pour la seconde mi-temps !! lança Ken en se plaçant devant Anna Lou.

- Admirez un peu le samouraï qui porte secours à la demoiselle en détresse !! Mais… Que va dire l'autre furieux si tu fricotes avec sa tigresse ?

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! interrogea Anna Lou. Tu parles de quoi, là, au juste ?? C'est qui l'autre furieux ?!!

Ken lança un regard noir à Akira Kônen. De trois quart dos à Anna Lou, il gardait une main serrée sur sa hanche comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'expose pas. Cette dernière l'observa un instant et le devina très contrarié et violemment irrité. Anormalement, même.

- Hem ! Il me semble que j'ai posé une question !! râla l'adolescente. Ken ?

- Bon ! Tu as fini de les charrier, Akira ?!! intervint le coatch universitaire. Ça suffit maintenant !!

Ken entraîna Anna Lou d'une main entourant son cou et ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement vers les vestiaires.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, t'inquiète mais… (L'adolescente leva la tête sur lui et fronça les sourcils.) Ken ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vole à ma rescousse ! Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, tu sais !

- Ooooh… s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement offensé. Je serais curieux de voir comment un nain de jardin coincé du dos arrive à s'en tirer face à toute une meute de « teckels » !!!!

- Espèce de misérable grain de riz gluant !! dit-elle en lui pinçant la hanche. Tu vas voir de quoi il est capable le nain de jardin !!!!!

Ils chahutèrent comme ça jusqu'au vestiaire, entre taquineries réciproques et échanges langoureux, sous le regard des plus étonné de Kônen qui semblait ne pas en revenir.

- Le goal !! mâchonna-t-il. C'est avec le goal que la grenouille fraye !!! Ben ça alors !!! Excitée comme elle l'est, j'étais pourtant certain que…

Celui-ci porta ensuite son attention sur son homologue et quand il le constata chaleureusement enlacé entre les bras de Saeko, il crut sentir ses yeux s'éjecter de leur orbite.

- Tu parles d'un couple psychédélique !!!! Il a dû forcer sur les champignons hallucinogènes, le Hyûga-Minou !! Voilà qui expliquerait tout !!

Quand Anna Lou et Ken repassèrent devant l'équipe universitaire, chargés de la glacière, des petits coassements appuyés suivirent leur marche mais autant la concernée que son samouraï gardèrent leur self-control.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes avec Saeko ! Maintenant, c'est l'épisode de la grenouille qui va me coller à la peau !! grommela Anna Lou.

- Hem ! Vu comme cette histoire l'a marqué, faut croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de grenouille de sa vie…

Anna Lou posa ses yeux bleus sur lui d'un air perplexe :

- Tu te moques de moi, là…

- Ben… Oui !! sourit-il en pouffant.

- Grrr… C'est pas drôle !! C'était très embarrassant !! Et ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui !!! Dis donc, toi… enchaîna-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas répondu : à qui faisait allusion Kônen tout à l'heure ? Sa remarque t'a mis les nerfs, c'était flagrant !!

- Quoi ?

- Oui, oui !! L' « autre furieux » !! insista-t-elle avec une grimace pressante.

- Ben… À Hiroshi, je suppose… mentit-il (« _Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une petite explication avec Kojirô !!_ »)

- Tu supposes… répéta-t-elle sceptique. Hiroshi… Un furieux ! Qui « fricoterait » avec moi !! éclata-t-elle d'un rire franc. (Puis, l'expression soudain très sérieuse et les yeux mi clos :) C'est une blague ou quoi ?? lança-t-elle. C'est ça qui t'a mis en colère ?

- Non !! répondit-il avec agacement. C'est son regard et son sourire pervers !! mentit-il à nouveau.

Elle le considéra un moment puis sembla se réjouir des conclusions de son observation.

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

- Mm… Je vois clair dans ton jeu : tu es jaloux !! railla-t-elle en insistant bien sur le « jaloux ».

- Hein ?! Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?!!

- Si ! Tu l'es ! insista-t-elle, un grand sourire scindant son visage.

- Non !

- Siiiii !

- Non !

- Siiiiiii !!

- Ah quand même !! coupa la voix de Tsuneo. Vous avez été longs… dit-il avec sous-entendus.

- Si ! continua Anna Lou sans se préoccuper des autres qui s'attroupaient autour de la glacière.

- T'es têtue !! Je te dis que non !!

- Oh que si !! Et je m'en vais te le prouver !! affirma-t-elle l'œil étincelant en s'approchant de Tsuneo.

- Ok ! T'as gagné !! trancha Ken en la tirant par le bras. Tu as raison, c'est vrai, je…

Il s'interrompit en constatant que tous ses coéquipiers suivaient avec grande attention leur « conversation ».

- Je quoiiiiiiii ? sourit Hideto.

- Bien !! intervint le coatch qui mit fin à la discussion. Puisque tout le monde est servi, on va peut-être pouvoir débattre de cette première mi-temps et envisager votre jeu sous un angle nouveau !!

☻☻☻☻

- Allez les gars !! C'est l'heure ! Tâchez d'être brillants !! les encouragea Monsieur Kitazume avant de les laisser rejoindre leur poste sur le terrain.

Coup de sifflet. Reprise du match.

Ce fut au trio offensif de l'équipe universitaire de s'imposer en ce début de seconde période. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer, Akira Kônen, chargea direct les défenseurs responsables de son marquage et envoya Kiyoshi Furata au tapis. L'arbitre siffla la faute et accorda un coup franc au lycée après s'être assuré que Kiyoshi pouvait continuer le match.

Ce dernier se positionna et joua son coup franc. Une jolie série de courtes passes entre les joueurs du lycée envoya le ballon entre les pieds du duo Sawada/Hyûga. Takeshi avec son toucher de balle précis au millimètre et Kojirô avec sa rage de vaincre, incroyable moteur de toutes ses prouesses physiques, filèrent vers les buts adverses. Kazuki et Hideto se présentèrent en soutien, bien placés pour assurer la pérennité de l'attaque.

- VAS-Y MON MINOU !!! se déchaîna Saeko. T'Y ES PRESQUE !!! FOOOONCE ET SHOOOTE !!!

- Tu vois, Al ! La Tôhô est une équipe solide et, une fois qu'elle a assimilé le jeu de ses adversaires, elle se montre assez organisée pour déstabiliser l'équipe adverse !

- Comment se passe le match ?

Monsieur Kitazume, Anna Lou et Saeko se tournèrent vers la voix suave au ton frais. La jeune femme qui venait de les rejoindre paraissait très concernée par le match, son regard ne déviant pas du terrain.

Très élégante dans son tailleur haute couture, elle portait un large chapeau qui dissimulait presque son délicat visage au teint de lys malgré ses traits contractés. Un port de tête guindé et un style à la fois sévère et gracieux renvoyaient d'elle une image peu amicale mais Anna Lou ne put s'empêcher de constater combien elle était belle et classe !

- Bonjour Kaori ! s'empressa Saeko tout sourire.

- Madame Matsumoto ! dit le coatch en la saluant.

- Que pensez-vous de ce match, Monsieur Kitazume ? relança-t-elle sans décrocher son regard du jeu qui se déroulait.

- Oh ! Ils sont en super forme !! s'emballa Saeko. Ils n…

- Voyez par vous-même ! coupa le coatch. Nos joueurs présentent quelques points de vulnérabilité mais je suis assez content d'eux dans l'ensemble.

Un coup de sifflet retentit : penalty pour le lycée ! Un défenseur universitaire venait de commettre une faute sur Kazuki dans sa surface de réparation alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à tirer au but. Kojirô se positionna donc au point de penalty tandis que l'arbitre faisait évacuer tous les joueurs de la surface de réparation.

- ALLEZ KOJIRÔ !! DANS LA LUCARNE !! ET SANS TE FAIRE PRIER SI POSSIBLE !!! s'écria Anna Lou.

Kaori Matsumoto porta soudainement son attention sur Anna Lou, sidéré par l'impétuosité et l'aplomb de la jeune fille. De toute évidence, elle appréciait moyennement ce genre de comportement et le lui aurait très certainement fait remarquer si l'entraîneur n'était pas intervenu :

- Kaori, je vous présente Anna Lou Bonnamy qui nous arrive de France (L'adolescente la salua timidement). Anna Lou est, incontestablement, un vibrion effréné mais nul n'a son pareil pour motiver les joueurs !

- Je veux bien vous croire, Makoto… douta-t-elle.

Saeko grimaça et dut se dire que ne par renchérir à la réplique d'Anna Lou, comme lui laisser le monopole des attentions, allait à l'encontre de ses principes car elle se mit à sauter sur le bord de touche et à hurler au minou !

Coup de sifflet : Kojirô s'élança vers le ballon, le regard braqué sur son objectif. Tous ses coéquipiers plaçaient leurs espoirs en ce penalty pour parvenir à l'égalisation et peut-être envisager la victoire. Les cœurs battaient fort sur le terrain comme sur la ligne de touche et quand le capitaine de l'équipe lycéenne décocha son tir, personne n'osa plus respirer. Lorsque Kojirô shoota, le ballon fusa tel une comète et bluffa le goal qui n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder ce ballon investir ses buts malgré tous ses vains efforts. Coup de sifflet : 1-1 !

Ce fut l'euphorie générale côté lycée et ce but bien mérité donna une bouffée d'espoir aux joueurs qui se placèrent sans perdre plus de temps pour reprendre le jeu.

Monsieur Kitazume ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une expression de franche fierté. Madame Matsumoto, bien qu'elle restât impassible, lâcha un sourire satisfait. Quand aux deux adolescentes, elles encensaient leur équipe de façon très agitée, chacune à leur manière.

Le match reprit avec une attaque toute en force des joueurs universitaires. Akira Kônen paraissait bien déterminé à remporter la victoire et à rendre coup pour coup ! Mais malgré toute leur hargne, ils restaient quand même à la traîne derrière une équipe lycéenne solide et organisée qui jaillissaient sans cesse pour contrecarrer toutes leurs actions.

- Le lycée a beau être en infériorité physique et technique, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il contrôle le match ! s'exclama le coatch avec joie. Regardez ! Tous les joueurs sont omniprésents sur le terrain, toujours à l'affût du ballon, prêts à exploiter la moindre occasion qui se présentera !! Leur jeu a totalement changé par rapport à la première mi-temps !

Le ballon était à présent entre les pieds de Hiroshi qui transmit sans sourciller à Tsuneo quand un attaquant adverse amorçait son tacle. Belle réception de Tsuneo qui passa direct à Kojirô. Au summum de l'impatience et de la colère, Akira Kônen s'élança sur son homologue et le chargea brutalement. Kojirô tituba mais garda le contrôle du ballon qu'il donna à Takeshi.

- OOOOOOH !! LE GROS TECKEL !! TU TE CROIS OÙ LÀ ?!! PUISQUE T'ES SI HARGNEUX, FAUDRAIT PENSER À CONSULTER LE VÉTO POUR UNE ABLATION BIEN CIBLÉE !!!!!!!

Akira Kônen braqua son regard sur elle mais ne répliqua pas.

L'arbitre ne siffla pas la faute, laissant aux lycéens le bénéfice de l'avantage. L'attaque fut menée de main de maître entre Takeshi, Kazuki et Hideto qui ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par leurs adversaires et menèrent le ballon jusqu'aux buts. Quand il fut bien positionné, Kazuki shoota mais la balle heurta la transversale et s'échoua aux pieds d'un défenseur universitaire qui relança l'attaque pour son équipe.

C'était un fait : en dépit des innombrables actions redoutables des étudiants universitaires, les lycéens n'en gardaient que mieux leur sang froid, affichant une maîtrise irréprochable de leur jeu. Les unes/deux se répétaient sans cesse entre Kojirô et Takeshi, contraignant les défenseurs adverses à de longues courses improductives et éreintantes.

- Bien ! s'exclama Kaori Matsumoto en tournant les talons. Je voulais évaluer moi-même les progrès de notre équipe et juger de nos chances pour le tournoi inter lycée… Voilà qui est fait ! J'espère que cette année sera la consécration face à la Nankatsu…

La jeune femme s'éloigna et disparut sans plus de diplomatie.

« _Quel personnage bizarre quand même !!_ »

Kônen en attaque, secondé par ses deux milieux : le danger devenait imminent pour Ken. Ce dernier se posta, prêt à intervenir. Ses défenseurs se hâtèrent de tenir leur rôle mais leurs adversaires ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et redoublèrent d'efforts pour passer la défense adverse. Finalement, Kônen se trouva en position adéquate de tir et ne laissa pas passer sa chance de revenir au score. Il tira puissamment dans le ballon, sourire aux lèvres, en gratifiant Ken d'un « petit goal de crèche » au passage. Ken resta une poignée de secondes sans réaction et s'élança au dernier moment quand le ballon virait de direction. Il s'en empara sans plus de difficultés sous les démonstrations bruyantes de joie d'Anna Lou qui exultait.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire deux fois la même erreur, Kônen ! lança Ken. Regarde et prends des notes : tu vas t'en manger un second à cinq minutes du coup de sifflet final ! nargua-t-il en cédant le ballon à Kiyoshi qui repartit aussitôt en attaque.

Kônen s'élança à la poursuite du ballon pour ce qui serait très certainement la dernière action du match. L'endurance et la résistance des lycéens jouaient incontestablement sur le moral des universitaires qui pensaient la victoire acquise avant même le coup d'envoi du match.

L'arbitre consulta sa montre : encore quatre minutes…

- ALLEZ LES GARS !!! s'emporta Anna Lou. JE VEUX QUE VOUS LEUR FASSIEZ MORDRE LA POUSSIÈRE !!! JE VEUX QU'ILS CHOUGNENT COMME DES CHIOTS EN MANQUE SOUS LES PIS DE LEUR MÈRE !!

Hideto se fit subtiliser le ballon dans la zone des seize mètres, presque aussitôt récupéré par Kazuki.

- Ils en veulent !! Ce serait vraiment injuste qu'ils ne parviennent pas à marquer !! commenta Anna Lou.

- Si tu la fermais, toi aussi, ils pourraient mieux se concentrer !! râla Saeko. Et peut-être même qu'on mènerait 3-1 à l'heure qu'il est !!

- Ouais, ouais ! C'est ça, on lui dira !!

Le duo Kojirô/Takeshi fit une nouvelle fois part de son incroyable coordination de jeu en portant l'attaque d'une manière émérite et parfaitement contrôlée. En transmettant au moment idéal à Hideto, le duo conserva l'avantage de l'attaque et Kojirô put se poster idéalement pour tenter le tir de la dernière chance. Hideto remit à Takeshi qui, sans perdre un instant, servit Kojirô lequel décocha un shoot d'une puissance et d'une précision prodigieuses.

Le temps sembla se figer quand le ballon décolla de son pied, chaque joueur comme paralysé par l'effort et la tension. Tous étaient à bout de souffle et épuisés mais aucun n'était prêt à relâcher ses efforts dans le cas où le ballon serait remis en jeu.

Le ballon fusa, sans dévier de sa trajectoire. Le goal se rua sans hésiter hors de ses cages à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il estima le moment opportun, il bondit avec souplesse et sa bouche esquissa un sourire quand il se vit en possession du dernier espoir de ses adversaires de revenir au score. Mais tout juste osait-il se réjouir de son exploit qu'un sentiment de désillusion commençait à poindre sur son visage : Kojirô avait donné tant de puissance à sa frappe, qu'à peine l'eût-il en main que le goal échappa le ballon. Les sourires s'esquissaient sur les visages des lycéens mais le gardien, en frôlant le ballon des mains, lui avait donné un tout autre axe et ce dernier percuta le poteau pour aller se perdre en corner.

La déception d'avoir manqué là l'unique occasion de remporter le match se discerna aussitôt sur les traits des lycéens tandis que les étudiants universitaires jubilaient.

Le goal se hâta de remettre en jeu le ballon afin de donner une chance à son équipe de gagner le match avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin de la rencontre.

- Deux minutes… murmura Monsieur Kitazume.

Kônen s'empara du ballon en malmenant intentionnellement Hideto bien placé pour le lui subtiliser. Hideto chut mais l'arbitre ayant la tête baissée sur sa montre, Kônen put tranquillement repartir en attaque sans être inquiété le moins du monde.

- OH MONSIEUR L'ARBITRE !! s'insurgea Anna Lou. VOUS N'VOULEZ PAS QU'ON VOUS CREUSE UN TROU POUR FAIRE L'AUTRUCHE, NON PLUS !!! JE RÈVE OU QUOI ?!!

L'équipe universitaire poursuivit son ascension vers les buts adverses sans rencontrer trop de résistance de la part du lycée.

- ET VOILÀ !! hurla-t-elle avec colère. LE ROQUET FAIT SON SHOW ET TOUT L'MONDE BALISE !! ALLEEEEEEEEEEZ QUOI !! BOUGEZ-VOUS, NOM D'UN CHIEN !!!!

Passée la ligne médiane, Akira Kônen transmit à l'un de ses coéquipiers et piqua un sprint jusqu'à la surface de réparation. Ken, bien que focalisé sur le ballon, gardait un œil sur Kônen dont il était sûr qu'il serait l'auteur du dernier tir du match.

Une belle série de passes s'enchaîna entre les avants universitaires mais Hiroshi leur déroba le ballon d'un bon coup de bluff.

- PUTAIN, MERDE !! FAUT VRAIMENT ÊT'CON POUR SE FAIRE PIQUER LA BALLE MAINT'NANT !! rugit Akira Kônen, lequel ne se donna même pas la peine de repartir à la chasse au ballon.

- HEEEEY !! RETOURNE À LA NINICHE, KÔNEN !!!

- Dis donc ! Elle me chercherait pas des poux(1), ta nana ?! maugréa Akira à l'attention de Ken.

FYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Fin du match.

Chaque équipe rejoignit son coatch en traînant les pieds : 1-1, il n'y avait pas de quoi se pavaner… Les uns pestaient de n'avoir su s'imposer face à des « raz'gazons », les autres d'avoir cru que la victoire était possible.

- Je suis fier de vous, les gars ! les accueillit l'entraîneur. Vous vous êtes surpassés sur ce match ! Vous avez donné le meilleur de vous sans jamais vous laisser abattre !

- Ben… Je n'suis pas sûr qu'il y ait matière à être fier de nous !! bouda Hideto.

- Ouais ! grogna Kojirô. On a été minable !! Même pas capable de s'imposer en fin de match !! C'est lamentable !!

- Vous avez commis quelques erreurs, c'est évident ! Mais un match parfait, ça n'existe pas !! Vous avez tenu la distance et prouvé que vous étiez capable de vous adapter pour dominer sur la majorité des actions ! Allez ! Vous pouvez regagner les vestiaires pendant que je prépare la salle vidéo pour la finale Nankatsu/Othomo.

Le coatch quitta son équipe sur ces mots.

- Tu n'y es pour rien mon minou, minauda Saeko en s'agrippant à son bras. Tu as joué divinement, ce sont les autres qui sont toujours à la traîne !! Comment veux-tu arriver à quelque chose avec une équipe de gastéropodes ?!!

Kojirô ne répliqua pas mais l'expression de son visage dénotait parfaitement le fond de sa pensée. Il se dégagea un peu brutalement de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la glacière.

- Dis donc, le Velcro !! s'enquit Hiroshi. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une fermeture à glissière en guise de bouche, je te conseille vivement de la boucler ! Je vais t'en donner, moi, du gastéropode !! ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ouh… Effectivement, là, j'ai tout à coup très peur !! nargua Saeko avec sarcasme.

Hiroshi éprouva une très grosse envie de lui faire brouter le gazon mais la poigne de Takeshi sur son épaule l'en dissuada.

- Laisse tomber, Hiroshi, dit-il simplement.

- Vous avez super bien joué, les garçons !! intervint Anna Lou tout sourire. C'était un régal pour les yeux, ce match ! Vous avez tous tenu votre rôle à la perfection sinon mieux ! Et ceux qui penseraient le contraire feraient mieux de consulter un ophtalmo et par la même occasion un psy afin qu'il analyse les rouages névrosés de leur cerveau gravement atteint !! lança-t-elle à l'attention directe de Saeko.

- Répète un peu, la morveuse !!! s'indigna Saeko en s'approchant tout près d'Anna Lou.

- Je vais même faire mieux ! riposta cette dernière sur un ton abrupt. Je vais te balancer tes quatre vérités, tu vas rien comprendre !! Tu n'es qu'une petite dinde au label contestable dont la seule raison d'être dans la vie est d'empoisonner celle des autres !! Tu mériterais qu'on te coupe la tête et qu'on l'empale sur la grille du lycée pour servir d'exemple aux autres dindes de ton espèce !! Tu n'as aucun respect ni aucune estime pour qui que ce soit et le seul sentiment dont tu sois capable est l'antipathie ! Je…

Anna Lou se sentit tirée en arrière tandis que Takeshi s'interposait entre les deux adolescentes.

- Ça suffit maintenant, tempéra Ken une fois qu'il l'eût éloignée du groupe. Je crois qu'elle a compris le fond de ta pensée ! Développe encore et tu vas déraper sur un sujet qui ne te regarde pas !!

- Ken ! Tu n'avais pas à intervenir ! lança-t-elle très irritée.

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Lou ! Ta colère contre Saeko est tout à fait légitime mais crois-tu sincèrement que te donner en spectacle devant tout le monde soit la chose à faire ?

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? grinça-t-elle des dents.

- Laisse Saeko pour ce qu'elle est ! À toujours vouloir le dernier mot, tu vas finir par t'attirer de sérieux problèmes !! Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas besoin de t'ériger en justicière pour t'attirer l'amitié de l'équipe parce que tu l'as déjà !!!

- Quoi ?!? Alors tu crois que… Dis donc !! Tu ne te shooterais pas à la chaux, des fois ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as quelques neurones qui ont grillé !!!!! Je ne m'érige pas en justicière, mÔssieur le goal !! Je rends la monnaie de sa pièce à la Duchesse Pimbêche !!!

- Pourquoi ? Tu y gagneras quoi, en fin de compte ? Tu l'as déjà mouchée avec le tournoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! À moins… (Ken marqua une pause, le regard fixe et sévère.) À moins que tu ais d'autres raisons de réagir ainsi…

Anna Lou resta coi un instant, ne sachant trop que penser de cette réaction antagonique venant de la seule personne dont elle était pourtant certaine du soutien. Son regard croisa fortuitement ceux, un peu gênés, de ses amis non loin de là, puis celui conquérant de Saeko. Piquée au vif par le fat affiché sans complexe de la journaliste, Anna Lou se renfrogna, ramenant son attention sur Ken.

- Mais… De quel côté es-tu au juste ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Réponds sans tortiller, tu veux !!

- Tu sais très bien que je suis de ton côté !

- Eh bien excuses-moi mais de toute évidence, ça saute pas aux yeux !!! lâcha-t-elle avec agacement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers les vestiaires sous les coups d'oeils pantois de tous les autres qui assistaient à la scène, impuissants, sans trop l'avoir cherché.

Ken lui courut après et l'attrapa par le bras quant il l'eut rejointe.

- Mais enfin, Lou !! C'est dingue, ça !! Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?!!

- Tu permets ?! lança-t-elle en se dégageant. Je vais me calmer les nerfs au robinet avant de me donner en spectacle devant toute l'équipe !!! dit-elle avec rancœur.

- Ouais, c'est ça !! Va te calmer les nerfs !! lâcha-t-il finalement avec colère.

- Très bien !!! grogna-t-elle.

- Très bien !!! renchérit-il.

Anna Lou s'en alla d'un pas rapide en direction des vestiaires sous le regard déconcerté du goal.

- Heureusement qu'elle m'a promis de faire des efforts pour « contenir son sale caractère et ses emportements de colère » !!! se désespéra-t-il en un soupir.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que ses amis l'avaient rejoints.

- Mais c'est que notre petit couple vient d'essuyer sa toute première querelle d'amoureux !!! le taquina Tsuneo en le chahutant gentiment.

- On dirait bien… confirma Hideto.

- Rappelle-moi : vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? questionna Takeshi.

- Guère plus de quelques heures !! s'empressa de répondre Saeko avec dédain et contentement.

- Eh bien !! Ça promet si vous commencez déjà !!! grimaça Kazuki.

- Au contraire ! C'est un bon plan, ça !! se réjouit Hiroshi.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Ken.

Hiroshi arbora la mine du pote pris en flagrant délit d'hypocrisie mais ne put se dérober devant tous les regards pointés sur lui.

- Quoi ?!!

- Tu te réjouis des disputes qui brouillent tes amis, toi ?!! sermonna Hideto.

- Ben… Non ! Pas spécialement !!

- Alors tu veux bien nous expliquer le « c'est un bon plan, ça ! » ?!! requerra Ken avec empressement.

- Laissez-moi deviner !! lança Tsuneo avec un grand sourire en mimant une scène imaginaire comique. Notre « Dom Hiroshi Juan » national est jaloux et frustré parce qu'il voulait Catwoman pour lui tout seul !!

- Il avait tout prévu ! enchaîna Hideto en poursuivant ses mimiques. L'invitation au bal des Cerisiers, le baiser lors de leur premier slow…

Ken dévisageait Hiroshi d'un air incrédule, lequel faisait triste mine.

- Mais, continua Tsuneo, voilà que le beau gosse number one de l'équipe lui met le grappin dessus contre toute attente !!!

- Hey !! l'interrompit Saeko. Le beau gosse de l'équipe, c'est mon tigre ! s'exclama-t-elle toute fière en enlaçant Kojirô par la taille avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle.

- Erreur ! Ton… Minou… pouffa Hideto en vérifiant bien qu'il y ait une distance assez conséquente entre lui et son capitaine, c'est le bad boy de l'équipe !!! Jamais content, toujours sur les dents !!!

- Tout à fait fidèle au personnage, cette description !! sourit Kazuki.

- Alors c'est donc pour ça !! dit Ken en s'approchant de Hiroshi. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu nous tires une tronche pas possible depuis tout à l'heure : toi, Hiroshi, tu as réellement le béguin pour Lou ?!! Ben… Désolé vieux, dit-il en lui donnant une accolade, mais je ne céderai pas ma place !!

Ken n'en laissa rien paraître mais espérait bien, en disant cela, que le principal visé saisirait le message. Kojirô afficha une moue très expressive et quitta le groupe pour les vestiaires. Capté !

- Tu pourrais me laisser un espoir, au moins !! grommela Hiroshi boudeur.

- Même pas en rêve !!! rigola Ken. Mais si Lou est d'accord, tu l'auras ton slow !!

Hiroshi sourit de toutes ses dents sous les éclats de rires de ses amis incapables de contenir leur hilarité en voyant sa tête de simplet ravi.

- Euh… Par contre, oublis le baiser !!!! précisa Ken.

La tête de simplet ravi mua direct en clown déconfit, ce qui déclencha à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

- Bien ! lança Takeshi entre deux éclats de rire. Si on allait se changer maintenant ?!! Parce qu'à ce rythme là, on va carrément rater la première mi-temps Nankatsu/Othomo !!

**À SUIVRE**

(1) 'Explosée de rire' Je vais vous donner un petit cours de sciences naturelles !! **** Héhéhé !! Je précise aux âmes sensibles et prudes de bien vouloir passer leur lecture et se rendre directement à leur review…Hem, hem… Chausse ses lorgnons et enclenche le bouton « ON » du rétroprojecteur Le pou !  Le pou est un insecte parasite externe suceur de sang vivant sur la peau ou dans le pelage, causant des démangeaisons et susceptible de transmettre des maladies infectieuses… **** HEEEEEEEY !! ON S'ENDORE PAS !! Vous voyez ? Montre une photo Rien de bien intéressant, hein… Si ce n'est… Sachez-le !! Monsieur Pou est **_UNE BÊTE DE SEXE_** !!!!! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! 'Acquiesce de mouvements de tête rapides et convaincus' Il possède 2 paires de testicules !! (Dois-je répéter ? **2** !!!) Euh… Désolé pour le langage un peu cru mais n'appelle-t-on pas un chat, un « chat » ?  Et pis… J'avais bien quelques synonymes styles « escarcelles » ou « aumônières » **-.-** mais franchement, ça faisait pas top dans le contexte !! MDR Et, pour vous donner une référence pour que vous ayez une vision des chooooooses bien précise…, si on prenait l'homme comme point de comparaison, elles (les testicules ! **-.-'**) pèseraient 5 kg !!! (J'ai bien dit : 5 kg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) XDDD Et son pénis en érection (**-.-** J'avais prévenu les âmes puritaines de s'abstenir !!!) aurait la taille d'une cuisse (toujours en prenant l'homme comme point de comparaison XD). Alors ? Épatés, hein mes Didous !!! **** Je m'excuse auprès de ceux que j'aurais choqué avec mes histoires cochonnes de pou… (Hem… C'est vrai que j'me suis légèrement lâchée, là… **"**) Et j'espère n'avoir dégoûté personne de moi ! XXDD


	26. Chapter 26

Hellooooooooo mes Didous !!!

Ben le voilà le new chap

Bon ! Alors pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, vous risquez d'être un peu surpris… La scène est plutôt euh… Violente, je dirais (oui, je sais, je sais : je vous ai habitué à ça mais là, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de la même chose…) mais je vous rassure : je me suis appliquée à coller au ratting par respect pour mes jeunes didous Et puis, ne dit-on pas que le suggéré a souvent autant d'impact que les détails qui tuent, si on choisit les mots et expressions pertinents ? Bref ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal et même si ce n'est pas celui que je préfère, je suis plutôt contente du résultat ! Bien que je craigne le retour de bâton dans vos coms !! XD

Concernant l'histoire des poux (-.-"), je crois que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour décerner « Le Petit Arte d'Or » à Drey (du site fanfic-fr) pour la merveilleuse et périlleuse aventure sexuelle des punaises !! Vraiment, elle mérite sa récompense XD Je vous ai mis un ptit extrait en fin de chap, c'est pas triste ! XD Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !!!

Enfin, pour ce qui est de Saeko, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une vague violente et déferlante de menaces à son encontre dans vos dernières reviews… Je rappelle à mon aimable et adorable lectorat que èé J'AI ENCORE BESOIN D'ELLE !!!!! Alors contrôlez vos pulsions !!! Pas touche !!

Après ce charabia carrément inutile, passons aux remerciements Promis, je vais tâcher de faire court cette fois XD

**Karasu999** : Refourguer Saeko à Kônen ? 'Long moment d'intense réflexion' Mm… Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que l'idée va d'autant plus te plaire à la fin de ce chap ?... HEP LÀ !! Lou ! Ken ! Koji ! è.é JE VOUS INTERDIS DE MALMENER KARASU SOUS PEINE DE VOUS BANNIR DE LA FIC !!!! Ah… Non mais ! Je vais mettre de l'ordre, moi ! (Lou 'l'œil étincelant' : Mm… Et comment feras-tu pour finir ta fic ?) XDDD Jme débrouillerai !!!! 'Réfléchit une seconde' Mikadooo… 'Larme à l'œil' Bon ! Réflexion faite, Karasu, débrouilles-toi avec eux !! XD Madame Pou ? Comblée ? Euh… Moi, perso, je vois ça je prends la fuite ! XDD Bref ! Si tu as aimé l'histoire du pou, va jeter un œil sur les punaises !! Okiiiiiii Sur ce, big bisous ma Karasu

**CalypsO** : Accroc à Anna Lou ? Ben ça c'est un gentil compliment Merciiiii J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant que les autres (bien que ce soit pas gagné XD). Des surprises ? J'en ai prévu effectivement… Merci pour ta review CalypsO et à bientôt Kiss

**Spicycocktail **: La vie du pou de la franche rigolade ? Rooh dis donc ! Que j'aimerais voir ta tête en lisant la vie sexuelle des punaises !!! MDR Bon ! Rassures-toi ma Spicy Pas de Saeko au casting de ce chap ! 'Grand sourire Aquafresh Blancheur Extrême' Ceci dit, pas sûre qu'il te plaise quand même ce chap ! XD Enorme bisous ma Spicy

Et voilà !! Fini !! -- Hem… J'ai beau faire de gros efforts, je me rends compte que je m'étale toujours !! XD

Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews et à tous ceux qui viennent en catimini me lire (et je sais que vous êtes nombreux).

Très bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**-26-**

**Clash**

« _Oh, c'est pas vrai !! Je suis vraiment trop stupide !!_ »

Penchée sur la fontaine, les mains crispées sur la vasque en pierre, Anna Lou regardait l'eau goutter du robinet sans vraiment y prêter attention. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à s'admonester mentalement ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Elle pestait intérieurement contre Saeko qui avait le don de lui pourrir l'existence mais surtout contre elle-même qui n'était pas capable de surmonter ses colères.

« _J'ai l'air de quoi, maintenant !! Ken doit être furieux contre moi après la scène puérile et hystérique de tout à l'heure… Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop stu…_ »

Une pression sur son épaule la tira de ses réflexions et la surprise mêlée à l'apathie de son esprit préoccupé – par la honte et les remords résultant de son esclandre – ne lui donnèrent pas le réflexe de réagir quand la poigne de fer l'obligea à se retourner.

- Alors ma jolie… Tu sais que te voir si survoltée pendant le match m'a enflammé comme une torche ?... Voilà que j'ai tout pleins d'idées derrière la tête, moi, maintenant…

Contrainte à l'immobilité par la force de son antagoniste étroitement serré contre elle, Anna Lou sentit un vent de panique la submerger fugitivement. Vigoureusement maintenue par les poignets, elle se cambra exagérément et instinctivement pour s'en éloigner malgré le rebord de la vasque de la fontaine contre ses reins. Le mouvement brusque et raide, en plus du frottement de ses lésions encore sensibles contre la pierre, lui occasionnèrent une vive douleur dorsale lui rappelant sa vulnérabilité actuelle.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Kônen !!

- Tiens ! Tu ne m'appelles plus « le gros teckel » ? sourit-il en approchant son visage tout près du sien tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

Anna Lou s'arqua plus encore en arrière, provocant un nouvel élancement, et essaya de se dégager de l'étau de ses mains mais il serrait ses poignets plus fort à mesure de ses tentatives.

- Inutile de te tortiller, ma jolie, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi ! Tu m'as eu comme un débutant, la dernière fois mais aujourd'hui, je ne me laisserai pas surprendre…

« _C'est qu'il a de la force, l'homme des cavernes importé du paléolithique !!_ »

- J'ai bien réfléchi et, dit-elle d'un ton haletant, « gros teckel » est trop insultant… Pour la gent canine !!

- Tu n'as décidément peur de rien, toi, hein…

- Surtout pas des abrutis chroniques dans ton genre !!!

Akira se plaqua brutalement contre elle avec frénésie et promena ses lèvres le long de son épaule nue, gagnant fiévreusement le creux de son cou à peine couvert par les bretelles de sa robe nouées sur sa nuque. Anna Lou, dans un élan d'aversion, balança la tête de côté mais Kônen, plus stimulé encore par sa farouche détermination à lui résister, se montra plus impétueux.

- Ton parfum est envoûtant, murmura-t-il d'une voix à la fois suave et perverse, ses lèvres toujours collées sur sa peau. Il me met en appétit…

Anna Lou commença sérieusement à craindre les desseins bien trop patents de Kônen. Non seulement elle était incapable de se dégager de sa prise malgré tous ses efforts mais personne ne semblait passer par là, histoire de lui filer un ptit coup de main !! Quand à s'abaisser à hurler pour réclamer de l'aide…

- La galanterie et le respect d'autrui, c'est pas ton fort, à toi ! Par contre, côté déficiences intellectuelles et physiques, t'as pas à craindre la concurrence !!!

Akira Kônen s'interrompit et se redressa, sans lâcher prise, pour la sonder du regard. D'un mouvement de colère, il bloqua ses deux poignets derrière son dos en les emprisonnant dans sa main gauche tandis que la droite empoignait son visage. Anna Lou sentit les larmes monter quand ses doigts pressèrent sa mâchoire encore endolorie mais sa grande fierté lui interdit tout signe de faiblesse.

- Je ne suis pas rancunier… finit-il par articuler en un demi sourire avant de libérer son visage. Et j'aime les p'tites nanas au caractère bien trempé !! Envoies valser ton goal de crèche et laisses-moi te montrer ce qu'est un vrai mec…

- Ouuuh… railla-t-elle. J'en ai de la chance : le spécimen le plus abject de l'ordre des primates daigne s'intéresser à moi !!

« _Si je parviens à me libérer ne serait-ce qu'une main, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce blaireau !!_ »

Sous les tentatives redoublées pour se délivrer de l'adolescente, Kônen se plaqua à nouveau contre elle. Sa main libre se fraya un chemin sous les pans de la longue robe et son corps tressaillit quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce et chaude de la cuisse de sa prisonnière. Anna Lou se contracta puis se débattit d'autant plus, sans succès. Son cœur s'emballa d'une vive cadence rythmée par la détresse et l'impuissance tandis qu'elle sentait tout contre son corps le désir viscéral de Kônen monter crescendo.

- Ne sois pas si farouche… Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir si les ptites grenouilles se bécotent toujours… haleta-t-il alors que sa bouche tentait désespérément de capturer ses lèvres.

- Je te conseille de virer tes sales pattes vite fait, Kônen, ou je te garantis que postuler comme castrat dans un chœur pour soprano sera le summum du plan de carrière qu'il te restera dans les prochaines secondes !!!

Elle eut pour toute réponse un petit rire suffisant et une pression vigoureuse et impatiente contre sa hanche. Quand Kônen parvint enfin à s'octroyer les lèvres veloutées et pulpeuses de son indocile captive, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en délecter : Anna Lou usa de toute la force de ses mâchoires pour refouler le baiser inquisiteur et indésirable de son agresseur. Kônen laissa échapper une onomatopée difficilement définissable et un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre le long de son menton.

- Là, tu viens de dépasser les limites de ma patience ! s'énerva-t-il en la frappant au visage.

☻☻☻☻

Ses coéquipiers passaient le seuil du vestiaire quand Kojirô sortit de la douche, le corps encore ruisselant sur sa serviette humide nouée à la taille et moulant ses formes saillantes et viriles (1). Il leur adressa un regard absent et regagna sa place. Takeshi voulut tenter une approche mais sa mine renfrognée l'en dissuada.

Suite à la mise au point d'après match avec Ken, Hiroshi avait retrouvé son enthousiasme chaleureux et entraînait joyeusement ses copains dans ses chahuts, faisant traîner leur passage par les vestiaires.

Pendant qu'une bataille bruyante de savonnettes faisait rage sous les douches, Kojirô, l'esprit préoccupé par des pensées connues de lui seul, rangeait ses dernières affaires dans son sac, l'expression sévère et sombre. Quand les premiers douchés émergèrent du nuage de vapeur de la pièce voisine, leur capitaine avait déserté les lieux.

- Beh ! Il est où Kojirô ?? s'étonna Kazuki.

- Il a dû speeder pour éviter de trop rater le début du match Nankatsu/Othomo, dit Takeshi tout en doutant de la véracité de ses propos.

- Mm… Ou alors il est fâché pour le « bad boy » de tout à l'heure !! grimaça Hideto.

- Moi, je parierai qu'il est vite parti rejoindre sa hyène !! ironisa Tsuneo d'un ton excessivement persifleur.

« _Ouais… Je crois plutôt qu'il m'évite, oui !_ » rumina Ken entre culpabilité et amertume.

☻☻☻☻

Kojirô, la main sur la poignée de la porte allait entrer dans la salle vidéo quand des échos l'interpellèrent.

- …J'aime les p'tites nanas au caractère bien trempé !! Envoies valser ton goal de crèche et laisses-moi te montrer ce qu'est un vrai mec…

« _On dirait Kônen…_ » se dit-il en reportant son attention sur sa préoccupation précédente. « _Le gros teckel !_ » sourit-il en pensant à Anna Lou.

- Ouuuh… J'en ai de la chance : le spécimen le plus abject de l'ordre des primates daigne s'intéresser à moi !!

« _Hein ??? Quoi ??? C'est Kaeru, ça !!!!_ » s'étonna-t-il en se figeant dans la direction d'où provenaient les voix, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Ne sois pas si farouche… Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir si les ptites grenouilles se bécotent toujours…

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce gros con ?!!!_ » fulmina intérieurement le Capitaine de la Tôhô en décidant finalement d'aller voir ce qui se tramait du côté de la fontaine.

- Je te conseille de virer tes sales pattes vite fait, Kônen, ou je te garantis que postuler comme castrat dans un chœur pour soprano sera le summum du plan de carrière qu'il te restera dans les prochaines secondes !!!

« _Mais… Il la tripote ou quoi ?? Si jamais il la touche…_ » s'énerva-t-il en pressant le pas, son sac de sport balancé sur l'épaule. « _Toujours la réplique cinglante, Kaeru !!_ » pensa-t-il en hochant la tête, un demi sourire en coin des lèvres.

Des bruits de lutte et la voix haletante et gémissante de l'adolescente le poussèrent à accélérer encore son allure. Il s'immobilisa en percevant une expression sonore de douleur.

- Là, tu viens de dépasser les limites de ma patience ! entendit-il avant que ne retentisse le claquement bien distinct d'une gifle portée avec brutalité.

- Putain !! Il est mort !!! lâcha-t-il sur un ton empreint de colère en piquant un sprint.

Kojirô longea les bâtiments à la course pour rejoindre la fontaine qui se trouvait en retrait, après bureau de l'entraîneur. Ce qu'il découvrit sur place l'interloqua dans un premier temps mais son tempérament de feu explosa dans ses entrailles. Il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines tandis qu'un vent de fureur soufflait dans tout son être, balayant tout signe de lucidité. Plus rien ne comptait excepté cette vision… Plus rien ne comptait excepté sa fureur grandissante… Plus rien ne comptait excepté ce besoin impulsif et déchaîné de régler son compte à Akira Kônen !

Anna Lou tentait désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte musclée de son agresseur qui, assoiffé d'un irrépressible désir charnel, promenait une main baladeuse véloce sous sa robe et exhibait un état de surexcitation physique enfiévré.

- Kônen ! Lâche-moi !! Tu me fais mal espèce de gros satyre !! suffoqua, à la fois de rage et de peur, l'adolescente.

Le « paf » retentissant du sac de Kojirô tombant à terre fit sursauter l'indélicat footballeur lubrique qui sembla fâché d'être ainsi interrompu mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

Une bouffée de soulagement se diffusa dans tout son corps quand Anna Lou remarqua la présence de Kojirô tandis que lui, le sang chaud, s'élançait déjà sur Kônen.

- Kojirô… soupira-t-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

Kônen encaissa le violent coup de poing de Kojirô, faisant preuve d'une consistance presque remarquable. Il n'en lâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur Anna Lou et, malgré une douleur évidente aux côtes, il plaça une frappe du revers de sa main baladeuse qui repoussa Kojirô, le temps d'un répit.

- Hyûga-minou ? s'insurgea-t-il fort contrarié d'être dérangé de la sorte. Tu permets ?!!! J'ai un truc à finir !! gronda-t-il.

« _C'est maintenant où jamais !!_ »

Son agresseur s'étant insensiblement écarté d'elle pour réfréner la menace du capitaine de la Tôhô, Anna Lou décida que l'opportunité qui se présentait enfin était à saisir. Ni une, ni deux, penchant la tête en arrière avant de la jeter violemment en avant sans réfléchir, elle asséna à Akira Kônen un coup de boule qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. L'étonnante célérité et brutalité de la frappe balança en arrière la tête de Kônen aussi surpris qu'affecté par le coup porté sur l'arête du nez. Du sang jaillit, coulant à flot de ses narines tandis qu'il portait les mains au point d'impact et fulminait bruyamment. Kojirô, d'abord paralysé par la scène de mise-à-mal-made-in-Kaeru dont il venait d'être témoin, se ressaisit prestement, chopa le pervers par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, lui écrasant le cou de l'avant bras. Il se retourna vers l'adolescente pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. À bout de forces et encore sous le coup de son agression, elle s'était laissée choir, les yeux rivés au sol, une main sur le front, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits.

- « _Je savais qu'elle était capable de ce genre de chose après l'histoire des sangliers des tribunes mais…_ _Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?!?!! Elle a l'air si… Chétive et… Éreintée…_ » Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il après un court laps de temps de réflexion.

Anna Lou ne répondit pas, toujours choquée, ne parvenant pas, malgré sa bonne volonté, à reprendre le dessus sur l'agitation de ses émotions intérieurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!!! dit Kônen d'une voix gutturale en esquissant un sourire concupiscent. Même si elle incarne à la perfection le rôle de l'abusée, elle a pris du plaisir et elle en aurait redemandé si tu t'étais abstenu de jouer les trouble-fêtes !!!

- T'es vraiment une belle ordure ! grogna son vis-à-vis.

Le regard noir et sa fureur ayant atteint son point de rupture, Kojirô serra le point de sa main libre et lui asséna un uppercut qui le sonna. Groggy, Kônen s'écroula lorsque son antagoniste relâcha la pression de son bras contre son cou et quand le corps engourdi toucha terre, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de lui porter avec rage et détermination une suite de coups de pieds qui finirent de le mettre KO.

Abandonnant Kônen gisant comme une loque, Kojirô s'approcha d'Anna Lou et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Kae… Hem… Vient ! Ne restons pas là ! fit-il d'un ton calme et apaisant qui se voulait rare chez lui, en lui tendant une main.

Anna Lou restait figée, rigide, incapable d'une quelconque réaction. De son côté, Kojirô ne savait trop quelle conduite adopter face à son comportement catatonique.

- Très bien. Je vais chercher Ken, finit-il par souffler en se relevant bien que les mots oppressaient son cœur d'un vif déchirement.

La réaction de l'adolescente ne se fit pas attendre : levant la tête pour affronter son regard qu'elle découvrit, à son grand étonnement, bienveillant, elle attrapa sa main et la serra.

Sa main dans la sienne… Si la situation avait été toute autre, il se serait réjoui… Mais ses prunelles humides et exorbitées et son expression affolée, si inaccoutumé chez-elle, révélaient de manière certaine son état désorienté et désemparé. Elle accusait le coup.

- Non ! cria-t-elle presque. Je… Je… Vais rentrer… Chez moi.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas filer à la sauvette ! Tout le monde va se poser des tas de questions et s'inquiéter ! Et Ken plus que les autres !

- Kojirô ! S'il te plaît ! bredouilla-t-elle la voix tremblante sans lâcher sa main. Promets-moi… Promets-moi de ne jamais rien dire. Ken, il… Il ne doit jamais savoir ! Jures-le moi !

- Regardes-toi ! Tu es complètement déboussolée et bouleversée ! Tu devrais commencer par voir un médecin !

- Je vais très bien !! C'est juste le contrecoup, ça va passer !

- Très convaincant ! Et l'œuf que tu as sur le front n'éveille pas du tout les soupçons !! De même que les marques rouges au visage et aux poignets !! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! décréta-t-il en l'entraînant par la main.

- Non ! se défendit-elle très nerveuse en se dégageant. Je te dis que je vais bien !

- Ok ! Tu vas bien ! abdiqua Kojirô pour ne pas l'ébranler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cela n'empêche que tu ne peux pas faire abstraction de ce qui vient de se passer et laisser ce gros peigne-cul s'en tirer comme ça ! Tu dois au moins en parler à Kitazume !!

- Pourquoi ? Ça changera quoi, dis-moi ? Rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je l'ai peut-être cherché, après tout, et je m'estime heureuse de m'en tirer sans casse, en fin de compte… J'ai énormément de colère en moi mais c'est déjà tellement humiliant… Alors si cette histoire fait le tour du lycée… Si cette histoire fait la une du journal… Kojirô, jures-moi que tu garderas ça pour toi !!

Kojirô l'observa longuement. Elle avait l'air si fragile en cet instant, si déconcertée… Que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer et de la protéger lui effleura l'esprit. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle, une battante, une insoumise et farouche réfractaire à toute forme d'« oppression »… Si elle avait ses forces, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait aussi ses faiblesses, c'était bien évident ! Et il venait de découvrir que malgré sa grande force de caractère, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible et vulnérable confrontée à certaines situations. Il se sentait à la fois inutile et impuissant… Qu'elle ne souhaite pas faire étalage de cette affaire, il pouvait le concevoir, mais qu'elle se sente humiliée à presque se rendre responsable d'un tel acte… C'était décidément impossible pour lui de comprendre une telle réaction ! Cependant, ses traits marqués, ses yeux humides et sa voix implorante eurent raison de ses réflexions récalcitrantes.

- C'est d'accord, se résigna-t-il en tournant les talons. Mais tôt ou tard, que tu le veuilles ou non, il te faudra affronter cette épreuve. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'en faisant face à l'adversité qui nous touche qu'on peut aller de l'avant dans la vie ! (Il laissa échapper un soupir de réprobation avant d'ajouter :) Les autres vont trouver ton départ louche…

Anna Lou baissa tristement la tête. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de raconter des histoires mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait ni la force morale ni le sang froid de se comporter comme si de rien était en présence de ses amis après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Dis-leur… Que tu m'as vue partir précipitamment avec mon frère… Et… Que je t'ai ignoré quand tu m'as interpellée… dit-elle avant de s'élancer vers la grille et disparaître derrière le mur d'enceinte du stade.

Kojirô la regarda s'éloigner, silencieux, puis, balançant son sac sur l'épaule, s'approcha de Kônen et l'attrapa par le col.

- Ouvres bien tes esgourdes parce que je ne me répèterai pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir traîner par ici ! Si j'aperçois ton ombre ou si j'entends ne serait-ce que l'écho de ta voix, je ferai en sorte que tout ce qui reste de ta misérable existence tienne dans une boîte d'allumettes !! Tiens te le pour dit, fumier !!!

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

(1) Je vous saurais gré de vous abstenir de baver sur vos claviers tant que vos reviews ne seront pas postés…mdr Merci Sur ce, merci de votre visite et à très bientôt pour le prochain épisode de votre saga !! XD

**À SUIVRE**

* * *

Petit extrait de la vie sexuelle des punaises (par Drey)

(…)

_Troisième particularité : le pénis perforateur_

Les punaises sont équipées d'un long sexe à corne pointue. Au moyen de cet outil semblable à une seringue les mâles percent les carapaces et injectent leur semence n'importe où, dans la tête, le ventre, les pattes, le dos et même le cœur de leur dame ! L'opération n'affecte guère la santé des femelles, mais comment tomber enceinte dans ces conditions ? D'où la …

(…)

_Sixième particularité : l'autococufiage_

Si un mâle est perforé par un autre mâle, le sperme survit et fonce comme à son habitude vers la région des ovaires. N'en trouvant pas, il déferle sur les canaux déférents de son hôte et se mêle à ses spermatozoïdes. Résultat : lorsque le mâle passif percera, lui, une dame, il lui injectera ses propres spermatozoïdes mais aussi ceux du mâle avec lequel il aura entretenu des rapports homosexuels.

_Septième particularité (chez les punaises tropicale) : le sexe canon qui tire à distance_

Le canal spermatique forme un gros tube épais, roulé en colimaçon dans lequel le liquide séminal est comprimé. Le sperme est ensuite propulsé à grande vitesse par des muscles spéciaux qui l'expulsent hors du corps. Le jet fend les airs. La puissance est telle que le sperme parvient à transpercer la carapace plus fine des vagins cibles.

Je vous invite à lire le com de Drey sur le chapitre précédent si vous voulez l'histoire complète et détaillée de cette trépidante aventure sexuelle !! MDR


	27. Chapter 27

'Saute sur tous ses Didous tellement elle est contente de les revoir après tout ce temps'

Vi c'est ma faute… J'ai fait ma feignasse… Et pis j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à démarrer ce chapitre… D'abord parce que je ne voulais pas écrire n'importe quoi étant donné le sujet, et aussi parce qu'avoir du temps libre rien qu'à moi est devenu une sorte de privilège depuis quelques semaines ! XD Enfin… Une fois que j'ai eu écrit la première page, je dois dire que Dame l'Inspiration m'a bourré le crâne de façon très productive ! XD

Avant toute chose, un petit disclamer pour commencer : la voix off qui commente la finale Nankatsu/Othomo (**en gras**) ainsi que quelques répliques des joueurs de la Tôhô sont total copyright Olive et Tom épisodes 60 – 61 et 62. Je me suis quand même octroyé la liberté d'améliorer quelques phrases parce que… Punaise !!! Voilà le petit chinois ! XD Déjà qu'au final c'est pas le top… v.v

Pour mes Didous chiriiis qui auraient des difficultés à suivre le match à cause des noms originaux des joueurs (rassurez-vous : je m'y pomme aussi parfois ! XD), je vous ai noté la composition des équipes (du moins les personnages que j'ai pu trouver…) ainsi que leur correspondance avec les noms de la version française. Elle est pas gentille, Toki ? 'Yeux en demi-lune'

Allez ! Les réponses aux reviews, now !!! Et promis j'essais de faire court ! XDD C'est pas gagné...

**CalypsO** : mdr J'ai l'impression que l'histoire des punaises a fait un carton ! XD Merci pour ta review, CalypsO. Et ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que ce new chap ne te décevra pas… Bonne lecture à toi Bizzzzzzzz

**Spicycocktail** : Les… « testicouilles » !!! MDR J'adoooore !!! Je connaissais pas ce mot !! Vouais… La nana inculte, c'est moi ! XD Bon… Pour Saeko, désolée mais elle fait son grand retour dans ce chap… Et quand je dis grand, je veux dire GRAND XDD Hem… 'Renoue vite la serviette autour de la taille de Koji' v.v On arrête de baver sur son clavier, jeune fille !!! XD Bonne lecture ma Spicy !! Big bisous !!

**FicAndRea** : Comment ça l'était bref mon chap ? Il faisait quand même 15 pages word !! Bon… u.u Celui-ci en fait 41 XDD Si tu me dis que c'est trop court, ben… Euh… Je boude !! XD Valà ! Valà ! Il est là le new chap. Bisous et bonne lecture

**Karasu999** : 'Yeux de cocker en manque d'affection' Vi… J'avais dit dimanche dernier… Désolée… (Karasu : -.- T'as manqué à ta parole !!! Tu mériterais d'être changée en punaise !!!) Gniiii pitié non, pas une punaise !!! XDD Tu sais quoi ? Je suis toujours explosée de rire chaque fois que je lis tes reviews !! Un vrai concentré de bonne humeur !! Pôv'Kenny-chan… Ben vouai… Le pauvre, il va un peu morfler dans les 2 prochains chap… Mais bon… La vie n'est pas toujours rose ! 'Roule innocemment les yeux au ciel' En tous cas, bonne lecture ma Karasu et tous pleins de bisous !!

Ouf !! Terminé !! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne XD Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent ma fic sans forcément laisser de review.

Bien Je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce chap que j'ai hésité à couper à cause de la longueur… Bref ! Au menu (tout azimut) : angoisse, inquiétude, empoignade, traumatisme, overdose de foot et un zest d'humour pour ne pas déroger à mon style habituel.

Valà, valà Bonne lecture à tous…

À bientôt Peut-être XDD

**-27-**

**Prise de Conscience (1/3)**

Courir à en perdre haleine sans se retourner comme si le diable était à ses trousses…

Courir telle une dératée comme si de son sprint dépendait sa vie…

Anna Lou cavalait à toute allure dans les rues de Tokyo, l'esprit torturé encore et encore par les gestes attentatoires d'Akira Kônen sur elle. Peut-être que si elle mettait assez de distance entre elle et cette ignoble fontaine témoin de la scène, ce cauchemar cesserait de la torturer… Peut-être… Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle détalait à toutes jambes au son des claquements secs de ses foulées, se jugeant coupable et blâmable : ce qui était arrivé n'était pas dû au hasard ! Elle était forcément responsable sinon Kônen n'aurait pas eu cet élan de… De… Se laver… Se laver devint son obsession. Son idée fixe qui accapara toute son attention. Elle avait suscité une concupiscence malsaine et elle en avait récolté l'exacerbation de Kônen ! Maintenant elle était maculée par la honte et la perversité ! Elle se sentait répugnante et purifier son corps souillé par les mains de cet obsédé lubrique devenait une nécessité absolue…

Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, Anna Lou perçut avec soulagement l'écho des voix de Nicolas et ses amis, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient à discuter dans le jardin derrière la maison. L'expression empreinte d'un irrépressible supplice, elle se dirigea vers la porte, pensant qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une confrontation immédiate avec son frère. Se laver… Se laver et s'isoler du monde étaient ses seules volontés !

Montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au logement de Nico, son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle les évènements récents, cherchant désespérément les raisons qui avaient pu générer une telle situation paroxystique. Quand elle eut passé le seuil de l'appartement, elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre, restant de longues minutes les yeux perdus dans le vide, le corps parcouru de frissons et la respiration haletante.

« _C'est bien fait !! Tu l'as cherché !! Tu as amplement mérité "ça" !! Vas te laver maintenant !! Tu empestes les pires abjections !!_ »

Anna Lou fut prise d'un sursaut puis se dépêcha d'ôter ses chaussures et traverser le salon pour gagner la salle de bain. Elle était à quelques pas du couloir lorsque la voix de Sayaka dans son dos la figea.

- Tu es déjà rentrée ? interrogea-t-elle, fortement surprise.

Accotée d'une main au dos du canapé, Anna Lou baissa la tête, son visage totalement dissimulé par ses cheveux ébouriffés. Réalisant que son bras ballant était à la vue de Saya et ne souhaitant pas qu'elle en remarque les marques rouges à son poignet, elle porta sa main à sa hanche opposée, en entourant ainsi sa taille.

- Mais… J'y pense… Comment es-tu revenue ? Nico n'a pas bougé !! Ken t'a raccompagnée ? Je croyais qu'il était convenu que ton frère aille vous récupérer au stade et le ramène chez-lui…

L'adolescente ne répondait pas, espérant que Sayaka finirait par se désintéresser de la question et rejoindre Nico et ses amis au jardin. Mais, comme cette dernière s'accrochait au sujet et s'approchait d'elle, intriguée par son comportement suspicieux, Anna Lou, luttant pour masquer son désarroi, finit par lui concéder la première réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Je… J'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt…

Sa voix vacillante et à peine audible intrigua plus encore Sayaka qui poussa l'interrogatoire.

- Ah bon ? insista-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mon ange ? Ken et toi vous êtes disputés ?

Anna Lou soupira : Saya n'était décidément pas résolue à laisser tomber.

- Oui… Non… Enfin… Pas vraiment…

Sayaka fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'adolescente de se montrer si indécise et limite indifférente envers son entourage et pourtant, elle daignait à peine répondre à ses questions… Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Elle lui releva la tête d'un geste maternelle et s'apprêtait à l'inviter à se confier, certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une simple querelle d'amoureux, quand la vue de son visage rougis marqué par une expression d'extrême affolement la laissèrent muette de stupéfaction pendant un instant.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Saya… Pas de questions… balbutia Anna Lou, la voix chevrotante.

- Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave… Quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi ? Et Ken ? Où est-il ?

- Je… Je sais pas… Maintenant, laisses-moi… S'il te plaît, Saya…

- Mais enfin, Lou, regardes-toi ! Tu es toute tremblante… Ton visage est empreint de nouvelles marques de coups et tu as l'air totalement désemparée… Tu… Tu veux que j'appelle ton frère ?

- NON ! hurla-t-elle presque, affolée. S'il te plaît ! Ne mêle pas Nico à cette histoire ! C'est déjà tellement humiliant… Je me sens si méprisable et sale…

- Voyons, Lou… Calme-toi, mon ange… Viens t'asseoir, proposa finalement Saya en la guidant vers l'assise du canapé.

Sayaka se montrait si douce et si maternelle qu'Anna Lou ressentit soudain le besoin de se confier, de lui faire part de sa colère, de son aversion envers elle-même mais… Cette sensation de honte était si envahissante… Comment lui avouer qu'elle s'était montrée assez provocante pour susciter chez un homme un désir irrépressible et licencieux ?

La jeune femme serra affectueusement ses mains dans les siennes et remarqua les meurtrissures à ses poignets. Son teint blêmit et une vague d'effroi lui traversa le corps tandis que son esprit imaginait les pires scénarios.

- Je vais te poser une question, articula-t-elle enfin, et je te demande d'être sincère et de me dire la vérité : est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Anna Lou leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard tourmenté mais non moins déterminé de Sayaka qui ne lâchait pas ses mains tremblantes. Ses prunelles azurées se voilèrent alors et elle se laissa tomber désespérément dans ses bras.

- Oh Saya, si tu savais !! sanglota-t-elle. C'est… Akira Kônen ! Il… Il m'a coincée contre la fontaine et… Je me débattais… Encore et encore… Mais… Il était si fort… C'était impossible… J'y arrivais pas… Il serrait si fort… Trop fort… Sa main… Il… Sous ma robe et…

Son menton calé dans le creux de son cou, elle serrait Sayaka entre ses bras avec tant de constriction que cette dernière dut user de patience et la laisser retrouver un semblant de calme afin de pouvoir se détacher d'elle pour lui prendre son visage entre ses mains et lui poser, les yeux dans les yeux, la question dont elle redoutait la réponse :

- Anna Lou… Ce garçon, est-ce qu'il t'a… Violentée ?

L'adolescente, les joues rouges et humides, hocha précipitamment la tête dans la négative et Sayaka ressentit soudain une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir.

- Kojirô, hoqueta Anna Lou. Il est arrivé à ce moment là et…

- D'accord, je vois, répondit simplement la jeune femme en lui caressant sa chevelure d'une main cajoleuse pour la calmer.

Combien de temps restèrent-elles ainsi, sans rien dire, l'une ne maîtrisant plus ses sanglots et se laissant aller à ses sentiments partagés – vulnérabilité, culpabilité insurmontable, peur incontrôlable, colère, dégoût d'elle-même, honte – tandis que l'autre la berçait tendrement entre ses bras pour apaiser son état d'extrême agitation ? Autant que nécessaire. Puis Anna Lou se redressa brusquement, étonnant Saya par la promptitude de sa réaction inattendue.

- Une douche ! s'affola-t-elle. Je… Il faut que je me lave ! Je dois faire partir cette odeur immonde ! Et… Frotter ! Frotter où il…

- C'est fini maintenant, Lou, calme-toi, mon ange, la consola Sayaka en se levant à son tour pour sécher ses joues humides. Je vais aller chercher Nico et on…

- NON !! S'il te plaît Saya, laisses Nico en dehors !!! implora-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est ton frère, voyons ! Tu ne peux pas le mettre à l'écart, c'est trop grave…

Anna Lou baissa les yeux.

- Je… Je… Je me sens si méprisable et tant d'autres choses… J'ai si peu d'estime pour moi-même que je ne supporterais pas que Nico me déteste pour ce que je suis et ce que je peux susciter… Que penserait-il de moi s'il savait ?...

- Comment peux-tu imaginer une telle chose, Anna Lou ?! Tu n'es en aucune façon responsable de ce qui s'est passé ! Le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'est Akira Kônen ! Et tu ne dois pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

- Non ! Je sais que c'est ma faute ! Il y a eu les grenouilles et… J'ai pas su me tenir à carreaux et… Les réflexions pendant le match et… Et… Je suis trop sale !!

L'adolescente disparut avant que Sayaka n'ait pu réagir. Sidérée par une telle réaction, cette dernière resta coi un instant mais le discernement la rappela à l'ordre et elle quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre ses amis au jardin.

☻☻☻☻

« **…lobée en retrait sur Ohzora. Il contrôle et attend, balle au pied, que son équipe se place autour des buts : il ne tentera sûrement pas une action en solo !** »

Un brouhaha sonore inonda la salle vidéo : l'équipe de la Tôhô rejoignait gaiement leur entraîneur et leur capitaine déjà installés devant la finale Nankatsu/Othomo. Saeko ne leur épargna pas sa présence : assise sur la chaise voisine de celle de Kojirô, elle était presque collée à lui, un bras tendu sur ses genoux, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. Le dégoût face à pareille vision se lut sur tous les visages mais personne ne fit aucune remarque. Takeshi hocha la tête avec lassitude en signe de reniement au bon sens de son capitaine et choisit une chaise assez éloigné du couple excentrique et bercé de faux-semblants.

« **… Intervention manquée du défenseur Nishio : Izawa suit sa course pour la récupérer. Il est seul, complètement démarqué : la Nankatsu est sortie du guêpier de la défense !** »

- Dépêchez-vous de prendre place, les gars ! réclama le coatch. Le match est commencé !

« _Tiens… Où est Lou ?_ » se demanda Ken en s'installant aux côtés de Kazuki et Takeshi après avoir sondé la pièce du regard. Il lâcha un soupir.

« _Quel caractère, quand même !!! À tous les coups, elle est encore remontée pour l'histoire de tout à l'heure ! Ma belle, ne crois pas être débarrassée de moi comme ça !_ »

- Où est notre leitmotiv, coatch ? interrogea ouvertement Hiroshi, surpris d'être le seul à se poser la question.

- Et bien, apparemment, son frère est venu la chercher plus tôt que prévu, répondit Monsieur Kitazume.

« _Hein ?!_ _C'est quoi cette histoire ?!? C'était pas convenu comme ça !! _»

- Ah bon ? insista Hiroshi. Elle aurait pu au moins nous dire au revoir avant de s'en aller !!!

- Et elle a dit pourquoi elle partait si précipitamment ? questionna Ken, déçu par ce départ impromptu.

- Quelle importance ?!! On s'en cogne !!

- Hého ! Mets la en veilleuse, hein, le Velcro !!! fulmina Hiroshi.

- Ouais ! On t'a pas sonnée, à toi ! surenchérit Hideto. Va plutôt te faire suturer les lèvres, ça t'évitera de nous cracher ton venin !!

- Roh mais ça, je veux bien le faire moi-même… intervint Tsuneo, le regard pétillant de malice fixé sur l'adolescente. J'ai vu ma mère coudre le croupion d'un poulet des centaines de fois avant de l'enfourner alors quand je te vois avec ta bouche en cul de poule, il n'y a pas grande différence !!!

La réflexion déclencha une hilarité générale dont même l'entraîneur ne put se soustraire. Saeko tourna la tête avec colère vers Kojirô, réclamant du regard une réaction en sa faveur. Ce dernier, dégageant sa main de l'emprise de ses doigts, approcha son visage du sien, un demi sourire en coin et lui enjoignit distinctement la retenue :

- Saeko ! Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer !

« **TRÈS BELLE INTERVENTION DE ISHIJÔ qui stoppe le ballon !!! Remise en jeu. Nous voici à présent à la vingtième minute de la première mi-temps et aucune des deux équipes…** »

La jeune fille, vexée, prit le visage de Kojirô entre ses mains jointes en coupe et, le regard expressif, riposta avec irritation sur le ton du murmure couvert par les éclats de rire des membres de l'équipe :

- Et toi mon minou, tu devrais apprendre à te rappeler d'un certain accord…

Après quoi elle tenta de lui voler un baiser qu'il évita d'une virevolte de la tête.

- Bon ! Si vous vouliez bien retrouver votre calme, on pourrait peut-être suivre cette finale maintenant ! s'impatienta Monsieur Kitazume.

Tout le monde retrouva son sérieux instantanément et se concentra sur le match.

- Où en sont-ils, coatch ? s'intéressa Takeshi.

- La Othomo présente une défense très efficace que la Nankatsu ne parvient pas à percer… Leur stratégie se limite à jouer en défense avec Tsubasa cantonné à l'arrière au marquage de Nitta et le reste de l'équipe qui, privée de son capitaine en attaque, patine dans ses actions sans résultat. Ils doivent aussi compter avec Ichijô, le goal de la Othomo qui ne leur fait pas de cadeaux !! Sans négliger Nitta qui se tient prêt à passer à l'attaque dès que l'occasion se présentera !!

« **La Nankatsu multiplie les actions mais le verrou de la Othomo semble inviolable.** »

- Kojirô vous a fait un bon résumé de la situation, approuva Monsieur Kitazume. Regardez ! dit-il en montrant l'écran d'un doigt. À la place qu'il s'est attribué, Tsubasa Ohzora ne sert strictement à rien en l'état actuel des choses ! Le seul avantage de cet emplacement, c'est qu'il serre la vis à Shun Nitta. Mais le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'il se bloque lui-même ! Regardez bien leur position : l'un et l'autre n'ont plus aucune utilité pour la progression du match ! Le problème, c'est que tous les joueurs sont regroupés au milieu du terrain à se marquer réciproquement coinçant ainsi totalement le jeu ! S'ils persistent en ce sens, ils ne se créeront aucune ouverture et on en sera au même point à la fin du match…

« **Petit pont de Mamoru Isawa qui passe à Kisugi, n°9 de la Nankatsu qui tente de conclure mais son tir est arrêté aussitôt par Ichijô.** »

L'échec de la Nankatsu déclencha un chahut.

- En fait, remarqua Tsuneo, si la Nankatsu réussit à marquer un but, elle gagne…

- Le problème, c'est Isamu Ichijô… observa l'entraîneur. Jusqu'à présent, il a gardé ses buts imprenables…

- Si Tsubasa changeait de stratégie et arrêtait de marquer Nitta, le jeu pourrait enfin évoluer !! La vérité, s'énerva Kojirô, c'est que tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ont les grelots et aucune des deux équipes n'a le courage de se lancer !! C'est lamentable !! Si c'est tout ce dont est capable la Nankatsu, on aura nul mérite à les balayer du podium !!!

« **Urabe réussit à passer le ballon à Nitta. Ce dernier ne veut pas se risquer à passer Ohzora par le dribble et préfère tirer au but de là où il est. Nitta est très loin des buts mais il tente quand même sa chance…** »

- Il est cinglé !! s'exclama Hideto. De sa place, il n'a aucune chance de marquer !!

« **La balle est brossée et très rapide ! Ohzora a juste le temps d'esquiver pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine figure !! Elle arrive à pleine vitesse au coin du premier poteau, le goal s'élance. Il plonge mais trop court : le ballon lui échappe !!** »

- Putain il va marquer !!! s'écria Kojirô alors qu'un brouhaha montait à nouveau dans la salle et que certains d'entre eux se levaient de leur chaise, les mains portées à leur tête.

« **La balle poursuit sa course droit sur les buts… NOOOON !!! Elle frôle le poteau mais du côté extérieur !! Balle perdue pour la Othomo !! Nitta a manqué le cadre, chose surprenante de sa part…** »

- Non ! se récria Ken quand la caméra se fixa sur le capitaine de la Nankatsu dont un filet de sang ruisselait le long de sa joue. Nitta a bien cadré, au contraire !! C'est Tsubasa qui a dévié son tir !!

« **Corner pour la Othomo, donc, puisque la balle a été déviée par Ohzora avant de partir en sortie de but. Mais ce n'est qu'un moindre mal pour la Nankatsu car sans cette intervention involontaire, l'action se serait sûrement soldée par un but.** »

- Pffffffff… C'est pas un match digne d'une finale avec la Nankatsu, ça !! rouspéta Kazuki. Et dire qu'ils ont gagné le tournoi plusieurs années consécutives… Que c'est décevant !!!

« **… et déjà Nitta se place pour reprendre de volée. Le goal s'envole et la bloque ! Il a immédiatement relancé la balle sur Isawa mais Urabe le tacle et tente aussitôt une passe sur Nitta, lequel est marqué par Ohzora, Ohzora qui devance son adversaire, s'empare du ballon et renverse le jeu. Nous voici à la 36ième minute…** »

- Tant qu'ils s'obstineront dans cette politique de jeu, les chances sont minces que l'une des deux équipes ouvre la marque pendant cette première mi-temps… déplora Monsieur Kitazume.

- Ça alors… susurra Kazuki. Est-il possible que la Nankatsu perde ce match ?...

- Ils sont mal barrés, c'est sûr ! Mais il leur reste toute une mi-temps pour se refaire !! Et celle-ci n'est pas terminée !! riposta Kojirô.

« **Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin de cette première mi-temps et c'est la Nankatsu qui a l'avantage…** »

- C'est dingue ça ! s'exclama Takeshi. Tsubasa sait pertinemment que cette stratégie leur est néfaste mais il persiste quand même à rester hors du jeu…

« **Teppei Kisugi poursuit l'action pour la Nankatsu mais il va être contré par pas moins de quatre défenseurs !! Regardez !!! Ohzora vient d'abandonner son poste et il file à toute vitesse sur l'aile droite !** »

- C'est pas trop tôt ! bougonna Kojirô.

« **Kisugi a réussi un tir à raz de terre avant d'être contré. La passe est sur Ohzora qui fait un déboulé en direction des buts.** »

Toute l'équipe de la Tôhô restait concentrée sur l'action qui serait certainement la dernière de cette première mi-temps. Seule Saeko semblait s'ennuyer à mourir mais pour rien au monde elle ne comptait s'éloigner de son minou…

« **SUPERBE REPRISE DE VOLLÉE AVEC UNE FRAPPE TRÈS VIOLENTE DU PIED DROIT ! Ohzora a tenté sa chance avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la mi-temps. C'est un boulet de canon qui arrive sur la cage…** »

La tension était palpable dans la salle. Tous espéraient bien la victoire de la Nankatsu : ils avaient une revanche à prendre et comptaient bien, cette année, leur arracher le titre de Champions !!

« **ET C'EST LE BUUUUT !!!** »

- Eh beh… Voilà la galère pour y arriver !! grogna Kojirô.

« **C'est donc à quelques secondes de la fin de la première période que la Nankatsu réussit à ouvrir la marque grâce au tir de son capitaine à plus de 30 mètres de l'objectif ! Le gardien de la Othomo n'a rien pu faire ! C'est bien sûr l'euphorie parmi les rangs des supporters de la Nankatsu ! Le stade entier vibre de cris !** »

- Je dois avouer que je suis épaté par son tir… confia Ken. Tirer à 30 mètres des buts et, de surcroît, marquer contre Ichijô, c'était pas gagné d'avance ! Et pourtant… Il l'a fait…

- Tsubasa Ohzora est un adversaire à la hauteur de sa réputation ! souligna Monsieur Kitazume. Il a une vision du jeu remarquable et de ce fait, est capable de prendre des initiatives bénéfiques pour son équipe ! Il a stupéfié tout le monde en changeant de technique au dernier moment et en se lançant seul contre la défense de la Othomo. Ses efforts ont payé et la Othomo doit maintenant accuser le coup…

« **Et voici que l'arbitre siffle l'arrêt de jeu. La première partie de cette finale se termine donc sur le score de 1 but à 0 en faveur de la Nankatsu. Les deux équipes rejoignent les vestiaires pour une pause bien méritée.** »

☻☻☻☻

L'enjouement et l'humour allaient bon train dans le jardin. Installés sur les transats à siroter leurs boissons fraîches à l'ombre des cerisiers, Ayako, Chris et Nicolas profitaient allégrement de cette splendide journée de mai.

- Te voilà enfin, ma puce ! se réjouit Nico à l'arrivée de Saya en se levant pour l'accueillir d'un baiser.

La jeune femme faisait triste mine mais se força à sourire afin de ne pas éveiller les curiosités. Le baiser de son homme, qui se voulait pourtant langoureux, avait un goût amer après les révélations dont elle venait d'être la confidente. Nicolas décela son malaise et relâcha son étreinte. Plongeant ses yeux céruléens dans les siens, aux nuances subtiles et chaudes de brun, il l'interrogea du regard et compris sans commentaire que quelque chose la tracassait sérieusement.

- Ah ! Saya ! s'exclama Chris. Tu tombes bien ! Tu vas peut-être réussir à nous mettre d'accord sur un point !

- À quel propos ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que la conversation ne s'éterniserait pas.

- Ces messieurs discutent proverbes… Comme tu vois, ça vole haut ! ironisa Ayako.

- "Qui son visage farde à son cul pense", s'enquit Chris en lançant un glaçon à sa dulcinée pour la faire taire. Nico soutient que c'est japonais et moi, je paris mes pépettes sur le chinois !! Ça t'inspire quoi à toi ?

Sayaka leva les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé et répondit sur le ton de la désinvolture frisant l'invective :

- Effectivement, le niveau est nobélisable ! grimaça-t-elle.

Ayako s'étonna de l'intonation sèche et cinglante de sa voix et devina à son comportement nerveux et à ses regards de biais adressés à Nicolas que son amie sollicitait un moment d'intimité avec son compagnon.

- Il est 17h30 passées, Chris !! s'exclama brusquement Ayako en se levant d'un bond, coupant court au sujet « proverbes ».

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as promis de m'emmener à l'exposition de poupées qui se tient à la galerie "Les Petits Virtuoses du Pinceau" !! « _Pffffffff… Merci les tracts coincés sous les essuie-glaces de la voiture !_ »

- Hein ?!? Quoi ?!? C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

- Dépêch' ! Je veux pas rater ça !! lança-t-elle en l'entraînant par le bras sous les regards abasourdis de Nico et reconnaissants de Sayaka.

- Mais je t'ai rien promis de ce genre !! se rebella Chris en se laissant emporter malgré tout. Une exposition de poupées gonflables à la limite, c'est possible… Mais des poupées !!!!! Pourquoi pas une expo de dînette tant qu'on y est !!! Nicoooooooooooooo !! Pitiééééé !!! Tu veux bien intervenir ?...

- Désolé, Chris ! Une promesse est une promesse ! sourit Nicolas.

Quand Ayako et Chris eurent disparus, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de Saya et la caressa du regard.

- Tu me dis ce qu'il y a, maintenant, ma puce ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe…

Sayaka poussa un long soupir. Visiblement embarrassée, elle semblait hésiter... Chercher ses mots…

« _Ai-je le droit de lui dire malgré le refus catégorique de Lou ? Et comment lui annoncer ?... La situation est délicate, je ne sais pas par où commencer…_ » cogitait-elle.

- C'est si grave que ça ? sourit-il, pensant sincèrement tout au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait d'un problème bénin.

La jeune femme, fuyant inconsciemment son regard, laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, assurément sous l'influence de sa conscience.

- Saya, chérie, tu commences à me faire peur, là…

- Excuses-moi ! C'est juste que… Rentrons s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas t'annoncer ça dans le jardin. Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa main glissait dans la sienne et le guidait vers la maison.

- Ça y est ! Tu as gagné : je flippe à mort !! s'exclama-t-il en la retenant.

Une idée peu réjouissante dut lui traverser l'esprit car son teint blêmit soudainement.

- Non ! paniqua-t-il. Ne me dis pas que… Tu… Tu es…

Sayaka, dans un premier temps fort surprise, sursauta finalement en comprenant ce à quoi faisait allusion Nicolas et se mit à hocher la tête et agiter les mains frénétiquement dans la négative.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !! Il ne s'agit pas de ça !!

Le jeune homme poussa un « ouf » de soulagement tandis que sa compagne prenait la direction de la maison.

- Toi aussi, tu fais tellement de mystères !! Saya ! l'arrêta-t-il devant la porte. Vas droit au but !

- Pas dans le jardin ! intima-t-elle.

Nicolas n'insista pas et se résigna à lui emboîter le pas.

- Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de si secret qui ne puisse être dévoilé dans le jardin ? plaisanta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, persuadé que la montagne allait accoucher d'une souris.

- Nico, chéri, c'est ta sœur… finit-elle par révéler en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Eh bien quoi, Lou ? s'étonna-t-il, loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

- Elle est ici. Elle est rentrée plus tôt.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il à demi déconcerté. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit déjà là ? Je devais aller les ch… Elle s'est embrouillée avec Ken, je paris !! Bon… soupira-t-il entre amusement et compassion. Je vais la voir, elle doit être…

- Restes là ! coupa Saya en l'obligeant à se rasseoir alors qu'il se levait. Elle ne s'est pas disputée avec Ken ! C'est plus compliqué que ça, Nico ! Et pour l'instant, ta sœur ne se sent pas prête à affronter ton regard…

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Elle s'est encore une fois attirée des ennuis, c'est ça ? C'est pas vrai, se désola-t-il en pinçant le sommet de son arête du nez entre le majeur et le pouce, on n'arrivera à rien ! Je ne pensais pas en venir à cette issue mais c'est décidé : je la renvois en France !

- Nico ! Tu veux bien me laisser finir !! Il ne s'agit pas de ça !! Tu la condamnes sans même chercher à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé !! Ta sœur n'a rien fait dont elle puisse avoir honte ou se tenir pour responsable !!

Nicolas se figea, une expression vaguement alarmée sur le visage, et sonda du regard sa compagne : le ton angoissé de Saya et ses traits dénués de toute marque d'insouciance traduisaient la gravité de la situation. Cette dernière prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et annonça simplement :

- Anna Lou s'est faite agresser par un étudiant. Elle est choquée, profondément bouleversée et psychologiquement effondrée. Et pour finir, elle a une piètre opinion d'elle-même car elle a été atteinte dans sa pudeur… Mais elle n'a rien de grave physiquement !! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant le teint de Nico devenir soudain cadavérique.

Ce dernier sentit une forte angoisse l'envahir accompagnée d'un incoercible besoin de voir, toucher sa petite soeur, s'assurer qu'elle n'avait subi aucune lésion corporelle. Saya le retint une seconde fois de s'élancer vers la chambre d'Anna Lou, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face, et l'obligea à entendre toute l'histoire.

Nico écouta Saya sans l'interrompre une seule fois, serrant tantôt les points, tantôt les mâchoires… Ses mains se glissaient parfois dans ses cheveux qu'il saisissait avec rage ou brutalisaient les coussins à défaut d'avoir Kônen en face de lui.

- Il faut que je la voie, dit-il enfin quand Saya eut terminé son récit. Je ne peux pas rester en dehors comme elle le souhaite… C'est ma petite sœur et je dois m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Je veux le constater de mes yeux. Je veux qu'elle sache que jamais je ne pourrai lui tenir rigueur du comportement de ce type. Je veux lui dire qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal et qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je l'aime et que rien ne changera ça…

- D'accord, acquiesça finalement Sayaka en constatant l'extrême agitation de Nicolas. Mais vas-y sur des œufs alors…

Le grand frère passa le seuil du couloir et se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Anna Lou. Devant la porte close, une hésitation quant à sa façon d'aborder la chose le paralysa un instant mais il se reprit rapidement et toqua délicatement le bois.

- Lou ? appela-t-il d'une voix à la fois neutre et douce. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, petite sœur…

Pas de réponse.

- Je veux seulement discuter… Tu n'auras pas à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie…

Toujours aucune réponse.

Un son à peine perceptible provenant de la salle de bain attira son attention. Il décida d'aller voir mais vérifia d'abord que la chambre fut bien vide. Elle l'était. Il se rabattit donc sur la salle de bain et convia l'adolescente à le laisser entrer dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte.

Comme elle ne daignait pas lui donner de réponse après plusieurs tentatives, il finit par entrouvrir la porte et passer discrètement la tête dans l'embrasure. La vision qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang…

☻☻☻☻

La totalité des joueurs de la Tôhô s'était rassemblée dehors à la fraîcheur de la fin d'après-midi et discutait avec vivacité de cette première mi-temps qu'ils qualifiaient de décevante, en attendant que le match reprenne. Saeko, elle, collait à son pseudo-amoureux comme une mouche à une m… Bref !! Saeko était loin d'être encline à effacer sa petite personne du décor !

Après dix minutes à faire semblant d'écouter attentivement ses coéquipiers débattre de la médiocrité du match, n'y tenant plus, Ken décida d'aller interroger l'entraîneur au sujet du départ hâtif d'Anna Lou.

- Coatch ?

- Oui, ken ?

- Est-ce que vous savez pour quelle raison Anna Lou est partie si précipitamment ?

- Aucune idée ! Demande à Kojirô : c'est lui qui est venu m'avertir qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le match.

La réponse abasourdit le goal qui resta un instant interdit.

« _Kojirô ? Qu'a-t-il à voir dans cette histoire ??_ »

Il serra les poings, ses sourcils se fronçant, exprimant une évidente contrariété. Il allait de ce pas demander des comptes à son ami quand l'entraîneur le devança pour rappeler ses joueurs.

- La pause est terminée, les gars !! Les équipes entrent sur le terrain !!

Ken se ravisa donc et s'adossa au mur, face à l'écran de télévision, les poings serrés dans les poches de son jogging aux couleurs de l'équipe et le visage à l'expression clairement irritée.

« **…score est de 1 à 0 en faveur des blancs après le splendide but d'Ohzora en première mi-temps.** »

Ses coéquipiers prirent place dans la salle et Kojirô vint le rejoindre, s'adossant aussi au mur, jambes et bras croisés. Saeko s'apprêtait à rallier les deux garçons quand le regard de Kojirô la dévia de son objectif, amenant l'exaspération sur les traits fins de son visage. Takeshi se montra étonné et légèrement inquiet de la tournure des évènements mais fit le choix de rester en dehors.

« **Début de la seconde mi-temps !! L'équipe d'Othomo se rue à l'attaque, se lance de toutes ses forces dans l'action.** »

- Ken… hésita Kojirô à mi-voix, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Pour tout à l'heure… J'y suis allé un peu fort…

- En effet… coupa le goal d'un ton sec.

« **Le profil de la partie n'a pas changé : c'est toujours Ohzora qui est chargé de surveiller…** »

- C'est à cause d'elle ? s'enquit Ken avec intransigeance toujours sur le même ton en tournant brusquement la tête vers son capitaine.

La question, posée sans ambages, surpris Kojirô au point de lui occasionner un sursaut nerveux tandis qu'il affrontait le regard pénétrant de son goal.

- Qu…

« **INCROYABLE !!!!** »

Leur attention se concentra sur le match.

« **Nitta qui n'avait plus qu'à pousser la balle au fond du but a raté son recentrage et c'est la touche !** »

Ken reprit le cours de leur conversation.

- Alors ? C'est à cause d'elle ?

- De quoi tu parles ? tenta d'esquiver Kojirô.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

- C'est fini tous les deux ?!!! intervint Monsieur Kitazume avec agacement. Les chuchotements en bruit de fond, ça le fait pas trop, là !!

Ken et Kojirô s'observèrent un long moment puis se résignèrent et abandonnèrent provisoirement la discussion, sachant l'un comme l'autre que le sujet reviendrait forcément sur le tapis.

« **Splendide détente de Nitta qui frappe la balle dans la foulée ! Malheureusement, son tir est un peu faible et le gardien n'a aucun mal à se saisir du ballon.** »

- Pfffffff… C'est pas en jouant comme des débutants qu'ils vont faire bouger le score ! réprouva Hideto avec intolérance. Ça fait deux fois ! Deux occasions en or qui se présentent et qui foirent lamentablement !!!

« **…dans le camp de la Nankatsu. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à faire accélérer le jeu : leur but d'avance leur permet de contrôler la partie. Grâce à des passes courtes et rapides, les joueurs de milieu de terrain conservent la maîtrise du ballon sans difficulté. Les joueurs d'Othomo ont du mal à s'organiser pour contrecarrer le jeu de l'adversaire. La balle arrive dans les pieds de Kisugi qui…** »

- La Othomo ne présente aucun potentiel exceptionnel ! critiqua Tadashi en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise nonchalamment. Compte tenu du battage qui a été fait autour de cette équipe, c'est vraiment décevant pour un spectateur… J'imagine que ça doit être d'autant plus frustrant de jouer contre elle !!

- Je trouve que tu as la critique bien facile ! réprimanda le coatch. Je n'ai pas l'impression que la Nankatsu éprouve tant de facilités à la tâche !!

« **… face à deux défenseurs d'Othomo, il fait une "une/deux" avec Ryô Ishizaki mais qui échoue à cause de l'intervention de Takeshi Kishida qui part en contre-attaque et profite…** »

- Il est vrai que la technique reste incontestablement leur point faible mais ils montrent une endurance increvable ! observa Takeshi. C'est impressionnant ! Ils sont sur tous les ballons !

« **…a vu Nitta s'élancer, suivi de près par Ohzora qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Nitta réussit à tirer mais… La balle passe très largement à côté des buts de la Nankatsu.** »

- Et ça continue !! C'est un festival ! râla Tsuneo.

« **Le jeune avant-centre d'Othomo n'est pas dans un bon jour… La Nankatsu mène toujours 1-0 après dix minutes de jeu dans la seconde mi-temps.** »

- À mon avis, le résultat est déjà donné ! s'exclama Yutaka en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

- À mon avis à moi, tu t'avances un peu trop !! le rembarra Kojirô.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne remarques rien ?

- Quoi ?

- Enfin, regardes-les !! lança le capitaine en montrant l'écran. La Nankatsu est à côté de ses pompes !! Il est évident qu'ils ont du mal à suivre le rythme que leur impose la Othomo !! S'ils ne réagissent pas, ils vont finir par se prendre une tôle, oui !!

- Quoi t'es sérieux ?!? Tu penses que la Nankatsu a un risque de perdre face à la Othomo ??? intervint Hiroshi sidéré.

- Regardez-moi ces chiffes molles !!! blâma Kojirô. Ils sont au bout du rouleau et se laissent facilement déborder par leurs adversaires !

- Il faut dire aussi que le poste que s'est attribué Ohzora n'arrange pas les choses ! précisa Takeshi.

L'entraîneur sourit : il prenait plaisir à écouter ses joueurs débattre de matchs importants. Sans compter que cet exercice, loin d'être inopportun, leur permettait de développer leur sens de l'analyse du jeu.

- Remarque pertinente ! approuva-t-il finalement. La Nankatsu a bien résisté jusqu'à présent mais à force de persévérance et de rage, Nitta se montre chaque fois plus précis dans ses tirs. Je ne serais pas surpris que ses efforts finissent par porter leurs fruits… Un but d'Othomo à ce stade serait regrettable pour la Nankatsu car tout serait à refaire et rien ne porte à croire qu'elle pourrait alors être en mesure de reprendre l'avantage.

- C'est vrai qu'Othomo réussit à contenir ses adversaires, admit Kazuki. Dommage que Nitta soit trop isolé en attaque… Étant seul, il aura du mal à combiner quelque chose de bien !

- C'est vrai mais, d'un autre côté, s'ils dégarnissent leur défense ils risquent de se prendre un deuxième but et là, ce serait très embêtant ! argumenta Yutaka.

- Tout ça pour dire que le jeu collectif c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important !! conclue Takeshi.

- Vous avez entendu ? Il a raison !! lança Kojirô toujours adossé au mur à côté de Ken. Dites-vous bien qu'il n'y a que nous, l'équipe de la Tôhô qui ait un jeu collectif apte à battre ces frimeurs de la Nankatsu !!!

« **Izawa avance balle aux pieds, accompagné dans son action par Ohzora.** »

« **C'est maintenant Ohzora qui a la balle ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'il abandonne sa défense pour se porter en attaque. Il avance, toujours balle aux pieds face à la défense d'Othomo qui s'est regroupée… For-mi-dable dribble d'Ohzora !! Qui passe !!! Il profite du boulevard qu'il s'est ouvert pour foncer vers les buts adverses. Il évite le tacle d'un défenseur et fait une longue passe en direction de Taki.** »

« **Taki avance toujours alors que Kishida lui bloque le passage… Belle feinte de Taki qui peut maintenant aller vers les buts gardés par Ichijô ! Taki arrive aux 20 mètres alors qu'au centre, Kisugi est démarqué. Taki passe à Kisugi qui donne instantanément à Izawa qui tire !! Le gardien attrape la balle mais il la relâche ! Un défenseur se précipite et dégage mais elle est détournée vers Kisugi. Taki pivote mais la balle est renvoyée par le poteau droit et va sortir en touche… NON !! Iwami réussit à la sauver ! Il centre… La balle s'élève tout au dessus de la défense… Tête de Izawa renvoyée par la défense, récupérée par Kisugi qui feinte mais ne réussit pas à passer un défenseur. Il conserve la balle, les deux joueurs sont face à face sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne le dessus… SI !! Nishio parvient à dégager. Izawa reprend et tire ! Formidable arrêt du gardien !! Encore une fois Othomo a eu chaud !!** »

- J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient finir par leur en mettre un autre !! s'exclama Hideto. Ichijô est fort, c'est certain !

- Pfff… Des shoots de gonzesses !! critiqua Kojirô. Même le plus nul des gardiens serait capable de garder ses cages impénétrables avec des tirs aussi lymphatiques !!

- De l'équipe Nankatsu, seul Ohzora est excellent buteur… souligna Ken posément. Les autres n'ont aucune raison d'inquiéter un gardien tel que Ichijô !

« **La Nankatsu vient de manquer l'occasion de creuser l'écart et de prendre une option sur la victoire. L'action était bien menée mais la Othomo compte un très bon gardien dans ses rangs.** »

« **Passe de Urabe pour Kishida qui part le long de la touche. Le terrain est dégagé devant lui et il en profite donc pour monter. Il poursuit son action mais va à la rencontre de deux défenseurs. Il jette un coup d'œil et repique la balle vers le centre à l'attention de Urabe. Longue passe en avant de Urabe sur Nitta toujours marqué par Ohzora qui peine quand même à le suivre. La passe d'Urabe était au millimètre ! Formidable tir de Nitta !! Mais il est repoussé de la main par Takasugi ! C'est le penalty !!** »

- Quoi ? C'est penalty, là ?! s'étonna Takeshi. Il était dans la surface de réparation Takasugi ?

« **Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre confirme mais fait signe qu'il y a coup franc, le défenseur étant hors de la surface de réparation.** »

- Avec une occas' pareille, c'est impossible qu'ils reviennent pas au score !! dit Tsuneo.

« **Le coup franc est à 20 mètres environ des buts de la Nankatsu. L'équipe d'Othomo a là une occasion en or de revenir à la marque !** »

- C'est clair !! approuva Hiroshi.

« **Les joueurs attendent le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Le mur de la Nankatsu est en place et très compact. Ohzora s'est posté devant les buts en soutien de son goal. Nitta se positionne pour tirer ce coup franc. Nous sommes à la douzième minute de la seconde mi-temps et la Nankatsu mène encore par 1 à 0.** »

« **Urabe et Nitta partent ensembles ! Lequel des deux va tirer ?** »

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?? lâcha hiroshi.

« **À première vue, c'est Urabe qui va tirer… AH ! NON ! Il donne la balle à Nitta qui arrive derrière lui à toute vitesse… Formidable coup de pied de Shun Nitta renvoyé par le mur de la Nankatsu en la personne de Ishizaki qui tombe à terre. Le ballon revient vers Nitta… Il y a un trou dans le mur de la Nankatsu !! Shun Nitta va sûrement tenter de renvoyer la balle par là !! En pleine course, il tape la balle avec une violence incroyable !! Ohzora s'élance et prend appui sur le poteau…** »

- C'est pas possible qu'il réussisse à l'arrêter !! s'écria Kojirô en se décollant du mur.

« **…il réussit à intercepter le ballon de la tête ! C'est incroyable !! Une nouvelle fois, la Othomo est passé à côté de l'égalisation.** »

« **La balle repoussée par Ohzora va vers le centre du terrain. Izawa se lance à sa poursuite, de même que deux de ses adversaires. Les trois joueurs s'élancent ensembles pour récupérer le ballon mais c'est Izawa qui saute le plus haut et qui envoie le ballon sur Ohzora ! Contrôle d'Ohzora qui poursuit son attaque. Après avoir sauvé son équipe, c'est encore lui qui mène la contre-attaque… Ohzora est poursuivi par l'équipe d'Othomo qui s'est trouvée complètement désorganisée après le coup franc raté.** »

- Même si la Nankatsu met les bouchées doubles, le match peut être considéré comme fini !! déclara Kojirô qui s'était ré-adossé au mur dans sa position initiale.

« **Nous atteignons la moitié de la seconde mi-temps et la Nankatsu semble avoir pris le jeu à son compte. Ohzora est en bonne situation pour rattraper la marque.** »

« **Kishida va essayer d'arrêter la course d'Ohzora. Formidable lobe du capitaine de la Nankatsu qui laisse Kishida cloué sur place. Il vient de faire là une grande prouesse technique !** »

« **Au tour de Nakao de se présenter devant Ohzora mais c'est avec le même geste technique qu'il se débarrasse avec facilité de ce deuxième adversaire ! Quel joueur !! Ohzora est déchaîné !! Il se joue de ses adversaires avec une aisance incroyable !!** »

« **C'est maintenant Hiraoka qui essaye de stopper la course d'Ohzora… Rien à faire !!! Même Hiraoka a été trompé par l'agilité du numéro dix de la Nankatsu !! Personne ne semble en mesure d'arrêter ce grand joueur. S'il réussit à dépasser le dernier défenseur d'Othomo, Ohzora aura le champ libre pour aller droit au but ! Urabe s'élance, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer Ohzora. Cela ressemble presque à un duel ! Formidable tacle du capitaine de la Othomo mais Tsubasa Ohzora parvient à esquiver son attaque !! Tous se ruent maintenant vers Ohzora mais le capitaine de la Nankatsu réussit quand même à tirer !! Son tir est parti comme un boulet de canon ! Mais le gardien d'Othomo, d'une magnifique détente, bloque la balle ! Quelle belle intervention !!** »

- Putain !! Ils peuvent dire merci à leur gardien !! lança Hideto.

« **La balle est renvoyée par Ichijô en direction de Urabe. Il regarde autour de lui… Fait une longue passe à Nitta et démarque au milieu du terrain. C'est une des dernières occasions pour Othomo de pouvoir revenir à la marque. Nitta se lance à toutes enjambées vers le point de chute du ballon. Ohzora, resté en attaque, ne peut l'intercepter.** »

« **Le long dégagement de Urabe traverse tout le camp adverse et va être récupéré à la limite de la surface de réparation par Nitta. Nitta qui, libéré du marquage d'Ohzora, a une nouvelle occasion d'égaliser pour son équipe.** »

« **Nitta se prépare à tirer de reprise de volée. Il met toute son énergie dans ce tir ! ET C'EST LE BUT !!! Othomo réussit à égaliser à quelques minutes de la fin du match grâce à son buteur : Shun Nitta !! C'est incroyable ! Alors que tout le monde pensait la victoire acquise à la Nankatsu, Othomo réussit à revenir au score !!** »

- Eh bien… Voilà un coup dur pour la Nankatsu !! commenta Tsuneo.

- Ouais… Tout est à refaire pour eux ! dit Ken.

- Maintenant, ils vont peut-être se bouger et nous offrir un match digne d'une finale d'éliminatoires !! grogna Kojirô.

« **Kisugi remonte le terrain, balle aux pieds, puis transmet à Ohzora. Le milieu de terrain de la Nankatsu fait circuler le ballon rapidement ce qui désoriente leurs adversaires. Izawa, Kisugi et Taki donnent un bon coup de main à leur capitaine Ohzora en se faisant passe sur passe.** »

« **L'équipe d'Othomo ne semble pas pouvoir enrayer l'attaque de la Nankatsu, les joueurs sont fatigués ! Après un échange de passes entre Taki et Izawa, la balle finit dans les pieds du capitaine de la Nankatsu qui contrôle magnifiquement et, après avoir examiné la position de ses coéquipiers, il fait une passe en direction de Kisugi lequel, d'une splendide tête, relance en retrait pour Ohzora qui arrive pour tirer en pleine course !! Voilà l'occasion qu'il attendait pour redonner l'avantage à son équipe !** »

« **FAN-TAS-TIQUE coup de pied d'Ohzora qui laisse le goal sur place !! Le gardien d'Othomo est resté figé !! Cela pourrait être le but de la victoire pour la Nankatsu !!** »

Dans la pièce, un bruit confus ponctua le but de Tsubasa.

- Eh beh… Il a pas traîné pour leur en coller un !!! grimaça Hiroshi.

- Vu le temps qu'il leur reste à jouer, c'est clair que la Nankatsu peut être considérée comme victorieuse !! dit Hideto.

- Pfffff… Regardez-les ! Ils le vénèrent comme un Dieu, c'est pitoyable !! vilipenda Saeko en voyant les joueurs de la Nankatsu féliciter leur capitaine.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il vient de réaliser un coup de maître, mademoiselle-bouche-en-cul-de-poule !!! couina Hideto en ridiculisant la journaliste d'une caricature grotesque qui fit marrer ses coéquipiers.

Saeko tourna vivement la tête vers Kojirô, lui commandant presque du regard d'intervenir mais ce dernier ne faisait aucunement attention à elle, concentré sur les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. À ses côtés, Ken s'étonna de son comportement : si ses amis s'étaient montrés aussi sarcastiques envers Anna Lou, il leurs aurait très certainement volé dans les plumes ! Oui, bon, enfin !! Il s'agissait tout de même de Saeko, là !! Et tous ses persiflages méritaient bien un petit retour de bâton !

« **…au niveau individuel que collectif, l'équipe d'Ohzora, Kisugi et Taki est nettement supérieure. Mais le match n'est pas terminé et la Nankatsu repart à l'attaque !** »

« **Interception de Urabe qui lance la balle loin en avant sur l'inévitable Shun Nitta ! L'avant centre d'Othomo est sur la trajectoire du ballon mais voilà qu'Izawa intercepte de la tête !! Contre-attaque immédiate de la Nankatsu !** »

- Vous allez voir qu'ils vont en marquer un autre !!! s'emballa Kazuki.

« **Nouvelle interception d'Othomo et nouvelle passe pour Nitta… Rien à faire !! En cette fin de match, la défense de la Nankatsu est impénétrable ! Takasugi dégage son camp par une longue passe sur Taki. Bien que le match semble joué, Othomo repart à l'attaque. Nitta se retrouve une fois de plus seul face au but de la Nankatsu mais l'arbitre de touche a agité son drapeau pour signaler un hors jeu !!** »

- Cette fois-ci, ils lui ont fait le coup du hors jeu, sourit Kojirô.

« **Nous sommes arrivés à la fin du temps réglementaire. L'action en cours est probablement la dernière du match. Tacle de Kishida qui subtilise le ballon à Kisugi mais le contre est favorable et Taki récupère. Taki évite tous ses adversaires et fait une longue passe en avant. La balle pénètre dans la surface de réparation d'Othomo mais pas un seul joueur de la Nankatsu n'est là pour la réceptionner ! Il semblerait qu'elle soit perdue pour la Nankatsu… Mais NON !! Voilà Ohzora qui court comme une fusée vers le ballon ! Contrôle de la poitrine… Le ballon n'est pas sortie et Ohzora repart balle au pied !** »

- Putain mais il a bouffé du lion, c'est pas possible !! s'exclama Tadashi.

« **Centre appuyé d'Ohzora qui surprend Ichijô. Malgré une belle détente, il ne peut intercepter la balle qui poursuit sa course devant les buts d'Othomo… Personne ne semble réagir… Mais voilà qu'apparaît Taki !!** »

Une cacophonie accompagna l'action de la Nankatsu qui menaçait de se solder par un but.

« **…marque le TROISIÈME BUT d'une tête plongeante fantastique !! Des cris de joie explosent dans la foule ! Avec ce but, la Nankatsu a désormais sa qualification bien assurée !!** »

- On dirait bien que la Othomo s'est faite rétamer !! Il faudra compter avec la Nankatsu pour le Championnat inter lycée ! se réjouit Hiroshi.

- Ça t'étonne ? rétorqua Tsuneo. On va pouvoir prendre notre revanche…

« **…Nous jouons les arrêts de jeu. Les équipes continuent à se battre bien que le résultat final soit maintenant définitivement acquis. Urabe en particulier ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu et utilise toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste encore.** »

« **L'arbitre regarde son chronomètre mais ne siffle toujours pas la fin du match ! Nous atteignons maintenant presque les deux minutes d'arrêt de jeu... Et voilà !! L'arbitre siffle enfin la fin du match !!** »

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, lui ? Il n'a pas entendu le sifflet ou quoi ?! railla Saeko.

« **Après le coup de sifflet final, avec la rage au ventre, Nitta a envoyé la balle au fond des filets ! Naturellement, ce but n'est pas pris en compte et le score final est de 3 buts à 1 en faveur de l'équipe de la Nankatsu. Le jeune Nitta qui a mis tout son courage dans ce match semble très affecté par la défaite… L'équipe de la Nankatsu, elle, est donc qualifiée pour le second tour des éliminatoires. Les joueurs laissent éclater leur joie !** »

Kojirô s'avança tout près de l'écran de télévision et fixa les joueurs de la Nankatsu qui exultaient après cette victoire devant les caméras.

- Je vais enfin rejouer contre Tsubasa Ohzora… Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que j'attendais cette nouvelle confrontation…

Ken acquiesça d'un signe de tête, content lui aussi de pouvoir prendre sa revanche contre Tsubasa qui par trop souvent avait profané ses cages.

- Capitaine ! s'exclama Takeshi plein d'enthousiasme. Nous serons tous avec toi pour lui donner une leçon !! D'accord les gars ?!!!

- OUAIS !! s'écria toute la Tôhô sous le regard satisfait de son entraîneur.

« **- Je me trouve à l'heure actuelle sur le terrain avec les joueurs et je vais interviewer pour vous, dans quelques secondes, le héros de ce match, vous aurez deviné que je parle du désormais célèbre : Tsubasa Ohzora !!!** »

- Regardez-le, gonflé d'orgueil !! critiqua Kojirô. Il fera moins sa star après la dérouillée qu'on va lui mettre !!!

« **- Mes félicitations, Tsubasa !**

**- Merci !**

**- J'imagine que vous êtes heureux d'avoir passé un tour !**

**- Bien sûr !!**

**- Dites-moi, quels sont les joueurs que vous craignez le plus de rencontrer ?**

**- À la vérité, il n'y en a qu'un que je redoute le plus, voyez-vous.** (La caméra se fixa sur son visage à l'expression pleine d'assurance et de confiance et Kojirô en échappa un juron.) **C'est un joueur remarquable et que j'admire beaucoup. Il s'appelle Taro Misaki !!**

**- Vous dîtes qu'il s'appelle Taro Misaki ??**

**- Oui ! Et je vous le répète : Taro Misaki !!**

**- Si je ne me trompe, ce Taro Misaki a fait parti de votre équipe…**

**- Oui ! Il y a deux ans de cela !**

**- C'est surprenant que vous citiez son nom parce que plus personne ne parle de lui depuis longtemps… On raconte qu'il a eu un grave accident et qu'il ne s'en est jamais remis… C'est ce que l'on prétend… Au cours d'un match, il se serait cogné très violemment la tête contre un poteau de but. D'après ce que je sais, votre ami Taro Misaki serait encore en convalescence.**

**- Je suis certain qu'il guérira vite !!**

**- C'est tout ce qu'on lui souhaite ! Merci de m'avoir accordé cette interview Tsubasa. Je crois que votre équipe n'attend plus que vous pour recevoir le drapeau de votre district…** »

Les membres de la Tôhô assistèrent à la remise de drapeau de la Nankatsu. Voir Tsubasa brandir avec tant de fierté ce drapeau, symbole de sa qualification, sous les acclamations de la foule en délire affecta Kojirô dans son orgueil qui, les dents serrées, fixait rageur son meilleur ennemi de toujours.

« _Il s'y croit déjà sur le podium, lui !!! Mais j'te battrai cette fois !! J'ai une équipe du tonnerre ! On vous écrasera tous les uns après les autres !! Cette année, je l'aurai la coupe !!!_ »

Kojirô émergea de ses pensées et s'avança vers le poste de télévision qu'il éteignit avec emportement. Puis, faisant face à ses coéquipiers, le poing serré, il les exhorta au triomphe :

- Je vous garantis que dans une semaine à la même heure, on fêtera notre victoire contre la Musashi !

Tous lui répondirent d'une seule voix enthousiaste et optimiste après quoi l'entraîneur les libéra en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Après les politesses de séparation, Ken récupéra son sac et, sans attendre Takeshi et Kojirô qui d'habitude faisaient le trajet en sa compagnie, prit le chemin de sa maison au pas de course.

- KEN ?! OH KEN !! ATTENDS-NOUS !! appela Takeshi surpris de le voir détaler à toutes jambes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!?

- Va savoir… souffla Kojirô, la tête ailleurs.

- Koji… Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? sourit Saeko en les rejoignant, accentuant exagérément le ton suave de sa voix.

- Bon ! Ben je vous laisse !! se défila Takeshi. Si je speede, j'aurai aucun mal à rattraper Ken !

- Et puis quoi encore !! la rabroua Kojirô sans ménagement. Je suis pressé ! Je devrais déjà être rentré ! T'as qu'à demander à Katsuharu : vous êtes presque voisins si je ne m'abuse… Et, à ce que je sache, notre accord ne stipule pas que je sois forcé de jouer les nounous !!

La réplique froissa quelque peu Saeko mais cette dernière ne comptait pas finir la journée sans un bonus…

- Bon… Très bien… accepta-t-elle en feignant la compréhension et le détachement. Pourquoi on se ferait pas une sortie tous les deux après l'entraînement, demain ?

- Pardon ?!? C'est peut-être pas évident à comprendre pour toi mais généralement, après les entraînement de Kitazume, on est tous crevé, Saeko !!! J'ai assez d'activités comme ça par jour sans en plus devoir supporter tes petits caprices d'intrigante sournoise !!

Saeko prit sur elle de réagir avec une extrême amabilité et se força à conserver le profil bas. Elle joua une fois de plus la carte de la petite copine conciliante et compréhensive.

- C'est vrai, excuses-moi Kojirô… Bon, alors à demain… sourit-elle.

Kojirô leva un sourcil, fortement étonné d'une telle réaction mais puisqu'elle semblait si complaisante, autant couper court à la discussion.

- Ouais, c'est ça, à demain ! grimaça-t-il en amorçant le pas vers la sortie et en lui adressant un signe furtif de la main.

- Un instant, Koji… Tu n'oublis rien ?

- Hein ? Quoi encore ?

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas pour me dire au revoir ? minauda-t-elle en s'approchant tout près d'un pas léger.

Kojirô la dévisagea un long moment. Il savait bien qu'inévitablement ils en viendraient à ça mais le plus tard possible ne l'aurait pas dérangé…

- Koji ? insista-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ses hanches athlétiques pour les nouer dans son dos.

Kojirô éprouva un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de faire une chose pour laquelle, à défaut de ressentir du désir, il endurait le dégoût. Mais les termes de leur accord surgirent dans sa tête, lui rappelant les raisons précises qui l'avaient conduit à cette situation. « _Kaeru_ ». Le visage d'Anna Lou occupa alors toutes ses pensées. Son esprit focalisa sur elle et quand Saeko posa ses lèvres insistantes sur les siennes, dans son esprit comme ensorcelé, Kojirô embrassait Anna Lou. Passionnément. Le cœur en feu. Son baiser était à la fois doux et enflammé. Il semblait chercher à s'approprier cette langue qui lui résistait malgré tout et prenait plaisir à le tourmenter habilement de caresses subtiles et voluptueuses. Lorsque Saeko échappa un soupir de ravissement, le son de sa voix le sortit de son sortilège et il la repoussa avec rudesse.

- Satisfaite ?!! grommela-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Saeko, figée, le regarda s'éloigner encore toute chamboulée par ce baiser qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé si passionné… Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses idées un instant libertines et déserta à son tour le terrain de la Tôhô.

- Wouhaou !! souffla-t-elle toujours sous le coup de ce baiser effréné. « _Koji, tu es un dieu !!!_ »

Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, ressassant dans sa tête les événements de la journée, Kojirô aperçut Ken et Takeshi qui discutaient, assis sur un banc en bordure de route à l'ombre d'un platane. Il hésita quelques minutes à les rejoindre, en partie à cause de son altercation naissante avec Ken dans la salle vidéo mais décida finalement que si explication il devait y avoir, autant qu'elle ait lieue maintenant !

- Salut les gars ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tiens ! Kojirô !! T'as réussi à échapper à Saeko ? sourit Takeshi.

- Ouais, grimaça le concerné en prenant place sur le banc.

- Pourquoi ?! T'es pas censé apprécier sa compagnie ?! s'étonna Ken en posant sur son capitaine des yeux dubitatifs.

Takeshi et Kojirô échangèrent un bref regard décontenancé.

- Si mais y a des moments où elle est vraiment trop collante !! lâcha Kojirô d'une traite.

- C'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! rattrapa Takeshi en esquissant un sourire confus qui lui donna un air de benêt. Non ?

- Ouais, ouais, sûrement… ronchonna Kojirô.

Le regard de Ken passait de l'un à l'autre, l'expression franchement perplexe. Un autre jour, il les aurait très certainement cuisinés jusqu'à leur faire cracher le morceau… Mais là, même une mise au point avec Kojirô ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités ! Ce soir, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : rentrer et se jeter sur le téléphone pour appeler Lou et la cuisiner, elle !

- Bon ! Vous m'excusez mais je suis pressé ! lança-t-il soudainement en se levant du banc.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous galant ? le taquina Takeshi. Tu comptes lui sortir le grand jeu, histoire d'accéder plus vite à la réconciliation ?...

- Je te trouve bien indiscret, toi ! sourit Ken en le chahutant amicalement.

- Non ! se défendit Takeshi. Je m'intéresse juste au bonheur de mes amis… dit-il en roulant les yeux d'un air innocent.

- Eh bien pour ta gouverne, il me tarde de l'avoir au bout du fil pour savoir pourquoi elle est partie si vite !

- Si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais !

Ken et Takeshi tournèrent la tête sur Kojirô d'un mouvement synchrone.

- Pardon ?!?!

« _Et merde !! J'ai perdu une occas' de fermer ma gueule !!_ »

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Kojirô ? questionna Takeshi.

- Pour rien !! Laissez tomber !! J'ai dit ça comme ça.

- La réplique n'avait rien à voir avec des paroles en l'air ! Et j'ai dans l'idée que tu sais quelque chose sur le départ précipité de Lou tout à l'heure alors va au bout de ta pensée !! intima le goal.

Ken sondait du regard son capitaine, contenant avec peine la colère qui montait en lui. Kojirô n'était pas clair ! Il cachait des choses et éveillait les soupçons de son goal par son comportement des plus douteux.

- Y aurait-il un truc que je devrais savoir ? finit-il par demander, le regard noir et l'intonation empreinte de sous-entendus équivoques.

L'ambiance électrique n'annonçait rien de bon et Takeshi s'interposa entre les deux.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que j'ai rapporté à Kitasume ! Je l'ai vue se précipiter vers la grille où son frère l'attendait. Je l'ai appelée pour lui demander des explications mais elle s'est barrée en se foutant royalement de moi !!! C'est tout !!! Satisfait ?!!

Oh que non ! Ken était loin d'être satisfait !! Poussant Takeshi, il agrippa Kojirô par le col et le colla contre le tronc du platane.

- Je sais pas c'que tu magouille dans mon dos mais je te conseille de jouer franc-jeu avec moi !!

Kojirô le bouscula violemment avant que Takeshi ne s'interpose à nouveau entre eux.

- Ça suffit, les gars ! On se calme maintenant !!

- Je ne magouille rien du tout dans ton dos !! Si t'as des hallucinations, vas te faire soigner !! Et à l'avenir, je te recommande vivement de ne pas m'accuser de n'importe quoi !! s'emporta Kojirô avant de les abandonner pour rentrer chez-lui.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas le juger…

- Ouais c'est ça !! le rembarra Ken. Et c'est toi qui dis ça !! Tu sais quoi, Takeshi ? Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit !!! grogna Ken avant de disparaître à son tour.

- Mais… Pffff… Ça promet…

☻☻☻☻

Nico ne distinguait de Lou que sa silhouette floue derrière la cabine de douche mais il ne se trompa pas quant à la mince traînée rouge qui ruisselait le long de sa jambe : du sang…

- Oh mon Dieu… SAYAAA !!!

Sans se préoccuper du respect de la pudeur de sa sœur, Nicolas se rua dans la pièce et se saisit au vol d'une serviette de bain avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte de la cabine de douche.

- Mais qu'est-ce… LOU ! ARRÊTE ÇA !! TOUT D'SUITE !! cria-t-il en lui arrachant le gant de crin avec lequel elle se frottait au sang.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sayaka en déboulant à son tour dans la salle de bain. Juste ciel !! Nico ! Va appeler le médecin, je m'occupe d'elle !

Comme Nicolas persistait à prodiguer avec empressement toutes ses attentions à sa sœur, Saya le força à s'interrompre et lui intima sèchement d'aller appeler le médecin. Injonction dont il s'exécuta finalement.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'Anna Lou, laquelle enroulée par son frère dans une serviette de bain, restait tétanisée.

- Anna Lou, mon ange, ne reste pas comme ça… sollicita-t-elle en la contraignant subtilement à sortir de la douche.

- Mais… J'ai pas assez frotté… objecta cette dernière d'une petite voix enrouée sans pour autant lui opposer de résistance.

- Crois-moi : tu as bien assez frotté comme ça ! Regarde l'état de ta cuisse ! On va soigner cette blessure et tu vas te reposer.

Dans le salon, Nicolas venait d'appeler le médecin et faisait les cents pas, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la vision de sa sœur s'acharnant jusqu'au sang avec son gant de crin. Il en était là de ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna.

- Oui, allô ?

- Nico, c'est Ken.

Le temps sembla se figer pour Nico. Ken n'était pas au courant de la situation et malgré l'estime qu'il lui portait, il était hors de question de l'en informer : Lou ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ! Déjà qu'elle s'était farouchement refusée à ce que son propre frère soit prévenu…

- « _Ken ! Merde !! Il va rien comprendre !_ » Ah… Ken… Tu… Tu tombes pas très bien là…

- Excuses-moi mais je ne dérangerais pas longtemps : je veux juste parler à Lou une minute.

- Euh… Oui mais… Je ne peux pas te la passer, elle est occupée pour l'instant. « _Keeeen… Lâche l'affaire, sois sympa…_ »

- C'est pas grave, je peux rappeler plus tard dans la soirée.

- « _Putain ! Faut qu'il soit accroché !!_ » Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible…

- Nico… Ta sœur est occupée ou elle ne veut pas me parler ?

Nicolas faisait de gros effort pour paraître naturel et spontané dans ses réponses afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du garçon d'autant plus que ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire d'une banale excuse !

- Aurait-elle une raison de refuser de te parler ?

- Non… Pffffff… Je sais pas trop en fait…

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire !! Ciao ! conclut Nico en raccrochant aussi sec.

« _Excuses-moi, Ken, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix…_ »

Nicolas resta un moment à fixer le téléphone sans vraiment le voir pour autant, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Il se faisait énormément de soucis pour Lou et de nombreuses questions le préoccupaient. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé… Comment les choses en étaient elles arrivées là ? Et comment Lou sortirait de cette crise ?... Et… Que faisait ce maudit médecin qui aurait dû être là depuis un quart d'heure ?!!!

**À SUIVRE**

**COMPOSITION DES ÉQUIPES :**

**NANKATSU :**

- Tsubasa Ohzora (Milieu/Capitaine) : Olivier Atton

- Mamoru Izawa (Milieu) : Paul Diamond

- Kenichi Iwami (Milieu) : Timothy Vance

- Teppei Kisugi (Attaquant) : Johnny Mason

- Hajime Taki (Attaquant) : Ted Carter

- Hiroshi Nagano (Attaquant) : Andy Ship

- Ryô Ishizaki (Défenseur) : Bruce Harper

- Tsuyoshi Oda (Défenseur) : Billy Kramer

- Shingo Takasugi (Défenseur) : Bob Denver

- Masao Nakayama (Défenseur) : Jill Taylor

- Masato Nakazato (Défenseur) : David Newman

- Yûzô Morisaki (Gardien) : Allan Crocker

**OTHOMO :**

- Shun Nitta (Attaquant) : Patrick Everett

- Hanje Urabe (Défenseur/Capitaine) : Jack Morris

- Takeshi Kishida (Défenseur) : Charly Custer

- Kôji Nishio (Attaquant) : Francky Gilbert

- Teruo Nakao (Défenseur) : Cliff

- Tetsu Hiraoka (Défenseur) : Bryan

- Isamu Ichijô (Goal) : Simon Garett

**ATTENTION !!**

**À TOUS LES FANS DE CAPTAIN TSUBASA !!!**

Une seule adresse :

Et accessoirement toute une panoplie de petits bonus CT and Co !


	28. Chapter 28

Hello mes Didous !! 'Serre tout le monde dans ses ptits bras' Et bienvenue aux ptites nouvelles !!

Voui voui je sais ce que vous allez dire : « Ah quand même !! C'est pas trop tôt !! Tu l'as gravé au marteau et au burin sur un bloc de granit ou quoi ce chapitre !! » Et vous avez tout à fait raison d'être mécontents… 'Hop ! Se baisse à temps pour éviter un jet de tomates et d'œufs pourris' Pardon mes Didous chiriiiiiis 'Yeux de Muchu'

Voilà le programme : j'ai fait une mise à jour sur le chap précédent - j'ai seulement changé le titre en « Prise de conscience (1/3) » – afin de vous poster celui-ci plus vite. A la base, ce chapitre 28 devait être bien plus long mais si j'attends de le terminer pour le poster, vous allez me briser les os ! XD Ceci dit, sachez que le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder vu qu'il est déjà bien avancé 'Big sourire aquafresh blancheur extrême'

Pour en revenir au chapitre du jour, je voudrais informer mon aimable lectorat qu'il contient une scène euh… Hem… Comment dire… XDD Bref ! Si certains Didous voient leur chastes yeux choqués, je suis prête à m'auto censurer… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis restée dans le suggestif et j'ai veillé à respecter scrupuleusement le ratting. Cela dit, j'étais tellement bien inspirée ce jour là qu'il se peut que j'ai déraillé XDD

Allez ! Les réponses aux reviews now !!

**FicAndRea** : Rah oui pardon ! Y avait pas l'adresse parce que ce fichu site 'Sort son ptit marteau et cogne le site' m'avait censurée !! Grrrrr… Bref ! Et… Roooh… Moi ? Boudeuse ? Meuuuh pffff Même pas vrai d'abord ! 'Boude' MDR Merci ma Pitchounette de passer me lire. Bizzzzzzz

**Spicycocktail** : O.O Quoi c'est vrai ? J'ai utilisé des mots difficiles ? Rah ! 'S'auto flagelle' Désolée… J'essais de faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité dans certaines descriptions mais si mes Didous me comprennent pas, ça va plus !!! xDD Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Revoir Anna Lou à nouveau pleine de vie et de vocabulaire, c'est pas pour tout de suite, hein… Allez ! Je lance les paris !! Comment Anna Lou va-t-elle se tirer de cette situation ? Ben si quelqu'un trouve, je me fais hara kiri !!! Pour Koji, n'oublis pas le marché qu'il a conclue avec la langue de vipère… Donc s'il est capable de ça, il peut faire plus fort, tu crois pas ?... O.O mdr Oh ben si ta santé mentale est en jeu, je veux bien faire un effort pour faire disparaître Saeko plus vite !! Gros bisous ma Spicy et merci de me suivre.

**Karazu999** : Gniiiiiiii ma Karazu chiwie qui a eu le passage hot en exclu !!! Vous pouvez la remercier, les Didous, car elle a contribué, grâce à son avis favorable (on se croirait au bac xD), au maintien du passage un peu chaud… Alors… Concernant ta question sur la phrase « il n'y en a qu'un que je redoute le plus », Tsubasa la sort telle quelle dans l'épisode 61 ou 62 (ou peut-être 63 XD) Bref ! C'est un copié/collé… Héhé… Eh vouiiii… Tsubi est très cBIIIIP Tu sais quoi ma Karazu ? Je suis explosée de rire à chacune de tes reviews !! Je les adore !! Et toi aussi par la même occas' !! Big bisous !!

**Dogywoman** : 'Toki qui relit la review de Dogywoman' Alors… Ah bon ? Tu veux la suite ? 'Roule innocemment les yeux au ciel' Voilà, voilà miss ! En bon auteur que je suis, je te la poste comme demandé ! Quoi ? Meuuh nan ! J'ai pas du tout la tête gonflée :P En tous cas, bienvenue parmi mes Didous, Dogywoman !!!

**Stessy91** : O.O Dévoré ? Rah mais… Recrache ça tout d'suiteuuuh !!! mdr Bon… Pour les répliques d'Anna Lou, elles sont un peu en stand by ces derniers temps comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte… Quant à Kônen… Décidément, si je vous le laissais en pâture, vous m'en rendriez que des ptits bouts de viandes !! xDD Bienvenue à toi aussi parmi mes Didous et au plaisir de te lire dans une nouvelle review !!

**Yellou** : Quoi ? Toi aussi t'as dévoré ? Rah mais c'est une manie ! Recrache ça !! Et viteuuuh !! mdr Voilà le new chap ! Et compte tenu de la date de ta review, je crois que tu es celle qui aura attendu le moins longtemps… 'Toki pas fière de son retard' Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue chez les barges !! Euh… Les Didous, pardon… mdr A très bientôt j'espère !

Voilà !! Mission reviews reviewées accomplie !!!

Bonne lecture à vous !! Si c'est possible XDD Et je rappelle aux violents, qu'il est interdit de porter atteinte physique ou moral à l'auteur quelque soit la raison... 'Toki qui prend ses précutions' Hum...

* * *

**-28-**

**Prise de Conscience (2/3)**

- Alors Docteur ?

Nicolas sauta presque sur le médecin qui revenait de la chambre de sa soeur, accompagné de Saya.

La jeune femme l'invita à prendre place à la table de la cuisine pour rédiger son ordonnance tandis que Nico s'impatientait vivement.

- Ne soyez pas si inquiet, dit-il enfin en notant ses prescriptions.

- Vous en avez de bonnes, vous ! Comment être rassuré après avoir vu ma petite sœur dans un tel état !!!

- Rassurez-vous : j'ai examiné votre sœur et tout va bien physiquement. Je lui prescris juste un sédatif léger pour l'aider à se détendre mais n'en abusez pas. Je pense qu'une prise au coucher sur une période de trois jours sera suffisante.

- Docteur ! s'énerva Nico. Anna Lou a pété les plombs, là !!! Ça ne lui ressemble pas de se mutiler de la sorte !! Alors elle n'a peut-être rien physiquement mais il est évident qu'elle est perturbée et qu'elle a besoin d'aide !!

- Nico, calme-toi voyons ! intervint Saya. Assieds-toi et laisse le médecin t'expliquer !!

- Merci, sourit le praticien à Sayaka. (Puis se retournant vers le jeune homme :) Votre sœur a subi un traumatisme superficiel. Autrement dit, un désordre psychique bénin, causé par une grande frayeur, qui affecte sa personnalité. Mais comme tous les chocs émotionnels, son état est provisoire et votre soeur retrouvera toute son identité une fois qu'elle aura réalisé qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de cette agression. Prendre conscience du véritable coupable dans cette histoire est la clé de sa « guérison ». Bien sûr, il m'est impossible de prévoir le temps que cela prendra… Un jour, deux semaines, un mois… Cependant, elle seule peut se sortir de cette crise. Votre sœur est plutôt dure envers elle-même mais c'est une jeune fille équilibrée et saine d'esprit, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de faire le tri dans ses idées.

- Mais peut-être qu'elle y parviendrait plus facilement avec l'aide d'un psychologue… soumit Nicolas.

- Il n'est, à mon avis, pas nécessaire d'en arriver là dans l'immédiat sachant que le traumatisme est léger… Vous savez, on dit que la patience est mère de toutes les vertus… Moi, j'aime à souligner qu'elle est excellent thérapeute dans un cas comme celui-ci !

- Oui mais quand même…

- Écoutez… Je ne suis pas favorable à cette option pour le moment mais vous êtes totalement libre de passer outre mon opinion…

- Non, non, se résigna Nico en posant sur la table quelques billets en règlement de la visite médicale. Je me fie à votre jugement, docteur… Si cela est évitable, c'est peut-être aussi bien…

- C'est ce que je pense, en effet, confirma le médecin en se levant de sa chaise après avoir rangé les billets. Un dernier conseil : même si elle se replie sur elle-même au point de vous exclure de son cocon, ne l'écartez pas de votre quotidien ; partagez avec elle tout ce qui se passe à la maison, au lycée, au travail... C'est important qu'elle se sente membre actif de sa propre vie pour l'inciter à quitter sa bulle. Je repasserai dans quelques jours pour voir l'évolution et on avisera à ce moment là, si vous voulez.

- Très bien, docteur. Je vous raccompagne.

- Merci. Deux visites en moins d'une semaine, si ça continue, vous allez devenir mes patients les plus assidus, sourit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Quand Sayaka et Nicolas se retrouvèrent seuls, ils échangèrent un regard amoureusement complice.

- Chérie, je te confis ma sœur, le temps d'un aller-retour à la pharmacie.

Un baiser, tendre et langoureux, ponctua sa phrase puis il prit l'ordonnance et ses clés de voiture avant de disparaître à son tour.

☻☻☻☻

Pas de grasse matinée pour ce dimanche qui annonçait une journée mélancolique et longue de préoccupations pour tous les habitants du petit appartement.

Nico avait passé une nuit mouvementée entrecoupée d'allées et venues entre sa chambre et celle de sa sœur qui, le sommeil agité de rêves tourmentés, s'était plusieurs fois réveillée en sursaut, poussant un cri étranglé, le corps moite et la respiration haletante. Mais la présence de son frère suffisait à l'apaiser et elle se rendormait finalement, la voix douce et rassurante du garçon l'enveloppant d'un halo chaleureux de confiance et de tranquillité.

Anna Lou n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain et Nico se montrait épisodiquement très inquiet. Mais il se rappelait immanquablement les paroles du médecin et se rassurait quelque peu, s'armant de patience et ne manquant pas de foi quant à la volonté de sa petite sœur qui finirait tôt ou tard par reprendre le dessus.

Le déjeuner fut morose avec l'absence de l'adolescente à la table et le grand frère se demandait comment il allait pouvoir, tant psychologiquement que matériellement, gérer cette crise.

- Elle se refuse à quitter sa chambre… soupira-t-il en débarrassant le couvert de sa sœur.

- Laisse-lui du temps, lui souffla Sayaka en effleurant son dos d'une caresse légère et réconfortante.

- Saya… Lou est tellement traumatisée que je ne crois pas que le temps suffira à lui rendre sa personnalité si enjouée et dynamique…

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un environnement stable et rassurant où elle se sente parfaitement en confiance. Un cadre familier qui lui fera oublier cette horrible histoire… J'appelle mes parents !

- Nico ! l'arrêta la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas en creusant la distance entre le problème et ses conséquences que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes ! Et oublier ne résoudra rien du tout ! Au contraire ! Ta soeur a besoin de penser à ce qui s'est passé, de faire le point sur la confusion de ses sentiments. Seulement alors elle pourra faire la part des choses et porter un jugement objectif sur elle-même.

- Mais enfin tu l'as vue ?!! Elle s'est murée dans un mutisme impénétrable ! C'est à peine si elle lève les yeux sur toi quand tu lui parles et elle n'a touché à aucune nourriture depuis hier !

- Écoutes… Je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi mais fais l'effort de patienter une semaine, tu veux bien ? Jusqu'à la prochaine visite du médecin. Si à ce moment là, il n'y a aucune amélioration, tu pourras envisager l'éventualité de la renvoyer en France.

Nicolas soupira et acquiesça tandis que Sayaka déposait sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser empreint de compassion. Le téléphone les sépara.

- Allo ?

- Salut Nico, c'est Ken.

- Tiens ! Bonjour, Ken… balbutia Nicolas en posant sur Saya un regard des plus contrarié auquel elle répondit par de vifs signes de mains indéchiffrables.

- Je dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. « _Ptain… Il me faut une excuse, là !!!_ »

Sayaka persévérait dans son rôle plutôt raté du mime obstiné mais Nico comprenait que dalle au message qu'elle essayait lui faire passer.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? continua-t-il d'un ton nigaud. « _Une excuse ! Une excuse ! Vite… Rah ! Saya ! Tu m'aides pas, là !!!_ »

- Ben… Si tu pouvais me passer ta sœur, ce serait sympa.

- Lou ? C'est-à-dire que…

Nicolas arborait une moue de dépit quand la pantomime de sa compagne lui donna soudain une idée.

- …C'est-à-dire qu'elle vient de s'absenter ! affirma-t-il d'un ton très convaincant et convaincu tandis que Saya lui faisait pouce.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Elle ne viendra pas à l'entraînement ?

- À mon avis, faudra pas compter sur elle aujourd'hui.

- Nico… Elle s'est absentée ou elle ne veut pas me parler ? insista Ken très suspicieux.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Saya lui a proposé de l'emmener voir une exposition de poupées !! Tu sais comment sont les filles !! sourit-il en passant une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque. Elles ont parfois des idées saugrenues !!

- Mmouais… consentit Ken avec quelques réticences. Je pars à l'entraînement dans environ une heure. Si elle est rentrée d'ici là, tu peux lui demander de me rappeler ?

- Ok ! Dès qu'elle rentre, je lui dis de te passer un coup de fil !

- Autre chose, Nico… Je… Euh… Est-ce que je peux passer après l'entraînement, ce soir ?

- Tu… Tu veux passer ce soir ? répéta Nicolas en faisant de gros yeux à Sayaka qui haussa désespérément les épaules. C'est-à-dire que… J'avais prévu de les emmener dîner au restaurant ce soir… « _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire !!_ »

- Ah… Dans ce cas, je la verrai demain au lycée… se résigna le goal. Mais dis lui de me téléphoner dès qu'elle rentre, s'il te plaît. Et si je suis déjà parti, dis lui que je l'appelle ce soir.

- T'inquiète ! Je transmets !

- D'accord, merci Nico.

- Y a pas de quoi ! Bon courage pour l'entraînement !

- Ouais, merci. Salut !

Après un long et profond soupir devant le téléphone raccroché, Nico alluma sa chaîne hi fi pour donner un fond musical mélodieux à l'atmosphère morose et prit place aux côtés de Saya sur le divan, sa main glissant dans la sienne.

- Ken veut à tous prix parler à Lou… Le pauvre, il croit qu'elle l'évite ! Il va bien falloir trouver une solution parce qu'il se pose des questions.

- C'est sûr qu'il doit cogiter mais il vaut mieux attendre et voir venir…

☻☻☻☻

Ken avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute, empiétant même sur son temps de trajet pour se rendre au stade. Mais Anna Lou n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Loin de le rassurer, ce "manque d'elle" l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et le rendait nerveux. Presque une journée entière sans nouvelle de la seule fille qui avait réussi à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au football comme perspective d'avenir, c'était plus qu'il n'en faut pour le mettre de très mauvaise humeur pour toute la fin de l'après-midi !

Ses parents avaient observé un changement notoire dans son comportement depuis une ou deux semaines mais, à cent lieues de se douter de l'implication d'une éventuelle petite amie, ils mettaient ses sautes d'humeur et ses tendances à déserter fréquemment le domicile familiale sur le compte du football et du tournoi qui approchait à grands pas. Pourquoi y auraient-ils vu autre chose de toutes façons ? Jusqu'à présent, les conquêtes de leur fils s'étaient résumées à de simples flirts d'une banalité sans conséquence qu'il finissait immanquablement par solder d'une rupture sans aucun regret ! Et cela pour la plus grande satisfaction de son père qui comptait bien le voir marié, un jour, avec une jeune fille de bonne famille dont la lignée serait aussi prestigieuse que la sienne dans le domaine de son art martial transmis de père en fils depuis de lointaines générations !

- EH MERDE !! jura-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Putain, fais chier !!!

- Ken-chan(1), est-ce que tout va bien ? interrogea Madame Wakashimazu dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

- Oui maman, c'est bon ! répondit-il en dévalant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes… On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe depuis quelques temps…

- Mais non ! Tout va bien, j'te dis ! lâcha-t-il avant de s'élancer dans la rue.

- KEN-CHAN !! hurla sa mère. TU OUBLIS TON SAC DE SPORT !!!

Ken revint à la course, prit son sac et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

- Merci, m'man !! À ce soir !!

Madame Wakashimazu garda des yeux ronds fixés sur son fils jusqu'au tournant de la rue et laissa échapper un soupir après quoi elle retourna à ses fourneaux.

Ken arriva complètement essoufflé au stade et à la bourre d'un bon quart d'heure ! Son retard lui valut une sévère réprimande du coach qui cependant ne porta pas à conséquences quant à sa titularisation pour le championnat inter lycée. Mais il écopa toutefois de la corvée de lessivage des douches pour toute la semaine.

- Bien ! Les gars, vous pouvez remercier Ken : grâce à lui, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que le nombre de tours de terrain d'échauffement est porté à douze au lieu de huit !!

Un brouhaha manifesta le mécontentement de l'équipe mais personne n'en tint rigueur au goal. Enfin…

- Bravo Ken !! persifla Saeko. Si t'es plus assez motivé pour arriver à l'heure aux entraînements, il serait peut-être temps de passer la main à quelqu'un qui se montrera assez solidaire de son équipe pour lui épargner des sanctions non méritées !!!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !! rétorqua le concerné avec mauvaise humeur. C'est pas toi qui cours, si ?!!! Et puis depuis quand tu es devenue l'assistante du coach pour te permettre ce genre d'intervention ? (Ken fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit sur un ton sardonique avant que son interlocutrice ne prenne la parole :) Ah, c'est vrai !! Tu ne l'es pas puisque c'est Lou que l'entraîneur a choisie !!!

Les traits de Saeko se durcirent. La colère et la rancœur pouvaient se lire sur son visage mais aucune réplique ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Bon !! Saeko !! Tu m'évacues la pelouse dans la limite de la ligne de touche !! Quant à vous, vous avez douze tours de terrain à parcourir donc autant commencer tout de suite ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça !!

Personne ne contredit Monsieur Kitazume et, tandis que Saeko s'asseyait sur le banc de touche en bougonnant quelques doléances quelconques, les joueurs démarraient leur entraînement.

- Alors ? s'enquit Takeshi auprès de Ken quand le groupe fut assez loin de la ligne de départ. Tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi ? J'ai un quart d'heure de retard alors ça y est : il m'est arrivé quelque chose ? répliqua Ken toujours d'aussi mauvais poil.

- Ouh là, là… On dirait bien que notre goal s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin !!! lança Tsuneo après avoir émis un petit sifflement ironique.

- Ou alors, il n'a pas encore eu son bisou spécial bonne humeur !! sourit à pleines dents Hideto en donnant des coups de coude complices à Tsuneo.

- Tiens ! Beh justement !! Elle est où Catwoman ?!! s'empressa de demander Hiroshi.

- C'est vrai, ça !! renchérit Kazuki. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas arrivés ensemble ? Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? Serait-ce à cause de la ptite querelle d'hier ?

- Putain ! Lâchez-moi, merde !!! invectiva Ken en accélérant le rythme pour se démarquer du peloton.

- Oh, oh… Anna Lou serait-elle un sujet sensible à éviter pour la journée ? ironisa Hideto.

- Il faut bien avouer que son absence est plus que bizarre… souligna Hiroshi.

- Quoi ?! Tu crois qu'ils se sont séparés ?!?! Déjà ?!?! s'égosilla presque Tsuneo à la fois ahuri et très sceptique.

- Hey ! s'exclama soudainement Hiroshi, le visage radieux. Si ça s'trouve, elle l'a plaqué et c'est pour ça qu'il fait la gueule !

- Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur le match de samedi, ça vous éviterait de raconter des conneries !!!

Le ton du capitaine se voulait sec et sans appel. Autrement dit : « le sujet est définitivement clos !! » L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre Kojirô et son karate Keeper mais le débat l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il connaissait les raisons de l'absence d'Anna Lou et devinait le motif de l'humeur noire de Ken. Sans compter qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'irascibilité actuelle du goal !

Après l'échauffement de rigueur, l'entraînement se poursuivit avec une série d'exercices visant à améliorer leur jeu collectif puis d'autres plus poussés ayant pour objectif de développer leur sens de la subtilité et de l'efficacité dans la technique. Comme à l'habitude, un match amical de deux équipes de sept termina la séance.

Monsieur Kitazume se montra assez satisfait de son équipe dans l'ensemble. Excepté pour Ken : ni concentré ni impliqué, ce dernier avait fait l'impasse sur tous les ballons qui s'étaient présentés devant ses filets ! Qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante passe encore mais que cela affecte sont jeu était inacceptable ! Même ses coéquipiers commençaient à redouter le pire pour la finale des éliminatoires contre le Musachi FC si leur goal n'était plus capable d'arrêter un seul shoot ! Quant à Saeko, elle s'égosillait sur la touche, ne se gênant pas pour le descendre en flèche et l'humilier aussi bruyamment que possible histoire d'en faire profiter tout le monde !

- Ken ! Toi, tu restes ! ordonna le coach tandis que ses joueurs rejoignaient les vestiaires, éreintés. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

Le goal soupira sans présenter aucune objection, sachant pertinemment de quoi voulait l'entretenir l'entraîneur. Les faits étaient là : la moindre contrariété ayant pour origine Anna Lou le perturbait au point d'atteindre son jeu, causant de la sorte du tort à son équipe.

- Tu m'expliques quel est le problème ?! demanda Monsieur Kitazume sans tergiverser.

- Je n'ai aucun problème.

- Tu n'as aucun problème, bien sûr… C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait une séance d'entraînement aussi satisfaisante qu'un manchot unijambiste qui s'essaye au poste de goal !! Alors je répète ma question : quel est le problème ?!!

- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai aucun problème !! s'énerva Ken sur la défensive. J'ai dû manger un truc que j'ai pas digéré hier soir et voilà ! J'ai pas la forme aujourd'hui mais demain ça ira mieux !!

- À moins de deux semaines du tournoi, il serait mal venu que mon goal titulaire me lâche parce qu'il n'est pas capable de gérer sa vie sentimentale et fixe ses priorités sur un autre objectif que le championnat national inter lycée ! Alors reprends-toi, Ken, parce que si tu m'obliges à trancher, je t'évince de l'équipe ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!!

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !! J'ai bossé dur pour atteindre un tel niveau !! J'ai consacré d…

- Niveau ? Mais quel niveau ?!!! coupa le coach avec dédain. Ton jeu d'aujourd'hui était du niveau très glorieux d'un débutant !! Pas de quoi être fier !!

Le ton de l'entraîneur se voulait délibérément dur et blessant. Ken était évidemment loin du niveau débutant qu'il lui attribuait mais s'il ne se reprenait pas dans les plus brefs délais et offrait à ses adversaires une telle médiocrité pendant le tournoi, la Tôhô n'aurait aucune chance de remporter la coupe !

De son côté, Ken, bien que conscient de son manque d'efficacité, jugeait la critique sévère. Certes, il ne s'était pas montré sous son meilleur jour durant la séance mais de là à mériter l'exclusion de l'équipe ! La menace lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc ! Son esprit se livra à des bribes de réflexions et il en découla finalement une conclusion. Il n'avait pas trente six solutions en fait : soit il se forçait à la pondération concernant sa relation encore naissante avec Lou, soit il la quittait ! La quitter… L'idée impensable et largement excessive compte tenue de la situation l'enrageait intérieurement. La quitter…

- C'est hors de question ! lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pardon ?

Ken leva les yeux sur le coach qui, l'expression ni vraiment encline à la clémence ni non plus propice à une sentence démesurée, attendait une éventuelle réaction.

- Je vous répète que je n'ai aucun problème. Je reconnais que je ne tenais pas une forme olympique aujourd'hui mais cela ne se reproduira pas !

- Je l'espère, Ken… Parce que tu es sur la corde raide… Ah ! N'oublie pas le nettoyage des douches avant de partir !

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Lorsque Ken rejoignit les vestiaires, la plupart de ses coéquipiers n'était plus là et il se retrouva bientôt seul. L'esprit toujours aussi préoccupé par sa bien-aimée, il se dirigea vers les douches comme un automate et resta de longues minutes inerte sous les filets ténus et vivifiant de l'eau tiède, à regarder dans le vide. La savonnette glissait lascivement sur son anatomie sexy d'athlète(2) tandis que la voix d'Anna Lou résonnait dans sa tête, répétant encore et encore des paroles suggestives éveillant une soif que l'eau serait bien incapable d'étancher(3). L'échine soudain parcourue de frissons et une jouissive sensation électrisante s'insinuant dans ses chairs, il laissa la savonnette lui échapper des mains alors qu'elles profitaient de leur liberté pour s'adonner à un jeu bien plus charnel et libertin. Le corps et l'âme en proie à des démons qu'il était inutile de combattre, il put constater, comme à chaque fois, combien il était plus sensé de les assouvir et d'en savourer tout le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient apporter… Et il s'en délecta jusqu'à plus soif… (4

- Putain ! Ça peut pas être simple comme avec les autres !!! Elle est là, c'est le pied ; elle est pas là, qu'elle aille au diable !! Pfff… Eh merde ! Si ça continue, je vais carrément devenir dépendant ! ronchonna-t-il en revêtant son jean et son tee-shirt.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Ken s'apercevait à ses dépens que son cœur possédait cette indépendance de sentiments que sa raison semblait totalement inapte à décrypter et donc laissait toutes les libertés d'action à cet indiscipliné organe de vie capable autant d'amour que de haine…

Après le grand lessivage des douches, exténué, Ken prit le chemin du retour et fut surpris de découvrir, bavardant aux portes du stade à l'ombre d'un platane, Kojirô et Takeshi qui s'avancèrent à son approche.

- Te voilà enfin ! sourit Takeshi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore là ?

- On attend monsieur pour le raccompagner et voilà comment il nous en est reconnaissant… le taquina Takeshi.

Ken leva un sourcil et plongea son regard foudroyant dans celui de Kojirô.

- Épargnez-vous cette peine ! lança-t-il froidement. Je préfère rentrer seul. Ciao !

Kojirô et Takeshi échangèrent un regard ahuri tandis que leur goal s'apprêtait à les planter.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! T'es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! Sans compter la longue série de bavures qui nous aurait coûté l'exclusion si on avait été en finale d'éliminatoires !! sermonna Takeshi en lui emboîtant le pas, suivi de kojirô volontairement muet.

Ken s'immobilisa, le visage assombri d'un voile de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!?! Peut-être tout simplement que j'en ai plein le cul que mes amis me prennent pour un con !! Avec vos manigances et vos ptits secrets de bonnes femmes, vous me donnez la gerbe !!

- Dis plutôt que t'as les nerfs en pelotes parce qu'elle n'a pas daigné se montrer aujourd'hui mais ne nous tiens pas responsables ni de son absence ni de ton humeur de klebs !! lâcha Kojirô d'une intonation sèche et condamnable.

Ce dernier s'était préparé à encaisser un coup de poing, sûr que la réflexion exaspérerait son ami au point de le faire sortir de ses gonds et d'en venir aux mains, mais au lieu de ça, Ken échappa un long soupir de résignation et se laissa choir au pied du platane. Son capitaine avait en partie raison, il devait bien l'admettre… Bien que mÔssieur Hyûga n'ait pas vraiment montré patte blanche dans cette histoire ! Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui demander encore des comptes. Pas aujourd'hui. Trop fatigué. Et trop préoccupé !

- Ouais c'est vrai. Je me sens comme un héroïnomane en manque de sa dose. J'y peux rien. J'ai beau me raisonner, me forcer à ne pas y penser, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, sourit Takeshi. L'amour ne se raisonne jamais. Mais il va pourtant bien falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour te dominer parce qu'on est mal barré pour le match de samedi…

- Je sais ça, Takeshi ! Tu vas pas me refaire le speech du coach, si ?!! J'ai bien pigé que ma place était en jeu !!

- Quoi ? Il t'a menacé de te virer ?!! s'étonna Kojirô.

Ken ne répondit pas. Comme si confirmer l'évidente réalité le plaçait déjà sur le banc de touche pour la durée du tournoi.

- T'as pas réussi à la joindre au téléphone ? interrogea Takeshi.

- La version officielle c'est qu'elle est soit occupée soit en balade… Des conneries, oui !!

- Dans ce cas, déboule chez elle et exige une explication !!! trancha Takeshi sur le ton de l'ultimatum.

- J'ai bien proposé d'y aller ce soir mais son frère a prévu une sortie, soupira Ken. Pfff… Pourquoi je vous raconte ça, moi ?!

« _Tu parles comme son frère la sort ce soir !!! Vu l'état de choc dans lequel elle était hier en partant, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se soit remise si vite !!_ »

- Allez ! s'exclama le goal en se relevant avec un demi sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Rentrons : j'ai les crocs ! Je n'sais pas ce qu'à préparé ma mère mais ça sentait drôlement bon dans la maison quand je suis parti !

☻☻☻☻

- Lou ? Pourquoi restes-tu cloîtrée dans le noir ?...

Nico n'obtint aucune réponse. Apercevant à peine sa sœur assise sur son lit dans la pénombre de la chambre aux volets clos, il prit conscience qu'il bataillerait avec tout l'acharnement dont il était capable mais il ne se résignerait jamais à la laisser combattre seule ses démons. Dut-il employer les grands moyens !

- Ouvrons au moins les volets, ma Liloute, proposa-t-il aimablement en joignant le geste à la parole.

Un frisson d'effroi lui glaça le sang lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il vit sa sœur sous la lumière du jour. Les cheveux en pagaille et vêtue négligemment et grossièrement, elle était dans un état de prostration, les jambes ramenées contre elle et prisonnières de ses bras. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, l'esprit perdu dans des pensées connues d'elle seule et ses lèvres étaient agitées d'un tremblement perpétuel.

Nicolas s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son pied mais la retira aussitôt en sentant son corps se raidir brutalement.

- Ken a téléphoné deux fois, dit-il simplement sans osciller entre telle ou telle attitude qu'il serait judicieux d'adopter, en espérant obtenir une quelconque réaction.

Aucun mouvement, aucun mot.

- Il a insisté pour te parler, poursuivit-il. Il a même proposé de venir te rendre visite dans la soirée.

Nico marqua une pause mais toujours rien.

- Lou… Il croit qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et que tu ne veux plus lui adresser la parole. Il n'en a rien dit mais c'est évident qu'il est perdu. Il ne comprend pas… Il pose des questions auxquelles j'ai du mal à trouver des réponses… Si tu t'obstines, il finira par se résigner à ce qu'il juge inévitable, tirant un trait sur votre histoire. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Une larme perla au coin de son œil mais ni un cillement ni un son ne s'ensuivit.

- Il ne va pas tarder à rappeler et je vais encore devoir inventer un bobard… persista le jeune homme.

Nico commençait à désespérer. Il voyait bien que sa sœur ne restait pas indifférente au sujet mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle refusait de quitter sa bulle de mutisme total.

- S'il te plaît, Lou… Sors au moins cinq minutes de cette chambre pour manger quelque chose…

Aucun résultat. Constatant l'inutilité de son intervention, Nico abdiqua finalement devant le silence obstiné de sa sœur.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, soupira-t-il en prenant place sur le divan auprès de Sayaka qui bouquinait une revue people tandis que John Lennon imaginait son monde idéal en fond sonore.

- Tu voudrais qu'elle retrouve toute sa vitalité d'un claquement de doigts, Nico… Tu sais bien que le temps a son rôle à jouer. Sois patient.

- Tu l'as vue ? Elle est si… Pfff… C'est un fantôme ! s'exclama-t-il très affligé. Son corps est bien là mais c'est comme si son âme l'avait quitté ! Son regard ne dégage plus aucune émotion : il est vide et livide…

- Nico, son mal-être est tout récent : tu ne peux pas attendre un changement notoire en une journée. Rassure toi, cette situation est temporaire, affirma la jeune femme d'une voix douce et pleine d'optimisme en reposant son magasine avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

Le tintement de la sonnette les tira de leur étreinte.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Saya.

- Non, je ne vois pas qui cel… Merde !! Tu crois que c'est Ken ?

- Ben… Faut avouer que l'excuse du restaurant n'était pas des plus persuasives…

Le carillon de la porte résonna à nouveau.

- Va ouvrir ! Si c'est Chris, il va insister jusqu'à ce que la sonnette explose !

Nico grommela quelques propos confus et alla accueillir l'invité mystère.

- … ???

- Bonsoir, osa à peine articuler le visiteur en saluant son hôte, son regard gêné fuyant celui à la fois ahuri et défiant de Nico.

- Alors ? s'enquit Saya. Qui était-c…

- Que fais-tu là ? coupa Nicolas avec impatience.

- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de votre sœur… Elle ne s'est pas montrée aujourd'hui et…

- Elle va très bien ! C'était inutile de faire le déplacement jusqu'ici !

- C'est pas très poli d'accueillir les amis d'Anna Lou ainsi, Nico… Surtout lorsqu'ils se montrent soucieux de sa santé ! réprimanda la jeune femme. Bonsoir ! sourit-elle au garçon planté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je m'appelle Okohashi Sayaka, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Hyûga Kojirô, répondit-il en lui rendant la politesse.

Sayaka ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et comprit aussitôt le ressentiment de son compagnon à l'égard du jeune homme bien qu'elle l'estimât injustifié compte tenu des évènements récents.

- Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici ! insista le maître des lieux. (Puis plongeant son regard azuré dans celui d'ébène de Kojirô :) Tu aurais dû t'épargner le détour jusqu'ici. Rentre chez toi !

Kojirô porta une main sur la porte qui se refermait sur lui et, loin d'être intimidé face à pareille hostilité, ne se démonta pas et força Nicolas à rouvrir :

- Je me fiche d'être ou non le bienvenu ! Je suis là et je ne repartirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné ce que je suis venu chercher !! Quand elle s'est sauvée hier, elle était complètement à l'ouest alors je réitère ma question : comment va-t-elle ?

Nicolas l'observa quelques secondes qui l'amenèrent à repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec Sayaka. Était-il possible que cet impudent bourré d'orgueil puisse s'intéresser à sa sœur ? Il se surpris soudain à regretter vivement de ne pas avoir découvert Ken derrière cette fichue porte !!

- Bien sûr qu'il est le bienvenu !! désapprouva Saya en invitant Kojirô à entrer. Et il serait très inconvenant de ne pas se montrer un minimum reconnaissant après ce qui s'est passé hier !!

Nicolas obtempéra finalement. Il ne portait pas vraiment Kojirô dans son cœur mais il devait bien admettre que sans son intervention, la situation aurait pu dégénérer et entraîner des conséquences plus graves…

- C'est bon, abdiqua-t-il. Entre.

- Merci.

Sayaka guida Kojirô jusqu'au salon et, quand il fut installé, lui offrit de lui servir une boisson. Il refusa dans un premier temps, par crainte de déranger, mais finit par accepter un coca suite à l'insistance de son hôte.

- Nico, chéri… Tu devrais prévenir ta sœur que son ami est là…

- Qu… Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée !

- Si c'est une bonne idée…

- Sûrement pas ! Ça va la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

- Au contraire, Nico ! Va lui dire !

- Saya ! Non, c'est hors de question.

- Nico… Fais-moi confiance…

- C'est quoi le problème exactement ? risqua Kojirô, mi embarrassé mi inquiet de se retrouver au milieu de leur querelle ayant pour thème l'état apparemment peu réjouissant d'Anna Lou et l'éventualité que sa présence la bouleverse plus encore.

Saya lui expliqua en quelques mots de quoi il retournait sous l'œil réprobateur de Nicolas. Kojirô parut accuser le coup mais ne montra aucun signe d'affection particulière. Puis le couple s'isola dans la pièce voisine et la jeune femme tenta une dernière fois de convaincre son compagnon :

- Nico, persista-t-elle à mi voix. Tout à l'heure, tu cherchais à provoquer une réaction chez ta sœur : tu as là une belle occasion. Va la voir et annonce lui que Kojirô est venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne demeurera pas impassible.

- Pourquoi ?!! Je veux dire : ça n'a pas marché avec Ken qui est, je te le rappelle, son petit ami même si c'est tout nouveau, alors pourquoi la présence de cet olibrius lui ferait tilt ?!!!

- N'oublis pas le rôle qu'à joué ce garçon dans son agression. Il lui est venu en aide, il l'a tirée des griffes de son agresseur. Elle lui en est forcément reconnaissante et doit le voir comme son sauveur !

Nicolas la regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules limite moqueurs.

- Oh là ! Tu fabules un peu, là, je crois ! Tu donnes beaucoup trop de crédit à ce type ! Il n'a rien d'un sauveur !!!

- Tu es vraiment têtu !! Puisque c'est ainsi, c'est moi qui irai la prévenir !!

- C'est bon ! C'est bon !! J'y vais !! se résigna Nico à contre cœur sous la mine réjouie de Saya.

Quelques instants plus tard, Nico regagnait le salon, le visage sombre.

- Alors ? s'enquit Saya.

- Alors rien !! Comme je m'y attendais, elle est restée de glace.

- Quoi t'es sûr ?!?

- Tu veux peut-être aller vérifier ?... répliqua Nico avec mauvaise humeur.

Kojirô jugea finalement qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en retourner et après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à ses hôtes, prit la direction de la sortie, suivie de près par Saya.

- Merci d'être passé ce soir. Et merci d'être venue en aide à Lou.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite… Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, elle n'en serait pas là ce soir…

- Si ce « Kônen » s'était contenté de passer son chemin, on ne serait pas là à se tracasser ! C'est lui le seul à blâmer ! J'espère que Lou aura assez foi en elle pour se sortir sans tarder du tunnel et que ce sale obsédé pâtira d'un juste retour des choses !!

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Kaeru acceptera d'ébruiter cette histoire… Elle a été claire : même Ken ne doit pas être mis au courant… (Kojirô sembla pensif quelques secondes puis reprit :) Il est tard, je dois filer. Bonsoir, Okohashi-san.

- Très bien, sourit Saya. Reviens quand tu veux, Kojirô. Même si Nico se montre inamical, je sais qu'il t'est très reconnaissant.

De retour au salon, Nicolas n'y était plus. La jeune femme s'en étonna et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Ah ! Te voilà, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Mais… Tu prépares déjà le repas ? Il fallait m'attendre, c'est une activité bien plus conviviale et ludique à deux ! rajouta-t-elle en se blottissant contre son dos après avoir emprisonné sa taille de ses bras.

Le jeune homme l'ignora totalement, absorbé par la préparation de boulettes de viandes. Saya relâcha son étreinte et s'accouda au plan de travail, son regard ennuyé le dévisageant, cherchant à comprendre.

- Nico ? Chéri, tu es fâché ?

Les boulettes seraient sûrement exquises parce que Nicolas était si concentré sur sa recette qu'il n'émit aucune réponse.

- Nico, s'il te plaît… requérra-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour l'interrompre dans son occupation. Si c'est à cause de tout à l'heure, je m'excuse d'avoir tant insisté mais je pensais vraiment bien faire…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, soupira-t-il enfin. C'est pas toi… C'est moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme poussa un autre soupir.

- J'ai menti ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite avant de se remettre à sa cuisine.

- Tu as menti ? répéta-t-elle sans rien comprendre. Mais à quel propos ?

- Tout à l'heure… J'ai dit que Lou n'avait eu aucune réaction en apprenant que l'autre zigoto était là…

- Nico ! « L'autre zigoto » porte un nom ! Continus…

- Ben j'ai menti !

- Tu pourrais peut-être te montrer plus précis, éventuellement… Et arrêter avec ces boulettes qui peuvent attendre cinq minutes !

Nicolas délaissa ses ustensiles de cuisine et fit face à sa compagne.

- Elle n'a pas sauté de joie mais… Mais voilà, quoi ! Elle a cessé de se balancer un instant, elle a levé la tête vers moi puis elle s'est à nouveau emmurée dans son cocon.

- C'est peu de chose mais c'est un pas en avant. Tu vois c'que je t'avais dit ! l'asticota-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de torchon sur les fesses. À sa prochaine visite, tu l'envois directement voir ta sœur !

- Quoi comment ça « à sa prochaine visite » ?!! Ne me dis pas que tu as invité cet arrogant à revenir !!! Et… Non mais t'es pas dingue ?!! Cet hurluberlu ne posera pas un orteil dans la chambre de ma petite sœur !!!

- Oui, monsieur ! Je l'ai invité à revenir quand il le souhaitait… Et il le fera… sourit-elle la mine réjouie. Et puis arrête avec tes sobriquets désobligeants ! C'est pas très gentil ! Si tu avais pris la peine de discuter cinq minutes avec lui, tu te serais rendu compte que c'est un gentil garçon ! Pas commode, certes, mais gentil ! Et tu comprendrais pourquoi Ken et lui sont amis… Au fond, ils se ressemblent tous les deux…

- Pfff… N'importe quoi !! J'en sais assez sur cet olibrius pour voir qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à Ken !

- Grrr… Nico !! Cesse de l'affubler de surnoms ridicules !! Tiens… D'ailleurs… En parlant de surnoms… Il en a donné un mignon à ta sœur… chantonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! se révolta Nico. Comment ça il…

Le téléphone interrompit la discussion.

- KEN !! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- P'tain… J'en ai marre de lui mentir…

- Dis lui simplement que Lou est malade et qu'elle est dispensée de cours pour la semaine, solutionna Saya. C'est proche de la vérité en plus, non ?

- T'en as de bonnes, toi !! Je réponds quoi s'il me demande ce qu'elle a ?!!

- Mm…

- Dépêch' parce qu'il va user la sonnerie du téléphone ! ironisa Nico.

- Pff t'as qu'à trouver un truc pas grave mais qui l'oblige à la quarantaine… Style… Euh… Oui ! Style : elle a chopé la mononucléose et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'ils restent un moment sans se voir s'il ne veut pas la choper à son tour ! C'est cool ça !!! se réjouit-elle. Et très crédible en plus !!!

Nicolas la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Euh… Chéri… Faudrait peut-être répondre, là…

- Oui, oui, j'y vais… réagit-il. La mononucléose… marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. Pfff… J'vous jure…

☻☻☻☻

- Capitaine… Est-ce que tu crois que Misugi jouera la finale, samedi ?

Kojirô et Takeshi marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin du lycée, discutant du match important à venir. Avec une demi heure d'avance, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se presser.

- Je ne sais pas trop… On dit qu'il a subit une intervention chirurgicale assez sérieuse…

- Mm… ouais… Ses problèmes cardiaques…

- De toutes façons, qu'il joue ou non ne fera aucune différence ! On gagnera ET la finale d'éliminatoires ET le championnat !!!

- Je te sens motivé à fond ! sourit Takeshi.

- Je le suis ! affirma-t-il avec convictions. Mais bon… Encore faut-il que Ken le soit aussi !! Sinon on va être un peu dans la merde !…

- C'est son histoire avec Anna Lou… C'est comme si de sa proximité, de son contact dépendaient l'état d'esprit et la volonté de Ken… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça… En tous cas, il est vraiment accroc, on dirait… Tu penses quoi de tout ça, toi ? demanda Takeshi l'air faussement absent et très intéressé par la réponse qui allait suivre.

Kojirô marqua un temps d'arrêt, le regard sévère bloqué sur son ami.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Rien de plus qu'une question. Pourquoi tu te mets sur la défensive aussitôt ?! C'est juste que d'un côté, il y a Ken éperdument amoureux et de l'autre, toi, non moins épris mais désespérément sous la coupe de Saeko. Et au milieu, Anna Lou qui sort avec Ken mais qui, tôt ou tard, apprendra le marché que tu as passé avec Saeko pour la préserver… Et tout cela sous la pression du tournoi national inter lycée !! Alors je me demande comment tout ce micmac va se décanter ! C'est plutôt tendu entre toi et Ken ces derniers temps…

- Takeshi ! Arrête avec tes séances de psy à deux yens !! Tout est clean entre Ken et moi !! Et il n'y a aucune raison que Kaeru apprenne quoi que ce soit !

- Tout est clean, hein… C'est pour ça que samedi soir vous en êtes venus aux mains !! Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Si j'ai le choix, j'aime autant pas !!

- Mais t'as pas le choix en fait, plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Super ! ronchonna Kojirô.

- Je pense, continua Takeshi, que tu devrais envoyer bouler Saeko et mettre Anna Lou au courant des photos qu'elle a prises de la bagarre. Je reste persuadé qu'on aurait pu trouver une parade à son chantage… Sans compter que plus tu laisseras la situation s'enliser, moins tu auras de chance de t'en dépatouiller parce que Saeko trouvera toujours le moyen de faire pression sur toi !

- Ça y est ? Docteur Sawada a terminé son analyse ? le charria Kojirô. Saeko, j'en fais mon affaire ! Quant à Kaeru, t'es gentil, tu la laisses en dehors de ça ! On est arrivé.

Takeshi échappa un soupir résigné et tendit un doigt vers la grille du lycée.

- Regardes qui t'attend de pieds fermes ! Je te paris n'importe quoi que dans trois minutes, tout le lycée est au courant de votre… Mm… Comment appeler ça…

- Takeshi ! Ferme là !!

- Kojirô ! Te voilà enfin !! s'exclama la journaliste en lui sautant au cou.

Une vague de murmures déferla. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Saeko qui s'empressa auprès de son attaquant de footballeur de coller sa bouche affamée sur la sienne déjà dégoûtée.

Takeshi ne put contenir un énième soupir de réelle aversion pour cette imposture sans limite et fila rejoindre ses copains de foot près de la grille du lycée.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut Takeshi ! répondirent-ils collectivement.

- Hey !! Regardez ça !! Nakada sera absent demain !!! C'est génial !! s'extasia Hideto devant le panneau d'affichage. Ça veut dire qu'Anna Lou, Kojirô, Ken et toi n'aurez pas cours de dix heures jusqu'à la fin de la journée(5) !!

- C'est ce que j'appelle l'avantage indéniable d'avoir un prof pour deux matières dans une même journée !! Ouinnn ! Pourquoi on l'a pas comme prof nous aussi ?!!!

- Allez Yutaka… le réconforta Kazuki. Console-toi en regardant le spectacle que nous offre le couple terrible de Tôhô !!

- Eh bien... S'ils continuent comme ça, tous les deux, ils vont s'embraser comme des torches !! railla Tsuneo, le regard fixé sur son capitaine.

- Qui aurait cru que Hyûga tomberait sous le charme très spécial de Saeko ?

- N'exagère pas, Yutaka ! C'est quand même une bombe, c'te nana !! objecta Hiroshi.

- Une bombe en apparence, peut-être, mais elle n'en est pas moins harpie ! jugea Hideto avec sérieux. Je te mets au défi de me donner un seul geste altruiste de sa part au cours des trois dernières années ! Et puis… Si tu la trouve si à ton goût… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui déclarer ta flamme ? se moqua-t-il allégrement. Je suis sûr que tu ôterais une belle épine du pied de notre capitaine !!!

- Ken n'est pas encore là ? coupa Takeshi en constatant l'absence du goal.

- Le voilà qui arrive ! avisa Kazuki en désignant l'intéressé d'un mouvement de tête. Ouh là… L'a pas l'air plus ravi qu'hier…

- Et vous constaterez qu'il est seul… se réjouit Hiroshi.

- T'es vachement solidaire, toi ! critiqua Tsuneo. Et la bOoOoOmbe dans tout ça ? railla-t-il sous les rires des ses copains.

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de cœur, il n'y a pas de solidarité qui tienne !! lança Hiroshi en arborant une moue boudeuse. Et je n'ai aucune attirance pour Saeko ! Alors arrête avec ça !!

- T'es au courant de quelque chose sur notre charmant petit couple en crise, toi ? demanda Hideto à l'attention de Takeshi.

- Non…Pas vraiment… Excepté d'une chose, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Ken et Anna Lou ne sont pas séparés et n'en ont pas l'intention !!

Hiroshi afficha une belle grimace de singe de cirque et ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire.

- Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ce matin ?

- Bonjour Ken ! sourit Takeshi. C'est Kojirô, mentit-t-il. Regarde le tendrement enlacé avec Saeko… Ça y est ! Leur relation est donc officielle à compter de ce matin…

- Où est Catwoman ? ne put se retenir de demander Hiroshi.

- Oh… N'espérez pas la voir aujourd'hui : elle est malade.

Un brouhaha de question s'ensuivit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Kojirô qui intégrait le groupe, Saeko agrippée à son bras.

- Salut capitaine ! lança Hiroshi nonchalamment. Ken vient de nous apprendre que Catwoman est malade.

- Ouais bon ! Elle n'est pas à l'agonie non plus !! Disons qu'elle a chopé une cochonnerie et qu'elle est en quarantaine pour quelques jours.

- Quel genre de cochonnerie ? interrogea Hiroshi très indiscret.

La cloche mit fin à la discussion au grand soulagement de Ken qui se voyait mal annoncer que Lou avait contracté la maladie du baiser !! Surtout s'il l'avait lui-même contaminée !! Mais enfin… Il se montrait perplexe quant à ce virus qui surgissait de nulle part sachant qu'Anna Lou allait parfaitement bien l'avant-veille…

La journée fut peu banale… Entre Ken qui était toujours plus ou moins à côté de ses pompes, Takeshi qui semblait en éternel conflit avec son moi et son non-moi et le couple de l'année qui s'affichait sans censure aucune, il y avait de quoi perdre son latin !! Mais tout le monde survécut à ce lundi rebondissant espérant somme toute un mardi plus ordinaire.

L'entraînement terminé, Kojirô plia ses affaires en deux coups de cuillère à pot après une douche rapide et abandonna son équipe sans s'attarder sur les politesses de séparation, prétextant une course urgente pour sa mère. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sonnait chez Nicolas et Anna Lou, essoufflé et en sueur mais intérieurement enchanté.

- Hey ! Bonsoir Kojirô ! l'accueillit Saya.

- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il. Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais repasser alors…

- Bien sûr ! Vas- y ! Entre donc et installe toi au salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un coca si ça ne vous gène pas.

- Nico n'est pas encore rentré du travail, expliqua-t-elle en revenant de la cuisine. Tiens, ton coca. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

- Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Situation inchangée… Elle n'a pas mis un pied hors de sa chambre, elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot et elle reste désespérément prostrée sur son lit… J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler quelques bricoles mais bon… Je vais lui dire que tu es là !

Sayaka revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'expression peu réjouie.

- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle embarrassée. Lou n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis… Enfin ! Ne compte pas la voir ce soir non plus.

- Ce con l'a vraiment amochée psychologiquement…

- Mm… se contenta-t-elle d'exprimer en signe de confirmation. Je ne sais pas trop comment on va s'organiser pour demain… dit-elle. J'ai pu me faire remplacer par une collègue aujourd'hui afin de ne pas laisser Lou seule toute la journée mais le cabinet a besoin de moi demain… Quant à Nico, je ne sais pas si la direction de sa boîte lui aura accordé un jour de congé…

- Si ça peut vous arranger, un de nos professeurs est absent et nous laisse libre dès dix heures… Je peux vous relayer un moment dans la journée…

- C'est vraiment très gentil de te proposer !! s'enthousiasma Saya.

- C'est inutile ! On n'a pas besoin de toi !

Sayaka et Kojirô se tournèrent d'un mouvement synchrone et découvrirent Nico dans l'entrée en train d'ôter ses chaussures.

- Nico ?!?! Mais… Depuis quand es-tu là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer !!

- Depuis assez longtemps pour répondre : non merci ! On se débrouillera sans… (Le regard attiré par un mouvement provenant du couloir, Nico ouvrit des yeux ronds à en perdre ses globes oculaires.) Lou ?!!!!! Mais… Mais tu…

Anna Lou se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du couloir, appuyée contre un montant, la tête inclinée au sol de sorte que son visage soit totalement dissimulé par sa chevelure plus négligée que jamais.

Kojirô l'observa attentivement : un horrible jogging fané de trois tailles trop large, l'équilibre incertain et une crinière hirsute de lion en guise de coiffure. Quand elle se décida à relever un peu la tête, il put voir sa joue devenue toute bleue et des cernes noires creusant ses yeux fatigués qui avaient pris la couleur de l'ardoise. Kaeru était méconnaissable… Un vent de rage envers Kônen se leva dans ses entrailles mais il s'appliqua à n'en rien laisser paraître.

Personne n'osait dire un mot, peut-être par peur de la faire fuir à nouveau dans sa bulle protectrice qu'était devenue sa chambre…

- Lou ! s'exclama enfin Saya en allant à elle. Ne reste donc pas dans l'embrasure de cette porte, mon ange, dit-elle en entourant ses épaules d'un bras chaleureux pour la guider jusqu'au canapé.

L'adolescente n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa entraîner vers le salon. Elle semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à joindre un pied devant l'autre du fait de son inertie des derniers jours et elle s'obstinait à garder le silence mais… – Nico sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir tandis qu'il les suivait. – …Mais Anna Lou venait de franchir une étape considérable dans le processus de guérison.

Kojirô se sentit mal à l'aise quand Anna Lou fut installée à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui raconter, en fait… Et l'idée de tenir un monologue devant un mur ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout quand ledit mur l'avait habitué à une répartie aussi pertinente que spirituelle !

- Salut Ka… Hem… Anna Lou ! dit-il simplement sans attendre de réponse.

Calée au creux du divan profond, les jambes tendues à cause de sa petite taille, Lou restait immobile, ses doigts s'entortillant nerveusement autour de la cordelette de son pantalon de jogging. Kojirô ne discernait pas clairement son visage mais il en devinait les traits tirés par le conflit psychique qu'elle se livrait depuis trois jours. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Tu comptes rester à l'état de larve encore longtemps ?!!

Le ton cassant de Kojirô retentit dans l'appartement comme le son d'une cravache cinglant l'échine d'un animal. Les doigts d'Anna Lou se figèrent autour de la cordelette.

- Hey ! intervint Nico en posant doucement ses mains sur celles de sa sœur, une expression évidente d'exaspération sur la face. Tu lui parles pas comme ça, ok !!! Elle a déjà été assez secouée comme ça !!

- C'est sûr ! Il est plus facile de la caresser dans le sens du poil en attendant que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes !! Regardez-là : c'est une loque et si vous ne lui secouez pas un peu les p…

- Serais-tu en train de nous juger, par hasard ?! coupa Nicolas d'une voix fielleuse, à la limite de perdre son sang-froid. (Il pointa un index menaçant devant son nez tandis que Saya s'apprêtait à s'interposer pour calmer le jeu.) Tu vas sortir de chez moi et ne jam…

La main pâle et frêle de Lou se posa sur celle crispée et menaçante de Nico qui se raidit, l'expression empreinte de stupéfaction. Portant le regard sur elle, il crut déceler une étincelle dans ses yeux une minute plus tôt sans éclat et se détendit aussitôt.

- Ok ! Eh bien… Nico, mon chéri, je crois qu'il serait temps de se mettre aux fourneaux, tu crois pas ?…

Nicolas hésita un long moment, dévisageant de ses yeux azur inquisiteurs un Kojirô qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné. Parfaitement conscient que Saya cherchait juste à l'éloigner des adolescents pour permettre au garçon de tenter de ramener Lou à la raison, il abdiqua finalement sous la pression de sa fiancée, ayant quoi qu'il en soit compris que cet énergumène avait une chance d'influer sur sa petite sœur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Kojirô se présentait à la porte de la cuisine pour les prévenir qu'il rentrait chez lui.

- Quoi ? Mais non, reste encore, le dîner est presque prêt, l'invita Sayaka.

Nico esquissa une moue pas très approbatrice mais leur épargna tout commentaire.

- C'est impossible, répondit Kojirô après une longue hésitation. Je n'ai pas prévenu ma mère que je faisais un saut jusqu'ici et elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Eh bien téléphone-lui, proposa gentiment la jeune femme en arborant un sourire enthousiaste.

- Peut-être une autre fois si vous voulez bien.

- Tu es sûr ? s'obstina Sayaka. Je pense que ce serait bien pour Lou q…

- Saya ! S'il te dit qu'il doit rentrer chez-lui, laisse-le ! Il faut toujours que tu insistes !

- De toutes façons, elle est retournée dans sa chambre… souffla Kojirô d'un air désolé.

- Quoi ?! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire fuir à nouveau !! s'insurgea Nicolas.

- Hey ! J'ai rien dit qui ait pu l'inciter à partir, ok ! grogna le footballeur.

Nicolas éprouva furtivement l'envie de lui flanquer une bonne leçon de civisme mais se résigna, préférant s'occuper de sa sœur.

- Je vais la voir !

- Pas tout de suite, Nico. On doit s'organiser avec Kojirô pour demain !

- Qu… QuOI ??

- Je croyais qu'on venait de tomber d'accord, Nico !! réprimanda Saya.

- Ah oui ! On est tombé d'accord sur un point : Lou ne peut pas rester seule demain ! Mais je te rappelle que nos avis divergent sur le second !!!

- Eh bien si tu as une autre solution, propose-la !! Tu comptes l'emmener avec toi au boulot, peut-être ?!!

- Non, non… Mais nous n'avons pas envisagé TOUTES les options !!

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a en qu'UNE ! Option !

Kojirô s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, et les regardait se disputer, une expression à la fois narquoise et impatiente sur le visage.

- Nico ! Si tu te montrais un minimum raisonnable, tu conviendrais que tu n'as pas trente six choix !

- Il y a Chris !

- Si toi tu n'as pas réussi à avoir un jour de congé, ta direction n'en accordera pas non plus à Chris !!

- Dans ce cas, j'appelle Ayako !

- Non mais t'es malade ?!! Si tu mets Ayako sur le coup, tu peux être sûr que Ken sera informé de la situation dans les cinq minutes qui suivent !!!

- Et alors ! De toutes façons, il faudra bien le mettre au courant !

- Tu crois pas que ta sœur est assez perturbée comme ça ?!!!

Saya avait presque crié et sa respiration saccadée trahissait son irritation. D'un tempérament si calme d'ordinaire, elle surprit Nicolas qui se figea de stupéfaction. Elle avait raison… Cela l'enrageait de l'admettre mais Saya avait parfaitement raison… L'hurluberlu était leur seule solution !

- À quelle heure peux-tu être là ? soupira finalement Nico en portant le regard sur Kojirô, ce dernier toujours accoté au mur de la cuisine.

- Dix heures trente, répondit-il simplement.

- Très bien, souffla le jeune homme. On se débrouillera en t'attendant.

- À demain alors.

- C'est ça. À demain.

- Je te raccompagne, sourit Saya en joignant le geste à la parole.

Nicolas laissa Sayaka reconduire leur hôte et pris la direction de la chambre d'Anna Lou.

Dans l'entrée, la jeune femme regardait Kojirô mettre ses chaussures, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle enfin alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée.

- Pas un mot. Elle n'a pas desserré les dents une seule fois.

- Oh… souffla Saya. J'aurais pensé… Mais bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en forçant un sourire. Ce soir, on a franchi une étape !! Demain, on en franchira une autre !!

Kojirô esquissa une moue dubitative : il était moins optimiste. Mais il était bien décidé à lui secouer les puces jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende raison !

- Bonsoir Okohashi-san.

- À demain Kojirô.

Alors que Kojirô s'éloignait tranquillement dans la rue déserte et obscure, une ombre se détachait lentement d'un des cerisiers du jardin. Restant un long moment immobile, le regard levé à la fenêtre faiblement éclairée de la chambre de Lou, l'individu s'éloigna à son tour, le pas hâtif et volontairement lourd, jurant de colère et de frustration.

**A SUIVRE !**

* * *

(1) ...chan : intime, en famille, entre enfants en très bas âge. On l'utilise avec les prénoms, surnoms mais pas avec le nom de famille. Les enfants qui grandissent ensemble peuvent continuer à l'employer à l'âge adulte. Note : appeler un supérieur social "Chan" sans raison est la pire insulte.

(2) Hem… On ne bave pas sur les claviers… :P On finit sa lecture, on poste une review et après on peut faire sa limace en toute liberté... Merciiii !!

(3) Ouh là !! Il est chaud bouillant le ptit Keny !! Mais… Que va-t-il faire ? ¬.¬ Et vous êtes là, à lire ces imbécillités, alors que vous devriez déjà savoir ce qu'il est en train de traficoter sous la douche !! 'Roule des yeux angéliques au ciel'

(4) J'ai été plutôt modérée dans ma description, je trouve… Mais c'est normal ! Pour le ratting... Quoi ? O.O Z'êtes choqués ? Ben… C'est un beau gosse à l'orée de ses 18 ans fait de chair et de sang… C'est pas un eunuque, hein xDD Rah ! Je me moque ! Jsuis pÔ gentille... u.u Allez-y mes Didous… 'Leur tend son trident' Vengez-vous ! T.T

(5) Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, vous pouvez contrôler chapitre 6 : le mardi, les terminales générales II ont cours de français de 8h à 10h avec Monsieur Yui puis littérature de 10h à 12h avec Monsieur Nakada et enfin Histoire/Géo l'après-midi avec ce même professeur. Voilà !


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous ! Et mille excuses pour le loOoOoOong délai v.v (Satané site qui prend pas certains symboles du clavier !! . Grrr...)

J'ai eu bicoup bicoup de reviews sur le chapitre précédents et +rouge+ je suis vraiment très flattée pour tous les compliments dont j'ai été gratifiée. J'espère donc que ce chapitre là sera à la hauteur de vos espérances... Rhem... v.v

Bienvenue à tous mes nouveaux Didous +Bisouque tout le monde en folie :P+

**yellou** : O.O Wow ! Là, je ne suis plus flattée mais carrément aux anges !! ô.ô Je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait aimer ma fic au point de l'imprimer pour l'avoir sous la main... +rouge-lie-de-vin-cramoisie+ Merciiiiiii Euh... Pour le délai, j'ai pas été cool... Rhem... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas v.v En tous cas, il m'a donné du mal xD Ben vi... C'est pas évident d'approfondir le côté psychologique des personnages... Encore merci pour tes reviews Yellou +Bisouque+ Bonne lecture !! Bizzzz !!

**stessy91** : +Lui tend un kleenex+ Oh ben nan alors T.T Si ma fic doit faire pleurer mes Didous, je préfère l'arrêter... +Rolling Eyes+ mdr Roooh... Ben à ce rythme de lecture, tu vas connaître l'histoire par coeur dis donc ! +Tiiilt+ Interro orale !! Voyons... Quel personnage mériterait de retrouver ses coucougnettes dans un bocal de formol posé sur sa table de chevet ? +Tic-tac Tic-tac+ mdr Kojirô-prince-charmant ? Ah ? +Rit sous cape+ Mmvoui... On verra... Pour l'ombre, réponse ci-dessous !! :P Merci bicoup bicoup bicoup pour ta review stessy91 !! Et bonne lecture !! Bizoux !!

**FicAndRea** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! +Hop ! Lui saute dessus et lui arrache son T-shirt+ Trop bÔÔÔÔÔ le T-shirt !! Je vEUUUUUx !! Quoi ? Ben vi t'es toute nue maint'nant... Mais j'pouvais pas rester impassible devant Koji-chibi !! +Grand sourire plein de dents :P+ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !! Tu veux intenter à ma viiiie T...T C'est pô juste !! Bon d'accord... Voilà la suite... 21 pages word, si tu me dis que c'est trop court, j'envoie Saeko en vacances chez toi !! Nan mais... :P Merci tout plein pour tes review FicAndRea !! +Séance bisouquage intensif+ Bonne lecture !!

**Karasu999** : KARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! +Sautille dans tous les coins+ Rooh j'ai eu 2 reviews de tôaaaaa !! +Yeux en étoiles+ Euh... Enfin... La deuxième m'a fait trèèèèèèèès peur T...T T'avais emmené tout un troupeau de dangereux barabres T...T Et y en avait qui étaient armés de pistolets thermo-nucléaires-super-flash !! Arght ! x...x Et en plus t'as voulu me peler le dos comme une orange !! Snifffffffffffffffff... Par contre la 1ière review... Wow !! Du tonnerre !! De-la-mort-qui-tue !! J'aime TROOOOP tes reviews !! +Se remet à sautiller comme une hystéro+ Rhem... +Lui arrache son hâchoir à viande et va le planquer dans le réservoir d'eau des toilettes+ MDR Quand le troupeau d'hystéros déboule dans les douches pour s'adonner à un reluquage intensif du Keny occupé j'ai cru mourir de rire xD Le pôv' petit quand même... Désolée Kenichou mais tu vas encore un peu morfler... +Rolling Eyes+ Héhé... Un grand merci ma Kara-chiri-d'amouuuuur !! Kiss-kiss et bonne lecture !

**NyaPowa** : NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! +Toki en mode chibi qui lui saute sur le dos et s'accroche à son cou+ Toi aussi tu m'as fait 2 reviewwwws !! +Encore sous le choc des compliments+ x...x Euh... Faut y aller mollo Nya sinon je risque de prendre la grosse tête... +Rolling Eyes+ Héhé... En tous cas, j'espère que tu n'auras pas eu de problèmes avec ton patron xD Voici donc la suite tant réclamée... Rhem... Et pis, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ma fic :P Tôt ou tard, tu auras le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Plein de bisous Nya !! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira +Sur des chardons ardents+

**andouille cuite** : ça c'est du pseudo ! :P mdr Alors bienvenue parmi ma bande de Didous déjantée, chère andouille cuite ! +Rien à faire ce pseudo me fait mourir de rire :P+ Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère que je te décevrais pas v.v Merci boucouuup pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz

**ShanaNight** : +Moment d'intense réflexion+ Huuuuuuuum... Mais euuuuuuh !! C'est ignoble de jouer avec mes nerfs !! Ze vEUUUx connaître ta vraie identité !! u.u Tricheuseuuuuh !! Voyons... J'aurais tendance à penser à _quelqun_... Le "A-L est mieux avec Ken" et "Si avis opposé, tenter de convaincre calmement l'auteur à coups de batte de base-ball" me confortant dans cette idée xD MDR LE "Qui aime bien châtie bien" c'est tout à fait elle, aussi... AloOoOoOors ?? J'ai gagné ? J'ai gagné ? J'ai gagné ? J'ai gagné ? Raaah mes Didous sont tous des sadiqueuuuh !! T.T Pfff... +Se coiffe d'une grosse coquille d'oeuf+ C'est pÔ juste... +Rolling Eyes+ Merciiii pour la seconde review ShanaNight-tricheuse-importée-de-fanfic-fr ! :P Kissou

**ilai** : Rooooh un nouveau Didouuuuuu !! +Sautille+ Bienvenuuue !! +La chope par le cou et la bisouque comme une hystéro+ Merciiii pour ta review très flatteuse !! Pas de problème, je t'envoie le chap bonus (y en a qu'un seul pour l'instant : le second est pour très bientôt mais comme mes Didous participants ne m'ont pas fait passer leur boulot, je sais pas trop où j'en suis et il faut que je les relance...). J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant que les autres... Bonne lecture à toi !! Bizouuus !!

**sakura-chan** : Une autre petite nouvelle !! Youhouuuuu !! Bienvenuuue !! Et merci pour ta review !! Voui je sais je suis longue à publier mes chapitre... +petite bouille+ Mais c'est parce que je fais plein de trucs en même temps xD Rhem... Combien de chap j'ai prévu ? Ouh là là... Impossible de répondre à ça xD J'ai mon plan de fic qui est bien établi mais je suis incapable de dire combien de chap il me sera nécessaire pour arriver à la fin... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne compte pas battre un record xD Je ne mise pas sur la quantité. Je préfère privilégier la qualité et la crédibilité dans la mesure du possible. Vilà !! Je te laisse à ta lecture :P A bientôt toi !! +Bisoucaille à fond+

**yingetyang** : Encore une nouvelle !! +Toki sur son ptit nuage rose+ Bienvenue à toi aussi dans ma bande de Didous furieux (et trèèèès indisciplinés mais a-do-rables ! :P) Merci d'avoir reviewé !! Ben tiens ! La voilà la suite !! Héhé ! :P Bizzzzzz !!

Et voilà !! Missions réponses accomplie !! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture. Je ne suis pas trop trop satisfaite de la fin mais j'ai eu beau me creuser, je ne suis pas parvenue à mieux xD De toutes façons, si c'est à chier, je sais que vous ne vous gênerez pas pour le signaler dans vos review xD :P

Allez ! Trêve de blabla !! Bonne lecture à tous !! Je vous aimeuuuuuh mes Didous !!

Toki.

* * *

**-29-**

**Prise de Conscience (3/3)**

**--**

Mardi, dix heures moins cinq.

La sonnerie retentit bruyamment dans les couloirs, apportant un sourire joyeux sur tous les visages de la Terminale Générale II.

- Où cours-tu comme ça, Koji-minou ?!

L'interpellé stoppa net sous l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus d'exaspération révélant son état d'esprit du moment.

- Arrête de m'affubler de ce surnom pourri, Saeko !! bougonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle d'un air innocent en glissant sa main sur ses reins tandis qu'elle lovait son visage dans son cou. Tu l'aimes pas ?

- C'est bon ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! Faut que j'y aille ! lança-t-il en la repoussant rudement.

- Quoi ? Mais… Où ?! Je croyais qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble !

- Eh bien désolé, Saeko, mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas né héritier cousu d'or ! Donc si tu permets, j'ai du boulot !!

- Mais… Mais attends…

Kojirô n'en écouta pas d'avantage et la planta sans ménagement, courant à vive allure dans les couloirs, talonné par Takeshi.

- Capitaine ! Ralentit un peu le rythme ! On ne dispute pas un marathon que je sache !!

- Pas le temps ! Je suis pressé, Takeshi !!

- Comment ça : tu es pressé ?! On n'a plus cours d'aujourd'hui et l'entraînement ne débute que dans huit heures !!

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Takeshi ?! grogna Kojirô en s'arrêtant subitement. Résume en vitesse parce que j'n'ai pas toute la journée !!

- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que tu as de si urgent à faire…

- Livraisons de journaux, collecte de canettes, baby-sitting… Ça te suffit ?! Tu veux peut-être un mot d'excuse de ma mère ?!

Takeshi l'examina, très perplexe.

- Non… Mais c'est juste que… Ben j'aurais cru que tu aurais profité de cette journée de vacances exceptionnelles pour faire des trucs sympas… (Puis sautant du coq à l'âne :) Tu sais où es Ken ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Je n'sais pas ! Non ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?! demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

- Tu sais que t'es bizarre, toi, depuis hier… Pourquoi as-tu l'air si tendu tout d'un coup ?

- Arrêtes tes délires, Takeshi !! Je-ne-suis-PAS tendu, Monsieur le psy !!

- Ouais, ouais… Tout à fait l'impression que tu donnes… Bref ! Puisque tu ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué : Ken n'était pas en cours de français, ce matin ! Donc je me disais que tu avais peut-être une idée de ce qui lui arrive…

- Hey ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de curé ?! Est-ce que tu crois qu'à mes heures perdues je fais mumuse dans un confessionnal ?! Désolé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Ken était absent ni où il est ni ce qu'il fait ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je suis pressé !

- Ouh là, là… C'que t'es désagréable aujourd'hui !!

- Pourquoi ? Je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? ironisa Kojirô en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je dois filer, Takeshi, c'est sérieux. Mais je serai là pour l'entraînement. À ce soir !

Kojirô arriva pile poil à l'heure dite chez Nicolas et tomba nez à nez avec Saya au moment où il s'apprêtait à pousser le bouton de la sonnette.

- Super ! Te voilà ! sourit-elle en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste accueillant. NICOOOO !! KOJIRÔ VIENT D'ARRIVER !! ET MOI JE M'EN VAIS !!

Et la porte se referma sur un Kojirô indécis dans le minuscule hall d'entrée. Il posa son cartable et son sac de sport, troqua ses chaussures contre une paire de chaussons et se risqua au salon.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! lança le maître des lieux en apparaissant du couloir.

- Si je suis là, c'est pour rendre service ! gronda Kojirô. Maintenant, si ça pose problème, rien ne m'empêche de plier bagage !! J'ai autre chose à foutre, en ce moment, que jouer les baby-sitters !!

Kojirô se repentit aussitôt d'avoir répondu avec tant d'impétuosité. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait d'insinuer, il était pleinement enchanté d'être là et depuis le temps qu'il espérait une occasion pareille, il ne comptait pas la laisser lui passer sous le nez !

« _Putain que je suis con ! S'il me prend au mot, il me fout à la porte !!_ »

- Ouais bon… Ça va… Je suis à cran ces derniers jours… fit Nico en guise d'excuse. Suis-moi !

Kojirô s'exécuta et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Saya vous a préparé tout un assortiment de sushi pour midi, expliqua Nico en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour lui montrer. Il y a aussi des soba(1) pour allonger. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Lou te tienne compagnie à table… Elle n'a presque rien avalé ces derniers jours… Si tu as envie de sucré, continua-t-il, il reste des taiyaki(2) fourrés au chocolat dans ce placard. Le thé est rangé avec les taiyaki, le café dans la cafetière est frais et le coca est au frigo.

Nico retourna ensuite sur ses pas et se planta à l'entrée du couloir.

- Lou est dans sa chambre : la pièce tout au fond à gauche. Tu n'y entres sous aucun prétexte ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Si je découvre un de tes cheveux sur la moquette ou quelque autre déchet organique avec ton ADN, je te fais jeter au cachot pour le restant de tes jours avec pour compagnon de cellule un cannibale en manque de chair fraîche, c'est clair ?

- Très clair !! grogna Kojirô.

- Bien ! se réjouie Nico. Tu peux t'occuper comme tu veux, faire des trucs de lycéens… Tu peux même jouer à la console, j'ai un très bon jeu de foot. Par contre, pas question de faire des trucs libidinaux de mectons à moins de dix kilomètres de ma soeur !!

- Hein ? Mais pour qui vous me prenez à la fin ?! se rebella Kojirô, la moutarde lui montant au nez.

- Pour un ado hormonalement instable !! Rien de plus, rien de moins !!

- Répétez un peu pour voir ?!

- J'ai eu ton âge, je te signale ! Donc je sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Effectivement, c'était un bon argument…

- Une dernière chose…

- Quoi encore ? Vous allez me demander d'aller uriner au fond du jardin au cas où mon instabilité hormonale me fasse viser de travers ?!

Nicolas dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui fallait bien admettre que Kojirô avait une répartie presque aussi pertinente que celle de sa sœur. Mais faire ami/ami avec ce zigoto macho et dédaigneux, ça jamais !!

- J'allais juste te demander d'arrêter de me vouvoyer parce que tu me donnes vraiment l'impression d'être un chef mafieux ! Mais puisque tu en parles… susurra malicieusement le jeune homme.

Kojirô se contenta de lui adresser un regard de tueur bougonnant quelque charabia inaudible.

- Ah ! Encore une chose ! lança Nico. Je t'ai laissé, bien en évidence à côté du téléphone, le numéro où tu peux me joindre. C'est ma ligne directe. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu tergiverses pas trois plombes : tu appelles !!

- Il ne se passera rien qui vous oblige à rentrer en catastrophe !!

- Mmouais… J'espère… Je pense que bosser à la pause du déjeuner en plus des heures sup' d'hier devrait me permettre de quitter le boulot plus tôt. Je ferai en sorte d'être là à dix sept heures trente au plus tard pour que tu ne rates pas ton entraînement.

Nicolas ouvrit la porte et alors qu'il la refermait, sa tête se glissa dans l'embrasure pour lui gronder un rapide :

- Et arrête de me vouvoyer, nom d'un chien !!

Après quoi il disparut pour la journée.

Quand il fut seul dans le salon, le regard encore rivé sur la porte qu'il pensait voir se rouvrir à tout moment, Kojirô se sentit inexplicablement troublé intérieurement. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans sa maison, seul avec elle et libre de la chérir sobrement et de la dévorer des yeux sans craindre d'être surpris, chose qui ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais… Peut-être aussi par culpabilité et trahison envers son meilleur ami qui n'apprécierait certainement pas de le savoir si près de sa petite amie sans personne pour les chaperonner. Kojirô se posta sur le seuil du couloir et observa quelques minutes la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Kaeru en se demandant si elle ferait l'effort d'en sortir aujourd'hui puis poussa un soupir contrarié, indécis quant à savoir comment il allait pouvoir occuper sa journée.

À plusieurs reprises, il avait eu l'incoercible envie d'aller la dérober à sa bulle trop privilégiée à son goût mais la raison, bien plus que son cœur, l'en avait dissuadé, conscient des conséquences néfastes qui en résulteraient et pour elle et pour lui ! C'était à elle de s'ouvrir aux autres, pas l'inverse… Mais à bien y réfléchir, la situation pouvait s'éterniser encore longtemps si personne ne provoquait un peu les choses…

« _Putain ! Je sens que je vais faire une connerie !! Allez ! Il est midi passé, je vais déjeuner ça va m'occuper l'esprit !_ »

Bouquinant un numéro spécial de « Fou de foot » dans lequel il était consacré une double page aux joueurs prometteurs de sa génération, Kojirô dévora plus qu'il ne mangea ! Il avait pris son temps, cependant, espérant que Kaeru montrerait le bout de son nez, l'estomac trop tiraillé par la faim pour jouer plus longtemps les ermites. Mais il dut se contenter de son magasine comme seul compagnon de table !

Repu, Kojirô s'était installé dans le canapé et avait allumé la télévision mais, nullement intéressé par quelque programme que ce soit, il l'avait vite éteinte. Se levant du divan, il s'était dirigé vers le couloir - si je découvre un de tes cheveux sur la moquette ou quelque autre déchet organique avec ton ADN, je te fais jeter au cachot pour le restant de tes jours avec pour compagnon de cellule un cannibale en manque de chair fraîche, c'est clair ? - pour finalement retourner s'asseoir et feuilleter un magasine sur l'actualité littéraire. Bien vite lassé par sa lecture à l'intérêt inexistant, il s'était à nouveau levé, attiré par ce couloir comme un papillon vers la lumière. Encore une fois, il fit demi tour et se retrouva avec, entre les mains, un album photos que Nico avait laissé traîner sur la table basse. Comme Nicolas était un personnage aussi organisé que maniaque, chaque photo de l'album avait une légende et Kojirô put ainsi avoir connaissance de tous les membres de la famille Bonamy. Quand il eut parcouru tout l'album – en s'éternisant sur certaines photos – il le referma d'un geste sec puis se leva une fois de plus, l'air déterminé.

« _Bon ! C'est décidé ! Cette fois j'y vais !!_ »

Kojirô longea le couloir d'un pas résolu et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la caricature fixée au dessus du lit de Kaeru. Le tableau était plutôt bien réussi mais le lit était vacant. Son regard se porta naturellement vers la fenêtre où il y découvrit Kaeru assise sur le rebord, le front contre la vitre, toute son attention concentrée vers le ciel. Elle n'avait rien de changé comparé à la veille : même harassement sur le visage, même regard absent, même chevelure hirsute, même tenue négligée…

« Si je découvre un de tes cheveux sur la moquette ou quelque autre déchet organique avec ton ADN, je te fais jeter au cachot pour le restant de tes jours avec pour compagnon de cellule un cannibale en manque de chair fraîche, c'est clair ? – _Oh mais merdeuuh !!_ »

Kojirô balaya ses pensées récurrentes d'un hochement de tête et entra dans la chambre.

- Kae… Hem… Anna Lou… Tu… T'as pas la dalle ?

Aucune réponse.

- Super… Je sens que ça va être très drôle… marmonna-t-il.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il esquissa un sourire en posant les yeux sur un long miroir monté sur pieds habillé d'une guirlande électrique composée de petites étoiles de toutes les couleurs.

- Depuis quand tu n'as rien mangé ? Tu veux tomber malade ?

Silence.

- Tu ne manges pas, tu ne parles pas, tu ne bouges même pas ! Un vrai légume ! C'est pitoyable !

Le ton de sa voix se voulait rude et sévère dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction mais… Rien.

Kojirô fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. La voir ainsi le révolta et il se savait incapable de jouer les spectateurs passifs à attendre une amélioration éventuelle. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose... Cette adolescente fantomatique confinée dans cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec sa Kaeru : il voulait la retrouver avec toute l'impétuosité de son sale caractère ! Il voulait à nouveau se laisser noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux et sentir son corps réagir de mille tourments à ses sourires séducteurs ou ses réflexions provocantes. Il la voulait elle et non ce pâle clone sans vie !

- Qu'est devenue la nana spontanée et pleine de vie qui passe son temps à brailler et qui n'hésite pas à s'exposer aux problèmes pour aider les autres ? Hein ?! Où est-elle ?! fulmina-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Un vent d'effroi envahit Anna Lou lorsqu'elle se sentit brutalement tirée par le bras mais Kojirô ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se trouvait plantée devant le miroir.

- Regardes-toi !! ordonna-t-il en l'obligeant à lui obéir. Regardes-toi !! C'est à ça que tu veux ressembler dorénavant ?! Un chiffon ?!

Affolée et le regard fuyant la glace, Anna Lou tenta de se dégager de sa prise, agitée de tremblements nerveux, mais Kojirô n'était pas disposé à la laisser s'échapper comme la veille.

- Si tu n'affrontes pas tes démons personne ne le fera à ta place et ils te hanteront toute ton existence !! Comment veux-tu aller de l'avant si au lieu de faire face aux épreuves pour reprendre le contrôle de ta vie, tu choisis de te terrer comme un ver ?!

Anna Lou continuait désespérément à se débattre tant bien que mal, une horrible sensation de déjà vécu figeant ses traits en un rictus de frayeur.

- Tu as ta famille et tes amis qui sont prêts à t'aider ! insista-t-il sur le même ton impatient et autoritaire. Tu es loin d'être seule ! Alors si ça c'est pas une motivation suffisante, qu'est-ce qui le sera ?!

Il la lâcha finalement et elle se précipita sur son lit où elle se blottit contre les coussins, se forçant à retrouver son calme sous l'œil découragé de kojirô qui réalisa qu'il avait sûrement fait plus de mal que de bien.

Désarmé face à pareil mutisme, Kojirô perdit tout espoir de retrouver sa Kaeru qui inspirait ses rêves depuis son arrivée au Japon. Il l'avait vraiment secouée et l'éventualité de lui faire du mal lui étant intolérable, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le salon, échappant un soupir résigné.

- Kojirô…

Le garçon s'immobilisa de stupeur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Était-ce possible ? Il souhaitait tellement entendre le son de sa voix qu'il avait dû le rêver ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, Kojirô ?

Kojirô pivota d'un mouvement aussi brutal qu'enthousiaste. Il ne délirait pas ! Elle lui avait bien adressé la parole ! Sa voix était éraillée et presque inaudible mais quel bien fou de l'entendre à nouveau !! Il s'approcha du lit et après un instant d'hésitation s'y assit en gardant ses distances.

- Tu n'as rien fait, Kaeru, répondit-il calmement. Rien du tout. C'est Kônen le seul coupable dans cette histoire, toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Anna Lou poussa un profond soupir d'incertitude.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si fautive ?

- Peut-être parce que tu l'es en un sens. Tu restes là à te lamenter sur ton sort et à ressasser encore et encore ta soi-disant culpabilité dans tous les sens alors que tu sais – tu sais – pertinemment que le responsable en est Kônen et non toi.

Anna Lou leva la tête, plongeant ses yeux ardoise dans ceux de Kojirô, et esquissa une moue de reproche.

- Ça c'est un coup bas… balbutia-t-elle en baissant le regard.

- Non, pas du tout, contesta-t-il, toujours aussi calme. Tu te poses en victime et il est évident que tu l'as été mais il arrive un moment où il faut faire face et reprendre le contrôle de sa vie !! Est-ce que ça t'apporte quelque chose de positif de te murer dans cette chambre et faire le vide autour de toi ?

Anna Lou ne répondit pas et se contenta d'émettre un nouveau soupir.

- Tu sais, depuis le début, tout le monde te voit comme une forte tête affranchie des préjugés et du qu'en-dira-t-on… Moi, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est du vent, tout ça… Si tu avais autant de cran, tu combattrais tes démons et tu donnerais une bonne leçon à ce minable de Kônen !!

Comme elle ne répliquait pas, Kojirô se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis des jours ! On sort ! C'est une belle journée et une balade au parc ne te fera pas de mal !

- Mais… Non… Je… Je suis pas prête à quitter la maison, Kojirô…

- Je te laisse dix minutes pour te changer et te donner un coup de peigne, insista-t-il sans possibilité de refus. Si d'ici là tu ne m'as pas rejoint au salon, dusse-je te porter sur mon dos, tu sortiras vêtue ou non comme un sac à patates !

Et il disparut sur ces mots.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Anna Lou le rejoignait au salon. Vêtue d'un bas de jogging noir – à sa taille cette fois – et d'une longue veste grise à grosses mailles, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça question classe mais il y avait un grand progrès. Quant à sa coiffure, elle était loin de rivaliser avec une starlette du petit écran car elle s'était appliquée à dissimuler son hématome de ses cheveux mais au moins, elle n'avait plus l'air d'un vieux lion en âge de la retraite !

- Kojirô… bredouilla-t-elle. S'il te plaît… Je tiens pas à…

- Ne te fais donc pas prier ! lança-t-il en l'attrapant par la main pour l'entraîner dans l'entrée.

**§?§?§?§?§?§**

Le moral au plus bas et nullement enclin à assister au cours de français, Ken avait passé la matinée à déambuler dans les rues comme un mort-vivant, ressassant encore et encore des pensées qui le rendaient fou.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ?_ »

La question s'enchaînait en boucle dans son esprit, attisant crescendo le feu de la colère qui brûlait en lui depuis la veille.

« _Il y a forcément une explication. … … Forcément._ »

Il tentait désespérément de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait juste d'un concours de circonstances qui le poussait à douter de toutes les valeurs qu'il croyait sûres jusque là et qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences…

« _Ils ne m'auraient pas poignardé dans le dos… Pas eux !!_ »

Dans un élan de rage impossible à refouler, Ken shoota machinalement dans un ballon qui roulait vers lui, l'envoyant derrière une clôture sous la mine déconfite d'un petit groupe de gamins qui l'incendièrent sans se démonter.

- AH, FERMEZ-LA SALES MIOCHES !! leur hurla-t-il en levant des mains menaçantes au ciel pour les effrayer.

L'un des garçonnets voulut se rebeller mais Ken l'attrapa par le bras et…

« _Qu'est-ce q…_ »

Les yeux révulsés, réalisant soudain qu'il s'en prenait à des enfants, Ken relâcha le petit garçon et bredouilla des excuses en rebroussant chemin vers la maison de ses parents.

« _C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément une explication ! C'est obligé !_ » se forçait-il à se convaincre non stop.

Les idées complètement embrouillées et les nerfs à fleur de peau, Ken décida de se calmer en se défoulant sur un tatami. Et pour le plus grand plaisir de son père, il passa une grande partie de la journée à s'épuiser au dojo. Après plusieurs heures de karaté, le cerveau toujours aussi embrumé, il se dit que la seule façon de retrouver son calme était d'avoir une explication avec Anna Lou et il prit donc le chemin de l'appartement de Nicolas.

Il ressentait le besoin si urgent d'entendre de la bouche de Lou qu'il était stupide de se faire une montagne d'un délire parano qu'il fut chez elle en peu de temps. Tout au long du parcours, son esprit n'avait cessé de le harceler de mille pensées avivant plus encore ses doutes et son ressentiment.

Quand il fut devant la porte, il inspira à pleins poumons et fit, dans la mesure du possible, le vide dans sa tête afin de contrôler ses émotions. Agresser Anna Lou ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes et créer un quiproquo à cause d'une interprétation tendancieuse d'une situation – peut-être à la base sans équivoque – n'était pas non plus faire preuve de discernement ! Non… Il devait aborder le sujet naturellement et posément. Lou pouvait se montrer têtue et si elle se sentait injustement accusée, non seulement il n'en tirerait rien mais il pourrait faire une croix sur elle. Sur leur histoire.

Son doigt se posa fébrilement sur la sonnette et un _buzz_ sonore retentit derrière la porte, dernier rempart qui le séparait encore de sa bien-aimée. Après plusieurs tentatives d'une impatience effrénée, Ken dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence : l'appartement était désert… Loin de modérer sa colère et sa rancœur remontées subitement à la surface, cette absence non prévue conforta au contraire ses soupçons d'avoir été trahi.

Il martela la porte d'un coup de poings enragés et se résigna à quitter les lieux, une indicible détermination à exiger des comptes sitôt que possible…

Poussant le portillon du jardin, Ken réalisa qu'il n'avait nullement envie de rentrer chez lui pour se retrouver entre les quatre murs de sa chambre à cogiter tant et plus. De même qu'il ne tenait pas non plus à participer à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, se sentant capable de faire un scandale devant ses coéquipiers et de rectifier le portrait de son grand ami Kojirô ! Il décida donc de flâner dans les rues tranquilles et ses pas le menèrent au parc public du quartier. Il s'assit sur un banc près d'une mare à canards et resta là un long moment à observer, sans pour autant les voir, quelques enfants s'amuser comme des fous à donner du pain aux palmipèdes gras comme des loches.

Rien à faire… Il avait beau se forcer à ne pas y penser, ses idées convergeaient toutes vers un seul sujet : Kojirô sortant de chez Lou la veille et leur comportement plus que suspect des derniers jours… Les coudes sur ses genoux, il plongea son visage entre ses mains et demeura quelques minutes ainsi, donnant l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il releva la tête sur le groupe d'enfants, un couple en arrière-plan attira son attention et son sang ne fit qu'un tour…

**§?§?§?§?§?§**

Anna Lou fut groggy par le fond de l'air tiède et vivifiant de cette après midi de mai. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis plusieurs jours et sa seule activité physique s'était résumée, depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, à se déplacer laborieusement de sa chambre au salon la veille au soir, aussi se sentit-elle épuisée quand ils furent arrivés au parc.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir là, proposa Kojirô en la guidant jusqu'à un banc libre.

L'endroit était quiet. Il y avait assez d'arbres pour lui pourvoir une ombre agréable sans toutefois empêcher quelques rayons de soleil de baigner de lumière les massifs de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes à regarder un groupe d'enfants jouer sur les portiques ou nourrir les canards. Une petite fille à l'écart peignait d'un geste lent les cheveux de sa poupée. Anna Lou ne l'avait pas remarquée de suite parce qu'elle était quasi dissimulée par un bosquet et il était probable que Kojirô, de sa place, ne pouvait la voir. L'adolescente esquissa un sourire las sur cette fillette et reporta son attention sur les activités enfantines collectives rythmées par les éclats de rire. Puis soudain, un coup de klaxon retentit et tous les enfants se précipitèrent en une ruée vers l'entrée du parc : le marchant ambulant de glaces ! Après le Père Noël, certainement le personnage préféré des bambins…

- Ça te dit une glace ? tenta Kojirô en se levant d'un bond.

Anna Lou ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds sur le capitaine de la Tôhô : le découvrir si « gentil » était vraiment très déstabilisant… Puis elle se dit que la voir ainsi devait être tout aussi déstabilisant pour lui… Elle finit par lui adresser un discret sourire et accepta son offre d'un signe de la tête bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment envie de glace pour l'heure.

Kojirô parti, Anna Lou demeura un moment immobile, le regard perdu dans les nuages, ses pensées libres de s'égarer à nouveau dans ses récents souvenirs douloureux et récurrents. La voix de Kônen résonna soudain pour la énième fois dans son esprit, générant un vif sursaut qui la reconnecta à la réalité. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se blottir dans sa bulle imaginaire, des frissons la saisirent tandis qu'elle se sentait vulnérable et en danger dans ce lieu public. Son réflexe premier fut d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux et de se balancer d'avant en arrière mais un petit cri l'interrompit dans son mouvement et la figea, aux aguets. Tendant l'oreille, elle perçut très clairement une voix fluette réclamer qu'on cesse de l'importuner.

- « Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi !... »

Anna Lou se dressa sur le banc, provocant un élancement de ses blessures au dos, et guetta attentivement alentour comme un animal à l'affût pour finalement tourner instinctivement la tête vers l'origine des plaintes : la petite fille isolée près du bosquet… Le cœur battant la chamade, elle tendit le cou pour tenter de voir de quoi il retournait exactement mais le bocage cachait la scène. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était la poupée abandonnée dans l'herbe et quelques branches s'agiter. Une éprouvante torture morale débuta alors, animée par sa conscience qui lui enjoignait de s'assurer que la fillette s'amusait, ne courant par conséquent aucun risque, et son inconscient qui la priait violemment de ne pas s'exposer au danger, si danger il y avait. La peur… Elle avait peur… Elle ! Anna Lou Bonamy avait peur ! Voilà donc ce qu'avait fait d'elle Akira Kônen ? Une lâche assujettie à la peur ? L'adolescente secoua la tête pour en chasser les idées négatives qui la peuplaient mais la voix concupiscente de Kônen rejaillit une fois de plus dans son esprit. Se levant, le regard affolé tourné vers le camion glacier dans l'espoir d'alerter Kojirô, Anna Lou, en proie à de vives tergiversations sans fin, s'admonestait mentalement de se montrer si froussarde et ne pouvoir sortir un son de sa bouche alors que la fillette implorait maintenant désespérément de l'aide. Anna Lou se laissa retomber sur le banc comme un poids mort.

Reportant son attention sur le bosquet, les lèvres agitées de tremblements nerveux, elle sentit soudain son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et une vague de colère la submergea, entraînant des sensations confuses et contradictoires dans ses chairs : un homme dont l'allure générale inspirait le dégoût et la lubricité était à califourchon sur le petit corps de la fillette en train de se démener sans relâche pour s'échapper de son emprise brutale. Dans la précipitation de ses gestes saccadés et désordonnés, l'homme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous deux insidieusement glissé et que les frondaisons du bosquet ne les dissimulaient plus aussi bien des regards. Anna Lou, bien qu'enflammée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, restait paralysée, son esprit faisant un transfert de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec sa propre agression. Elle jeta un nouveau regard implorant vers le camion de glace mais le petit groupe s'affairait autour du véhicule sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait dans le parc. Et ces maudites cordes vocales qui s'entêtaient à faire silence radio….

Anna Lou respira profondément pour retrouver un semblant de contenance. La voix de Kônen s'obstinait à marteler des syllabes obscènes dans son esprit mais l'adolescente, poussée par la pression morale de savoir la fillette en danger, voyait son courage et sa détermination lui revenir. Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle le savait comme elle savait aussi ce qu'il adviendrait de la petite si elle persévérait dans son apathie. La colère envahissait peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps et bientôt elle ne pensa plus qu'à cette petite fille et au secours qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir lui apporter. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Anna Lou se leva du banc sur lequel il lui avait semblé être scellée, prit une longue inspiration et se dirigea tout droit vers le bosquet d'un pas résolu. Son cœur battait fort, très fort, excité par des décharges d'adrénaline régulières et stimulantes… Mais, dotée de la ferme volonté de tirer l'enfant des griffes du pervers, elle ne céda pas une seconde à la panique et se retrouva en un instant derrière le satyre, les yeux révulsés par la rage. La respiration toujours saccadée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui sommer de relâcher la fillette illico mais enragea contre elle-même en constatant qu'aucun son ne voulait en sortir, frémissant à l'idée d'être aphone à pareil moment ! Se forçant à rassembler ses esprits et ses émotions à fleur de peau, elle ferma les yeux une seconde, aspira une bouffée d'air, et sentit toutes sa fougue et son tonus revenus quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Hey ! Tu la lâche immédiatement où je te jure que dans les trois secondes qui viennent, tu me supplieras, moi, de te lâcher !!

Wow !! Apparemment la meilleure des thérapies restait d'affronter ses peurs en direct live !! Anna Lou se surprit elle-même d'un tel aplomb dans sa voix et son comportement. Esquissant un sourire, elle le perdit aussitôt que l'homme se fut retourné vers elle. Petite trentaine. Costaud. Jugé terrifiant par sa raison. Catalogué comme hautement dangereux par son instinct de survie.

« _Oh non non non non non !! On ne perd pas contenance maintenant !! Je suis une battante ! Je suis une fonceuse !! Je suis pas une lâche !! Je suis… Mais il est quand même assez gros…_ »

La fillette accueillit l'adolescente avec un regard de profonde reconnaissance.

- Dégage de là, l'épouvantail ! résonna la voix rauque du pervers. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?!

Le coup partit sans que rien ne le laissa présager et Anna Lou se retrouva avec son pied encastré dans la tête du sale bonhomme, ce dernier ramenant vivement ses mains à son visage, une grimace éloquente et des gémissements traduisant parfaitement la douleur qu'il ressentait. La fillette profita de la maîtrise provisoire de son agresseur pour se carapater tandis que Lou sentait toute sa fougue revenue et amorçait un nouveau coup de pieds visant son ventre, cette fois. Mais l'homme avait repris ses esprits à temps et stoppa son attaque, la poussant rudement en arrière avant d'essuyer d'un revers de manche le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Anna Lou se retrouva à terre, gratifiée d'une énième douleur dorsale, mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son incroyable audace, accrochant un pied du lourdaud qui s'élançait sur elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Croc-en-jambe parfaitement réussi : le bonhomme s'étala comme un sac à patates ! L'adolescente roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner de lui et bondit sur ses jambes, s'occasionnant encore un élancement dans son dos meurtri. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se précipita sur lui, encore agenouillé, et lui asséna un coup de genou dans les mâchoires. Le clac sonore de ses dents qui s'entrechoquent résonna à ses oreilles comme le claquement d'un fouet sur le croupion d'un cheval et Anna Lou s'empressa alors d'enchaîner les coups de pieds, poings, genoux, sans aucun répit.

- Espèce de gros satyre barbare !! Je vais t'apprendre à me traiter d'épouvantail !! Je vais te faire brouter les pissenlits, moi !! Sale pervers !!

Elle était violente. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Et elle n'aurait de cesse de cogner tant qu'elle n'aurait pas exorcisé ses démons… Parce qu'elle n'avait plus le satyre en face d'elle, elle avait Kônen. Kônen et son sourire vicieux. Kônen et son souffle concupiscent. Kônen et ses mains baladeuses… Poussant un hurlement enragé, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à emboutir la tête meurtrie qu'elle avait empoigné fermement par la tignasse contre un tronc d'arbre quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière au son d'un « ça suffit maintenant ! ».

- Kaeru ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! T'es dingue ou quoi ?!

Anna Lou était tellement essoufflée qu'elle ne put lui répondre immédiatement mais l'expression de son visage afficha sans peine l'incompréhension… Portant le regard sur sa droite, elle remarqua la fillette en larmes qui se rua vers le pervers pour lui sauter dans les bras tandis que ce dernier tentait de la rassurer tout en l'étreignant. Lou en fut totalement abasourdie !!

- Mais… Je… Je comprends pas, il…

- Il quoi ?! Tu as littéralement tabassé un père qui avait commis pour seul délit de s'amuser avec sa fille !! C'est dingue ça !! Je te laisse cinq minutes et voilà le résultat !!

Anna Lou crut mourir de honte pour le coup. Son regard passait du présumé pervers à Kojirô d'un air penaud et coupable. De son côté, même s'il n'en montrait rien, Kojirô exultait intérieurement de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements… Le clone fantomatique s'en était allé, lui rendant sa Kaeru avec toute l'impétuosité de son caractère.

- Euh… Oups ?... murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix à peine audible.

- Mais faites-la enfermer cette furie !! invectiva soudain le présumé pervers en s'avançant vers Lou et Kojirô. C'est une hystéro !! Faut la shooter à la morphine et lui mettre une camisole !!

- Eh oh !! s'empressa de rétorquer l'adolescente. C'est votre faute aussi !! Quand on veut s'amuser avec sa progéniture, on évite de se planquer dans un bosquet et encore plus de s'asseoir sur elle à califourchon dans un lieu public, Môssieur !! Je vous signale que de là où j'étais, c'était pas clair cette histoire !! J'ai cru que… Que… Que… Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein !!

Le présumé pervers se raidit en imaginant ce qu'elle avait pu penser… Quelle horreur ! Puis, calmée et de bonne foi, il admit qu'il avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité. Après tout, c'est animée de bonnes intentions qu'elle avait agi et si la situation avait été réellement fâcheuse pour sa fille, il aurait été soulagé que quelqu'un soit intervenu comme elle l'avait fait.

- Bon, bon… Je ne peux pas vous tenir rigueur d'être venue en aide à ma petite fille… Enfin façon de parler ! Mais à l'avenir, tâchez de vous assurer de la véracité des choses avant de vous emporter…

Le père et la fillette prirent congé et partirent hâtivement, laissant Anna Lou et Kojirô à nouveau seuls, elle prisonnière d'un silence embarrassé et lui jubilant intérieurement, ne parvenant pas à en détacher son regard. Ceci dit, il restait pleinement conscient que ses démons ne seraient pas totalement exorcisés tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réglé le problème Kônen !

- Aurais-tu à nouveau perdu ta langue ? l'asticota-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Lou ne lui répondit pas, lâchant un soupir las, honteuse de l'image qu'elle avait donnée d'elle-même à tous ses proches ces derniers jours et plus encore de l'apathie dont elle avait fait preuve… Elle s'était montrée lâche et vulnérable et bien pire, elle s'était rendue coupable d'un forfait dont elle n'était en rien responsable ! Cela lui avait coûté une lutte acharnée avec sa conscience, l'image de la fillette malmenée lui infligeant les pires tourments, mais elle avait fini par réaliser et comprendre… Oh bien sûr, elle était encore loin d'être tirée du tunnel, son cœur empli de haine et de honte… Mais elle se savait sur la bonne voie. Et Kojirô avait raison : si sa famille et ses amis n'étaient pas une motivation suffisante pour remonter la pente, qu'est-ce qui le serait ?

- Rentrons, finit-elle par articuler en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux devant son visage. Je suis claquée et j'ai le dos en vrac…

Kojirô acquiesça et ils quittèrent tous les deux tranquillement le parc, sans s'être doutés une seule seconde que Ken s'était trouvé sur le banc d'en face à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, les avait observés la rage au ventre durant tout le temps de leur sortie et était parti le cœur envahi par la rancœur et la douleur.

C'est un Nico à cran et sur les dents qui les accueillit à la maison. La première idée qui lui vint fut d'étriper Kojirô à la truelle pour s'être montré si irresponsable mais la vue de sa sœur apparemment sortie de sa léthargie l'en dissuada. Sans un mot, Lou se blottit dans ses bras et Nico, les gestes précautionneux d'abord, finit par l'étreindre affectueusement. Il ne comprit pas exactement comment le zigotto avait réussi ce miracle mais à dire vrai, il s'en fichait royalement du moment qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite sœur !

- Bon ! Il est temps pour moi de filer sinon je vais être à la bourre pour l'entraînement ! lança Kojirô en amorçant son départ, embarrassé de se trouver au milieu de ces « retrouvailles ».

- OK ! Merci pour ton aide, Kojirô, lui sourit Nico avec gratitude.

Kojirô récupéra ses affaires et quitta l'appartement, le corps et l'esprit gagnés de sentiments contradictoires… Il était pleinement heureux de l'orientation qu'avaient pris les choses, bien sûr… Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne se représenterait pas de si tôt une occasion de partager la compagnie exclusive de Kaeru…

**§?§?§?§?§?§**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

Ken. Adossé contre le tronc d'un cerisier du jardin, il avait attendu de pieds fermes un temps interminable que son « ami » daigne quitter la maison de SA petite amie pour le confronter à une mise au point devenue inévitable. La colère se lisait aisément dans ses yeux, confirmée par le ton de sa voix, sec et incisif. Kojirô s'était retourné et curieusement, il n'avait montré aucun signe de surprise de se retrouver face à face avec son goal en ce lieu et à cet instant précis… Imperturbable, il avait esquissé un sourire entendu et d'une voix neutre lui avait demandé de le suivre, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il y ait esclandre sous les fenêtres de Kaeru déjà assez perturbée.

- Pas ici.

Ken était dans une fureur noire. L'impression oppressante d'avoir eu le cœur arraché s'était douloureusement renforcée au parc lorsqu'il les avait surpris tous les deux si complices. Il se sentait trahi. Sans compter son honneur égratigné. Pour l'heure, seul le ressentiment l'animait. Paradoxalement, il espérait se tromper. Il voulait croire que son jugement avait été faussé par les apparences. Il voulait se convaincre que la droiture et la moralité de ses amis les plus chers n'étaient pas illusoires. Alors il suivit docilement son capitaine, décidant de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et d'écouter sa version des faits… Il aviserait ensuite…

- Alors ? J'attends des explications ! relança-t-il quand ils furent au bout de la rue.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer.

- Eh bien tu vas quand même faire l'effort !! Je veux savoir ce que tu traficotes avec Anna Lou !

- Je ne traficote rien du tout !

- Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu passes tes journées chez elle ! Et n'essaies pas de mentir : je t'ai vu en sortir hier comme je vous ai vus tous les deux au parc toute à l'heure !

Ken faisait un gros effort pour garder son self control. Le cœur battant à tout rompre cadencé par sa colère grandissante, une veine animée de pulsations rapides sur sa tempe, il avait peine à retenir ses poings qui ne demandaient qu'à se défouler sur Kojirô.

- Tu te comportes avec elle comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous mais je te rappelle qu'elle est avec moi ! Tu sais combien je tiens à elle pourtant ! Et que j'en suis fou ! Alors ne t'avise pas de lui tourner autour ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais…

Kojirô aurait presque préféré que Ken en vienne aux mains tant l'atmosphère était électrique ! Au moins, ils se seraient tous deux défoulés l'un sur l'autre et auraient pu donner libre court à leur agressivité du moment ! Il considéra un long moment son goal : une pointe de désarroi teintait sa voix mais plus que tout il décelait une ferme volonté à mettre les choses au clair et un excès d'émotion qu'il interpréta comme étant la passion. Un étrange sentiment le submergea alors : la culpabilité. Il avait face à lui son meilleur ami et, inconsciemment ou non, il lui causait les pires tourments. Mais… Etait-il sincèrement responsable de toutes ces émotions que produisait en lui Kaeru ? Alors, il fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus arrangeante pour tout le monde…

- C'est bon, calme toi ! Inutile de t'énerver comme ça. Cette nana ne m'intéresse pas une seconde. Avec sa manie de toujours la ramener et son foutu caractère… Franchement, elle n'est vraiment pas mon genre ! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis avec Saeko maintenant ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de monter un harem !! Surtout avec des énergumènes pareilles !!

Mentir et avancer des justifications hypocrites pour préserver la paix… Etait-ce réellement la solution ? Kojirô avait eu là une occasion en or de révéler ses sentiments et manifester son désir ardent de conquérir le cœur de Kaeru envers et contre son meilleur ami. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il serait stupide de se montrer trop franc, qu'au contraire ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation assez tendue et en l'état actuel des choses, mieux valait se montrer avisé et calmer le jeu.

De son côté, Ken fut abasourdi par une telle réponse. Il avait envisagé toutes sortes de justifications mais certainement pas celle-ci et une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit soudain. Il n'était nullement convaincu par la véracité des propos de son capitaine… Car Kojirô avait beau se défendre d'avoir des vues sur Anna Lou, il n'en restait pas moins ses visites suspectes et son comportement équivoque envers elle… Cependant, il avait besoin d'y croire… Comme il l'avait si justement dit la veille, il était comme un héroïnomane en manque de sa dose dès qu'il passait une journée sans voir Lou… Il était totalement dépendant de ses sentiments pour elle et malheureusement il ne parvenait pas à se modérer. Bien que légèrement calmé, Ken n'en avait pas pour autant perdu sa rancœur. Examinant son capitaine avec une attention aiguë, il chercha à distinguer un signe qui indiquerait sa mauvaise foi mais Kojirô gardait une contenance inébranlable. Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux.

- Saeko ouais… Elle n'est pas claire cette histoire aussi… Je suis loin d'être dupe, Kojirô ! Je vois bien à vos regards en coulisse que vous me cachez des trucs, toi et Takeshi ! Mais souviens-toi quand même que Lou est à moi !

- Franchement, avec les ptits à la maison, j'ai ma dose question baby-sitting !! Et puis j'ai autre chose à penser avec le tournoi qui approche… Et de ton côté, tu ferais bien de remettre de l'ordre dans tes priorités du moment… Allez ! Faut speeder sinon on va être à la bourre à l'entraînement ! lança-t-il en activant le pas après avoir gratifié son goal d'une tape sur l'épaule en signe de trêve.

- Vas-y sans moi… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'assister à l'entraînement ce soir.

- Pardon ?!

Kojirô laissa tomber ses affaires, affichant une expression à la fois stupéfaite et exaspérée, une irrépressible envie de brutaliser son goal le titillant. Empoignant sans ménagement son sweat, il planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux furibonds de Ken qui se dégagea brutalement de sa prise et le repoussa violemment en arrière.

- Tu veux te faire virer de l'équipe, c'est ça ?! Tu es déjà sur la sellette avec le coach et toi, au lieu de filer doux tu décides de te passer des entraînements ?! Tu penses un peu aux autres ? Et elle ! Que crois-tu qu'elle penserait de toi si elle te voyait si pitoyable ?! Oh et puis merde !! Vas chier !!

Kojirô ramassa ses sacs d'un geste vif et excédé et quitta les lieux d'un pas prompt sans autre égard pour son goal. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, l'air aussi dépité qu'incrédule, un refrain récurrent s'enchaînant dans sa tête… « _Cette nana ne m'intéresse pas une seconde. … Franchement, elle n'est vraiment pas mon genre ! … … Et elle ! Que crois-tu qu'elle penserait de toi si elle te voyait si pitoyable ?!_ » Puis, la tête trop pleine de toutes ses réflexions des derniers jours et les membres bien trop tendus par la nervosité, il shoota dans une poubelle tandis qu'il poussait un cri de rage. La poubelle décolla du sol, déversant son contenu sur le bitume, et quelques passants se tournèrent pour voir le sauvage qui passait ses nerfs sur les biens publics. C'était difficile pour lui de l'admettre mais Kojirô avait raison sur ce point là… Non seulement c'était égoïste vis-à-vis de ses coéquipiers de boycotter l'entraînement par orgueil – surtout compte tenu des conséquences qui en découleraient très certainement – mais en plus, il n'oubliait pas le marché passé avec Anna Lou et la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Sans compter son rêve de faire son chemin chez les pro et réaliser une brillante carrière… Fatigué de ressasser toutes ses pensées, il décida, non sans tergiverser, de concéder à son capitaine le bénéfice de bonne foi et sprinta pour le rattraper, l'entraînant avec lui dans son élan en le gratifiant d'un « Le dernier arrivé devra cirer les pompes de Ozhora !! ». Ce dernier, guindé, l'accueillit dans une attitude mi-figue mi-raisin puis finit par se lâcher et sprinta à son tour en lançant un « Tu peux toujours courir !! ».

**À Suivre…**

(1) Les soba sont des pâtes Elles sont généralement consommées soit dans un bol rempli de tsuyu chaud (sorte de bouillon), soit rincées à l'eau froide.

(2) Taiyaki : gâteau japonais en forme de poisson généralement rempli d'anko (pâte d'abricots rouges sucrés). Mais de nombreuses autres garnitures sont possibles comme le chocolat

**_Annonce_** J'ai créé un tit forum pour mes Didous parce que vous êtes tellement super que je trouve dommage qu'on puisse pas discutailler ensemble :P Donc le nom du fofo c'est "Et si on en parlait" et l'adresse est : /myforums/tokiko-fun/1078877/ Voili voilou !!


	30. Chapter 30

**- 31 -**

**Tribulations**

******OoOoOoOoO**

.

La voiture bleue se gara non loin du lycée contre le trottoir opposé. Assise à côté de son frère à la place passager, Anna Lou affichait une mine morose, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui s'acharnaient nerveusement sur un petit mouchoir à carreaux. Nico, lui, restait silencieux, ne souhaitant pas brusquer sa petite sœur. L'adolescente leva alors lentement la tête et porta le regard vers l'entrée du bâtiment où s'affairaient déjà de nombreux élèves. Elle laissa échapper un soupir fébrile : elle était très angoissée à l'idée de reprendre les cours, c'était flagrant.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir retourner au lycée aujourd'hui ? finit par demander Nico. Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée, tu sais.

- Je sais… Mais plus je retarderai l'échéance et plus ce sera difficile… (Ses cordes vocales émettant un son éraillé, Anna Lou se racla la gorge et s'accorda quelques secondes de silence avant de poursuivre, son regard mélancolique plongé dans celui, apaisant, de son frère :) La voix de Kônen s'est enfin tue et même si les souvenirs m'affectent encore, j'ai passé le stade de me sentir répugnante et coupable. Cela doit vouloir dire que je suis désormais pleinement consciente qu'il est seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé et que je ne l'ai absolument pas cherché… (Une nouvelle poignée de secondes ponctua ses propos puis elle reprit :) Ce qui m'angoisse maintenant, c'est d'affronter le monde extérieur… J'ai totalement perdu confiance en moi et par conséquent, j'anticipe malgré moi d'hypothétiques dangers. Cela me rend nerveuse au point de ressentir une certaine panique et si je ne prends pas sur moi pour combattre ça, je finirai par me replier sur moi-même jusqu'à ne plus supporter de me trouver hors de la maison. Sans compter la frayeur qui m'oppresse à l'idée que cette histoire vienne à se savoir… Le regard des autres et leur promptitude à juger… Je dois reprendre une vie normale ! Aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur son mouchoir. Sa voix était vacillante et faiblement audible mais sa détermination n'en était pas moins grande. Bien qu'elle éprouvât toutes les peines du monde à quitter cette voiture et surtout la proximité de son frère qui représentait un garde-fou contre les réalités du monde extérieur, elle était bien résolue à reprendre sa vie en main et cela passait en premier lieu par le lycée. Malgré tout, elle craignait ce retour à la vie lycéenne, les retrouvailles avec ses camarades, amis ou non, et le flot de questions qui ne manquerait pas de jaillir suite à cette absence impromptue. Comment pourrait-elle faire face à leurs élans d'affection, témoins de leur plaisir à la revoir, alors que le seul contact physique qu'elle pouvait tolérer était celui de son frère ? Quelles explications serait-elle en mesure de fournir sans trahir ses émotions encore fragiles pour répondre à leurs nombreuses interrogations ? Et, plus angoissant encore : comment allait-elle réagir en présence de Ken ? Sûrement serait-il si content de la retrouver qu'il aurait envers elle des signes de tendresse qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer… Elle s'en trouvait d'autant plus anxieuse qu'ils étaient tous les deux restés sur une dispute et que l'éconduire involontairement ne manquerait certainement pas de le froisser bien malgré elle. Peut-être en serait-il blessé au point de ne plus vouloir d'elle ?... Cette pensée l'attrista à plus forte raison qu'elle en était très attachée.

- Chaque chose en son temps, tu veux bien ? lui souffla son frère en prenant affectueusement sa main dans la sienne. Tu as déjà accompli la moitié du chemin. Le plus dure est derrière toi, ma Lou. Si tu vas au bout de cette journée, tu pourras dire que tu as gagné le combat !

Grâce en partie à Kojirô, elle avait fait un grand pas en avant, certes, mais elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que Kônen avait détruit quelque chose en elle et que la possibilité qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même était à envisager… Pourtant, Nico, Saya et même le médecin étaient très confiants quant aux progrès notoires d'Anna Lou mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et de penser qu'au final, elle resterait à jamais prisonnière de ses peurs aussi injustifiées étaient-elles. Ce retour au lycée représentait donc pour elle une étape déterminante et elle pensait fermement que s'il s'avérait qu'elle fut incapable de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve sur le chemin de la guérison, elle ne pourrait rien espérer de mieux. Ceci étant, elle avait un caractère de battante et elle ne se laisserait certainement pas décourager sans lutter contre ses démons !

Anna Lou leva une nouvelle fois le nez en direction des grilles de l'école et aperçut Hiroshi sautant sur le dos de Takeshi et faisant le pitre tandis que Kazuki, Tsuneo et Hideto éclataient de rire. Elle resta de longues minutes à les observer en se demandant comment faire pour les aborder d'un air naturel compte tenu de la situation… Kojirô fit alors son apparition, tenant d'une main son cartable nonchalamment rejeté sur l'épaule, saluant ses coéquipiers d'un air désinvolte et là, c'est Saeko qui se manifesta en l'étreignant amoureusement par derrière alors que les garçons affichaient tous une grimace éloquente. Anna Lou ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans cette relation… Elle s'en était d'ailleurs déjà fait la remarque lors du dernier entraînement auquel elle avait assisté mais elle n'avait pas pu approfondir ses réflexions puisque… Puisqu'il était arrivé ce qu'il était arrivé !

- Lou… insista Nico en devinant l'extrême panique contre laquelle elle devait lutter intérieurement. On peut remettre ton retour au lycée à demain ou après demain… Ou même à la rentrée des vacances de printemps si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imposes cette épreuve si tu n'es pas prête. Tu dois aller à ton rythme et faire les choses quand tu t'en sens la force morale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nico, le rassura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Un jour, il y a trois ans de cela, quelqu'un de très avisé m'a dit : « on n'arrive jamais à rien dans ce bas monde si on se contente d'attendre que les choses viennent par elles-mêmes. Si on veut espérer la réussite dans la vie, il faut les provoquer. ». Je me rends compte aujourd'hui combien ce conseil prend tout son sens lorsqu'on est soi-même confronté à une étape importante de son existence…

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Nicolas.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était la veille de mon départ pour le Japon et tu n'acceptais pas de me voir quitter la France. J'étais loin de penser que j'étais parvenu à te convaincre avec cet argument…

- Eh bien, sur le moment, je me moquais royalement de tes motivations, je dois l'admettre… Mais il m'a bien fallu reconnaître que tu avais raison et que c'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir te garder à la maison alors que tu étais sur le point de concrétiser ton rêve.

L'adolescente caressa d'un regard chaleureux son frère qu'elle aimait tant et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Allez, il est temps. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je vais perdre courage et renoncer à mes bonnes résolutions.

Nico prit son visage ― dont l'énorme bleu paraissait à peine grâce au talent de maquilleuse de Saya ― entre ses mains et, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur, l'avisa d'un air très sérieux :

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles et je viendrai aussitôt te chercher.

Après quoi il déposa lui aussi un baiser sur sa joue et la laissa sortir du véhicule. Anna Lou resta un long moment indécise, figée contre la portière close, son cartable fermement empoigné des deux mains. Si bien que son frère décida finalement de sortir à son tour de la voiture pour la rejoindre et s'assurer qu'elle désirait toujours aller au bout de sa décision.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusque là-bas ? proposa-t-il aimablement.

Elle était sur le point de répondre quand une voix hurlant son prénom s'éleva du brouhaha de la foule d'élèves, lui occasionnant un sursaut nerveux et une bouffée d'angoisse. C'était Hiroshi. Il venait de l'apercevoir et s'excitait sur le trottoir d'en face en agitant les mains. Sans un mot ni un regard pour son frère de peur de perdre tous ses moyens et de se blottir dans ses bras en l'implorant de la ramener à la maison, Anna Lou déglutit puis prit une longue et profonde inspiration avant de se décider finalement à traverser la route pour rejoindre ses amis.

Plus elle avançait et plus il lui semblait voir le lycée s'éloigner… Son cœur battait un rythme saccadé, sa vision s'altérait et des sensations physiques fort désagréables menaçaient son frêle équilibre et sa fragile contenance. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au sein du petit groupe qui l'accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, elle pouvait sentir ses jambes flageoler ainsi qu'un bourdonnement d'oreilles l'assourdir. Ce fut loin d'être facile mais il lui fallut puiser dans ses volontés les plus farouches pour ne pas faillir et succomber au tumulte de ses sens en alerte. Cela lui demanda un gros effort de maîtrise de ses émotions mais elle parvint malgré tout à dominer cette oppressante sensation. Elle esquissa un sourire quelque peu crispé, remarquant au passage que Ken manquait à l'appel, et réussit à articuler un « _Bonjour_ » qui se fit à peu près naturel.

- Ah !! Te voilà enfin !! s'exclama Hiroshi. Tu as disparu pendant quatre jours, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Euh… Rien de grave… C'est j…

- Kaeru !! intervint Kojirô en s'approchant d'elle avec un regard noir. Tu commences vraiment à me courir à vociférer comme une poissonnière pendant les entraînements ! À l'avenir, je te conseille de la mettre en sourdine parce que si tu nous pourris encore un match, tu n'auras plus de langue le soir même pour envisager de beugler à nouveau sur un terrain de foot !!

Stupéfaite de cette intervention qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pressentie, Anna Lou écarquilla les yeux, confuse et quelque peu déconcertée, mais remercia mentalement Kojirô qui faisait d'une pierre deux coups : d'abord il écrasait dans l'œuf l'interrogatoire d'Hiroshi et ensuite, il adoptait un comportement « habituel » pour éviter d'éveiller d'éventuels soupçons. Cette attention, comme l'accueil chaleureux qui lui avait été fait, lui firent chaud au cœur. Elle put percevoir le souffle d'une confiance qu'elle pensait perdue la regagner peu à peu et se surprit à envisager avec plus d'optimisme un retour à la normale.

- Je… C'est… Rhem…

Anna Lou bafouilla, cherchant ses mots. Elle s'en blâma sévèrement parce que c'était loin d'être dans sa personnalité de se montrer aussi hésitante et timorée et elle n'aimait pas du tout cet état d'esprit qui faisait d'elle un clone raté de la véritable Lou. Baissant la tête sur ses pieds, elle ferma les yeux pour visualiser le visage de son frère qui lui donnait la force de surmonter ses craintes puis insuffla à ses poumons toute l'oxygène qu'ils furent capables d'emmagasiner, geste destiné à chasser les doutes. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur Kojirô, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de paix intérieure qui lui procura un regain d'énergie.

- OoOoOoh excuse-moi !! Vraiment je suis sincèrement désolée au plus haut point de me comporter de façon aussi déplorable en public… répondit-elle d'une voix trop affecté pour être sincère en arborant une mine profondément mais faussement mortifiée. Mais peut-être, continua-t-elle en prenant un ton plus mordant, que si vous ne donniez pas l'impression d'être un troupeau d'hippopotames en lutte entre mâles dominants pour un territoire de reproduction, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'égosiller sur la touche pour vous rappeler les raisons de votre présence sur un terrain !!

Wouhaow ! La surprise de répliquer avec autant de piquant lui redonna une vivacité qu'elle croyait désormais disparue. Elle se sentit d'autant plus en confiance que les mots lui étaient venus spontanément sans qu'elle n'ait aucune difficulté à chercher la répartie appropriée. C'était bon signe. Kojirô laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres : très bientôt, elle aurait retrouvé assez foi en elle pour congédier une fois pour toutes la pâle copie qui avait pris la place de sa Kaeru depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Anna Lou !! sourit Takeshi amusé.

- C'est clair ! confirma Tsuneo. Perso, ça me manquait de ne plus entendre notre capitaine se faire royalement vanner !

- Les entraînements étaient devenus un peu trop calmes, c'est sûr… renchérit Hideto.

- Parlez pour vous ! protesta Saeko d'un ton caustique.

- Je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous, assura Anna Lou du fond du cœur en ignorant totalement Saeko. Alors ? Qu'ai-je raté ? A part les cours…

- T'en fais pas p…

- KYAAAAAAAAA NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!!

Ce jour là, il avait pris le chemin du lycée bon gré mal gré… Et comme les trois précédents, il broyait du noir, l'esprit torturé encore et encore par les mêmes pensées. Ou plutôt par la même image récurrente : celle d'Anna Lou qui lui souriait d'un air désolé tout en s'éloignant au bras d'un autre, une ombre sur laquelle il pouvait parfaitement mettre un nom. Autant dire qu'il était parti en cours d'une humeur massacrante, Ken ! Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait remarquée discutant joyeusement avec ses coéquipiers, il lui avait été impossible de refouler l'intense joie qui l'avait savoureusement envahi et empli d'un désir si exquis. Tout comme il lui avait été impossible de rester indifférent envers elle alors que cela faisait des jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à la serrer dans ses bras ! ― Et d'autres choses d'ordre privé qu'il serait très indiscret et inconvenant de dévoiler… ―

Sans prêter la moindre attention à son capitaine qui tentait vainement de lui faire comprendre par des regards éloquents et des signes de tête qu'il allait droit dans le mur s'il ne se réfrénait pas, le goal de la Tôhô s'était donc approché d'Anna Lou qui lui tournait le dos, avec cette envie irrépressible de la toucher, de sentir son parfum et plus que tout de lui voler un baiser. Mais voilà, c'était sans prévoir une seconde la réaction violente de sa petite amie qui le repoussa brutalement au moment où ses bras enlaçaient tendrement ses épaules, avec une agressivité qui interloqua tout le monde alentour. Le garçon resta dans un premier temps sans voix, frappé de stupeur, incapable de saisir le sens de ce comportement ni même de réagir. C'était le coup de grâce. Même dans ses scénarios les plus pessimistes quant à la situation tendue qui s'était installée entre eux ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas imaginé inspirer autant de colère et de dégoût chez elle… Les choses lui avaient complètement échappé à un moment donné et cela en était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il était incapable de comprendre les raisons qui les avaient menés tous deux à cet extrême.

- Super, l'accueil ! se reprit-il avec amertume, l'expression de son visage révélant tout le dépit qu'il ressentait en cet instant tandis qu'il s'éloignait du groupe au pas de course pour se rendre en cours de littérature.

- K… Ken…

Désorientée et confuse d'avoir eu ce réflexe si brutal envers Ken, Anna Lou eut un temps de flottement durant lequel elle ne sut quoi faire ou dire, n'osant esquisser un seul geste. Croisant alors le regard désolé de Kojirô qui contrastait étrangement avec son arrogance naturelle, elle sortit de sa léthargie, ramassa son cartable tombé à terre suite au déchaînement de son indomptable réaction du moment précédent et s'élança à la suite du goal pour le retrouver et tenter de rectifier le tir. Elle parvint à le rattraper devant l'entrée du bâtiment où avaient lieu leurs cours et se rua sur la porte pour la refermer avant qu'il n'entre.

- Ken, je… Je… bafouilla-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

- Très éloquent ! ironisa-t-il en portant sur elle un regard hostile. Tu permets ? On a cours ! conclut-il d'un ton aigri en rouvrant la porte rudement, obligeant Anna Lou à se décaler après l'avoir bousculée, puis en disparaissant derrière sans se soucier de ce qu'elle comptait dire ou faire.

Anna Lou sentit son cœur se serrer et les sanglots menacer d'éclater. Même lorsqu'elle s'était montrée injuste et offensante envers lui lors de l'histoire de l'article la concernant paru dans l'édition du Phare, Ken n'avait pas réagi avec tant de colère et de dépit. Elle venait de le blesser profondément, c'était une évidence, et elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir terriblement. Elle soupçonnait cependant que son comportement n'était pas la seule cause à la réaction abrupte de Ken et sentait qu'il avait envers elle une intime rancœur, sans pour autant parvenir à se l'expliquer. Elle le regarda s'éloigner derrière la vitre de la porte, impuissante, l'air abattu, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. La sonnerie stridente annonçant le rassemblement des élèves devant leur classe la sortit de sa torpide apathie tandis que ses prunelles se voilaient. La voix de Takeshi lui tira finalement un léger sursaut qui termina de la reconnecter à la réalité et elle lui adressa un triste sourire lorsque ce dernier l'invita à entrer après lui avoir ouvert la porte. Sûrement Takeshi comme tous les autres (excepté Kojirô) se demandait-il ce qui avait pu motiver une telle réaction de sa part envers Ken… Cette pensée mit Anna Lou mal à l'aise et la perspective qu'ils en découvrent les raisons lui occasionna une vague d'angoisse. C'était une chose de surmonter ce bras de fer psychologique avec sa conscience et ses peurs, ç'en était une autre de pouvoir dominer l'appréhension du regard et du jugement des autres. Elle se reprit cependant et emboîta le pas au petit groupe qui se dirigeait bruyamment et gaiement vers le premier cours de la journée, groupe qui se scinda finalement en deux, l'un rejoignant son cours de littérature et l'autre son cours d'anglais.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama Monsieur Nakada de sa voix de basse. Ce matin, nous allons poursuivre notre étude du mouvement littéraire de Tsubouchi Shoyo. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 159.

Monsieur Nakada n'avait pas besoin de réclamer le silence pour l'obtenir : il était de ces professeurs possédant un charisme déconcertant et une autorité sévère qui imposaient le respect et la confiance. Il n'était pourtant pas de constitution impressionnante ni vocalement braillard mais il était connu et estimé pour ses méthodes pédagogiques efficaces et son dévouement pour son métier et ses élèves. Ainsi donc, lorsque Monsieur Nakada demandait d'ouvrir un livre, le silence tombait dans sa classe et seul le bruit intermittent de quelques stylos qui grattent le papier se faisait entendre de temps à autre.

Anna Lou avait pénétré dans la classe la dernière et n'avait pas lâché ses pieds du regard le temps de traverser l'allée de tables qui la menait à son bureau. Elle avait bien osé lever le nez sur Ken mais ce dernier l'avait grossièrement toisée comme si elle avait été une élève de petite réputation. Elle s'était donc dépêchée de s'installer, de sortir ses affaires et de se recroqueviller autant que possible, son visage quasi dissimulé derrière ses cheveux, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres sur elle.

- En 1885, attaqua le professeur, Tsubouchi Shoyo publie Shosetsu Shinzui, un essai inspiré des littératures européennes des XVIIIe et XIXe siècles.

Anna Lou risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers Ken : il était avachi sur son bureau, affichant sans complexe un visage sombre et contracté par l'exaspération. A cent lieues de suivre le cours, il griffonnait des dessins sur une feuille et s'amusait avec son chewing-gum sans se soucier de savoir si ses bulles sonores perturbaient ou non le cours. Takeshi lui donnait parfois un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre mais Ken le gratifiait d'un grognement à peine chuchoté pour lui exprimer son mécontentement de se voir déranger dans ses activités. L'adolescente baissa tristement la tête sur son livre. Si elle avait pu se douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que son retour au lycée se passerait ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais quitté la maison. Laissant échapper un soupir à peine audible, elle cala son menton dans la paume de sa main et entreprit de remplir de gris les « a » et les « o » de son bouquin au crayon lorsque Kojirô glissa vers elle un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Anna Lou, aussi étonnée qu'intriguée, leva la tête sur le professeur pour s'assurer qu'il ne la regardait pas puis reporta son attention sur le billet qu'elle déplia, y découvrant une phrase de l'écriture serrée et sobre de Kojirô.

« **_On dirait que tu as repris le contrôle de la situation. Content de voir que tu vas mieux._** »

- … Introduisant sans doute pour la première fois le terme « roman » dans la littérature japonaise, l'auteur décrit l'œuvre comme une forme de représentation du réel, qui doit placer l'homme, ses sentiments, désirs et souffrances, au centre de l'écriture.

Anna Lou porta sur lui un regard perplexe mais Kojirô faisait mine de s'intéresser au cours. Elle défroissa le morceau de papier pour en lisser les plis et inscrivit alors sa réponse.

« _Merci, c'est gentil. Mais j'ai bien l'impression de ne rien maîtriser du tout… Je lutte contre une angoisse qui ne me quitte pas et pour couronner le tout, j'ai fâché Ken à un point tel qu'il éprouve maintenant un terrible ressentiment envers moi… Je doute qu'il me pardonne mon attitude de ces derniers jours et plus encore celle de tout à l'heure…_ »

L'adolescente fit à son tour glisser le billet vers Kojirô tout en simulant un intérêt profond pour l'œuvre de Tsubouchi Shoyo dont le professeur continuait à analyser le mouvement littéraire. Sentant les doigts du garçon effleurer les siens pour récupérer la missive, elle retira instantanément sa main et reprit son crayon pour noter sur sa feuille les paroles du professeur Nakada. Ce dernier poursuivait son cours, annonçant le titre d'un texte qu'ils allaient étudier, lorsqu'il s'interrompit soudainement pour fulminer :

- Si Monsieur Wakashimazu voulait bien se donner la peine de venir jeter son chewing-gum à la poubelle, nous pourrions peut-être retrouver des conditions de cours plus tranquilles ! Et je n'aurais pas l'impression d'essayer d'éduquer un troupeau de ruminants !!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé par la remarque, lequel, au son d'un claquement de bulle retentissant, s'exécuta non sans montrer son mécontentement. Arrivé près du professeur qui lui tendait la poubelle en arborant une expression qui en disait long sur ses pensées, Ken cracha insolemment son chewing-gum et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Anna Lou était désappointée par une telle attitude d'autant qu'elle savait en être la cause. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, espérant capter son attention mais Ken, c'était flagrant, la gratifiait d'une arrogante indifférence.

- Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! enjoignit Monsieur Nakada. Je pense que quelques heures de colles devraient vous remettre les idées en place !

Ken, sans prendre la peine de répondre à son professeur, se vautra plus qu'il ne se rassit à sa place, fit basculer sa chaise en arrière puis cala son pied contre son bureau pour se balancer. A côté de lui, Takeshi semblait assez décontenancé de le voir agir ainsi, lui jetant des regards en coulisse pour finalement se tourner vers son capitaine et Anna Lou, affichant un air impuissant avant de se replonger dans son livre. En désespoir de cause, Lou se résigna à reporter son regard sur son livre et y découvrit un nouveau billet coincé dans la reliure. Après un bref coup d'œil vers Kojirô qui, un bras négligemment accoudé au dossier de sa chaise, l'observait d'un regard pénétrant qui l'embarrassa, elle se décida à prendre connaissance du message et il s'en suivit alors une série d'échanges de billets.

« **_Tu l'as rudement repoussé, il faut dire... Que crois-tu qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment ?_** »

« _Ce n'était pas volontaire !! J'ai agi sous le coup de la peur et par réflexe. (Il) (Je) Laisse tomber…_ »

« **_Que je laisse tomber ou non, ça ne changera rien en ce qui me concerne. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant !_** »

« _Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères puisque tu es si malin ?..._ »

« **_Ken ne comprend pas. Il se pose des questions auxquelles il ne trouve pas de réponses. Pire : il cogite, il recoupe le peu d'infos qu'il possède et il en tire ses propres conclusions. Ta réaction de ce matin, même qu'elle ait été involontaire, l'a conforté dans son idée que tu ne voulais plus de lui. Tu dois lui donner une explication_.** »

« _Non !!! (C'est) (Je) Kojirô, tu m'as promis… Tu… Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta promesse… _»

« **_Oui, j'ai promis. Mais ça n'empêche que Ken est mon pote. Et cette histoire est en train de sérieusement ruiner notre relation._** »

« _Ruiner votre relation ??? Mais pourquoi ? En quoi ce qui s'est passé pourrait avoir des conséquences sur votre amitié ?_ »

« **_Ken est loin d'être idiot… Et il me connaît assez pour deviner que je lui cache des choses. Par contre, je serais curieux de savoir ce que pense ton frère de cette situation…_** »

- Mademoiselle Bonnamy et Monsieur Hyûga !! s'indigna le professeur Nakada d'un ton retentissant d'impatience.

Anna Lou fit glisser instinctivement la missive qu'elle venait de consulter entre les pages de son livre de littérature tandis qu'une vague d'angoisse lui soulevait l'estomac.

- Je vous prierais de cesser illico vos échanges de billets doux ou vous écopez d'un exposé noté sur l'œuvre de Tsubouchi Shoyo ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez, ce matin, à être aussi dissipés ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la classe.

La réflexion eut pour effet de figer Ken en équilibre sur sa chaise sur laquelle il se balançait toujours. Sans un regard vers le bureau voisin, il s'affala sans retenue et sans discrétion aucune sur sa table, l'expression de son visage dépeignant très clairement la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui. Une minute plus tard, il se balançait à nouveau nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Et la suivante, il avait reprit une position plus convenable, barbouillant une feuille de dessins plus ou moins morbides, mais sa jambe s'agitait de tremblements nerveux incessants. Ken était d'ordinaire un garçon au sang-froid, parfaitement maître de ses émotions mais là, il était à deux doigts de perdre son self-contrôle et la raison. À ses côtés, Takeshi ne reconnaissait plus du tout son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'énervement et ce, même lors de l'accrochage avec Kojirô sous les platanes quelques jours auparavant… Il aurait voulu intervenir pour calmer le jeu mais il était conscient que tout ce qu'il dirait ou ferait ne servirait strictement à rien car, il le savait, le problème venait de Kojirô (et d'Anna Lou malgré elle) et tant qu'aucun ne crèverait une bonne fois pour toutes l'abcès, la situation, à défaut de s'envenimer, croupirait…

- Putain ! Fais chier !!! lâcha Ken d'une voix sonore qui interrompit une nouvelle fois le cours sous la mine ahurie de ses camarades de classe et plus encore du professeur.

- Je constate que Monsieur Wakashimazu est aussi concentré que poétique, ce matin, rouspéta Monsieur Nakada. Peut-être l'œuvre de Tsubouchi Shoyo n'est-elle pas assez fascinante pour l'intéresser ?...

- Effectivement, je dois bien vous avouer que là, je me fous royalement des conneries que ce type a pu écrire, M'sieur !

- Dans ces conditions, pourquoi perdre votre temps ― sans parler du mien et de celui de vos camarades ― dans ce cours sans intérêt pour votre estimée petite personne ?! Vous pouvez remballer vos affaires et aller avertir vous-même le proviseur que dorénavant, vous serez dispensé du cours de littérature et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je vous laisse avec plaisir le soin de lui en expliquer les raisons, il en sera ravi !

Sans chercher à plaider sa cause, Ken se leva de sa chaise en l'envoyant valser de rage et fourra sans soin livres et stylos dans son cartable sous l'œil meurtrier du professeur, après quoi il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et quitta la classe furibond en veillant à faire claquer la porte aussi fort que possible. Ses camarades l'avaient regardé faire, interloqués de découvrir le goal de leur équipe de football si effronté et irrespectueux, leur regard déviant parfois sur Kojirô et Takeshi dans l'espoir de capter un quelconque signe expliquant un tel comportement. Malheureusement, ces derniers restaient hermétiques, laissant à peine transparaître leur stupéfaction à une telle réaction démesurée. Anna Lou, elle, était aux prises avec sa conscience qui ne cessait de la culpabiliser mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir rigueur à Ken de s'emporter si violemment alors qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait exactement.

« _Bien évidemment qu'il ne sait pas "de quoi il retourne" mais… La faute à qui ?_ » l'asticota sa conscience.

« _C'est la faute à Kônen tout ça !! C'est lui qui a ruiné ma vie !!_ »

« _Ce gros satyre a fait du dégât, certes, mais certains problèmes survenus par ricochet ne sont pas sans solution…_ »

« _…_ »

« _Allô !! Tu fais exprès de pas comprendre ou tu es réellement cloche ?!!_ »

« _Ah ça va, hein !! Lâche-moi la grappe !! Je t'ai rien demandé après tout !!_ »

« _Oui mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter : tu as été conçue avec tous les équipements de série dont je fais partie… Autant dire que tu es bien outillée pour affronter la vie… Il n'y a que la carrosserie et son galbe qui aurait mérité un peu plus d'application…_ »

« _Heeeey !! Tu me compares à une bagnole, là !! C'est dégradant !! Et puis tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, la carrosserie et son galbe ?!?!!_ »

« _Roooh fais pas ta chochotte outrée, c'est bon, je faisais juste un peu d'humour pour détendre un brin l'atmosphère. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans un bunker depuis des jours, moi ! … … Alors ?_ »

« _Alors quoi ?!_ »

« _Tu sais très bien "quoi" ! Que comptes-tu faire au sujet des problèmes ricochets qui ont leur solution ?!_ »

« _Tu me gonfle sérieux, là… Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir et c'est hors de question._ »

« _Alors tu peux tirer un trait sur toutes les bonnes choses qui te sont arrivées ces derniers jours !_ »

« _Ces derniers jours ? Des bonnes choses ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?!!!_ »

« _Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un disque rayé, là…_ »

« _…_ »

« _Je maintiens que tu as les moyens de réparer certaines conséquences fâcheuses ! Et comme tu sembles être en mode cruche aujourd'hui, je vais être plus explicite en précisant que je parle de Ken ainsi que de la monnaie de sa pièce à rendre à Kônen !! Mais surtout de Ken, en fait… Parce que depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, tu as fais quelques progrès en sociabilité… Et ça me permet de me reposer un peu sur mes lauriers !_ »

« _…_ »

« _Tu boudes ? C'est petit…_ »

« _Non je boude pas ! Tu m'énerves !!_ »

« _Oh… Ben si je t'énerve, c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison et tu as du mal à l'accepter. Donc ?_ »

« _Donc rien ! Il est hors de question que j'aille avouer à Ken que… Que… Que… 'fin tu sais très bien ! Ce serait pire après !_ »

« _Pire ? Mais pire que quoi ? Pire que cogiter toute la sainte journée parce que sa petite amie prend soin de l'éviter depuis des jours ? Pire que se faire rudement rejeter par la fille dont il est amoureux devant tous ses copains sans en comprendre les raisons ? Pire que se faire renvoyer du cours de littérature (tout en imaginant les conséquences que cela va entraîner) parce que toute cette histoire le perturbe au point d'en perdre la boule ? Pire que saccager de longues années d'amitié avec son meilleur pote ?... … Aaaah !! Non !! Excuse !! Tu parlais de toi en fait ! … Franchement ! Il serait peut-être temps de te soucier un peu moins de toi et un peu plus des autres !!_ »

« _…_ »

« _Allons bon ! Tu ne réponds pas ! Encore !_ »

« _Tu es injuste…_ »

« _C'est le job qui veut ça, bichette, j'y peux rien moi ! Et puis je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me mettes en sourdine durant les quatre derniers jours donc je rattrape le temps perdu !_ »

« … »

« _Tu es vraiment entêtée…_ »

« _Oui c'est vrai. C'est une option qui n'était pas comprise dans le pack Anna Lou de départ mais dont je peux m'enorgueillir aujourd'hui !_ »

« _Tu fais de l'humour, maint'nant ?... Bref ! Tu décides quoi pour Ken ? Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression mais à mon avis, c'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue… Et je ne voudrais pas non plus en remettre une couche mais même Nico est de mon avis !_ »

« _Tu déraille à fond, là, ma pauvre ! Nico est certainement plus conciliant que toi ! Et il ne ferait jamais rien pour me bousculer, lui, au moins !_ »

« _Il est surtout trop protecteur envers toi !! Ce qui ne l'empêche pas pour autant d'être lucide… Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Tu as la mémoire courte, bichette, mais si je ne m'abuse, pendant que tu t'acharnais à me museler, il me semble bien qu'il t'a expliqué, ou du moins tenté de t'expliquer, que Ken était affecté par ton mutisme et que dans le cas où tu persisterais dans ton obstination, il finirait par se résigner à ce qu'il juge inévitable, à savoir la séparation…… Aaaaaah mais… J'ai compris !!! En fait, c'est une stratégie pour te débarrasser de lui, c'est ça !!!_ »

« _Qu… Heeey !!! Mais non !! Pas du tout !!! T'es complètement siphonnée, ma parole !!! Ken est adorable avec moi ! Je l'aime beaucoup et j'aime passer du temps avec lui !! Il ne s'énerve jamais, il est toujours prévenant ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! Et il me fait rire aussi ! Et je l'aime beaucoup ! Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me calmer quand je suis furax et… Et…_ »

« _…tu l'aime beaucoup… Je pense que j'ai capté le message… Et toi aussi par la même oc…_ »

Une pression sur son épaule reconnecta Anna Lou à la réalité et le brouhaha des chaises et des voix lui indiqua que le cours venait de se terminer. Tournant la tête vers Kojirô qui, debout et prêt à quitter la classe pour rejoindre ses copains à la récré de dix heures, semblait attendre une réponse, l'adolescente secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Eh beh ! Tu étais complètement perdu dans tes pensées, on dirait ! sourit Takeshi qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué posté de son côté du bureau.

- Je te demandais si tu allais bien… répéta Kojirô d'un ton neutre. On aurait dit que tu venais de fumer de l'herbe, c'était flippant !

- Je… C'est… Non… Je vais bien… C'est juste que…

Tout en articulant les mots, Anna Lou s'était affairée autour de son livre, cherchant une chose qui semblait avoir une certaine importance compte tenu de son excès de zèle. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée ― un morceau de papier plié ―, l'esquisse d'un sourire se révéla subrepticement sur son visage avant de s'évanouir tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers la porte en leur adressant un : « Il faut que je parle à Ken !! A plus !! »

- Si tu pouvais nous le ramener à la raison, ça ne serait pas du luxe !! lui grogna Kojirô avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir. … Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il en notant le regard accusateur dont le gratifiait Takeshi.

- Rien, répondit ce dernier sèchement en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte. Dépêchons-nous, les autres doivent nous attendre.

- Je vois bien que tu crèves de me dire un truc ! Alors vides ton sac et qu'on n'en parle plus ! rouspéta le capitaine en suivant son coéquipier qui marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs.

- Oui, je crève de te dire un truc ! La pression est encore montée d'un cran ce matin ! Et Ken a pété un plomb ! Jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis pas mêlé de vos histoires mais il va bien falloir que tu te décides à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui ! Parce que s'il nous fait le coup d'abandonner ses cages en plein milieu du tournoi comme il a quitté le cours ce matin, on risque de se retrouver sacrément dans la merde !

- Tu te tritures trop la cervelle, Takeshi ! Kaeru est allée lui parler et tout va s'arranger.

- Tout va s'… … Ben voyons !! Non mais tu t'entends parler ?! Tu sembles oublier que la base du problème vient de toi !! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est honnête d'agir comme tu le fais ?! Tu ne penses pas que tu aimerais plus de franchise de la part de Ken si les rôles étaient inversés ?!

- J'ai déjà eu une discussion avec lui hier, Takeshi ! gronda Kojirô avec impatience. Maintenant, c'est à elle de faire ce qu'il faut pour arrondir les angles !

Takeshi aurait voulu pousser plus avant cette échange, très intrigué par la dernière réplique de son capitaine, mais ils venaient de franchir la porte du préau et Hiroshi et Kazuki s'approchaient d'eux et les interrogeaient déjà sur l'absence de Lou et de Ken.

.

**OoOoOoOoO**

.

- Ken ! Enfin, te voilà…

Anna Lou avait crapahuté dans tout le lycée à la recherche du goal et c'est longtemps après la seconde sonnerie de la reprise des cours qu'elle avait fini par le trouver dans les tribunes du stade de football. Sûrement écoperait-elle d'une retenue pour avoir séché le cours de biologie ― ou pire encore ― mais elle se moquait bien des conséquences car tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure, c'était de prendre un nouveau départ avec Ken. Oh bien sûr, elle était pleinement consciente que la chose serait loin d'être aisée compte tenu et de son fragile équilibre émotionnel et du degré de colère du garçon… Mais comme sa conscience le lui avait si justement fait réaliser, elle l'aimait beaucoup et rien que pour ça, il valait bien la peine qu'elle se donne un moindre mal pour tenter de recoller les morceaux avec lui.

L'adolescente monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Ken et s'engagea dans l'allée de gradins dans laquelle il se trouvait, une indicible sensation désagréable la tiraillant dans ses chairs. Ce dernier était couché sur un des bancs de pierre, les mains sous sa nuque, un genou plié et le regard perdu dans le vague. Regard qui trahissait le tumulte de ses pensées et de ses sentiments du moment… Anna Lou se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait amorcer la discussion et surtout si Ken serait réceptif… Déterminée à rattraper le champ de ruine de ces derniers jours, elle avait pourtant pris le parti de ne pas parler de Kônen à Ken. Enfin… Dans la mesure où cela pourrait être évité.

À quelques pas à peine du garçon, une tache brune sur la pierre claire des gradins attira son attention : du sang séché, vestige de son altercation avec les cinq matrones. Comme ce jour lui paraissait lointain aujourd'hui… Ramenant son regard sur Ken qui s'entêtait à l'ignorer impudemment, elle s'accorda une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et parcourut rapidement d'un pas mal assuré la faible distance qui les séparait encore. Elle avait beau apprécier énormément la compagnie de Ken et se sentir en confiance avec lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était capable, sans même le soupçonner, de l'ébranler au point de la jeter dans l'embarras, comme c'était le cas à cet instant précis. Muette, rougissante et fuyant le regard hargneux du garçon qui venait de se poser sur elle, elle prit place précipitamment sur le banc de pierre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche et, Ken jugeant sûrement que ce n'était certainement pas à lui de faire le premier pas, c'est Lou qui entama la discussion.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu es désolée ?! répliqua du tac au tac le garçon en se redressant d'un bond pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le banc et faire face à Anna Lou. Voyons… Pour quelles raisons serais-tu désolée… fit-il mine de réfléchir sans chercher à dissimuler le sarcasme qu'il espérait blessant. Peut-être pour m'avoir royalement tenu à l'écart de ta vie pendant plusieurs jours ? Mm… Non… Non… Après tout, un type comme moi peut bien s'accommoder d'une totale indifférence de ta part, ce n'est pas très grave, hein ?! … … Ah ! J'y suis ! C'est pour m'avoir repoussé comme un pestiféré devant tous mes potes ce matin !! Arf non, une nana comme toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre de blesser les autres et d'égratigner leur orgueil ! Alors quoi ?... Aaaaaaah je sais !!! Ce doit être pour m'avoir menti en te disant malade pendant que tu passais du bon temps avec Hyûga !! Oh mais non !! Encore mieux !! Tu es désolée pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à m'annoncer !!

Anna Lou en avait gros sur la patate… Elle luttait pour contenir ses larmes et maintenir sa frêle contenance qui menaçait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Ken était si injuste envers elle… Et puis comment savait-il pour Kojirô ? Bien que ce ne soit pas le plus urgent pour l'heure, elle garda l'information en mémoire, redoutant son importance dans toute cette histoire… Ken était bien plus remonté qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné en décidant d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle lui avait cependant laissé dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pensant que s'il exprimait ses griefs, alors cela atténuerait quelque peu sa colère et ils pourraient discuter plus calmement mais de toute évidence, ce serait loin d'être aussi simple…

- Je… C'est… Rhem… bafouilla l'adolescente avant de reprendre d'un ton plus assuré : Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Et aussi de l'opinion que tu as apparemment de moi… Je sais que je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi mais… Mais je n'ai pas agi dans l'intention de te blesser… Même si tu as l'air de penser le contraire.

- Bah tiens !! Ça va être de ma faute en plus !! gronda Ken avec rancœur et mauvaise foi.

- Je… Je n'ai pas du tout dit ça !! s'empressa-t-elle d'enchaîner en hochant précipitamment la tête tandis que son regard croisait celui, noir et borné, du garçon.

- Allez c'est bon !! Épargnes moi tes justifications à deux yens et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !!

- Mais…

- Ok j'ai compris, c'est moi qui me casse ! coupa-t-il sans ménagement en joignant le geste à la parole.

Anna Lou était complètement déstabilisée par ce comportement disproportionné qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé chez Ken. Il paraissait avoir fait une croix sur elle comme l'avait pressenti Nico et ce triste constat lui tira une sensation douloureuse et pesante dans sa poitrine. Mais curieusement, loin de l'en démotiver, cette réaction démesurée eut pour effet de décupler son envie de le reconquérir.

- Non !!! cria-t-elle presque avec une détermination qui semblait lui donner des ailes. Tu vas rester et m'écouter !! C'est déjà tellement difficile pour moi d'être là et d'affronter ton regard que tu vas au moins faire l'effort d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire !!!

L'injonction ― car il s'agissait bien de cela, le ton de sa voix ne trompait pas ― interloqua Ken qui se figea une poignée de secondes avant de se retourner pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur et son refus d'obtempérer.

- Pardon ?! Tu crois vraiment être en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi ?!!

- …

- Décidément, aujourd'hui tu ne manque pas d'éloquence… grimaça-t-il avec dédain.

- Ken, je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir mais tu pourrais au moins m'accorder le bénéfice du doute ! J'ai bien conscience de mes torts mais tu ne penses pas que ta réaction est disproportionnée ?

D'abord interloqué par la réplique, Ken éclata d'un rire jaune avant d'afficher une expression à la fois incrédule et accusatrice.

- Disproportionnée ?!?! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Mon meilleur pote et ma copine me prennent pour un con et ma réaction est jugée disproportionnée ?!?!

- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?!!! s'enquit Lou en éprouvant soudain une sensation d'indignation.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, ma parole !! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège avec Kojirô ? Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein !! Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse et tu ne vaux pas mieux que Saeko !!!

La stupidité et la calomnie de l'accusation plongèrent un bref instant Anna Lou dans une sorte de brouillard mais elle se reprit bien vite et lui décocha une gifle que ni lui ni elle n'avaient senti venir.

- Celle-là, tu ne l'auras pas volée ! maugréa-t-elle, la voix teintée d'une colère non feinte. Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?! T'es dingue ou quoi ?!!

Ken resta un instant immobile, une main sur sa joue qui rougissait, son intention oscillant entre l'envie de la planter là et celle d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire sur ses accusations qu'elle réfutait vivement ― c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire… Était-il possible qu'il se soit complètement fourvoyé sur cette relation qu'il soupçonnait ? Après tout, même Kojirô avait énergiquement démenti, la veille… Mais pourtant les faits étaient là : les cachotteries, les mensonges, les rencontres clandestines avec Kojirô, les « billets doux », sa réaction du matin… Ceci étant, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que la colère et le dépit venaient de lui faire tenir des propos assez médisants et dénués d'objectivité.

- Excuses-moi, finit-il par lâcher entre ses dents. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ajouta-t-il plus calme. Mais le fait est que je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi alors que tu refusais de me voir moi et hier, je vous ai surpris en balade au parc… Sans compter ta réaction envers moi ce matin et la remarque du prof, tout à l'heure !

Anna Lou fut sidérée de comprendre enfin les véritables raisons du comportement excessif de Ken. Les apparences étaient-elles si trompeuses qu'il ait pu croire une seconde dur comme fer qu'elle l'ait trahi, lui qu'elle _aimait beaucoup_, pour… Kojirô ?!?! Kojirô qui, cela dit en passant, ne cessait de l'envoyer bouler dès que l'occasion se présentait ! Kojirô qui était censé sortir avec Saeko, quand même !! Kojirô qui était aussi aimable et tendre qu'un hachoir de boucher en plus ! Oui bon… Dernièrement, il s'était montré sous un jour nouveau, certes… Mais les circonstances étaient telles que ceci expliquait cela ! Et ce n'est pas pour autant que sa nature de gros ours aigri l'avait abandonné !! Ou alors elle n'avait rien compris à la personnalité du bonhomme !!!

En réalisant la tension qui avait dû pourrir la vie de Ken à s'imaginer des trucs invraisemblables par sa faute, Anna Lou sentit ses joues s'empourprer et la confusion la gagner. L'indignation qui l'avait submergée la minute précédente disparut finalement pour faire place à l'embarras et elle se mit à tortiller le morceau de papier qu'elle avait entre les mains. À cause de son entêtement, il avait dû cogiter sur une trahison présumée et rien que penser à ce que cela impliquait la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je… C'est… balbutia-t-elle encore en ponctuant son murmure d'un soupir embarrassé. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… C'est un gros malentendu. J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour faire une chose pareille. Je sais que les apparences jouent contre moi mais… S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Le regard à la fois sincère et troublé qu'elle posa alors sur Ken donna à ce dernier l'indicible envie de la croire sur parole et de l'étreindre amoureusement pour mettre fin à toute cette sale histoire mais Ken avait besoin de comprendre. Ses doutes obsédants et ses préoccupations les concernant elle et lui-même avaient été une véritable torture morale durant ces derniers jours et tant que Lou n'aurait pas éclairci la situation et donné des raisons de lui faire confiance, alors il ne pourrait pas faire abstraction de cette suspicion continuelle qu'elle lui inspirait désormais.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe… De toutes façons, j'ai bien compris le message, ce matin… Si tu ne veux plus de moi et si, comme tu le dis, tu as tant de respect pour moi, ais au moins le courage de me le dire en face.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais non, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !! Je… Je… Rhem… Je suis attachée à toi et je suis bien avec toi. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant… Et encore moins comme ça !

- C'est pour ça que tu échanges des « billets doux » avec Kojirô !...

- Des... ?... Mais enfin c'était tout sauf des… Tiens ! Vérifie par toi-même !!

L'adolescente tendit le bras et ouvrit une main tremblante dans laquelle reposait un « chiffon » de papier à force d'avoir été trituré. Ken la regarda d'abord perplexe puis finit par prendre ce qui était en fait une feuille pliée plusieurs fois. Il déplia nerveusement le feuillet et reconnut l'écriture de Kojirô sur la première ligne qu'il suivit d'un regard attentif. Regard qui se leva instinctivement sur Lou avec une expression intriguée quant à la réponse que cette dernière avait rédigée mais qui se rabaissa presque aussitôt, poussé par la curiosité de lire la suite de cette conversation écrite entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Et ce qu'il lut au fil des lignes fut loin de le rassurer quant à ses soupçons…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste, Lou ? demanda-t-il en éprouvant les pires difficultés à conserver son calme si précaire depuis quelques jours.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas possible, tu te pais ma tête… Où alors c'est une caméra cachée… C'est ça ? Elle est où ? dit-il d'un rire nerveux en faisant mine de chercher ladite caméra. Ou mieux : c'est un pari que tu as fait avec Kojirô… Pour mettre ma santé mentale à l'épreuve !!

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Ça !! s'énerva-t-il en agitant le mot sous son nez. C'est censé me rassurer ? Alors que je comprends clairement que Kojirô et toi vous magouillez des trucs que tu ne veux surtout pas me révéler !!!

Quelle idiote !! Elle s'était tellement attachée à lui prouver qu'il faisait erreur à propos de Kojirô qu'elle lui avait donné ce billet en signe de bonne foi sans réfléchir une seconde à son contenu ! Décidément, tout allait de travers !! Anna Lou reprit précipitamment la feuille qu'elle replia négligemment avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de réparer sa maladresse.

- Mais… Non !! C'est…

- Ça suffit ! coupa-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun compromis. J'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de patience mais maintenant j'exige que tu me donnes une explication, Lou !

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Tu… Si… C'est…

- Très bien, trancha-t-il avec impatience. Dans ce cas, je préfère qu'on en reste là.

- Non !!! C'est…

Là, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix… Ken la mettait au pied du mur avec cet ultimatum : soit elle parlait, soit c'était terminé. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en tenir rigueur car elle voyait bien que son silence le faisait souffrir autant que toutes ses élucubrations qui en résultaient. Lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Kônen et ce qui s'en était suivi ensuite était certes une sacrée épreuve pour elle ― principalement parce qu'elle restait convaincue que Ken n'éprouverait plus pour elle que du dégoût après ça… ― mais elle n'accepterait certainement pas de se voir rejetée ― même s'il était plus honnête de dire « perdre quelqu'un auquel elle tient énormément » … ― pour des conjectures dénuées de sens et reposant sur de stupides présomptions !

- C'est bon, je vais t'expliquer ! se résigna-t-elle à contre cœur.

Oui mais parviendrait-elle à aller au bout du récit ? Non parce que… Déjà que rien que l'idée éventuelle d'avoir à tout raconter à Ken l'avait mise jusque là dans un état de nervosité extrême, alors maintenant qu'il lui était impossible de se dérober, elle se sentait prise dans une spirale d'angoisse à deux doigts de lui faire perdre connaissance. C'était terrible de rester focalisée sur cette intime conviction quant à la réaction défavorable de Ken à l'annonce de son infortune avec Kônen… Et cette pensée affreusement récurrente la mettait dans un état d'agitation et d'inquiétude incontrôlables. Ken, pour sa part, voyait bien que Lou n'était pas dans son état normal et devinait à son comportement fébrile et ses regards fuyants que c'était une véritable épreuve pour elle que de lui révéler cette chose apparemment si terrible qui leur avait causé du tort. L'idée de finalement la laisser tranquille avec ça lui traversa l'esprit, parfaitement conscient qu'elle était très bouleversée et embarrassée, mais, se rappelant que Kojirô était au courant de ce « secret », une bouffée de rancœur l'envahit et il n'en fit rien, attendant qu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

- C'est tellement gênant que je ne sais pas par où commencer… murmura-t-elle la voix chevrotante en tortillant à nouveau la feuille de papier repliée.

- Peut-être que si tu commençais par le début, le reste s'enchaînerait naturellement… dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- C'est… Ce n'est pas si simple… Et ce n'est pas tant l'explication en elle-même qui me rend nerveuse mais plutôt ta réaction lorsque tu sauras… Je sais bien que tu aurais dû être mis au courant depuis le début… Nico et Kojirô me l'on bien assez répété… Mais…

Anna Lou continuait de tortiller le bout de papier qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un confetti, sa voix se perdant parfois en un murmure et son corps recroquevillé sur le banc sur lequel elle venait de se poser. Gagné par un sentiment d'inquiétude de la voir si désemparée et vulnérable, Ken s'assit à côté d'elle, à présent certain que ce qu'il allait apprendre n'aurait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer puis, calant son index sous son menton, il lui releva la tête ― pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours ça ? C'était déconcertant et Lou n'y résistait pas ―, pour capter son regard et lui insuffler un moindre courage.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux d'un ton destiné à la mettre en confiance.

- S'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas, requerra-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un mouvement de recul à son contact. C'est assez difficile alors je te demanderai seulement de rester calme et de ne surtout pas t'énerver… Tu promets ?

- Tu commences à me faire peur av…

- Tu promets ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance en lui coupant la parole.

- Ok-ok promis !

Anna Lou prit une longue et profonde inspiration et relata alors toute l'histoire, du moment où ils s'étaient tous deux séparés lors du dernier entraînement auquel elle avait assisté jusqu'à sa réaction inexplicable envers lui le matin même, en omettant toutefois quelques détails, comme son geste sous la douche, qu'elle jugeait sans grande importance dans l'affaire… Si se lancer fut difficile, Lou se surprit à ressentir un certain soulagement au fur et à mesure de l'avancée son discours. Elle se défaisait d'un lourd poids et toute cette tension quant à savoir si Ken devait ou non en être informé se dissipait agréablement.

Par deux fois Ken s'était brusquement levé du banc, les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées, en fulminant et vociférant, et par deux fois, Lou l'avait contraint à se rasseoir et obligé à retrouver son self control. Le goal avait écouté parler l'adolescente avec beaucoup d'attention, à cent lieues d'imaginer une telle chose et bien incapable de cacher la rage qui bouillait en lui. Tous les évènements des derniers jours prenaient un sens nouveau… Comment avait-il pu se laisser aveugler par les apparences ? S'il éprouvait de la colère envers Kônen, il en éprouvait encore bien plus envers lui-même de n'avoir pas su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre malgré tout, c'était cette obstination à lui cacher les faits…

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas non plus que mon frère soit mis au courant, commença-t-elle pour se justifier sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais une si piètre opinion de moi-même que la seule idée de voir les gens que j'aime me repousser m'était insupportable.

- Peut-être mais que Kojirô soit au courant, ça ne posait apparemment aucun problème ! fit-il remarquer d'une voix teintée d'amertume.

- Mais Kojirô c'était différent ! se défendit-elle farouchement. Je me moquais bien qu'il me déteste après ça parce que de toutes façons, il ne pouvait déjà pas me voir en peinture alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça m'était bien égal ! Et puis sans son intervention… Bref !

Voyant que Ken adoptait une attitude bornée et renfrognée, Anna Lou se leva précipitamment du banc, encore sous le coup de cette entrevue tendue, et amorça le pas pour quitter les tribunes.

- Je… Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour la journée, conclut-elle tristement en constatant que malgré son effort à révéler cette sordide histoire, la situation n'évoluerait pas parce que Ken n'accepterait pas d'avoir été évincé et ce quelles qu'en soient les raisons. Nico avait raison, j'aurais dû rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

Ken la regarda partir sans émettre un geste quelconque, le regard fixe sur sa silhouette qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Anna Lou, il était loin de vouloir renoncer à elle. Il était sous le choc de cette confidence à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout préparé et il avait toute la peine de monde à accepter le rôle qu'avait joué Kojirô dans tout ça ― il était jaloux, ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais c'était plus fort que lui ! ― mais cela ne signifiait pas que ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé. Bien au contraire ! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la rejetterait… Elle n'était certainement pas responsable des débordements hormonaux de Kônen et d'ailleurs, ce sale pervers regretterait bientôt d'avoir osé poser ses mains d'obsédé sur elle !!!

- AT-ATTENDS !! s'écria-t-il finalement en s'élançant à sa rencontre. LOU !!

Anna Lou, qui était en train de traverser le terrain de foot, s'immobilisa, fort surprise, puis se retourna, une expression très mitigée sur le visage.

- J'ai été trop con, pardonnes moi… s'excusa-t-il d'un ton penaud lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. J'ai cru que… Enfin tu sais ce que j'ai cru, on va pas revenir dessus… On peut dire que ça m'a sacrément mis hors de moi… Et je m'en suis par la suite montré injuste et blessant… Je tiens trop à toi pour accepter la rupture alors que notre histoire commence à peine… Et jamais je ne pourrais te tenir rigueur pour ce que t'a fait cette espèce d'enfoiré de Kônen !

Anna Lou sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de voir les choses s'arranger avec Ken alors découvrir cette réaction soudaine de sa part était une agréable surprise. Il fallait croire qu'il était autant attaché à elle qu'elle l'était à lui finalement.

- Non, c'est à moi de te demander de me pardonner. Je suis parfaitement consciente que si j'avais été honnête avec toi dès le début, nous n'en serions pas là… Je m'en veux d'autant plus que j'ai cru comprendre que votre amitié, à Kojirô et toi, avait été mise à rude épreuve… J'espère que ça ne portera pas à conséquence…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'engueulait pour la première fois. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher… Je reste persuadé que son attitude envers toi est équivoque.

- Ken… Tu te montes la tête, là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'imagines une telle chose mais Kojirô n'a jamais eu pour moi aucun signe ambigu. C'est vrai qu'il s'est montré gentil dernièrement mais de là à l'accuser de me tourner autour, tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu ?

- Lou… Je connais Kojirô depuis tellement longtemps que je pourrais presque lire dans ses pensées ! C'est une question d'intuition. Dooonc, certes je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il se tienne à carreau ! … … Quoi ?

Anna Lou venait de reprendre le chemin du lycée sans auparavant l'avoir gratifié d'un regard éloquent. Ken lui avait emboîté le pas, réitérant sa question.

- C'est quoi ce regard ?...

- Rien, rien… répondit-elle d'une intonation faussement innocente en ponctuant sa réponse d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Louuuu… insista-t-il d'un air déterminé.

- Tu es ja-loux… fredonna-t-elle pour le taquiner tandis qu'ils passaient devant les vestiaires.

- Et je ne chercherai même pas à le nier cette fois, admit-il en la précédant pour l'arrêter et cerner tendrement son cou de ses deux mains.

Anna Lou eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et se dégagea de son étreinte. Un geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt mais qu'elle n'avait réellement pu contenir au contact physique qu'elle n'avait pas présagé.

- Je suis désolée… s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

- Ne le sois pas, soupira-t-il un peu déçu. C'est une réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle quand on sait ce qui t'est arrivé… Bouges pas ! reprit-il plus énergique alors que retentissait au loin la sonnerie de midi. Je vais chercher mon sac et on va rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le vestiaire, Anna Lou pestait contre elle-même de se montrer aussi farouche envers Ken et d'être incapable de dominer ses réflexes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment alors que le souvenir des étreintes du garçon éveillait en elle des sensations enivrantes ?

Lorsque le goal revint vers elle, il lui tendit une main ― sans grand espoir qu'elle s'en saisisse ― et l'invita à quitter les lieux. D'abord hésitante, l'adolescente fixa la main tendue un moment qui parut s'éterniser puis, levant les yeux sur lui pour croiser son regard avenant, un large sourire dérida son visage morose et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Heureux de cette réaction, Ken lui rendit son sourire et, la caressant d'un regard affectueux, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et ils partirent tous deux main dans la main en direction du coin d'herbe où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir avec les autres pour déjeuner.

- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- À quel sujet ?

- Kônen ! J'espère qu'il va payer au centuple son geste… L'ordure…

Un vent de fureur dû traverser le garçon car Anna Lou sentit une certaine pression comprimer ses doigts.

- Oh… Rien… Je… Je ne tiens pas à ébruiter cette histoire… J'ai assez de Saeko qui me pourrit la v…

- Louuuu ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Tu dois lui donner une bonne leçon ! Sinon, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer avec une autre ?...

- On croirait entendre Kojirô, dit-elle en l'examinant entre ses cils.

- Eh bien… Eh bien Kojirô a raison ! … …Parfois ! grommela-t-il, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Anna Lou.

- En parlant de Kojirô… Tu promets de faire la paix avec lui ?

- On n'est pas fâché… La situation est tendue entre nous mais ça va s'arranger.

- Promets !

- Oui-oui, c'est promis !

- Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi pour le cours de littérature ?

...

.

**OoOoOoOoO**

.

Quand Ken et Anna Lou arrivèrent main dans la main auprès de leurs amis, ce sont de gentils quolibets qui les accueillirent, Tsuneo et Hideto, comme à leur habitude, mimant des scènes caricaturales qui tiraient des sourires amusés aux autres. Kazuki, lui, semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un journal, Hiroshi se goinfrait comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture depuis des jours, et Kojirô supportait tant bien que mal les éternels élans d'affection de Saeko qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de le solliciter sous le regard dépité de Takeshi. Le reste de l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ken et Anna Lou prirent place au sein du petit groupe, entre Takeshi et Kazuki.

- Tiens Lou ! Tes affaires, dit Takeshi en tendant à l'adolescente son cartable qu'il lui avait ramené.

- Belle performance ce matin, Ken ! Bravo ! lança Saeko d'un ton acerbe. On peut dire que t…

- La ferme, Saeko ! s'empressa d'intervenir Kojirô en lui enfournant un onigiri(1) dans sa bouche à demi ouverte.

- Que s'est-il passé, ce matin ? s'intéressa Hiroshi entre deux bouchées de sushis.

- Petite altercation avec le prof de litté, rien d'extraordinaire ! répondit le concerné. Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Kaz' ? demanda-t-il pour couper court au sujet lancé par la journaliste.

- Le journal du lycée. L'article concernant la finale des éliminatoires de samedi était publié dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui.

Anna Lou esquissa une moue à l'évocation du journal du lycée mais ne prononça pas un mot. Tout en ouvrant son bento, elle se pencha cependant vers Kazuki pour lire les quelques lignes qu'elle pouvait distinguer de sa place. Des photos l'illustraient, dont une d'un joueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et l'article en lui-même s'étalait sur une double page. Elle en avait des choses à raconter sur cette finale, la pseudo-pimbêche-journaliste… Remarquant que sa voisine se contorsionnait, Kazuki lui adressa un sourire et positionna le journal de sorte qu'elle puisse le consulter sans avoir à se dévisser la tête.

- Ah ? Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? questionna Tsuneo avec curiosité. J'espère que tu n'as pas déformé nos propos comme à ton habitude, Saeko !

La journaliste arbora une mine boudeuse et tourna la tête d'un mouvement irrité.

- Oh pour ça, t'as pas à t'en faire, Tsuneo car elle a complètement occulté tes paroles ! pouffa Kazuki.

- Putaiiiin !! Déjà que c'était un supplice cette interview alors savoir que c'était pour rien, merci !! râla-t-il vexé.

- Ça t'embête de me le filer quand t'auras fini ta lecture ? demanda Hideto.

- J'ai fini. Est-ce que tu as terminé, Lou ?

- Le… _Tigre_ ?!? s'exclama cette dernière fort étonnée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!? Oui-oui j'ai terminé, précisa-t-elle rapidement en donnant le journal à Hideto.

- Pffffffff tu vas assister le coach durant tout le championnat et tu ne sais pas qui est le T…

- La ferme, Saeko ! répéta Kojirô en lui enfournant à nouveau un onigiri entre les dents.

- Arrêtes de faire ça !!! se rebella-t-elle offensée en arrachant la boulette de riz d'un geste excédé.

- Alors tais-toi et manges !!

- Il y a une autre manière plus agréables de me faire taire, Koji-minou…

- Euuuuurk !! réagirent d'instinct Tsuneo et Hideto, ce qui tira une nouvelle grimace irritée de Saeko et leur attira un regard meurtrier de leur capitaine.

- Le Tigre, expliqua Ken à Anna Lou sans pouvoir contenir un rire amusé de voir ses copains s'en donner à cœur joie, c'est le surnom de Kojirô sur les terrains.

- Hein ? Ah bon ? Mais euh… C'est quelque chose de courant de donner des noms d'animaux aux sportifs au Japon ??? questionna-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés qui passaient de l'un à l'autre d'un air incrédule.

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire franc tant l'expression de son visage était comique et la question, formulée ainsi, n'avait rien de gratifiant, genre on pouvait aussi bien parler de _tigre_s que de _macaques_ ou de _cachalots_ ! Anna Lou haussa un sourcil surpris, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si risible.

- Mais quoi-euuuh ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des noms d'animaux, clarifia Kazuki en essuyant d'un revers de main la petite larme d'hilarité qui perçait au coin de son œil, mais plutôt des références à leur nature et leurs aptitudes… En ce qui concerne notre illustre capitaine, son surnom de _Tigre_ fait allusion à sa force incroyable et à son jeu assez agressif.

- Ah ? fit-il elle d'un air perplexe en posant un regard tout aussi perplexe sur Kojirô lequel paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et pourquoi pas un ours alors ? C'est vachement costaud, un ours… Et très féroce en conquête de territoire et de femelles…

Un grand éclat de rire ponctua à nouveau sa remarque et certaines railleries ne purent être réprimés. Railleries qui agacèrent quelque peu Kojirô à deux doigts d'en prendre un pour taper sur un autre.

- Eh ! Le tir de l'Ours, les gars, imaginez !! s'esclaffa Hideto ― qui pouvait se permettre ce genre de liberté car placé à raisonnable distance de son capitaine… ― en se tordant de rire tandis qu'il tentait vainement de mimer la chose.

- Non-non encore mieux : le tacle de l'ours !!! Le plus mortel de tous les tacles du Japon !!! explosa à son tour Tsuneo, lui aussi bien placé pour se permettre la plaisanterie.

C'est à ce moment là que le reste de l'équipe arriva et une nouvelle hilarité générale éclata quand Tsuneo et Hideto prirent un plaisir non feint à raconter ce qui les mettait tous de si bonne humeur.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix timide et suave d'une nouvelle arrivante qui, à la vue de la couleur de ses joues, n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise de se trouver là.

- Hey ! C'est elle ! chuchota Ken à l'oreille de Lou. C'est la nana qui demande à te voir depuis une semaine !

- Est-ce que Anna Lou Bonnamy est ici aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son embarras.

- Eh bien… Tout dépend de qui la réclame… répondit la concernée avec une assurance dont elle fut la première surprise en se levant pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

Saeko ouvrit la bouche, prête à lancer une remarque mais le regard de Kojirô et la menace de se retrouver encore avec un onigiri entre les dents l'en dissuada.

- Alors… Alors c'est toi, Anna Lou Bonnamy ?

Anna Lou avait appris à se méfier des étudiants de ce lycée depuis sa rencontre avec Saeko mais cette fille en vis-à-vis ne paraissait nullement empreinte d'une quelconque mauvaise intention… Elle avait un visage allongé dont les traits fins inspiraient la candeur, une longue chevelure d'ébène aux boucles sauvageonnes tombant en cascade qui mettait en valeur son regard chaleureux au subtil dégradé de brun et une silhouette gracile qui évoquait la fragilité. Lou l'observa longuement sans qu'elle n'esquisse un geste. Puis son regard s'embua et, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'amorcer une quelconque réaction, l'inconnue l'avait enlacée et la serrait dans ses bras.

- Je suis Nanami Nagayasu, se présenta cette dernière en relâchant son étreinte sur Lou.

- Enchantée, bredouilla Anna Lou encore sous le coup de la surprise de cet élan d'affection inexplicable, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu me veux…

- Je voulais juste te remercier…

- Me remercier ?

- Mon nom ne te dit rien ?

- Ben euh… Pas vraiment, je m'en excuse…

- Et Tetsuo Nagayasu, ça te parle plus ?

- Tetsuo ? Bien sûr que je connais Tetsuo !! C'est…

- C'est mon petit frère. Et sans exagérer, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- Heeeeey Lou !!! On parle de toi dans le journal !!! s'écria Hideto tout excité.

- Qu-quoi ? balbutia Anna Lou en se tournant vers Saeko, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Oh ! J'y suis pour rien !! se défendit la journaliste en voyant tous les regards se braquer sur elle. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ?!! Il n'était pas question de polluer le journal avec un sujet sans intérêt !!

- Wouhaow Anna Lou !! s'exclama Hideto. C'est super, regarde ça !!

.

**À Suivre…**

.

(1) Un onigiri est une boulette de riz japonaise, souvent en forme de triangle ou d'ovale et souvent enveloppée d'une algue nori.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !! Le chapitre 31 qui arrive un ptit trèèèèèès longtemps après le précédent... Je vous ai donc ajouté un ch'tit bonus en fin pour me faire pardonner (mais comme le site refuse désespérément de prendre le lien malgré tout mon acharement . il vous faudra aller voir ça sur fanfic fr). *Tête d'ange innocent*

J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu... J'ai bataillé dur avec les rouages complexes des ptits cerveaux de mes persos mais j'ai fini par avoir raison d'eux ! Lou n'était toujours pas en très grande forme mais ça s'arrange plutôt bien pour elle à la fin… Elle reprend du poil de la bête ! Pour ce qui est de Ken et Kojirô, le mystère reste encore entier quant à leur relation... *Sifflote*

J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez la fin de ce chapitre... *roll* Qui se termine sur un gros suspense ! Héhé... *Va quand même se planquer pour éviter un éventuel jet de tomates/oeufs pourris* Ceci étant, vous aurez donc deviné de quoi sera fait le suivant… Un bonuuuuuuus !!! Youhouuuuu !!

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui, chapitre après chapitre, me laissent des reviews et me motive (même si je mets le temps xD) par leurs encouragements. Je citerai : mirty91, NyaPowa, FicAndRea, yellou, Spicycocktail, Aredhel-Mustang, ShanaNight, Karasu999, et les ptits nouveaux : kojiro et Misaki12. Et pour rassurer tout le monde : noooon je n'envisage pas du tout d'abandonner cette fic. ^^

Encore merci infiniment de me suivre (ceux qui se manifestent lors des reviews comme tous les autres) et... *Plante un écriteau fléché* Les reviews, c'est par là ! *Dehors*


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous !!

Un petit message publié sous forme de chapitre pour vous annoncer la publication, sur l'autre site, du chapitre bonus ! Si j'avais pu le poster ici, je l'aurais fait mais malheureusement, malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir raison de fanfiction net lol

Donc, pour ceux qui souhaiteraient aller voir ce bonus, c'est sur fanfic – fr . net (sans les espaces xD Là aussi on a droit à la censure si on ne met pas les espaces . )

Bises à tous et à bientôt !!

Merci énormément de votre fidélité, je vous n'aimeuuuuh !!

Toki ^^

﻿


End file.
